Blinded
by dragonscales
Summary: In the aftermath of the Cell games it is discovered that Gohan was blinded. How will he deal with things what will happen? Going to be a pretty dark fic later on there is some swearing. Story has been discontinued indefinitely.
1. Blind Wishes

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please forgive any spelling mistakes.  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see. Story will span time from Cell games to high school.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blind Wishes  
  
Everyone looked up as the dust finally cleared from the blast that had ended the Cell's life. They were just in time to watch a small body plummet towards the earth and hit. Son Gohan earths savior was not moving. Piccolo and Krillin were the first to reach him. Climbing down the crater Gohan's body had made when he had hit the ground they both pulled up short as they reached the eleven year old boy. Hard bitten warriors themselves even they were shocked at Gohan's condition. Finally Krillin spoke.  
  
  
  
"What happened Piccolo?" he knelt and picked Gohan up.  
  
  
  
Piccolo took a closer look at the boy. Most of his face was burnt as were his hands and part of his chest. Blood was oozing from several wounds and one arm hung uselessly at the boys side.  
  
  
  
"There must have been some backlash from the blast that killed Cell and he got caught in it Krillin. That's the only explanation I can think of."  
  
  
  
"Do you think he will be all right Piccolo?" Krillin murmured trying to keep his voice down so the others who were waiting anxiously at the edge of the crater wouldn't hear.  
  
  
  
Piccolo looked around uneasily as well and motioned Krillin to start flying Gohan out of there and to the lookout.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Krillin. His face I'm not sure about but the rest of his body should be fine."  
  
  
  
They motioned to the gang that they were going to the lookout to see Dende and as they were taking off they saw Trunks being picked up by a battered Vegeta and the rest of the gang following them. The two warriors flew in silence occasionally looking at the still form in Krilllin's arms to assure themselves that he was still breathing. As soon as they reached the lookout Dende ran out to meet them. As the others touched down behind them. Piccolo motioned Dende to care for Trunks first. And then spoke mentally to his Namekian brother.  
  
  
  
//Dende make sure Trunks is ok first. Krillin and I are taking Gohan to a private room. He is in real bad shape but Trunks wound is mortal.//  
  
  
  
//Sure Piccolo. I will find you when I'm done with Trunks, // came the calm reply.  
  
  
  
With that done Piccolo motioned to Krillin and they went inside the lookout to place Gohan on one of the beds. A few minutes later Dende came bustling in and gasped in horror as he saw Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo what happened?!" the new guardian of earth cried out as he immediately headed to Gohan's side and began to heal him.  
  
  
  
"We think he was hit by the backlash of the blast that killed Cell Dende." Piccolo answered in a weary tone of voice. "Will you be able to heal him."  
  
  
  
Dende looked up from healing Gohan with a look of regret on his face and said in a whisper that was barely audible.  
  
  
  
"His eyes Piccolo he's going to be blind." With that the little namek began to cry as Piccolo and Krillin looked on shocked to their bones.  
  
  
  
Gohan the little kid they thought of as their own was blind at eleven years of age. Piccolo managed to sum it up in one word.  
  
  
  
"Fuck."  
  
  
  
Just then Gohan began to wake up. Dende was busy wrapping gauze around Gohan's head to cover his eyes when the boy started stirring. He just finished bandaging as Gohan started to speak.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo? Krillin?"  
  
  
  
"What is it kid?" Piccolo answered  
  
  
  
"Is he dead? Is he finally dead?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah kid he is finally dead."  
  
  
  
Hearing that Gohan turned over curled into a ball and began to cry into the pillow. Piccolo wanted to stay but decided Krillin would be better at this thing and left to go out side and tell everyone the news. As soon as he stepped out side he could see everyone was their including Chi Chi, the Ox king, Master Roshi, Bulma and everyone. They all looked at him but Vegeta was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"Well Namek where is the brat?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo ignored Vegeta and walked over to Chi Chi who stopped her ranting as he came closer. Piccolo stopped in front of her and took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi, Gohan is blind."  
  
  
  
Everything went to hell after that. Chi Chi screamed and fainted Bulma did as well. Everyone else looked either totally shocked or were bombarding the poor Namek with questions. Even Vegeta looked faintly shocked but quickly covered it with his usual scowl. Finally Piccolo got tired of everyone shouting.  
  
  
  
"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
  
  
Amazingly everyone went silent and stared at Piccolo except Bulma and Chi Chi who were still unconscious. When he had everyone's attention Piccolo spoke again this time in his normal tone.  
  
  
  
"What part of Gohan is blind did you not understand. Backlash from the blast that killed Cell hit him in the face and even with Dende's healing abilities it wasn't enough to repair the damage. Now Gohan will probably be out here in a little while and all of you better not upset him anymore."  
  
  
  
Piccolo glared at everybody one more time before he turned and stalked back into the lookout to Gohan's room. The boy was still curled up in a ball but he didn't seem to be crying anymore. Krillin sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the still figure with sadness etched on his face. He turned as Piccolo came in and put a finger to his lips to signal for quiet.  
  
  
  
"He fell asleep after he stopped crying. Piccolo has anyone gotten the dragon balls yet?"  
  
  
  
"Yes they are already here Bulma got them before she came."  
  
  
  
"Do you think his eyesight would be able to be restored by them?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo thought for a minute "You may just be right Krillin. I'm going to meditate outside the door call me if he wakes up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as I had heard that cell was finally dead I just couldn't control it anymore and I began to cry. I heard Piccolo leave the room and I could hear Krillin come over and sit on the edge of the bed he started to rub my back and say something but I couldn't hear him. Kami it hurt so much . My dad was gone and I had killed him by not doing what he told me to do. Finally I could cry no more and as I slipped back into sleep I thought to myself why are there bandages on my eyes.  
  
  
  
The next time I woke up I could hear Krillin and Piccolo talking. I heard the words eyesight, lost, and dragon balls. So that's what the bandages are around my head for. I almost let out a laugh but I didn't want to let them know I was awake so I kept silent. I am blind. I am blind. I am blind. Was a mantra going through my head but the more I thought about it the more I realized it was a just punishment for being arrogant and killing my father.  
  
  
  
Krillin was busy talking to himself about the dragon balls and how he had planned on using a wish to deactivate the bombs in Android 18 so maybe she could live a normal life, but that it was much better that I was going to get my sight back. Don't worry Krillin I thought to myself your still going to get your wish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Finally Gohan woke up for good and listened patiently as Dende explained about his eyes and removed the bandages. Gohan's eyes which had once been black had somehow stuck with the blue that came with the super saiyajin transformation except they were now sightless orbs that showed nothing. Gohan's eyes had always been expressive but they were lifeless now. He seemed to accept his blindness quite easily which had Piccolo, Krillin and Dende just a little worried. Krillin told him that they had the dragon balls and were going to wish everyone back and then wish for his eyesight back. Gohan smiled a little at this and then turned to Piccolo determination written all over his face.  
  
  
  
"I will walk out there on my own Piccolo. Will you give me an edge of your cape so I know where im going?"  
  
  
  
"Sure kid."  
  
  
  
Gohan scooted to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up getting his balance adjusted. Piccolo slowly picked up the edge of the cape and put it in the boys small hand. Together they walked out of the room and out side. As soon as they appeared everyone started calling out hello's and asking how he was doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As soon as Dende took off the bandages it hit me full in the face. I was blind. It was utter blackness. Thank Kami Piccolo, Krillin and Dende were there for those first few moments I think I would have gone insane if I hadn't been able to feel someone's presence. It was enough for now that I could feel their presence but it still scared me that I couldn't see. I wasn't going to be a wimp though and I knew I was going to have to face everyone sooner or later. I gathered up all my determination. Krillin was telling me that they were going to wish everyone back to life with the dragon balls and for my eyesight to come back, but I wasn't really listening. I was trying to figure out how to get around with out losing all my pride. I hit upon an idea turned to Piccolo and asked him if I could use the edge of his cape to guide my self. Surprisingly enough he agreed, I suppose he felt sorry for me.  
  
  
  
I scooted to the edge of the bed and reached down with my feet to find the floor once there I slowly stood up. Without my ability to see everything was off including my balance so I had to wait a couple seconds to adjust. once I did I took a deep breath and started out the door with Piccolo at my side. Once we got outside I could hear everyone calling out to me saying hello and asking how I was doing. I blocked them all out for a minute and searched for that one special voice that would signal my mother. When I didn't hear it I figured Piccolo must have told her that I was blind and she had freaked out and fainted.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo did my mom faint?" I asked turning my head in the direction I thought he was.  
  
  
  
I felt him jump he must have been startled that I guessed. Then he answered me.  
  
  
  
"Yeah she did kid and so did Bulma."  
  
  
  
I was thankful that Piccolo chose to tell me the truth. That was one of the things I was most afraid of that people would treat me defiantly like I was back to being two years old again. Thank Kami for Piccolo he has never done that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma finally woke up and after Chi Chi smothered Gohan for a while everyone decided it was time to call the dragon and bring everyone back to life. Bulma laid out all the dragon balls and called the dragon. As impatient as ever he immediately asked for the first wish. Bulma told him that we wished everyone who had been killed by Cell to come back to life. As Shenlong was going to grant the wish Goku interrupted and said he didn't want to come back because evil was attracted to the earth because of him and it would be better if he stayed dead. Chi Chi immediately went into a rant about how she needed him and Gohan needed him to especially now. As Chi Chi was ranting Goku chose the moment to have a mind to mind conversation with his son.  
  
  
  
//So how are you doing Gohan?//  
  
  
  
//Dad I'm blind.//  
  
  
  
Apparently Goku hadn't been told this because there was a shocked silence before he responded.  
  
  
  
//How Gohan?//  
  
  
  
//Backlash from the blast that killed Cell I was to exhausted to block it and it caught me right in the face.//  
  
  
  
//Wow son I'm sorry.//  
  
  
  
//It's ok dad, but why don't you want to come back.//  
  
  
  
//Well son everyone that wants to destroy the earth has been after me so I think its better for the earth if I stayed dead.//  
  
  
  
//Are you sure? I mean is it because I killed you?//  
  
  
  
//Gohan you did not kill me don't ever say or even think that. I don't have much time now so take care of your mother for me ok?//  
  
  
  
//Ok dad.//  
  
  
  
The conversation finished Goku managed to interrupt Chi Chi and say his goodbyes before he had to go and Shenlong granted the wish. Almost immediately Shenlong demanded the next wish. Just as Krillin was about to speak and ask for Gohan's eyesight back a voice called out.  
  
  
  
"NO."  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to look and there stood Gohan determination in every line of his face. Gohan spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Krillin don't wish for my eyesight back make the other wish you wanted. We can wait for me what you want is more important."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi screeched and fainted again everyone else looked shocked and were wondering what was more important than Gohan's eyesight. Krillin was just as shocked but managed to ask.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this Gohan? I mean you really need your eyesight back."  
  
  
  
"Yes Krillin just do it. We can deal with my eyesight later this needs to be done now. Besides the dragon may not be able to help me anyway so go ahead and wish."  
  
  
  
With an almost helpless shrug Krillin turned to Shenlong and wished for the androids to have the bombs inside of them removed so they could lead normal lives. With the last wish granted the dragon balls split up and scattered once more. Leaving everyone staring at Krillin and Gohan in shock.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you people think? Is it intresting? Does it suck? Do you want more? Let me know reveiw or send comments to dragonscale_s@yahoo.com. 


	2. A new life to protect

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling a grammar mistakes.  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A new life to protect  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning and the sounds of dishes, pots, and pans moving around disturbed the silence of the morning. It was the start of a new day at the Son house. Chi Chi was making breakfast and Gohan was still asleep. It has only been a couple months past the Cell games and Goku's decision to stay dead. Mirai Trunks had left shortly after to go beat the androids of his time. Gohan was learning to cope with his blindness. It had sharpened his other senses to a much higher degree. Bulma was coming by today to check on Chi Chi at Gohan's insistence even though he couldn't see her had been noticing odd things about his mom. She was losing weight and was sick in the mornings and Gohan could feel something off in her ki. He was worried and had bullied his mother into letting Bulma do some tests on her. Just then a loud voice penetrated the silence.  
  
  
  
"GOHAN! TIME TO GET UP BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chi Chi screamed up the stairs.  
  
  
  
In a small bedroom up the stairs a tousled head slowly peeked out from under the covers followed by a yawning face. As the boy sat up he slowly yawned again and became more alert. Sitting fully straight the boy searched his surrounding with his mind and finding everything ok he slowly started getting out of bed. His steps were slow but smooth as he walked over to the chair by his bed that he knew would contain his clothes for that day. If one had just watched without prior knowledge of the boy they probably label him as careful or lazy. They wouldn't have guessed he was blind. As soon as he was dressed the boy made his way towards the door by memory alone. Son Gohan was ready for another day.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi could hear Gohan start down the stairs by the rhythmic thump of his feet on the stairs. She sighed to herself. She hadn't wanted Bulma to come check her out. Chi Chi was pretty sure she knew what the problem was but didn't want everyone to know yet especially Gohan. She sent a proud smile at her son as he made his way careful to his seat at the table. Sneaky of him to run behind her back and tell Bulma enough to have her come to check his mother out. Chi Chi felt a burst of pride as she set a plate full of food in front of her son and he immediately began to down it. He is getting smarter every day she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can feel her eyes on me as soon as I made my way into the kitchen. I made my way carefully over to my seat and sat down. I could hear he messing with the pots and pans but I could still feel her eyes on me. She does this every morning stares at me as I make my way through breakfast. She doesn't know that I can feel it and I don't feel like letting her know. She is a little upset with me calling Bulma but she doesn't know I can tell. I can now feel emotions from people kind of like I can read ki levels. I don't know if this is something I could always do and didn't focus on it Or if it because the blindness. I had always been able to feel my dad's but I figured it was through our blood. But now I can feel people's emotions all the time. That's the main reason I called Bulma. I had started to get a fear emotion off of my mother along with the sick feeling. No one knows that I can read emotions I decided I would save telling that for another day. This morning the only emotions I get off her are pride and sadness. The sadness I can understand but the pride I can't. I don't know why she has pride in me I killed her husband, my father. Just as I was finishing the plate my mom gave me I heard the sound of a jet copter landing near our house. Bulma must be here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside a jet copter touched down softly on green grass a little ways away from the lone house. As it opened a blue haired woman with a toddler strung over her back approached the house just as the door opened and Chi Chi came out.  
  
  
  
"Bulma I'm glad you could make it," she said motioning for them to come inside.  
  
  
  
"Always glad to help Chi Chi you know that. I hope you don't mind I brought Trunks," Bulma pointed to her back where a baby Trunks giggled and cooed in his carrier.  
  
  
  
"Of course not Bulma we love having Trunks here."  
  
  
  
The two women reached the kitchen as Chi Chi went over to the stove to get some coffee Bulma unstrapped Trunks from his carrier to put him in her lap and then turned her attention to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan what have you been up to lately?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Nothing much Bulma still getting used to everything." He replied turning his sightless eyes in her direction.  
  
  
  
"Well kiddo only nine more months till we can call the dragon so hang in there," she encouraged "and I'm glad you called me about Chi Chi you did the right thing."  
  
  
  
"I heard that Bulma." Came Chi Chi's voice as she walked over to the table with a mug of coffee for her and Bulma.  
  
  
  
Bulma just gave Chi Chi a look as she sat down and said "well I am glad he called me and we will be checking you out as soon as we finish this coffee. And Gohan, I have some things with me to help you out for a while. You can have them after I am done with your mom kiddo."  
  
  
  
" All right Bulma." With that Gohan got up and made his way back to his room.  
  
  
  
The two women sat at the table finishing their coffee as soon as they were done they headed to the master bedroom. Little did they know a certain little boy was following them and stopped to listen in on what was going on in the room Bulma and Chi Chi had gone into. As he pressed his ear against the door he could tell they were already well into a conversation.  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi you should know what this means," came Bulma's voice.  
  
  
  
"Of course I know what it means Bulma. I just didn't want to tell yet," came the reply.  
  
  
  
"You need to take care of yourself but we will run a test first to make absolutely sure," Bulma's voice scolded.  
  
  
  
"I didn't want Gohan to worry he has enough to deal with now," Chi Chi's voice was sad.  
  
  
  
"Well I think you frightened him more with not telling him Chi Chi. By the way we are correct your pregnant again Chi Chi with a boy," Bulma's voice was kinder this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it even though I had heard it with my own ears. Mom was pregnant with a boy. I was going to have a little brother. Then I realized what exactly that meant. I would have another life to protect. Even as I thought that my mind turned to thoughts of what he would be like. Maybe he would become the scholar mom always wanted. As I was thinking of possible futures for my brother I was reminded of my own childhood. Thinking back over everything that happened to me starting from when Raditz, dad's psychotic brother kidnapped me till now when I managed to defeat Cell at the cost of my fathers life. My mind burned with rage as I imagined my brother in my place. I managed to control it just in time. I really didn't need any of the others to come running because my ki spiked.  
  
Lost in my thoughts I made up my mind. Carefully making my way from the door to the outside I formed the vow in my mind. Once I reached outside I decided a meditative position would be best for what I was trying to do. I had never tried to enter someone's mind before. I knew I could, I had done it with dad and Piccolo before. Relaxing my mind I sent my senses searching for my mom's ki and finding it searched for the itty bitty ki I knew would have to be hiding in her. Once I locked onto it I used my ki to surround it and send my voice to its developing mind.  
  
  
  
"I son Gohan protector of this planet and by our shared blood your brother. Do vow to protect you from all evils no matter where they come from with my last breath if need be. Know that you are protected always."  
  
  
  
That finished I withdrew my mind and sat back gasping for air. That had been a little harder than I thought, but I still needed to contact one more person. I stretched out my mind and found him as usual by his waterfall.  
  
  
  
//Piccolo. //  
  
  
  
//Gohan? Do you need me kid? // He sounded slightly startled that I had contacted him this way.  
  
  
  
//Will you come to our house tomorrow I need to talk to you. // I replied  
  
  
  
//Sure kid. //  
  
  
  
//See you tomorrow Piccolo. // With that last thought I closed our link.  
  
  
  
With that done I decided I had better go back and wait for mom and Bulma to tell me about the baby. Piccolo was coming tomorrow and I needed to get ready. If I was going to live up to my vow I was going to have to start training again. Who better to do it with then my old sensei? I sighed as I made my way towards the house. Tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope everyone likes this chapter I had a little moment of writer's block but its passed. Well do you like it? Hate it? Want to Ki blast me? Let me know! Review.  
  
Next chapter: A new way to train. 


	3. A new way to train

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes.  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A new way to train  
  
  
  
It was a new morning at the Son house. Yesterday after Gohan had gone inside he had found Bulma and his mother waiting to talk to him. After sitting down and letting them tell him about the baby. They had all started talking about things Chi Chi would need and what Gohan would need to do to help her. Bulma had left after giving Gohan the gift she promised him. The present was a device to teach him how to read brail. After Bulma left and Chi Chi was done exclaiming about the gift. She and Gohan settled down to discuss names for the rest of the day. Now a new morning was at had and after finishing his usual breakfast Gohan was waiting outside for Piccolo to show up. A smile appeared on the youth's face as he sensed the approaching ki of his old sensei. He heard a soft thump as Piccolo landed and then came the voice he knew do well.  
  
  
  
"Gohan."  
  
  
  
"Hello Piccolo thanks for coming."  
  
  
  
"What did you call me for kid?"  
  
  
  
"Aww Piccolo can't I just want to spend time with you?" Gohan joked.  
  
  
  
Piccolo's lips turned up in a little smirk the closest thing to a smile he could get and replied.  
  
  
  
"Come on kid I know you better than that. You want something. So what is it?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo was a little startled to see his former student's face change from smiling to dead serious in seconds. Whatever Gohan needed it must be serious. Piccolo focused all his concentration on the young warrior in front of him and waited for Gohan to speak. Gohan drew in a breath and began to talk.  
  
  
  
"I need you to train me again Piccolo. But a different kind of training. Namek's prefer to train with their minds correct?" Gohan waited for the grunt from Piccolo signaling yes and continued. "Without my vision I can't train like normal I need your help to develop a way that will allow me to train normally while being blind. I thought about it a lot and figured if we can tell where a person is by ki and by sight then there has to be a way to do it without sensing ki. Developing my mind should help."  
  
  
  
Gohan knew Piccolo was listening but he could also read the Namek's emotions, which were saying that Piccolo was hearing him, but thought it was a last ditch effort and sadness was turning to pity. As soon as Gohan caught the presence of pity his anger flared and he snarled at Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare pity me Piccolo. After everything don't you dare."  
  
  
  
Gohan could tell Piccolo was shocked because he had correctly sited Piccolo's emotions. Gohan decided to enlighten his old master.  
  
  
  
"By the way Piccolo did I tell you my mind is already changing? Somehow I can now tell exactly what people feel. So don't even think to deny what I said."  
  
  
  
With that last comment he let the silence fall until it was broken by Piccolo's voice.  
  
  
  
"Fine kid. We will work something out. Nail has a few interesting memories about blind Namek's still fighting, but does your mother know what you're going to do?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed as he replied "Mom is pregnant Piccolo, with another boy. Besides she won't mind that you're training me on how not to bump into everything around me."  
  
  
  
At that moment Chi Chi decided to poke her head outside to see what her son was up to and sure enough as soon as she spotted Piccolo she started screaming like a banshee.  
  
  
  
"GOHAN! GET AWAY FROM THAT FREAK RIGHT NOW."  
  
  
  
Before his mom could draw in another breath to start her rant again. Gohan decided to intervene.  
  
  
  
"I asked him to come here mom."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi shocked out of her temper turned to her son with a question.  
  
  
  
"Why did you invite this freak here Gohan?" You could literally see the ice in her voice as she talked.  
  
  
  
"First off mom he isn't a freak he is a Namek just like the current Kami of earth. Second he is my friend and third he is going to help me," Gohan calmly replied.  
  
  
  
You could just feel Chi Chi getting ready to rant again but the help part had caught her interest.  
  
  
  
"And what exactly can he," she infused the word with as much disgust as she could, "do to help you?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed it was too much to ask for Piccolo and his mother to ever get along so he just calmly answered her question.  
  
  
  
"He is going to help me come up with a way to see without my eyes so I don't bump into everything. Some way to use my mind instead of my eyes. Namek's are great when it comes to doing things with their minds."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi considered this for a moment then finally the thought of no more broken furniture appealed to her and she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Fine you can train with him but as soon as Bulma gets your school stuff modified your back to studying young man."  
  
  
  
Gohan held back his grin as he replied in what he hoped was a submissive voice, "Yes kasaan."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe it my mom was actually going to let me train with Piccolo. After I had promised her I would go back to studying as soon as Bulma figured stuff out for me. She marched back into the house leaving me alone with Piccolo. I could feel her anger towards Piccolo but also her relief that she wouldn't be buying more furniture to replace the stuff I accidentally smash.  
  
  
  
I was so relieved that Piccolo was taking me serious. If I was going to protect my little brother while he was growing up then I would have to learn to fight without my vision. Piccolo was the only person I could ask for help. Not just because Namek's are great at using their minds but because he was probably the only person that totally understands me and knows me like the back of his hand. Piccolo could probably predict me in almost every move I make. The only time I ever felt disconnected from Piccolo was when we fought Garlic Jr and the evil mist. My mind shuddered away from that memory and buried it deep again along with other hidden memories and returned to happier thoughts almost immediately.  
  
  
  
While we were all training for the androids and I mostly trained with my dad I found myself missing Piccolo and the way he trained me. It was great training with my dad and getting to spend time with him but I missed spending time with Piccolo too. And even thought he wont say it I know he missed me too. I was rudely awakened from my thoughts by my mentors voice.  
  
  
  
"Well kid now that the harpy is gone lets go to somewhere else while I figure out what to do. You hold onto the edge of my cape like before."  
  
  
  
Saying that I felt a piece of cloth being pushed into my hand and then a slight tug as Piccolo started walking. We walked for quite awhile and suddenly Piccolo stopped. You ask how do I know he stopped, because I ran smack dab into his back and was knocked on my ass in the most undignified manner you can imagine.  
  
  
  
"Gomen nasai Piccolo," I said.  
  
  
  
I could feel my face burning in embarrassment. Then I heard him chuckle.  
  
  
  
"Guess you really do need lessons huh kid."  
  
  
  
I flushed even harder but laughed a little myself I knew Piccolo was trying to help me get passed my own embarrassment. Then he spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you meditate kid while I sort through what Nail knows and figure out what might help us."  
  
  
  
I walked a couple steps away from Piccolo sat down and began to meditate. I hadn't been meditating for more than twenty minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin it freaked me out so much. I calmed down once I realized it was Piccolo but immediately got pissed. Piccolo knows better than to startle me.  
  
  
  
"Kuso Piccolo don't do that you nearly made me freak out," I shouted.  
  
  
  
"Come on kid you should know better than to let your guard down. You should have felt my ki," came the calm reply.  
  
  
  
I sighed Piccolo was right it was my own fault but I immediately brightened up if Piccolo was talking then he must have figured out something.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo have you figured out what to do?" I asked hopefully  
  
  
  
"Well kid we need to do some tests first but yeah I think I know."  
  
  
  
It was hard to tell but I think I noticed a slight tinge of excitement in my mentors tone. I almost grinned Piccolo was getting excited thinking of something new to train with. He always loved to try out new techniques especially if they involved the mind.  
  
  
  
"So what are the tests Piccolo?" I was getting impatient and wanted to get on with it.  
  
  
  
"Well kid first we have to test how your sense of sound is doing?"  
  
  
  
"What does sound have to do with it Piccolo?"  
  
  
  
"Well kid before an attack hits what is the first thing that alerts you to it."  
  
  
  
I thought for a minute then I figured out where this was going.  
  
  
  
"The sound as it comes through the air. I get it Piccolo. I should be able to hear attacks even if I can't see them."  
  
  
  
I was getting excited I never thought of things this way before. But before I got too excited Piccolo's voice dumped an imaginary cold bucket of water on me.  
  
  
  
"Don't get to excited kid that's only part of everything."  
  
  
  
"So how will we test it Piccolo?" I asked  
  
  
  
"Rocks," came the reply.  
  
  
  
"Rocks," I echoed  
  
  
  
"Rocks," came the response.  
  
  
  
"Uh just a little more detail would be helpful Piccolo," I commented with thinly veiled sarcasm.  
  
  
  
"Well kid it goes like this. I'm going to throw rocks at you. You either dodge them or hit them so they don't hit you. They will be coming from all sides so be on your guard."  
  
  
  
"Just one question Piccolo," I asked a little nervously, "how big are the rocks?"  
  
  
  
As soon as the question popped out of my mouth I could hear my sensei snickering until it became full blown laughter. I decided to wait him out before I asked what the hell was so funny. Finally he stopped laughing bit I could still feel his amusement. Finally he calmed down long enough to answer my question.  
  
  
  
"What did you think Gohan? That I was going to throw boulders or a mountain at you," he started laughing again.  
  
  
  
"Well you threw me through a mountain before Piccolo," I said defensively.  
  
  
  
He stopped laughing " You know, your right I did. Well don't worry kid the rocks will only be fist sized."  
  
  
  
I could hear the sounds of him standing up and brushing himself off. As I hear him start to gather rocks I begin to have some misgivings about the whole thing. What if I couldn't hear them fast enough to react. If that happened I would definitely be going home with some bruises. All of a sudden I heard a whoosh in the air and a rock pegged me right in the stomach. I should have known Piccolo wouldn't give any warning. I managed to dodge the next few and hit away two more. It seemed I had about 2 seconds of reaction time from when I hear the rocks until they reach me. Then Piccolo decided to speed things up a little.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well do you like it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me send me reviews all are welcome  
  
Next Chapter: Training Continues  
  
Thank you to all you people who do reveiw I appreciate it. 


	4. Training Continues

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
_Author's Note 2: I need to say this because it has seriously irritated me. FF.net decided to remove their NC-17 category because of complaints. I think that was a very wrong decision. NC-17 is there for a reason. If you don't like what most NC-17 stories contain (graphic sex, Violence, gay or lesbian love scenes) then don't poke your nose in and read them. All FF.net has done now is restrict the creativity of the writer's, that they say they are trying to promote in the first place. I seriously hope that they end up reversing their decision other wise a ton of good stories will go to waste. Oh and I guess I wont be making this fic interactive since apparently this is ILLEGAL AS WELL. Sorry to everyone who wanted that. People have a petition going to re-instate the NC-17 category if you wish to sign the petition go to "http://www.PetitionOnline.com/KEEPNC17/" I was #9248 to sign it. If you want NC-17 category re-instated please sign the petition. _  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Training continues  
  
  
  
"Ouch. Yeow. Oof."  
  
  
  
All those were noises of pain as rocks managed to slip through my guard and hit me. The first was one that hit me upside the head. The second was one that managed to get my foot and the last was one that caught me straight in the stomach. All of a sudden the rocks stopped flying, but my body was still tensed and ready to fight at the slightest signal something was wrong. Then I heard a voice.  
  
  
  
"It's alright kid you can relax the test is over for now."  
  
  
  
It was Piccolo, my mentor, my tormentor, and my friend. I relaxed and just sat down where I had stood. I wasn't even going to attempt to walk through the clearing to wherever the hell he was. I didn't quite feel like tripping over a rock and falling flat on my face. So I sat down and just waited for Piccolo to tell me what to do next.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Piccolo was surprised he quite honestly hadn't expected Gohan to do well in the rock throwing test but the boy had surprised him. Out of fifty rocks only 7 had hit the boy. Apparently his hearing was doing just fine and he was able to react well with sounds. Gohan had only started to fumble when Piccolo had sped things up.  
  
  
  
Oh well Piccolo thought we will work on that.  
  
  
  
He then turned his attention to the next test. This time Gohan was going to have to use his ki to find his opponent. Piccolo would be able to see how well Gohan's ki detecting abilities were. In a fight it would be sound and ki that would probably be most useful for the young warrior. The Namek sighed and decided it was time to tell Gohan what they would be doing.  
  
  
  
"Gohan."  
  
  
  
"Yeah Piccolo," the boy responded turning his sightless blue eyes in Piccolo's direction.  
  
  
  
Piccolo got shivers every time he looked into those eyes. They reminded him just how much things had changed. They were nothing like what they had been before. It wasn't even the permanent change of color. Gohan's eyes had always been the most expressive part of his body, but now those eyes were empty. You felt as if you were staring into a hole that had no bottom. It was as if they were a gateway into nothingness a void with no emotions. Piccolo shook himself from those weird thoughts and turned his attention back to Gohan who was still looking his way expectantly.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, the next test will be to sere how well you can sense ki. I want you to stand up straight and relax your mind. I'm going to be moving around and I want you to shoot a small ki beam wherever you think I am. Feel for my ki. And kid make the beam strong enough to leave a mark but not enough to burn ok?"  
  
  
  
"Sure thing Piccolo," was the response as the young boy got to his feet and relaxed."  
  
  
  
Hmm I think I will start out close to him and then start moving further and further away  
  
  
  
Piccolo thought as he worked on how best to give Gohan a good tests. That decided Piccolo began to phase in and out around Gohan as the boy attempted to hit Piccolo with his ki blasts. For the first minute Gohan wasn't able to hit Piccolo once but after that first minute he was hitting him regularly. Piccolo decided he had better start testing Gohan a little harder and started appearing further away and going faster. Again it took the boy just a moment to adjust but he quickly got the hang of it and was hitting Piccolo regularly. Piccolo was about ready to stop the session when Gohan suddenly pointed his finger in the completely opposite direction Piccolo was in and fired a ki blast into a trees. A curse followed signaling the blast had been on target and out of the trees came a pissed off looking Vegeta with a scorch mark on his chest armor. As soon as Piccolo heard the cursing from the forest he had stopped moving and settled to the ground. As Vegeta stomped out of the woods he simply raised an eyebrow at the Saiyan prince and waited.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that for brat!!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan.  
  
  
  
The boy looked sheepish as he replied "Sorry Vegeta I thought you were joining in that was the only time you moved since you've been here."  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked shocked that he had been found out but Piccolo was wondering exactly how long Vegeta had been there. He decided to find out.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been here Vegeta?" he asked trying not to rile up the Saiyan anymore than he was or else he would never get an answer.  
  
  
  
"Hm since the beginning."  
  
  
  
Vegeta replied absent mindedly as he looked at Gohan consideringly. He seemed to come to a decision because his face sharpened back to its usual scowl and he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
  
  
"How did you know I was there boy?" he barked out "Even the Namek couldn't tell I was there. Tell me now!"  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned as he answered.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta several things. First was your ki even though you thought you had it totally suppressed you didn't. I found out that you can't totally suppress ki unless the person is dead, and you also have a very unique ki signature."  
  
  
  
As Gohan took a breath to start talking again Piccolo noticed Vegeta's face slowly getting angrier and angrier. For Gohan's sake Piccolo hoped the rest of the explanation would be brief.  
  
  
  
"The second reason is because you were upwind of me and I could smell you if you had been downwind I probably wouldn't have been able to do that."  
  
  
  
Piccolo covered his face with his hands and waited for the inevitable explosion and sure enough as soon as Gohan said that Vegeta blew up.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you saying brat! That I stink??"  
  
  
  
Piccolo took his hands away from his face to see an enraged Vegeta holding Gohan up by his collar and yelling in his face.  
  
  
  
"Explain boy or die!!"  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta now I'm blind all my other senses have increased a lot and combine that with Saiyan senses I can smell just about anything I can even smell water."  
  
  
  
With that explanation Vegeta looked somewhat modified and let the Gohan drop to the ground.  
  
  
  
"The last reason is I could feel you. I don't mean you ki or your presence I mean your mind and your emotions."  
  
  
  
For the second time that day Vegeta no Ouji looked totally floored. Piccolo decided to step in because he didn't want Gohan to reveal to much. He walked over to where Vegeta was standing and spoke.  
  
  
  
"He only found out a little while ago but yeah Vegeta he can read peoples emotions. He managed to read mine and was totally accurate."  
  
  
  
Vegeta was finally able to register what they were saying and his face went to confused to horrified in less than a second as he looked down at the eleven year old at his feet. Gohan's face was serious as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta I can control it. I don't do it unless I need to find something out. But I feel people's presence I know they are there but I wont read them unless I need to."  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked considerably less horrified after that statement but still growled a question.  
  
  
  
"Did you try to read me boy?" the question was filled with menace compelling the listener to tell the truth.  
  
  
  
"Nope Vegeta. I wouldn't want to do that you would kick the crap out of me." Gohan replied cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked relieved but still had to make a comment.  
  
  
  
"Damn straight I would brat."  
  
  
  
Gohan and Piccolo just laughed as Vegeta smirked and turned to go away. As he reached the edge of the forest he turned around.  
  
  
  
"When you have gotten back to your previous level come see me boy that's when we will train."  
  
  
  
He smirked once more then blasted off into the air.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Man that was a close one. If Vegeta had found out that I actually had read him, my mind shuddered away from the scenario it made up. Needless to say the Gohan before you would be no more I would probably be on my way to the next dimension. To tell you the truth it really wasn't my fault that I accidentally read Vegeta's emotions. I had just felt the presence of someone near Piccolo and me so I decided to see if I could figure out who it was. Imagine my surprise when I figured out it was Vegeta. That was the last person I was expecting to spy on us I had figured it would be my mom but boy I was wrong. Before I thought about it I was reading Vegeta's emotions. If I had been surprised that Vegeta was spying on me, I was floored when I figured out what Vegeta was feeling. Pity. The prince of all saiyans who by his own admissions didn't feel shit for anybody felt pity for what he called a third class brat. The last person I expected to feel pity from would be Vegeta and the more I thought about it the more I got pissed off that he pitied me.  
  
  
  
While Piccolo was explaining the ki test I had a brilliant idea. What better way to get rid of pity than to replace it with anger? Vegeta thought that nobody noticed him in his little hiding spot but what if I decided to include him in our test. So while Piccolo was being my moving target I waited until I felt was the perfect moment and fired a blast at Vegeta. I almost couldn't hold back a grin as I heard him come cursing out of the woods. He certainly was pissed now. I hadn't thought about what I would say so when he asked me what the hell I was doing I said the first thing that popped out of my head. I was lucky it was a good excuse. But then he asked me how I knew he was there. I decided I had better answer him honestly even though I knew it would piss him off even more.  
  
  
  
When I told him about what I learned about ki signatures I could tell he was getting even more pissed but knew he wouldn't be satisfied with half of an answer. When I told him I could smell him he blew his lid and grabbed me by the front of my collar and started screaming at me to explain what the hell I meant. When I explained how much my senses had been heightened he seemed to calm down a little and even dropped me back onto the ground. I was kind of glad that he was a little calmer. I had definitely made all of his pity go away but I didn't want him to final flash my ass either. And I knew that the last reason would piss him off more than the others. Because of that I decided to lie. When I told him I could read emotions and sense other people's minds I knew he was surprised but that quickly changed into horror and along with that fear and anger. I was a little surprised at the fear but made sure my face didn't show it. As Piccolo explained what I could do I decided not to butt in and let him reassure Vegeta. When Vegeta asked me in his im-gonna-final-flash-your-ass-if-you-dont-tell-me voice I decided to act like my dad and give the stupidest answer I could think of.  
  
  
  
"Nope Vegeta. I wouldn't want to do that you would kick the crap out of me." I said with what I knew was a goofy grin on my face.  
  
  
  
He seemed extremely relived and of course had to make a comment.  
  
  
  
"Damn straight I would brat."  
  
  
  
It was just such a Vegeta comment that I had to laugh and I could hear Piccolo laughing with me. I could tell by the direction his ki was going that he was going to leave. When he stopped and told me to come to him when I had gotten back up to what I had been to come see him. To be honest I was shocked Vegeta had never wanted anything to do with me especially for training so as he blasted off I was left wondering what in the hell he was up to. I could feel Piccolo's gaze on me as Vegeta took off but his next words surprised me.  
  
  
  
"That's the first time I have ever heard you tell a lie deliberately kid."  
  
  
  
I was shocked how had Piccolo known I was lying I knew my face hadn't shown it otherwise Vegeta would have picked it up. So I decided I had better find out before I slipped up again.  
  
  
  
"How could you tell Piccolo?"  
  
  
  
There was silence and then he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to tell if I didn't know you so well. First off your answers weren't as well thought out, as they normally are besides when have you ever backed off from Vegeta. So how much of what you told him was truth and what was a lie."  
  
  
  
I could hear from his voice that he was curious so I decided I would tell him everything.  
  
  
  
"Well everything was true except when I told him I thought he was joining in and when I told him I didn't read him. I got pissed at him while he was hiding because I could feel his pity so I decided to piss him off then he wouldn't be spending his time pitying me. That's the one thing I really hate Piccolo."  
  
  
  
Piccolo was silent for a while I guess he was trying to digest what I was said. Finally he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Kid have you ever tried to read someone's mind not their emotions but their thoughts?"  
  
  
  
I was puzzled by the question but answered him anyway.  
  
  
  
"No Piccolo why would I want to try it? I can't do that."  
  
  
  
He was silent and I began to wonder what he was thinking about. What he had just asked me repeated itself inside my mind and I decided why not try it. I concentrated on Piccolo and let my mind loose I felt his emotions but their was something more it was more difficult to grasp than his emotions but it was there. Stretching my mind as far as it would go I reached for that feeling. All of a sudden I could hear his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Hmm what if Gohan does have true telepathic abilities? Nah the kid can't be that developed yet can he?   
  
  
  
As I listened in I couldn't help but grin and decided to let Piccolo in on my new talent.  
  
  
  
"Uh Piccolo?"  
  
  
  
"What kid?"  
  
  
  
"Can I rephrase my last answer?"  
  
  
  
I could sense his shock but his thoughts gave him away.  
  
  
  
What the hell. Gohan are you reading my mind dammit!!!?  
  
  
  
I grinned in the direction I knew him to be and replied to his mental inquiry.  
  
  
  
"Yep Piccolo I am reading your mind at least for now."  
  
  
  
Shit  
  
  
  
"Dammit kid get out of my head now." He growled at me out loud.  
  
  
  
" Sorry Piccolo but you got me curious when you asked so I decided to try it." I replied cheerfully.  
  
  
  
I withdrew my mind from his and closed down the link I had with his thoughts and then curious to see if I could I closed the link enabling me to read his emotions as well. Finally Piccolo decided to speak to me again.  
  
  
  
"Can you control it Gohan?"  
  
  
  
His tone was serious and I guess he was worried about an overload if I was around a lot of people and couldn't shut the links down. I hastened to reassure him of my control.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I can I just closed off my links with you I seem to be able to do it out of instinct."  
  
  
  
I heard him sigh in relief and to tell the truth I was a bit relieved myself. Being bombarded with tons of people's thoughts and emotions wouldn't have been fun. It was interesting that I was just now developing these abilities. I had always had a telepathic connection with dad and Piccolo but I never stopped to wonder why. I had a feeling that because I never concentrated on developing those abilities they never came out but now that I was relying on other things to help me see my latent abilities were coming out. I had no doubt that these abilities hadn't just appeared. They felt to natural for that. Oh well I didn't feel like pondering everything at the moment. I wanted to get on with my training. So I raised my voice and called out to Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"What's the next test Piccolo?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Piccolo was still in a state of shock as he heard Gohan call out for the next test. He couldn't believe the rate Gohan's mental abilities were progressing. Maybe Chi Chi is finally right and Gohan is actually a genius he certainly is considered that with human studies but he has already grasped everything on how to work telepathy and empathy (sp?). We had better not tell everyone this right away and I better teach him some rules about when and when not to use his new skills.  
  
  
  
Piccolo shook himself out of the daze he seemed to be in and turned his attention to the grinning boy a few yards away. Heaving a sigh he walked over until he was right in front of Gohan and began to explain about the third and final test.  
  
  
  
"Okay Gohan, this is the last test. This test is going to use your mind and only your mind. You know the feeling you get when you're searching for something like when your trying to contact me but first you have to find me. Well it's kind of like that. Open your mind and instead of just finding me just let your mind relax and try to feel what's around you. Let your mind figure out what is around you if you need to use a little ki to help define things."  
  
  
  
Gohan closed his eyes with a look of concentration on his face that slowly relaxed until it just looked as if the boy was sleeping with his eyes open. All of a sudden a look of pure excitement flashed across his face and with a gleeful yell he began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo! It worked! I can sense where everything is your standing 3.5 feet in front of me and there is a boulder about 6 feet to the side of you and it has one side sloped but the other is broken off. And there are trees all around. I recognize the clearing dad and me went here to talk once."  
  
  
  
As Gohan continued to babble Piccolo looked and sure enough there was a boulder about 6 feet to the side exactly as Gohan described it. Piccolo interrupted his students babbling with a comment.  
  
  
  
"Good job Gohan your exactly right. Do you think you can do this while you walk?"  
  
  
  
Gohan 's face scrunched up as he thought and finally replied with.  
  
  
  
"I think so Piccolo."  
  
  
  
"Well kid lets try it out."  
  
  
  
The two warriors set off through the trees back towards the Son house. As they came through the last of the trees Gohan was still walking on his own. He hadn't once bumped into or tripped over anything. As the house came into view Piccolo stopped. Gohan seeing that Piccolo had stopped stopped as well and voiced a question.  
  
  
  
"Why did you stop Piccolo?"  
  
  
  
The big Namek heaved a sigh and responded.  
  
  
  
"Well for one its time for you to go home we have worked enough for one day. And I don't want you mother chasing me around with her frying pan for coming to close to your house. We will train again tomorrow Gohan."  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded in understanding and turned to go to the house but Piccolo's voice stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Gohan it would be wise of you to not use your new abilities unless you really need to. No unnecessary reading of thoughts or emotions. And also don't tell anyone just yet. I don't know if they can handle it. You felt how Vegeta reacted."  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded once again and walked to his house and entered the door. As soon as he heard the screech of Chi Chi's happiness at seeing her son getting around perfectly Piccolo felt it was time to leave and already making plans for the next day he took to the air to go home to his waterfall. It would be definitly intresting to see what would happen the next day. Piccolo grinned at that thought as he flew and soon disapeared into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that chapter sure took me forever to write. I had to come up with explanation and thats always the worst. Well everyone. Did you liek it? hate it? want to flame me? Let me know be a reviewer.  
  
Next Chapter: Tragedy Strikes?? 


	5. Dragonballs can't do everything

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school and just maybe beyond.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
Authors note 2: Just a little note to DemonDancing about her review. I wrote the last chapter at 3 or 4 in the morning. For some reason that's when my creativity is at its high point, but sadly my grammatical and spelling skills are at their low. So sorry for the grammar and run on sentences last chap and thanks for pointing it out. I'm glad you enjoyed the story none the less. I will try to catch more of the mistakes this chap. Please keep reviewing.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: I know I said the next chapter would be called Tragedy Strikes but I had to push back that chapter to make room for this one. They were two long to be only one chapter together. Please forgive me.)  
  
  
  
Dragonballs can't do everything  
  
  
  
  
  
In the months that followed Gohan and Piccolo settled into an established routine. First they would work with the rocks then the ki blasts. After a while Piccolo decided they would get back to regular sparring. Gohan was definitely improving daily. There was almost no need to work with the rocks or the ki blasts anymore because Gohan had mastered them so quickly but Piccolo insisted on practicing anyway. Sparring was still a little difficult for the demi-saiyan. The first few times they had tried sparring Gohan hadn't been able to concentrate on sensing his surroundings and the fight at the same time, but after a while he managed to handle everything. After that it was back to regular sparring. Not once during sparring did Gohan turn into super Saiyan. Piccolo noticed but decided not to comment on it just yet.  
  
  
  
As Gohan was steadily improving in his training Chi Chi was increasing her waistline. Gohan didn't know how his dad had survived when his mother had carried him. Chi Chi had horrible mood swings and the weirdest cravings. One minute she would be screaming at him for making a pot of soup before dinner and the next min she would be asking if they had any pickles with grape jelly. The important thing was she was doing well and had regular check ups with Bulma. On one check up they did a sonogram and found out Chi Chi was having another boy, and that the baby was doing just fine. Gohan could already feel his little brother's ki and regularly check on it himself.  
  
  
  
Throughout the months of training with Piccolo and taking care of Chi Chi time was passing before they knew it. And with one month before Chi Chi was due Gohan realized it would only be 4 more months before the dragonballs were reactivated. He kept the observation to himself and instead concentrated on his mother. Finally one week before Chi Chi's due date they moved into Capsule Corps with Bulma so Gohan wouldn't have to try and fly his mother in himself when her water broke. Sure enough the next day Gohan woke up to his mother cursing in the next room. He quickly dashed into her room.  
  
  
  
"Mom what's wrong!"  
  
  
  
Chi Chi's voice was just a snarl as she responded.  
  
  
  
"Your little brother has decided he is going to make his entrance early."  
  
  
  
At that point Gohan freaked.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Got to get Bulma. Oh crap."  
  
  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she looked at her oldest son and just brushed past him stopping outside the door to push the intercom button that would page Bulma down in the lab. Chi Chi winced as another labor pain shot through her. She could still hear Gohan babbling in the back round. The intercom crackled as Bulma's voice came on the line.  
  
  
  
"Yes this is Bulma what is it?" There was structured impatience in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Bulma it's Chi Chi it seems that the baby is going to be a little early."  
  
  
  
Bulma let out a squeal that could have bee heard in a three-block radius and immediately started giving instructions.  
  
  
  
"Ok Chi Chi. Have Gohan take you down to the med room and I will be there in just a minute I'm going to make a quick call to the others. How far apart are the contractions?"  
  
  
  
"15 minutes," was the reply.  
  
  
  
"Good we have plenty of time I will meet you in the med room."  
  
  
  
With that Bulma let out another loud squeal and the connection cut off. Chi Chi sighed walked back into her room grabbed a babbling Gohan and started walking towards the med room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. That was all I could think when mom told me my brother was coming early. I didn't notice when she stepped outside the room for a minute and I barely noticed when she grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hallway. My little litany was still repeating itself in my head I guess I was being a little loud because all of a sudden I heard Piccolo yelling at me in my head.  
  
  
  
//What the hell is going on Gohan your practically screaming in my head! //  
  
  
  
I could tell he was just a little irritated at me. But then I remembered my reason for freaking out and the litany started again but with a little variation.  
  
  
  
//Oh crap. Oh crap. Mom having baby. Oh crap. Oh crap. //  
  
  
  
Once again my mentors voice jolted me back to reality.  
  
  
  
//Snap out of it Gohan. Your moms having the kid right now? Where are you? //  
  
  
  
//Oh crap. Capsule Corps. Oh crap. Med room. Oh crap. //  
  
  
  
//Gohan if you're at Capsule corps in the med room your moms going to be fine. //  
  
  
  
I finally realized that I was indeed in Capsule Corps in the med room and as my senses focused I felt mom getting helped into bed by Bulma and Mrs. Briefs while Mr. Briefs was setting up equipment. I sent out another thought towards Piccolo this one decidedly calmer than the last as I sensed people helping mom.  
  
  
  
//Thanks for snapping some sense into me Piccolo. Will you come? //  
  
  
  
There was a pause and then a response.  
  
  
  
//Sure kid. // And the connection was broken.  
  
  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief and headed over to the bed. As I walked up Bulma lifted her head from where she was inserting what i guessed to be an IV into mom's hand and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well Gohan you definitely have your fathers genes. Goku acted almost exactly the same when Chi Chi went into labor with you. Krillin had to knock some sense into him literally and then he freaked out over the needles."  
  
  
  
I smiled weakly at Bulma and turned to my mom who was panting quite heavily.  
  
  
  
"How are you doing mom?"  
  
  
  
Mental note to self never ask a woman in labor how they are doing.  
  
  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM DOING GOHAN!! DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM GOING ON A WALK IN THE PARK OR SHOPPING FOR A NEW DRESS? IM HAVING A BABY I HURT LIKE HELL. NEVER AGAIN AM I GOING THROUGH THIS." She looked up at the ceiling "HEAR THAT GOKU!"  
  
  
  
I grimaced to myself mom had even more volume in her voice when she was pregnant. Just then Vegeta came storming in.  
  
  
  
"Damn onna! What I all this shouting about I can hear the banshee inside my gravity room!"  
  
  
  
Juat then i got a feeling of mishcief from Bulma and it was directed at Vegeta. I almost felt sorry for him when Bulma gets like that it means she is either going to embarrass someone or make you so something you don't want to do. Her voice as she spoke was sickly sweet.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta." He looked a little surprised at her tone but didn't back down "Since you weren't here when I gave birth to Trunks you get to be here when Chi Chi gives birth to her baby. Just in case I decide to have another one."  
  
  
  
As Bulma finished her sentence everyone in the room but Gohan could see the Saiyan Prince's naturally tan skin start to fade as all color left it leaving behind a pale color tinged with green Vegeta looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of having to watch someone give birth. Gohan almost snickered as he felt Vegeta's dicomfort. After a second Vegeta regained his composure.  
  
  
  
"No way in hell am I watching this weak human give birth to Kakarrot's spawn onna." He spat out before turning to leave. As he got to the door Bulma spoke again.  
  
  
  
"If you don't you get the couch for a 2 months, I will break the GR for six months and you will only have one meal a day."  
  
  
  
Vegeta froze finally grumbling to himself propped himself on the wall furthest away from the bed.  
  
  
  
I almost couldn't contain my laughter the only thing that stopped me from letting it loose was the fact that I knew he would kill me then and there. But I promised myself later after all of this was over I would go have a nice long laugh way out of range of Vegeta's hearing.  
  
  
  
I felt the ki's as the rest of the gang arrived and decided I had better go out to them before they busted the door in. When I got out to the waiting room everyone was chatting excitedly and I ended up having to yell at them to shut up before they even noticed me. Then I got bombarded with questions but finally I got a word in edgewise.  
  
  
  
"Mom is doing fine Bulma and her parents handling it. All of you guys can wait out her Bulma says it shouldn't be long."  
  
  
  
Once again everyone started talking to each other and ignoring me. Everyone except Krillin and Piccolo. Piccolo was being his usual self and meditating only there in case i needed him and Krillin was standing by the door with a far off look on his face. Over the past months Krillin had pursed 18 after he had made the wish with the dragonballs and now finally they were together and planning on getting married. I was happy for that everything worked out for them, so I decided to see what was bothering Krillin.  
  
  
  
"Hey Krillin why are you by yourself?"  
  
  
  
He looked at me for a minute and then at his feet and sighed.  
  
  
  
"I wanted 18 to come with me but she didn't think it was a good idea considering she tried to kill everyone a while back."  
  
  
  
I couldn't say I was surprised. I mean who would want to be in a room full of people you had been programmed to destroy. But I decided I had better cheer Krillin up any way.  
  
"Its all right Krillin she will get used to being around everyone sooner or later and vice versa. You just got to be patient."  
  
  
  
He smiled "Yeah I guess so Gohan."  
  
  
  
"Well I got to get back to my mom. Good luck Krillin!" I called out as I left and went back to the med room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next couple hours were an adventure. Chi Chi screamed her head off during labor. Vegeta was trying not to let it get to him and almost threw up when the baby came. Bulma was busy trying to calm Chi Chi down and get her to let go of Gohan's hair. And the two older Briefs were delivering the baby. Finally Son, Goten the newest member of the Son family made his appearance. After cleaning the baby and settling him in a new blanket he was handed over to Chi Chi who immediately named him Goten. Everyone was silent as they watched the mother and newborn son. Finally Chi Chi looked up at Gohan, who was trying to understand what was going on. With his mind he could see what everyone was doing, but it did nothing for expressions on peoples faces. As everyone went silent he figured they were just watching Chi Chi and the new baby since they weren't moving. So he was startled as he heard his mothers tired voice.  
  
  
  
"Gohan honey would you like to hold your new brother."  
  
  
  
To say Gohan was shocked was an understatement he had never expected to hold the baby this soon. What if he dropped it? Mustering his courage he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
  
  
All of a sudden a bundle of warmth was placed in his arms. Gohan walked over to the only window in the room and sat down on the ledge un aware of the stares he was receiving. He was too busy examining his little brother, physically and mentally. Gohan ran his fingers over the squiggling bundle in his arms and at the same time opened up his mind to the little being in his arms. As he touched the new borns mind all he received was an impression of warmth and contentment. Gohan smiled to himself but remembered the promise he made the day he found out his mom was pregnant. Now was as good a time as any to reinforce that promise.  
  
  
  
With that thought Gohan began to raise his ki slowly as to not alarm the baby or the other Z fighters and then when he felt it was at the right level reentered his baby brothers mind all the while covering them both with a ki blanket. As soon as he felt baby Goten's mind he began to repeat his vow.  
  
  
  
// I Son Gohan protector of this planet and by our shared blood your brother. Do vow to protect you from all evils no matter where they come from with my last breath if need be. Know that you are protected always. //  
  
  
  
Vegeta noticed when the boy's ki began to rise and had a feeling he knew what was going on. The two onna's had no idea because they couldn't sense ki. No doubt they thought it was just a sweet bonding moment. Vegeta snorted to himself, the oldest son of Kakarrot was a fool. If what Vegeta suspected was right he had tied his fate to his brothers. If Goten died Gohan would as well. Vegeta snorted to himself again at least the brat had been smart enough not to make it a two-way bond. So if Gohan died Goten would not be taken as well.  
  
  
  
Well its none of my business what Kakarrot's spawn decides to do he thought to himself and settled back into his leaning position on the wall.  
  
  
  
The next few weeks were certainly eventful. Chi Chi and Gohan stayed at capsule corps for a whole week. Everyone had held baby Goten at least once, and when Gohan and Chi Chi did leave Bulma's jet copter was filled with presents. Bulma had insisted on flying Gohan and Chi Chi back to their house, because in her words no flying cloud could keep a newborn warm enough.  
  
  
  
Baby Goten was a very lively and curious baby he already had a full head of hair and it looked exactly like Goku's did. He loved to put things in his mouth especially Gohan's fingers. Chi Chi was amazed at the bond that had already developed between her oldest son and his new brother. Gohan always seemed to know what his brother wanted when he cried and he always knew when the baby was getting into something he shouldn't. Gohan was baby Goten's favorite person and seemed happiest when he was in Gohan's arms. After a while Gohan began his training with Piccolo again but was always careful to make sure he played with his baby brother a couple hours each day. Chi Chi was a little jealous of the fact that her baby wanted his big brother more than his mommy.  
  
  
  
The next couple months passed with a blur until finally the day came when the dragonballs would be reactivated. Piccolo and Gohan were busy mediating in the clearing when Dende contacted them.  
  
  
  
//Piccolo. Gohan. The dragonballs are ready. //  
  
  
  
Piccolo looked over at Gohan and replied to the young guardian.  
  
  
  
//Thanks Dende. //  
  
  
  
Then he turned towards Gohan and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well kid you ready to go dragonball hunting?"  
  
  
  
A corner of Gohan's mouth lifted into something resembling a smile and he started walking out of the clearing towards his house. Piccolo frowned to himself. He thought Gohan would be at least a little more excited than that. But he ended up shrugging it off and followed his student's progress back to the Son house. Bulma had left the dragonball radar there because she knew they would be searching for them as soon as they were reactivated. She didn't want them to waste all that time flying over to Capsule Corps when they could have already gotten a head start searching. When Piccolo reached the edge of the woods by the house he spotted Gohan in the doorway with Chi Chi with baby Goten talking to him. Chi Chi paused in her list of instructions and turned to glare at Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"If you let my baby get harmed in any way I will personally cut off your head green man."  
  
  
  
Then she went back to her list of instructions. Finally after twenty minutes she wound down. Gohan reached over and kissed baby Goten on the cheek, gave Chi Chi a hug, and lifted off into the air. Piccolo glanced over at Chi Chi who was still glaring and shaking his head took off after his student. When Piccolo caught up to him Gohan handed him the radar saying.  
  
  
  
"Here you take this I can see what it sense what it says. You're going to have to tell us where to go."  
  
  
  
Piccolo studied the green screen and clicked the button once, then twice, and finally a flashing dot appeared about 800 miles to the north west of where they were. With a small humph Piccolo told Gohan and they began heading in that direction.  
  
  
  
It took them two whole days to get all the dragonballs. A family of T-rex's that thought the two star ball was their egg had chased them. Then they had to dig through 50 feet of desert sand for the sixth star ball. Ended up buying the one star ball at an antiquities store in some weird city. Steal the fifth star ball from some scientist who claimed it was a meteor from mars. The third star ball was at the bottom of some ocean. The seventh ball ended up in a really spooky cave that gave them the shivers. They did end up having a pleasant surprise with the four star ball however. Somehow it ended up on Master Roshi's island with Krillin, 18 Master Roshi and turtle. They managed to stay and chat for a few minutes but ended up saying goodbye quickly and flying off towards the lookout with Krillin yelling goodbye after them. As they arrived at the lookout Dende and Mr. Popo came out to greet them.  
  
  
  
"Hello Gohan have you been well?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah ive been doing just fine Dende. Mom says to thank you for giving Goten that plushies of Shenlong he really likes it."  
  
  
  
The young god blushed and replied. "Tell her she is welcome and it was nothing."  
  
  
  
With the pleasantries out of the way they laid all of the dragonballs in a circle, and Gohan stepped forward and shouted.  
  
  
  
"By your name I summon thee. Arise Shenlong." (A/N; Where those the right words?)  
  
  
  
The sky grew dark, the lightening crackled and the eternal dragon rose into the sky. Almost immediately his voiced boomed out.  
  
  
  
"I will grant two wishes that are within my power. Make them quick so I may return to my slumber."  
  
  
  
Gohan stepped forward and spoke out.  
  
  
  
"I wish for my eyesight to return to normal."  
  
  
  
For a minute Shenlong's eyes glowed red and then he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I can only grant you partial sight. You will be able to see indistinct shapes but no more. Is this what you wish mortal?"  
  
  
  
For a minute Gohan looked shocked but then replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Shenlong's eyes glowed red again and bandages appeared over Gohan's eyes.  
  
  
  
"It has been done now hurry and give me your second wish."  
  
  
  
Gohan thought for a minute and then called back to Dende Piccolo and Mr. Popo who were still in shock from the last wish.  
  
  
  
"Do you guys need anything?"  
  
  
  
They all just shook their heads so Gohan turned back to the dragon and made his second wish.  
  
  
  
"I wish to have the knowledge of the instant transmission technique."  
  
  
  
One last time Shenlong's eyes glowed red and spoke the words "it has been done."  
  
  
  
With that he disappeared and the dragonballs were seen splitting up and flying away. The sky tuned back to normal and the lightning disappeared. Gohan turned around to face Piccolo and the others. A corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile as he said.  
  
  
  
"Well it looks like the dragonballs can't do everything."  
  
  
  
Piccolo, Popo, and Dende jaws dropped at the oh so casual words and could only stare in shock as Gohan just walked past them and into the lookout.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well that seems to be a pretty long chapter on Microsoft Word its 3,674 words total, or ten pages. Anyway once again sorry for the chapter title change. I got sidetracked by Goten's birth and ended up making a chapter out of it along with the dragonballs. I wait for the screams of agony as people realize that yes Gohan will stay mostly blind in this fic. But anyways tell me what you think. Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and review the story.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Tragedy Strikes (I promise it will be this time guys.) 


	6. Tragedy Strikes

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school and maybe further.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
Author's Note2: I think I figured out what I am going to do with this fic. I originally had two different ways that the story could go so what I am going to do is finish this story line and then do the alternate. Although the alternate is going to be rated R because its really dark. So this is going to be the nice happy version and the alternate will be the dark sad one. You will just have to wait and see what I come up with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Tragedy Strikes  
  
  
  
  
  
Popo, Piccolo, and Dende were shocked at the casual way Gohan was talking so shocked in fact none of them moved for a couple minutes after the boy had disappeared into the lookout. Finally Dende turned to Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"What should we do Piccolo, he seems so calm? I'm worried."  
  
  
  
The big Namek looked down at the young guardian with a thoughtful scowl and replied.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Dende. I quite honestly didn't expect this. I think we should go inside and see what he is doing."  
  
  
  
"Good idea Piccolo," Mr. Popo exclaimed "I will go make us some food Saiyan always feel better after they have eaten."  
  
  
  
With that Mr. Popo turned and walked back into the lookout undoubtedly heading for the kitchen to fix them a snack. Dende looked over at Piccolo and said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"I guess we had better follow him."  
  
  
  
The two Namekians followed Popo into the lookout. Gohan was sitting on a window ledge a little ways away from a table in the center of the room. As Piccolo and Dende came in he turned his head towards them and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Dende could you take these bandages off for me. I don't think Shenlong wanted me to keep them on for long. Most likely he was trying to let my eyes adjust to things better."  
  
  
  
"Sure Gohan," the little guardian replied.  
  
  
  
Quickly making his way over to Gohan he started to unravel the bandages covering Gohan's eyes and head. Piccolo took up a stance against a wall and was watching curiously. Wondering what Gohan's eyes would look like now that he had some vision back at least. Would they go back to being that black color full of life or stay that creepy soulless blue color? Piccolo shook those thoughts out of his head as Dende finished unwrapping Gohan's head. Gohan's eyes were closed at first, then he took a deep breath and slowly opened them. Squinting in the new light. It seemed Piccolo's guesses were both right. Gohan's eyes had changed but not back to his old color. His eyes were still blue, but it was a little darker blue and there were black flecks among the blue. One factor remained however the feeling you he got from those eyes was the same. You couldn't read anything out of them they had no life to them.  
  
  
  
Dende's voice broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"What do you see Gohan?"  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled at Dende before responding.  
  
  
  
"You know when there is a really think fog and you can't see hardly anything and if something moves around or is there all you can see is an outline or a shape. It's enough to identify but not enough to see. That's what its like and there is no color. I can tell your you but not from your shape. But I do see you standing next to me. Don't be depressed to tell you the truth I had a feeling Shenlong wouldn't be able to give me my eyesight back."  
  
  
  
Just then Piccolo spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Well kid looks like we need to test out your eyesight now. We will start tomorrow when we train. But you better get home to your mom soon."  
  
  
  
Gohan clapped a hand over his mouth in a horrified gesture.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap I forgot about mom. No doubt she noticed the dragon being summoned. I better get home fast."  
  
  
  
He leapt off the ledge and started racing towards the door when Dende's voice stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Uh Gohan. Why don't you use instant transmission?"  
  
  
  
Gohan smacked himself in the face and grinned sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"I totally forgot about that Dende. See you tomorrow Piccolo."  
  
  
  
With that he put two fingers up to his head, concentrated and a second later was gone. Leaving the two Namek's and Mr. Popo behind. Piccolo was staring off into the distance with a slightly worried look on his face. Dende noticed and decided to ask him about it.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo? You looked troubled."  
  
  
  
Piccolo shook his head and replied.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Dende. Gohan isn't himself lately. We will be training and he will be normal. But at odd moments when he thinks I'm looking he changes. It's as if he wears a mask all the time and only lets his true feelings slip out when nobody is watching and that worries me."  
  
  
  
Dende thought about it for a minute.  
  
  
  
"You may be right Piccolo but I don't know what you can do about it except be there for him."  
  
  
  
Piccolo sighed and went into his floating meditation stance.  
  
  
  
"Your right Dende that's all I can do for now."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After I left the lookout with my newly acquired instant transmission technique I made it so I appeared in the woods a good two miles from my house. I need some time to think before I went home to mom. Piccolo was getting suspicious of me. I don't think he will keep buying my happy go lucky I'm fine routine for much longer. I made to many slips around him. Everyone expects me to be all happy and carefree because of my age they don't seem to factor in my experiences with life. My uncle kidnapped me when I was four my dad died trying to save me. Piccolo kidnapped me and made me live in the wilderness for a year by myself. Then came the fight with Nappa and Vegeta when dad came back to life and almost got killed again. Piccolo actually did get killed because of me and so did Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu.  
  
  
  
Then there was the trip to Namek where we battled Frieza and dad stayed behind and almost got killed again instead he disappeared for a year. Then there was Garlic Jr. and the dead zone where everyone turned on me. Finally dad came back only to find out from Mirai Trunks we had to fight some damn evil androids in a couple years. Then came 17 and 18 who kicked our asses including mine. Finally Cell came and absorbed the two and decided to make us take part in the damn Cell games. Dad fought then turned it over to me and I let everyone down again and let them get their asses kicked by the mini Cells.  
  
  
  
Finally I got pissed off enough to where I could beat him. But did it stop there of course not my stupidity and pride made me wait long enough so that Cell started his stupid self destruct and dad used instant transmission to take him someplace else to blow up. If that wasn't enough well Cell came back he managed to regenerate from the blast and come back to earth. Finally with dad's help I managed to kill him but not before he had almost killed Trunks and Vegeta. After all that my family and friends expect me to remain innocent and carefree I really didn't feel like disappointing them or dealing with all of the questions about what happened to our sweet little Gohan. Things they don't even know about are buried in my memories, evil things that I don't want to face.  
  
  
  
I find the easiest way to deal with them is to act like im still carefree and innocent. It seems to keep them happy but I still do have moments when I let it slip and unfortunately Piccolo has been around for to many of them. Piccolo is probably the person that knows me best. I really shouldn't be surprised that he noticed. I just hope he doesn't want to talk to me about it. Oh well only time will tell.  
  
  
  
The only bright spots in my life now are Piccolo and Goten. My little brother is developing fast and he seems to prefer me to mom and that tends to make her a little pissed. My bond with him grown stronger everyday. I know what he wants and when he is getting into mischief. He is such a happy baby and mom says that he looks so much like dad that its as if he was cloned. I am almost at my house. I feel a gentle touch on my mind that I recognize as Goten. So far he can't talk to me but he can send me feelings through our bond. Right now he is happy because I am home.  
  
  
  
I clear my mind of all thoughts about Piccolo and my life and begin to focus solely on my little brother. Before I close everything away a stray thought comes out.  
  
  
  
I think I'm going to start training with Vegeta tomorrow.   
  
  
  
Shoving all thoughts but my brother to the back of my mind I open the door and step inside.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reactions were pretty predictable when Chi Chi found out about Gohan only mildly recovering some of his sight. Of course she wailed on about her poor baby and promised that he wouldn't miss any studying because Bulma was going to make him special stuff. The other Z fighter took it as quite a shock but when they saw how calm Gohan was about it they began to take it in stride.  
  
  
  
A day after he made his wishes on the dragonballs he began to train with Vegeta again. Then Bulma announced she had Gohan 's studying equipment ready and Chi Chi and Gohan argued about training vs. studying. Finally they came up with a compromise. This is how Gohan's day went.  
  
  
  
Wake up at 5:30am  
  
  
  
Arrive at Capsule Corps by 6:00am  
  
  
  
Spar with Vegeta until 8:00am  
  
  
  
Arrive at 9:00am wherever he and Piccolo decided the day before.  
  
  
  
Train with Piccolo until 11:00am  
  
  
  
Go home for lunch by 12:00pm  
  
  
  
Eat lunch and Play with Goten until 3:00pm  
  
  
  
Start Studying until 7:00pm  
  
  
  
Dinner at 7:00pm  
  
  
  
Bedtime story for Goten at 7:30pm  
  
  
  
Nighttime Meditation starting at 8:00pm  
  
  
  
Nighttime meditation stops 9:00pm  
  
  
  
And the next day it begins all again. Gohan honestly didn't mind he had time to do everything he wanted so he was happy. The first time he and Vegeta had sparred he knew he had surprised the Saiyan prince. Vegeta had no doubt thought that he had lost his touch when he had become blind and wouldn't be able to move as gracefully before. It wasn't until he got his ass pounded with out Gohan going super Saiyan did he realize that he had underestimated Gohan. Throwing Gohan out of the gravity room he had returned to his rigorous training his goal now to beat Kakarrot's brat. The observation that Gohan seemed to be avoiding going super Saiyan was tucked away into the prince's mind to be examined at a later date. Right now he was focused on training. After that Vegeta and Gohan went back to their regular spars where they gave each other a workout but didn't beat each other to a bloody pulp.  
  
  
  
Gohan also spent a little time with baby trunks just like he did with Goten. It was one of the days that Vegeta had kicked him out of the gravity room early. Gohan decided to go see baby Trunks and Bulma. Bulma was chatting about some new invention or other and Trunks was crawling all over Gohan when Gohan had a great idea. He thought of Trunks as a little brother just as much as he did Goten. Why not establish a bond with Trunks like he had with Goten. That way he would always be there for Trunks if he got in trouble. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea. He decided he had better ask Bulma's permission first though. That settled he politely waited until Bulma paused for breath to ask.  
  
  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan go ahead and ask."  
  
  
  
"Well you know I now have telepathic and emphatic abilities right?"  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at him a little strangely then answered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Vegeta told me but I wasn't sure I believed him. Do you really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I do. Although they are a lot more advanced now than when Vegeta found out. But anyway the day Goten was born I formed a special type of bond with him. I formed something called a mind bond. The mind bond lets me know where he is every second and we will eventually be able to talk to each other telepathically. He can also send me his thoughts and emotions. I think of Trunks as a little brother just like Goten and I want to form a bond with him if you will let me."  
  
  
  
Bulma looked kind of shell-shocked for a minute but recovered enough to ask.  
  
  
  
"Will it hurt him in anyway?"  
  
  
  
"No Bulma if anything it will help protect him. If anything were to happen to him I would feel it and hopefully be able to stop it no matter where he is using dad's instant transmission."  
  
  
  
Bulma considered it for a minute then spoke.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan you can do it."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Bulma you won't regret it."  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed "I hope not Gohan. What do you need to do?"  
  
  
  
"Well I need to hold Trunks so I can connect with him and don't be surprised if you see a little ki trail around us."  
  
  
  
Bulma handed Trunks over to Gohan. Once he had Trunks settled comfortably he began the same process he had gone through in the hospital only he had to alter the words of the vow a little bit. As Gohan entered Trunks mind he found feelings of warmth and contentment with a hint of curiosity. Once he was sure he was in the right place in Trunks mind he started to speak mentally imprinting the words in Trunks mind.  
  
  
  
// I Son Gohan protector of this planet and by the shared friendship and kinship of our race. I do vow to protect you from all evils no matter where they come from with my last breath if need be. Know that you are protected always. //  
  
  
  
Gohan slowly raised his ki and settled it over him and the baby sealing the bond. As the ki slowly faded away Gohan gave Trunks back to Bulma and stood up. It was time for him to go meet with Piccolo. Bulma got up and hugged Gohan and whispered in his ear.  
  
  
  
"I am glad my son has more than one protector now. Thank you Gohan. We'll see you tomorrow right."  
  
  
  
Gohan had blushed when Bulma hugged him but managed to stammer out a yes and then took off out the door. Just a few minutes after Gohan left Vegeta came into the room.  
  
  
  
"Why was Kakarrot's brat ki rising in here onna?"  
  
  
  
"He formed a bond with Trunks so he could protect him just like he did with Goten."  
  
  
  
Vegeta exploded "WHAT ONNA YOU LET THEM FORM A BOND!?"  
  
  
  
Bulma frowned this wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She thought Vegeta would be happy that he didn't have to keep an eye on Trunks all the time.  
  
  
  
"I don't see why its such a problem Vegeta your always bitching about how having to answer Trunks takes away from your training."  
  
  
  
Vegeta's voice was slow and measured as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"What exactly did Kakarrot's brat tell you he was going to do onna?"  
  
  
  
Bulma frowned as she thought back to what Gohan had said.  
  
  
  
"He said that it was a mind bond and by forming it he would always know where Trunks was and that Trunks could contact him anytime and that he would know if something happened to him. He wanted to do it because he thought of trunks the same way he did Goten and wanted him to be protected just like Goten."  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed he was afraid of this. The damn brat hadn't told her the whole story and he didn't exactly want to tell his mate what Gohan had left out. Bulma looked at Vegeta's face and figured there was more to this than what Gohan had told her. She looked over at Vegeta who seemed to be thinking and poked him to get his attention.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta you better tell me what ever it is that Gohan left out and you better tell me now."  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled "well onna he just happened to leave out the fact that for him it is also a life bond. If Trunks or Goten dies he will to. If he dies it won't affect the brats except they wont have the bond anymore."  
  
  
  
Bulma looked horrified, "You mean if either Trunks or Goten dies Gohan will as well? What the hell was he thinking!"  
  
  
  
"I have no clue onna but I plan on having a little chat with Kakarrot's oldest brat to find out."  
  
  
  
With that Vegeta walked out the door and took to the air heading for Gohan's ki. Bulma stared at the door for a moment then down at Trunks and whispered.  
  
  
  
"What were you thinking Gohan?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed in the clearing where he had found Piccolo and Gohan before. In the middle Gohan was quietly meditating next to Piccolo. With Vegeta's approach however he dropped out of meditative state and turned to Piccolo who had dropped out as well.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo can you leave us for a moment Vegeta and I need to talk."  
  
  
  
Piccolo looked at the fuming Saiyan prince and down at his student before finally responding.  
  
  
  
"Sure kid. Call me when you're done."  
  
  
  
With that he flew off leaving the two alone. Gohan let out a short laugh before speaking.  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing Bulma informed you?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was seething once again "What the fuck did you think your were doing brat?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sat down with his back against one of the many trees in the clearing before responding.  
  
  
  
"You know exactly what I did Vegeta you shouldn't be upset about it no harm will ever come to Trunks. Bulma agreed and so did Trunks. You know a mind bond can't work unless both people agree."  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked "you forgot to tell the woman the other part of the deal."  
  
  
  
Gohan's voice and expression were cold as he responded.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think she needed to be informed of that part and I hope to hell you didn't tell her."  
  
  
  
"What do you think brat?"  
  
  
  
"Brilliant Vegeta now she is going to worry and probably call my mom so my mom worries even though it won't change anything."  
  
  
  
"Watch how you speak to me boy. Now tell me boy why are you doing this?"  
  
  
  
"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
"I want to hear it from your own mouth brat now tell me."  
  
  
  
"Fine whatever Vegeta. I am now the protector of this planet there isn't much I can do with the generation now you guys are all middle aged. But I can make damn sure the next generation will be protected to the best of my abilities and ensuring the mind bond is just one of the steps. Besides I love them and I don't want them ever getting hurt. Satisfied Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
The Saiyan prince grunted and turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"Be careful with what you do boy. You may not be able to handle it."  
  
  
  
With that he flew off back towards Capsule Corps to reassure his mate. Gohan sighed and then called out to the seemingly empty forest.  
  
  
  
"You can come out already Piccolo I'm sure your Namek ears heard everything already."  
  
  
  
Piccolo appeared at the edge of the forest and walked over to stand in front of Gohan who was still sitting against the tree.  
  
  
  
"I hope to hell you know what your doing kid."  
  
  
  
With that last comment they both resumed their meditative positions and silence returned to the forest.  
  
  
  
It was a nice peaceful day ten months past the anniversary of Goku's death and Gohan's wish on the dragonballs when tragedy struck. Bulma was at Capsule Corp working on a new invention with Trunks beside her. Vegeta and Gohan were sparring in the gravity room. Piccolo was meditating by his waterfall preparing for when Gohan would show up. Krillin, Master Roshi, Eighteen and Turtle were all on Kame Island relaxing. Yamcha was at baseball practice and Tien and Chautzou were somewhere in Tibet.  
  
  
  
Son Chi Chi was stirring soup for Gohan's lunch with baby Goten in his high chair next to her. Suddenly she dropped the spoon and screamed as a blinding pain hit her in the head. Her last thought as she fell into unconsciousness was.  
  
  
  
"Gohan."  
  
  
  
In the gravity room Vegeta and Gohan were fighting in 350 times normal gravity when Gohan felt the wrench in his heart and knew something was wrong. He stopped right in the middle of the fight and put his fingers up to his forehead calling out to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong at home Vegeta. I got to get home."  
  
  
  
With that he disappeared leaving Vegeta cursing up a storm before going into the house to tell Bulma.  
  
  
  
The first thing Gohan noticed when he appeared in the kitchen was baby Gohan crying and whimpering while pointing at the ground behind the table next to his high chair. On the floor lay Chi Chi unconscious. As soon as he saw his mother on the floor he grabbed baby Gohan and knelt next to his mother so he was touching both her an Goten.  
  
  
  
"NO MOM PLEASE DON'T DIE. DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
  
  
He screamed out before he teleported to Bulma's lab. A his waterfall Piccolo was tossed out of meditation as some one started screaming in his mind. It took him a minute but when he recognized whom it was he took off immediately in search of Gohan's ki. As Gohan appeared in Bulma's lab he vaguely registered that Vegeta was there too. He stepped towards Bulma pleadingly.  
  
  
  
"Bulma please help mom I think she's dying!"  
  
  
  
Bulma ran over to Chi Chi and knelt by the woman searching for a pulse and yelling at Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Take us to a hospital Gohan right now!"  
  
  
  
As they appeared at the hospital Gohan still holding Goten in his arms. Immediately Bulma started screaming at the nurses and doctors. Chi Chi was picked up and immediately put on a gurney and wheeled down the hall Bulma at her side. Just then Vegeta and Piccolo burst through the doors. Piccolo immediately went to Gohan while Vegeta went on a manhunt for Bulma. Gohan was still sitting in the center of the room holding Goten and crying. Piccolo picked both boys up, walked over to a chair and sat down with Gohan holding Goten in his lap. About ten minutes later Gohan stopped crying and looked up. Just then A tired and haggard looking Bulma with a scowling Vegeta came out.  
  
  
  
Gohan stood up still holding his baby brother and walked over to Bulma, put his hand on hers and said simply.  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
With that Bulma burst into tears and turned into Vegeta hanging on to him for dear life. Then he slowly walked over to Piccolo and handed him Goten and walked down the hallway towards the room they had placed his mother in. As soon as Gohan was out of earshot.  
  
  
  
"What the hell happened Bulma?" Piccolo hissed softly  
  
  
  
Bulma was still crying as she tried to explain.  
  
  
  
"They said it was a brain aneurysm and that she was dead on arrival but they tried to work on her anyway. She was already gone when she got here."  
  
  
  
Just then Gohan walked out of the hallway and back over to them and said something so softly even Piccolo had to strain to hear it.  
  
  
  
"The other world took her body so she could keep it. It means she is with dad now."  
  
  
  
Gohan took Goten from Piccolo and began walking out of the hospital leaving the others to follow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Man I think that was the worst chapter I ever wrote. I managed to write this half a day after the last chapter I wrote so that's probably why it sucks. Anyway tell me what you think about it please. If I don't get a least ten reviews out of this then I wont be happy. I don't even care if they are flames.  
  
Next chapter: Consequences and Repercussions (I think that's what I will call it but not sure.) 


	7. To the Edge of Darkness and Back to the ...

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's note2: I'm sorry this chapter took so much longer than before I got writers block and then I got sick but it is out now so I hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention somewhere in the previous chapters Chi Chi's dad the Ox king is already dead he died of a heart attack shortly after Goku died.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
To the Edge of Darkness and Back to the Light  
  
  
  
  
  
Once out the hospital Gohan stopped and waited till the others caught up with him. His face was absolutely blank with no expression at all. It looked as if no one was there and that the body was just a shell his spirit had left behind. Everyone was creeped out to say the least but didn't mention it. Nerves were on edge as well; everyone's senses had heightened into battle tension. No one knew what was happening with Gohan and if he ended up freaking out they wanted to be ready. Gohan's calm demeanor was unnatural and they didn't know what was going to happen next. As Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo caught up with Gohan who was still clutching Goten to his chest. Bulma was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, you and your brother are staying at Capsule Corps with Vegeta, and me and I don't want any argument."  
  
  
  
Gohan just nodded. Piccolo spoke up next.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid, I'll be there too if you need me."  
  
  
  
Again a nod was the only response. Bulma then pulled a capsule out of her pocket and threw it on the ground. Out popped a capsule car and they all got in. On the drive to Capsule Corps the silence was eerie. Both Vegeta and Piccolo's warrior instincts were screaming at them to get ready for battle, making both of them very edgy. Bulma was trying to drive and not break down crying again. And Gohan was silent still with that blank expression. Even baby Goten was quiet it seemed the baby could tell this wasn't the time to make any noise. His dark eyes just stared up at his older brother questioningly. They arrived at Capsule Corps and piled out of the car wordlessly and made their way into the house.  
  
  
  
Bulma was trying to keep herself together as she showed Gohan where he and Goten would sleep; Piccolo had opted to stay outside. Right away Gohan went into his room, shut and locked the door. Piccolo stood outside of it for a minute then nodded to Bulma and went to meditate outside Gohan's window. Finally Bulma couldn't hold it any longer and began to cry again. Surprisingly enough Vegeta hadn't headed straight to the gravity room when they got home so Bulma latched onto him as she cried.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside Piccolo was seriously worried about Gohan's silence. When his father had died the boy had shown his emotions and cried and cursed and screamed. The fact that he hadn't this time troubled Piccolo greatly. He knew Gohan hadn't even begun to get over his father's death and now his mother had died. Combine that with those slips in the happy go lucky facade Piccolo had seen really worried the Namek. He finally decided he had had enough with wondering and wanted to get some answers. Since Gohan wasn't talking he would just take a peek into his student's mind to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes he concentrated on Gohan. As soon as he found the signature he started to take a peek. All of a sudden a snarl erupted in his mind with a clear warning to back off. Piccolo was literally thrown out of Gohan's mind with the warning. Piccolo was stunned Gohan had never done that, but apparently he wasn't going to get answer from his student anytime soon. So Piccolo settled back into meditation once again with one ear cocked towards Gohan's room to alert him if anything went wrong.  
  
  
  
Inside the house Bulma had regained control of herself and started calling all their friends to let them know what happened. Everyone was shocked. Chi Chi had been like the woman version of Goku to them. No one had ever considered that she could even die or that she would. It just wouldn't be the same without Chi Chi yelling at them and swinging her frying pan. A date was set for a funeral party where they would put up a memorial next to the one they had given Goku since neither one of them had bodies to bury. The day after tomorrow was decided upon as it would give enough time to make the monument and for everyone to get there.  
  
  
  
In the next day and a half Gohan stayed in his room only coming out to feed, change and bathe Goten. He didn't eat no matter how hard Bulma or Piccolo tried to get him too. Piccolo stayed, usually meditating outside Gohan's window or trying to get him to eat when Gohan made his appearances outside his room. Vegeta hadn't resumed his training in the GR yet; instead he stuck like glue to Bulma and Trunks and watched Gohan with a wary eye every time he made an appearance. Bulma still had crying fits occasionally and clung close to Trunks and Vegeta. Finally the day for the mourning party came and the Z Senshi and friends began to arrive.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Darkness. Light. Confusion. Anger. Hatred. Warmth. Love. There was no way to separate them. I couldn't seem to figure out which one it was. Emotions were overwhelming so I retreated. Back into my mind where I don't have to deal with them it was safer that way. Safer for me safer for everyone. I could hear Bulma and Piccolo talking to me. On some level I must have understood because I found myself nodding, but I had no idea what I agreed to. Then we were going into Capsule Corps. Bulma showed me a room and was talking again but I didn't care I just wanted to be alone to disappear into my mind again. In the room I suddenly registered that I still held my brother. I toyed with the notion of handing him over to Bulma but decided not to. Who knows he might disappear to. It was safer to keep him with me. I sat down on the bed cradling Goten and let my mind drift into its haven.  
  
  
  
I don't know how much later but I felt someone trying to enter my mind so I snarled a warning and threw them out. I didn't want someone bringing me back. I let myself drift once again. Many hours later I'm sure I felt another touch on my mind and was about to snarl out a warning again but then I recognized Goten's touch. He was confused, hungry and uncomfortable in his diaper. I decided I had better take care of him. As I came out of the room I decided it would be better to tune everyone out. I didn't need to talk to people right now. Piccolo and Bulma were in the kitchen I could see them speak but I just tuned them out as I fed Goten and changed him. Vegeta was there as well; I could feel his eyes watching me waiting for me to do something. Maybe he was right to worry if I didn't have Goten then what would I have to lose? Nothing, Goten was the only thing keeping me from surrendering totally to the darkness in my mind. Who knew what would happen if I became that darkness.  
  
  
  
Ever since dad died it has begun to creep up on me. I have been able to keep it at bay and not give in. The darkness draws me, it promises I won't feel anymore pain. I would be free from the pain and the guilt. The darkness reminds me why I am blind. It reminds me that I was punished for my mistake but that the punishment wasn't enough. That there will never be punishment enough for killing my father. Once again Goten's mind interrupts the cycle with warmth and love now that he has been fed and changed. I go back to my room to brood again. Bulma came in once to inform me that everyone would be here the day after tomorrow to pay their respects and that we would put up a memorial to mom next to dads. In the next day and a half I brooded in my room only coming out to take care of Goten.  
  
  
  
The day of the party I felt everyone arrive. Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, and Turtle were the first to arrive. Then came Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. Then came Tien Chaotzu (sp?) and surprisingly Lunch. Last were Dende, Yajirobe, and Corrin. Piccolo was already here same as the past couple days. As I started to slide back into my mind I felt two presences one I immediately recognized as Goten but the other puzzled me for a minute until I recognized Trunks. Both were filling my mind with their happiness and warmth. It pushed the darkness back far enough so I could think. Realizing how close I had come to losing myself and leaving Goten and Trunks. I decided that had better not happen again.  
  
  
  
But with my come back to reality all of the pain came back as well. Mom was dead and she was gone for good. I realized the dragonballs couldn't work almost immediately. They can't revive anyone who died of natural causes. I couldn't believe mom was dead. She had always been there, especially when dad wasn't and now she was gone too. I almost slid back to the darkness to escape the pain, but once again Goten and Trunks bombarded me with warmth and happiness. Finally I felt somewhat ready to face everyone again. Holding Goten in my arms I opened the door and walked out to the party.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As Gohan walked out with Goten everyone stopped talking. Bulma had told them about the past few days and warned them that he might not come out to see everyone. So needless to say they hadn't been expecting to see him and when they did it was quite a shock. Although Gohan had taken care of Goten the past few days he hadn't taken care of himself. He was still wearing the dirty and stained gi he had had on while sparring with Vegeta before going to his moms side, his hair was messier than usual and you could see the snarls. His skin was a pasty white tinged with gray and there were dark circles under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep. Bulma signaled furiously at people to quit staring. Once they got over their shock everyone eventually went over to Gohan to offer condolences and extend offers of help. Piccolo was relieved to see that Gohan didn't have his blank mask on anymore and decided to go talk to him. As he reached Gohan's side he realized how truly bad the kid looked but pushed that out of his mind to focus on the more immediate problem of Gohan's mental health.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling kid?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed as his senses picked up the fact that it was Piccolo. He decided to answer Piccolo truthfully at least. When everyone else asked him how he was doing he had lied and said he was handling it, but he didn't feel like lying to Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"I almost lost it Piccolo. The only thing that saved me was Goten and Trunks. I almost totally retreated into my mind a few hours more and I probably would have ended up catatonic or worse. But somehow the little squirts got in my head and pushed all the darkness away."  
  
  
  
Piccolo was shocked he hadn't thought it was that bad. He thanked Dende the two babies had pulled Gohan back. Dende looked over at Piccolo for a minute with a questioning look as he heard Piccolo's thanks. Piccolo just shook his head and Dende shrugged. Piccolo turned back to Gohan to ask him another question.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it will happen again Gohan?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked thoughtful for a minute, then responded.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Piccolo. I don't think it will as long as something else doesn't happen to someone I care about. If someone else dies or gets hurt then yeah I know it will happen again, but otherwise I don't think so. I have Goten and Trunks they keep me anchored even when they aren't in my mind. Being around them means I have something to do something to keep me here."  
  
  
  
Just then Bulma, 18, and Lunch came over.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, can we take Goten for a little bit?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
Gohan hesitated for a minute, but then for the first time since Chi Chi died he handed Goten over to someone else, putting him in Bulma's arms. The women started walking over to where Krillin held Trunks, Bulma calling out over her shoulder to Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Piccolo, take him over to the food to get something to eat while we have Goten!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo looked down at Gohan who was looking like he regretted giving Goten up. Putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder he began to steer the twelve-year- old over to the food saying.  
  
  
  
"Let's get you something to eat kid. You can't take care of your brother if you starve yourself to death."  
  
  
  
Gohan looked reluctant but allowed himself to be lead over to the picnic tables where Yajirobe, Vegeta, Oolong, Tien, and Chaoutzu were stuffing their faces. Sitting down he began to eat. Piccolo smiled to himself relieved that Gohan was starting to come back. Yamcha and Krillin turned on the big screen TV Bulma had brought outside and were watching a baseball game. After they finished eating Gohan and the rest of the guys except Vegeta, who propped himself against a tree, settled around the TV to watch the game. Gohan couldn't see the action but could hear it well enough to know what was happening, he wasn't really interested in the game but it helped him keep his mind busy. It was in the middle of the third inning when the baseball game cut off and a newscaster appeared.  
  
  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this program but we have received startling information. As you know researchers have had an ongoing study to discover the identity of the mysterious group of fighters at the Cells games. We have just received a report that some of the fighters have now been identified."  
  
  
  
Everyone except Gohan who was listening, was staring at the TV in horror they hadn't expected this to happen. Just then a picture of Yamcha from the Cell games showed up on the screen and the anchorman continued to speak.  
  
  
  
"This man has been identified as Yamcha. Better known to some as the Bandit, he played professional baseball some year's back and was known to compete in previous Tenkaichi Boudakai's. We were unable to find him at the moment but hope to get some commentary later on."  
  
  
  
As they spoke about him Yamcha's jaw dropped to the floor and he looked shocked. Then his faced changed to an expression of disgust as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well shit, there goes my privacy."  
  
  
  
The next photo appeared on screen, this time it was of Tien.  
  
  
  
"This was the next fighter identified. His name is Tienshinhan (sp?). he was a previous Boudakai fighter as well and won the 22nd Boudakai over Son, Goku. Since then he seems to have disappeared but we are currently looking to locate him."  
  
  
  
Tien looked pissed but managed to mutter, "like hell they will find me."  
  
  
  
The next photo that came up was the one they least expected. It was a picture of Vegeta in normal form. Even Vegeta looked surprised as the newscaster continued.  
  
  
  
"This is the last photo we have for now. We have very little information about this man but what we do know is astounding. This man is named Vegeta Briefs and is husband to Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corps. The two have a son named Trunks. Ever since he has appeared at Mrs. Brief's side this man has gained a reputation of being the most dangerous man on earth besides Hercule Satan earth's savior. We have not been able to get an interview with either Bulma Briefs or her husband, partially because no reporter will go near Mr. Briefs. That is it for now and we will let you return to your previously scheduled program after a few words from the savior of earth Mr. Satan."  
  
  
  
The picture of the TV newscaster disappeared and Hercule appeared onscreen in front of what looked like thousands of fans. As soon as he noticed the camera on him Hercule began to speak.  
  
  
  
"YEAHHHHHHHH! I AM THE GREATEST! THOSE PUNY FIGHTERS HAVE NOTHING ON ME WITH THEIR PITIFUL LIG--- KABOOOM!!"  
  
  
  
The TV exploded in a shower of sparks. Everyone looked from the TV, which was now a smoking heap of plastic over to Gohan who still had his hand, raised from firing the ki blast into the TV. As one all of the Z fighters and everyone else began to clap even Bulma whose new TV had just been blown up. Putting one hand behind his head in typical Son fashion he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Sorry bout that Bulma, I kind of got a little pissed."  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed "That's ok kid, it was worth seeing that idiot get blown up even if its not for real."  
  
  
  
After the news break no one felt much like watching TV anymore. Yamcha and Tien were discussing ways to avoid reporters and Krillin was talking about how he was glad they hadn't recognized him yet. Vegeta was smirking slightly because they had labeled him the most dangerous man on earth. He didn't count the mention of Hercule. Gohan had retrieved Goten and brought Trunks as well and moved all of them to sit under a tree. Goten and Trunks were gripping each other trying to play. Gohan had set them down and both were cooing and crawling around each other. Piccolo walked over and stood next to Gohan and watching the babies. Finally the time came to put up the monument to Chi Chi next to Goku's. Since Goku's was back at the Son's house by Mt. Paoz (sp?) everyone who could fly, except Gohan who was still holding Trunks and Goten, took off towards the house. Bulma, Gohan holding baby Goten and Trunks, and the rest who couldn't fly piled into Bulma's airbus to fly there.  
  
  
  
After a little while the airbus set down on the front lawn and everybody got out. While the atmosphere at Capsule Corps had been slightly happy the mood was now somber and the air was thick with regret. Krillin and Bulma placed the marble pillar made for Chi Chi, next to the nearly identical one for Goku, in the ground. One by one everyone said a few words in remembrance except Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo. After everyone had gone they had a moment of silence. Then everyone gave their condolences to Gohan once more and the group began to disperse and go home. Finally everyone had left except Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Goten, and Gohan.  
  
  
  
Vegeta had been closely observing Gohan the past couple days but especially today. Throughout the day Gohan's ki had been slowly but surely rising something none of the other fighter had noticed because it was so gradual. Although Gohan's power level was nothing to worry about now Vegeta wanted to be prepared in case Gohan lost it. With that in mind he leaned over to Bulma and whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Woman, do you have any tranquillizers?"  
  
  
  
Bulma looked startled for a minute but then nodded. Vegeta then asked his second question.  
  
  
  
"Are they strong enough to take down a Super Saiyan?"  
  
  
  
Bulma once again nodded wondering what Vegeta was getting at but not wanting to disturb the silence. Once again Vegeta whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Where do you keep them? I want them handy if the brat gets out of control."  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes got real wide as she realized what Vegeta meant and then whispered back.  
  
  
  
"I carry them with me along with the first aid kit just in case you lose your temper in public and start blowing things up."  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled at Bulma but decided other things were more important than giving the woman a piece of his mind.  
  
  
  
"Take the little brats back home and wait for us there."  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded, went over to Gohan and spoke softly to him for a moment. Reluctantly Gohan gave Trunks and Goten over to Bulma as he continued to stand and stare at his parent's markers. Bulma walked back and as she passed Vegeta she whispered in his ear and slipped him a small pouch full of the tranquilizer darts.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Vegeta and I want him alive I don't care what you have to do. Under no circumstances is he allowed to die. Got it?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta just gave her a glare as he responded.  
  
  
  
"Whatever woman, although you might want to set up that new earthquake shield of yours."  
  
  
  
At that Bulma's eyes went round and she hurried back to the airbus muttering under her breath about warning the cities of possible earthquakes in the next couple hours.  
  
  
  
Bulma finally left leaving Vegeta and Piccolo alone watching Gohan. Gohan's ki was now rising a lot faster than it had the whole day if he kept it up for much longer he would turn super Saiyan. All of a sudden Gohan took off into the air immediately Piccolo and Vegeta followed staying a short distance back. Piccolo looked over at Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Do you have those tranquilizers handy?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was pissed he had forgotten about the Namek's damn ears.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"When do you plan on giving it to him Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was irritated now he had to explain things to the damn Namek he didn't want to but knew the damn green man wouldn't leave him alone until he did.  
  
  
  
"The boy is a Saiyan Namek I don't plan on giving him one until the last possible second."  
  
  
  
Piccolo was pissed Gohan could do a lot of damage when he was pissed unless he was far away from people.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking Vegeta you know how much damage he can do just by powering up!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked over at Piccolo in disgust before answering.  
  
  
  
"Even though the brat is Saiyan he still thinks like his father haven't you noticed where he is going."  
  
  
  
Piccolo looked down sure enough they were out in the desert areas far away from people in fact they were almost to where they had first met up with Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
  
  
"If the brat doesn't let loose some of that anger now what do you think will happen later when it finally blows. By waiting until the last minute the brat will have let most of it out."  
  
  
  
Finally understanding Piccolo nodded. It would be better for Gohan if he got all of the anger out now and not somewhere where it might hurt somewhere. Up ahead Gohan descended and finally landed. Piccolo looked around and saw that they were indeed where they had first met Vegeta and Nappa. He could still see the long crater his body had made when he died along with other craters. As Piccolo and Vegeta landed a little bit away from him Gohan just looked over his shoulder and growled a sentence at them.  
  
  
  
"Stay back and out of my way. Especially you Piccolo."  
  
  
  
With that his ki once again began rising this time at a much faster rate than before. Beside Piccolo Vegeta immediately made the jump to Super Saiyan and Piccolo began to power up as well. The ground began to crack around Gohan his ki was rapidly rising to Super Saiyan level. All around him the ground was shaking and trembling little pieces of rocks and dirt were rising into the air drawn by the energy of the young boy a wind began to pick up ruffling his hair. Gohan's fists were clenched as he built his power up even more. With a scream, a burst of light and an explosion he turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta and Piccolo were both braced against the power Gohan was putting out but had to shield there eyes from the light and debris that came from the Gohan's transformation.  
  
  
  
As the golden energy whipped around his body Gohan still screamed. He screamed all of the pain, anger, and guilt he felt into the sky. Below his feet the crater made by his transformation was expanding spreading rapidly from the increase of his energy. Some of the surrounding mountains and hills began to crumble more rocks and debris filled the air. Vegeta and Piccolo took to the sky so as not to get caught in Gohan's expanding energy. Piccolo was taken back by Gohan's power he knew that Gohan had it but the only time he had remotely seen it was at the Cell games. Even then it was nothing like this Gohan had always held back but it seemed like he wasn't now.  
  
  
  
Maneuvering around in the air so that he could see Gohan from the front he was shocked. Piccolo had finally somewhat gotten use to seeing Gohan's eyes be blue all the time with that creepy emptiness. Until know Gohan had refused to transform into a Super Saiyan during sparring with him and with Vegeta no matter how hard they tried to get him too so they had never seen what his eyes would be like in that form now that he was blind. Piccolo had never expected what he saw. Gohan's eyes were pure white there seemed to be no eyes it was as if there was just pure energy there Piccolo could see little strikes of lightning going from eye socket to eye socket crackling blue against the white background.  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Piccolo saw Vegeta power up to his maximum and pull out one of the tranquillizers. Fighting against the energy Gohan was emitting Vegeta made it to Gohan's side and quickly stuck the tranquillizer in the side of his neck. For a minute it didn't look like it was going to work as Gohan smacked Vegeta away with one hand and picked the dart out of his neck with the other. But then slowly he began to sway from side to side his hair and eyes returning to normal and the energy he had been producing disappeared as he fell face first into the ground unconscious. Piccolo floated down to his fallen student and cast a glance over to one of the only remaining cliffs as Vegeta pulled himself out of the hole he had made when Gohan tossed him away. Piccolo picked Gohan up as Vegeta walked over. The Saiyan Prince looked at the boy for a minute then turned away shouting over his shoulder at Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"If your going to carry the brat Namek then lets get going the woman is going to want to see the boy."  
  
  
  
With that both warriors blasted off towards Capsule Corps with Piccolo carrying the unconscious Gohan.  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corps as soon as Bulma had gotten home she had activated her new earthquake shield and began calling the mayors of the surrounding cities to warn them of possible earthquakes in the next few hours. About ten minutes after she finished her calls the ground began to shake. Bulma quickly ran to where Trunks and Goten where playing in a playpen, picked them up and ran to her lab the safest building in Capsule Corps. The earthquake's all lasted a total of twenty-min coming in waves. Once the strength of the quakes peaked and the tremors after began to have less strength then she knew it was over. Briefly she spared a thought to Vegeta before going out to survey the damage knowing she was going to have keep herself busy until Vegeta and Piccolo came back with Gohan.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I am so sorry that chapter took so long for some reason I had major writers block and then I got sick. But once I got over being sick I got over my writer's block. Well everyone like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know be a reviewer!  
  
Next Chapter : Learning your Limits 


	8. Learning Your Limits

Author's note: This is going to be a dark and angst fic I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and depending on which way I decide to take this fic there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's Note2: This little bit of info is in response to some of my reviews. Gohan will be going to school in later chapters. Gohan will eventually be able to go SSJ3 but not likely SSJ4. Unfortunately Gohan will not go on a killing spree exactly (remember this is the nice version of this story). He may go totally nuts in the alternate though. And in response to several requests for a mailing list I have decided to start one please leave a note in a review stating that you wish to join and please leave your e-mail address as well or leave me a note saying where i can get it easily. And let me know if you want me to do a 100th review special which would be a sneak peek of a later chapter. Also I know I make grammar mistakes and all that so if anyone wants to volunteer to beta read for me let me know I would appreciate it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Learning Your Limits  
  
  
  
Bulma holding Trunks and Goten, who hadn't been the least bit disturbed by the earth quake, stepped out of Capsule Corps to take a look around. There was absolutely no damage to Capsule Corps at all. Bulma did a little dance while holding the babies. Her new earthquake shield was a success. Bulma's attention was immediately diverted when she heard two soft thumps behind her. She turned around to see that Vegeta and Piccolo had landed with Piccolo holding Gohan who didn't look any worse for wear. Dashing over to them and getting a good look at Gohan who seemed to be asleep she looked at the two older warriors and spoke.  
  
  
  
"I take it the tranquillizers worked?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo chuckled a little and glanced at Vegeta who was fuming before answering.  
  
  
  
"Not before Vegeta got slammed into a cliff."  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta who did indeed have some extra dust and dirt on him before turning back to Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Ok guys why don't you put him in his room for now Piccolo he should be out for at least eight hours."  
  
  
  
Piccolo nodded and went inside with Gohan. Vegeta and Bulma stood there for a minute and just looked at each other before Vegeta spoke.  
  
  
  
"Make them a little stronger woman the brat almost overpowered it."  
  
  
  
Bulma just sighed and began walking back into the house.  
  
  
  
"Whatever Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Vegeta humpfed to himself and took off towards the gravity room no doubt to resume his training.  
  
  
  
Piccolo walked into the room that had been designated as Gohan's and set the unconscious boy down on the bed. In sleep Gohan's face relaxed and actually looked his age. Everyone seemed to forget just how young he was and how much of a burden he carried at his age of twelve. Piccolo vaguely remembered that Gohan's thirteenth birthday was sometime soon, shaking his head he decided to figure that out later. Piccolo just sighed to himself and assumed his usual meditative pose resolved to wait until Gohan woke up.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
You know how when your going mad your supposed to think your normal and its just everyone around you that is going mad? Well it was a little different for me, I knew I was going insane. Mom and then Goten were always the ones who kept me connected to reality. After Cell I was only clinging to those two threads, mom and Goten. Dad thought I didn't want to unleash my full power because I was afraid. Well he was right I was afraid. I had good reason to be they thought I wasn't aware of my power or of its full potential but the truth is they weren't aware of it. They didn't realize what kind of power it was. All they knew was that if I got angry enough I would power up beyond anything they imagined. They never seemed to consider why it was so powerful or what its true basis was.  
  
  
  
Every time I gave into that anger it opened up a part of my mind that should never be opened up. Every time I tapped into that power I could feel the control over that part of my mind slipping. Anger and hatred are twins as are agony and pain all those together plus a few other scattered emotions such as helplessness and guilt are the very basis for insanity. All of that is locked up in that dark corner of my mind its no wonder it is also the key to opening that door. I don't know if everyone has that part of their mind or if it's only in me but I do know that it can and will destroy me if I don't control it. I have tried so hard to keep that door locked but despite my best efforts it was opened time and time again.  
  
  
  
Once it gets opened all of those emotions in my mind transform into power. What is more lethal than hatred and anger combined with power? Not much especially when you already have a significant amount of power normally. My dad could never understand something like this he has a carefree nature he doesn't seem to hold onto those types of emotions. Sure when he gets mad he can find more power within himself but it is never like mine. So he misinterpreted my power, as did everyone else even Piccolo. They thought it was either a part of my Saiyan side or just unique to me.  
  
  
  
Always before when my power was released I retained enough control to think rationally and make the best use of it. The first time I ever totally lost control and let that part of my mind take over was with Cell. I had no control until my father died. His death and Cell's reappearance somehow shocked me back into control again. If I hadn't been in control I wouldn't have needed dad's help to finish the bastard off. I lose that power as I regain control, I still have a lot more than usual but I don't have it all. The only reason I became an Ascended Saiyan (SSJ2) is because my body was forced to. I wouldn't have reached it so soon without my other power expanding so much that my body couldn't contain it at that level. That's what the Super Saiyan levels are about it's your body changing to accommodate its new power. Anger helps to drive the body to the point where it has to change or face destruction. Dad was very close to Super Saiyan already when we were on Namek the anger over Krillin and other things just gave him the push he needed. The same as with Vegeta, except most of Vegeta's power is based on rage and anger. Vegeta's rage is less powerful because he uses it constantly. My dad hardly ever gets mad so when his anger comes out it comes with a lot of power.  
  
  
  
I know what you're thinking. If what I am saying is true then that means I was almost as powerful as dad was at the Cell games before I ascended. That's very close to truth I was a little less powerful than my dad in Super Saiyan form but as I said before my power is different. My anger and rage are far more powerful than my dad's is. I still haven't figured out the answer to that yet but I will eventually.  
  
  
  
The only other time I have lost total control of that dark part of my mind was today. The day we put a marker in the ground signifying mom's death. Another thread that keeps me bound to this world was cut. The only strong thread I have now is Goten. I have weaker threads Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, and the rest of the gang. I also have two more slightly stronger thread, Trunks and Piccolo. Their threads are almost as strong as Goten's because of those three I am tied to this world in a way I welcome it but in another I loath it. It wasn't her death that made me lose it was that marker standing next to dad's signifying she was gone and he was gone and that they would never be back. It was always in the back of my mind that as long as there wasn't a marker then she wasn't really gone. So when they placed it in the ground it was all of a sudden real.  
  
  
  
My mind didn't handle it to well. Again all of those emotions anger, hatred, agony, pain; helplessness and guilt were swirling around in my mind. I fought for control I didn't want to let that door open again. Just in case I had decided to fly to somewhere safe and headed out to the desert the sight of my first actual battle. In some corner of my mind I was aware that Piccolo and Vegeta followed me I just hoped that if anything serious happened they could stop it before it was to late. At the battle sight I touched down and I could feel my control slipping. I only had the time to growl a warning at Piccolo before my control broke.  
  
  
  
To be honest I only have the impressions of heat, intense light, and the power that rushed through my veins, and it is a rush. Once its there you crave for it to continue it makes you feel alive like nothing before. I know I turned Super Saiyan and then ascended. I had been avoiding that since Cell, turning Super Saiyan reminded me too much of that locked door. I didn't want it opening on accident. I don't really know what happened until I felt Vegeta next to me sticking something in my neck. My first reaction was to hit him and I watched as he flew into a cliff. Then the power surging through me began to drop rapidly and I began to feel woozy and sleepy. I realized Vegeta must have stuck me with a tranquillizer and that was my last thought until now.  
  
  
  
The state of rest between being fully asleep and being awake is a contemplative place. I have always been able to muse things through without any interruption there. Its where I realized what my power was and where it was from and why. Unfortunately something always jolts you to being awake for me this time it was my mentor's presence. As I focused on him and where he was the dream place faded away and I was truly awake.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and uncurled from his lotus position, he could tell Gohan was awake. According to Bulma he was supposed to be out for eight hours but he had only been asleep for four. Piccolo decided to start the conversation.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sat up on the bed eyes still closed.  
  
  
  
"Like I was run over by a truck. What was in that tranquillizer Vegeta gave me?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo was a little surprised he didn't think Gohan would remember that part.  
  
  
  
"I don't know you will have to ask Bulma she gave it to him from what I heard she had originally made it to use on Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Gohan groaned swung his legs over the bed and put his head in his hands. His voice was muffled as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well whatever it was it worked. I got one major headache though and I'm hungry as hell."  
  
  
  
Piccolo almost grinned, he should have expected that but he still had one question to ask.  
  
  
  
"Do you remember everything Gohan?"  
  
  
  
The boy sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
  
  
"I remember bits and pieces and up until I landed at the battle field then not much only light and heat and then, Vegeta sticking me in the neck and me sending him flying into a cliff, then after that nothing. I'm going to go get some food and check on Goten."  
  
  
  
With that he headed out the door with his eyes still closed and Piccolo behind him. They found Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all in the kitchen. Both Bulma and Vegeta's heads snapped up as Gohan entered with Piccolo trailing behind him the two babies just waved and giggled happily more interested in playing with each other. Bulma was shocked that Gohan was awake but it was Vegeta who spoke up first.  
  
  
  
"Boy what are you doing awake your not supposed to be up for another four hours and why are your eyes closed?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked startled at the news that he was supposed to still be asleep but walking over to Goten and picking him up he just replied.  
  
  
  
"Sorry but I am awake, and I'm also sorry for tossing you into the cliff earlier. And thanks to both you and Bulma for coming up with that tranquillizer thing."  
  
  
  
Bulma was coming out of her shock and looked thoughtfully at Gohan before asking.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan would you mind if I took a sample of your blood to see how the tranquillizer is working and how your body is reacting?"  
  
  
  
"Sure Bulma."  
  
  
  
Was Gohan's reply as he made faces at Goten and bent down to pick Trunks up and make faces at him too. As they both turned to go to Bulma's lab Vegeta's voice halted them in their tracks.  
  
  
  
"Wait right there brat you never answered my question why are your eyes still closed?"  
  
  
  
Gohan just smiled enigmatically and replied.  
  
  
  
"Because right now I can see better when they are shut rather than when they are open."  
  
  
  
With that comment Bulma and Gohan, with Trunks and Goten in his arms, disappeared down to the lab leaving Piccolo and Vegeta alone in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck did he mean by that?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta mumbled to himself and was surprised as Piccolo answered.  
  
  
  
"It means he is focusing more on what he can sense its easier without the confusion of barely seeing shapes through his eyes, and I'm willing to bet he was sensing emotions as well trying to figure out what all of our reactions would be."  
  
  
  
Vegeta cursed himself he had forgotten those big ears the Namek had twice in one day, but he snarled a response anyway.  
  
  
  
"Well the brat better damn well be worried I don't need him going psycho again and interrupting my training. With that comment he left the kitchen to presumably train in the gravity room. Piccolo left to inform Dende of everything that happened. Mean while down in the lab Trunks and Goten were playing in a playpen while Bulma was examining Gohan's blood and having a conversation with Gohan.  
  
  
  
"So what happened out there Gohan?"  
  
  
  
She peered into her microscope adjusting knobs and dials. Gohan sighed as he responded.  
  
  
  
"It all just got to me Bulma and I couldn't hold it in. That marker made it so final."  
  
  
  
As he thought about the marker the anger he had previously was replaced by deep sadness. It was better than the anger but still unwelcome.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up with sympathy for a moment before turning back to the blood and her questions.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it will happen again Gohan? It was really scary even Vegeta was worried. It was his idea to use the tranquillizer in case everything got too far out of control. We had earthquakes in all the cities around here."  
  
  
  
Gohan shook his head he should have figured Vegeta was the one who thought of tranquillizers. The Saiyan Prince was incredibly smart sometimes.  
  
  
  
"You know Bulma I don't think it will be that bad again. Most likely if anything happens it will be on the anniversary of when dad died, but that is in two months and I don't think I will because I just blew up now. I think I blew up so bad at mom's because I didn't get to blow up at dad's first one was because I was to busy with the dragonballs."  
  
  
  
With that he finally opened his eyes. Piccolo was right he had been keeping his eyes closed so he could concentrate on reading the emotions of those around him to reassure himself. Bulma made an excited sound and began rapidly typing into her computer as she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Gohan this is amazing your body neutralized the sedative in half the time predicted I based it on some of Vegeta's blood in Super Saiyan form but I'm guessing that your level was higher. This is absolutely amazing!"  
  
  
  
She went back to her microscope and back to her computer before speaking out again.  
  
  
  
"I don't need any more of your blood but this is going to take a while to process everything. Do you think you could take care of Trunks and Goten for me while I'm working? I know they love you and would probably enjoy playing a little outside or something. Please?"  
  
  
  
Gohan just laughed stood up and collected Goten and Trunks out of the playpen.  
  
  
  
"Sure Bulma you know I love taking care of these two."  
  
  
  
With that he left the lab to go upstairs and outside. Leaving Bulma to her analysis and data gathering.  
  
  
  
The days began to pass it had been found out that Chi Chi had written a will dated just after Goku had died stating that if anything happened to her Bulma would have legal guardianship over Gohan and Goten. With that Gohan and Goten were permanently moved into Capsule Corps. Bulma found out about Gohan's birthday but they didn't make a big deal over it at Gohan's insistence. Once again days and then months began to pass. Gohan was training with Piccolo and Vegeta again as well as working on developing his mental abilities. Goten and Trunks were both growing rapidly and Bulma had turned her attention to inventing machines to help Gohan with his studying now that he couldn't read normal books. Bulma had insisted that he continues his studies and to be truthful Gohan hadn't protested to loudly because he knew that's what his mom would have wanted.  
  
  
  
On the second anniversary of Goku's death Gohan went to visit his parents grave with Vegeta and Piccolo standing by. He stayed the whole day and even went into the house and cleaned off all the dust and covers on the furniture. He didn't have a blow up but there was definitely a depressed feeling to him. It lingered for a few days after but went away in the midst of Goten and Trunks baby antics.  
  
  
  
Friday was the day Gohan reserved for his mental training strengthening his mind and working on his control. He would study and train in the morning but the afternoons he would go to his room to meditate and do various mind exercises. It was on one of these Fridays, Gohan was now thirteen and a half and Goten was a year and ten months, when Gohan decided to test his limits.  
  
  
  
He had been experimenting with distance lately and was wondering how far his mind could reach to talk to someone. Assuming his meditative pose and clearing his mind he decided to start out small. Stretching out his senses a little bit he found Bulma.  
  
  
  
//Hey Bulma. //  
  
  
  
Bulma who was working in her lab looked up startled for a minute but then realized Gohan was practicing again. She had long ago gotten used to him using his mind to talk to her when he was practicing. Knowing he would hear her she spoke back in her mind.  
  
  
  
//Oh hey Gohan you practicing again? //  
  
  
  
//Yep Bulma talk to you later ok? //  
  
  
  
//Sure thing kid. //  
  
  
  
Gohan broke the connection and started looking for his next target Vegeta. Finding the Prince in the gravity room he waited a minute before contacting him.  
  
  
  
//Hey Vegeta working out again? //  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped in the middle of his kata and turned expecting to see the brat in the doorway. When he failed to see Gohan there he got pissed the damn brat was talking in his head again.  
  
  
  
//Dammit brat I told you not to mess with my head!"  
  
  
  
Gohan's mind voice took on an injured tone.  
  
  
  
//I'm not messing with your head Vegeta you know that. I'm just talking to you. //  
  
  
  
Vegeta's mind voice snarled has he responded.  
  
  
  
//I don't care what you call it brat stop doing it! Now! //  
  
  
  
There was silence as Gohan broke the link, Vegeta was always touchy it never changed even though Gohan wasn't peeking or anything. Giving a mental shrug Gohan decided to try and reach out a little further. Spreading out his senses even more he found Piccolo by his waterfall.  
  
  
  
//Hey Piccolo. How are you? //  
  
  
  
Unlike the others Piccolo knew Gohan was talking in his mind so he didn't bother opening his eyes to look around.  
  
  
  
//You know I'm fine kid you just saw me this morning. //  
  
  
  
//I know Piccolo but its still polite to ask. //  
  
  
  
//So what do you want kid? //  
  
  
  
Gohan gave another mental shrug.  
  
  
  
//Nothing really Piccolo I'm just practicing. But I'm going to go now I got some more people I got to talk to. //  
  
  
  
//Ok kid see you tomorrow. //  
  
  
  
After Piccolo Gohan moved on and talked to Krillin and Eighteen who were at Kame house. Eighteen was a month or two pregnant and Krillin was ecstatic. After that Gohan reached out to Chaoutzu and Tien who were currently in Tibet. Both were very eager to talk to Gohan and catch up on the latest news. The last of the Z-fighters was Yamcha who was currently in America on a baseball player trade program. When Gohan contacted him Yamcha was more than eager to talk, he missed his home and friends.  
  
  
  
After finishing checking on all the Z-fighters and friends Gohan took a short rest and gathered his mind for the journey it was about to take. This time Gohan was going to try to reach out all the way to planet Namek. He had never tried to reach out so far before and wanted to see if he could. Slowly he aimed his senses out in the direction he knew Namek to be. At first he felt nothing not even a glimmer of a Namek mind so he stretched his senses out further and just as he was about to give up he felt a bunch of Namek minds a little ways away from him. Deciding it would be better not to scare the regulars Namek's he searched out the consciousness of the eldest Namek Muuri.  
  
  
  
//Hello elder Muuri It's me Gohan//  
  
  
  
To say the eldest Namek was surprised was an understatement he was absolutely shocked he knew Gohan wasn't on the planet so he had to be speaking telepathically. But that was impossible earth was too far away for that to happen. Muuri decided to ask Gohan what was happening.  
  
  
  
//Hello Gohan. How is that you are speaking to me? I know you're not on the planet and earth is to far away for simple telepathy. //  
  
  
  
Gohan's mind voice just chuckled in the eldest Namek's mind as the boy responded.  
  
  
  
//Actually it is I was blinded by an enemy and my apparently latent emphatic and telepathic abilities came out. //  
  
  
  
//That is absolutely amazing for someone as young as you Gohan. //  
  
  
  
Muuri was definitely surprised he had never heard of someone with so many mental abilities and power being that young. He was glad it was Gohan and not somebody else who had evil in their hearts. Gohan had long ago proved himself to be a pure hearted warrior.  
  
  
  
//I was surprised as well elder Muuri, but it happened and now I am testing its limits and I have a question to ask. Can someone with telepathy and enough power actually talk to someone in otherworld? //  
  
  
  
Elder Muuri was puzzled as to why Gohan would want to know but answered anyway.  
  
  
  
//There have been only two people that I know of whom did. One died immediately after because they used too much energy to get there and back. The second went insane for reasons unknown but no one has done it for over a thousand years or even attempted to because it is so dangerous. //  
  
  
  
//But people have done it right? //  
  
  
  
//Yes but why do you want to know? //  
  
  
  
//Because I'm going to do it. Thanks for the information elder Muuri I will come back sometime soon. Bye for now. //  
  
  
  
//Wait Gohan its too dangerous boy you could die. //  
  
  
  
Elder Muuri tried to cal out his warning in time but it was to late Gohan had already closed the link. Muuri shook his head he just hoped the young boy would be ok. Back at Capsule Corps Gohan was once again preparing his mind for another journey. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he let his mind open and his senses expand.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well that was just a weird chapter both to write and to read after I wrote it. Let me know if anyone is confused by some of the stuff in Gohan's point of view this chapter. Want to join the mailing list for this story? Leave a review with your e-mail address in it or tell me where I can fin it easily. Anyway like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to ki blast me? Let me know be a reviewer.  
  
Next Chapter: Trip to Otherworld (I'm pretty sure about that title) 


	9. Trip to Otherworld

Author's note: This is going to be a dark angst fic. I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and, depending on which way I decide to take this fic, there might be several adult themes later on. The characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter so if anyone wants me to up the rating, just let me know.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? The story will span time from the Cell Games to high school, and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's note2: This is in response to some questions posed by W.V.F. in his/her review. Gohan has the potential to be insane, but he isn't actually there yet. And about the trip to the Otherworld driving him there, well, you'll just have to read the chapter. As to his hidden powers/abilities taking him over, which is what he is striving to control. More about that will be explained in later chapters. The question about weather with his new abilities could allow Gohan to take over other people's minds hasn't been decided on quite yet. The person Gohan goes to talk to first in the Otherworld will be answered in this chapter. The question about Gohan dying if Goten, Trunks, or Piccolo was killed - I thought I had made it clear, but that's ok. When he formed the mind bond with Goten and Trunks, Gohan tied his life to theirs, so yes; if Goten or Trunks died, then Gohan would as well. However, if Gohan died neither boy would be affected. Piccolo and Gohan didn't form a mind bond but, Gohan might go nuts and die if Piccolo did, but who knows.  
  
  
  
Ok I think I answered all the questions. Once again, I now have a mailing list for this story, so if you want to be notified about new chapters, let me know in a review.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or, rather, hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Trip to Otherworld  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and sent his mind and senses expanding upwards. He had caught glimpses of Otherworld before, at times when he had been nearly dead. It was an entirely different plane of existence - one that wouldn't be easy to get to. Gohan pictured the spot he had seen before and concentrated on getting there. As he concentrated, he felt an abrupt shift in his body, and suddenly he was there. Gohan was so startled that he reached out, trying to figure out what was around him, and lost the hold he had in his mind. Gohan was literally slammed back into his mind with enough force to drop a Super Saiyan. His body had been slammed into the bed with the shock of his mind returning. Panting for breath and trying to ease the fire that seemed to rage in his brain, Gohan just rested, lying on his back on the bed. After about fifteen minutes of lying absolutely still, Gohan sat up, holding his head. The fire in his brain had dimmed somewhat, but it still hurt like hell.  
  
  
  
I guess that's what elder Muuri meant when he said it was difficult and dangerous. Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
Sighing to himself, Gohan reached for the glass of water by his bed and drank deeply. Finishing it off, he settled back into his meditative position again, ignoring the persistent pounding in his head.  
  
  
  
Well let's try it again  
  
  
  
With that thought, Gohan relaxed his body and mind and once again sent his mind searching for the path to Otherworld. Once again Gohan felt that shift within himself, but this time he was prepared for it. Keeping control of himself, he sent his mind out to explore, just like he had that first time in the clearing with Piccolo. As the information registered, Gohan could tell he was on a walkway in front of a huge pagoda house. He could feel hundreds of ki's all around him, but they seemed to have no bodies to give them substance. Gohan was puzzled until he realized he must be at the check in station his dad had once described. Surprisingly enough, Gohan's senses registered that he had a form. From what he could figure, it was kind of like an after image. He could tell it was there, but it wasn't really flesh and blood. All of a sudden he noticed a huge ki that stuck out in the midst of all of the others. It seemed to be coming from the pagoda, a ways in front of him on the path. Deciding that it would be the best place to start, Gohan took to the air. As he came closer, his senses registered other beings scurrying around and he could hear shouted orders such as:  
  
  
  
"Hey you, get back in line! There's no cuts."  
  
  
  
"Everyone move along in a single file line this way."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, be patient. King Yemma will get to see you all."  
  
  
  
Hmmm dad told me about King Yemma. He said that he was the person in charge of all the dead souls. Maybe I should go see him first.   
  
  
  
Deciding that would be best, he landed at the doors of the pagoda and walked in, ignoring the protests of several of the beings who had been yelling orders earlier. As he walked forward, Gohan registered that the room was huge, with a giant desk just ahead and a gigantic person behind it. Immediately Gohan recognized the person as the owner of the high ki that he had felt outside. This had to be King Yemma! Realizing this, Gohan stepped forward to the front of the desk.  
  
  
  
King Yemma looked up as he heard the commotion from the door. What he saw was an indistinct form of a young boy walking towards his desk. The boy hesitated for a minute, and that was when King Yemma noticed why. The boy was blind. King Yemma also noticed the boy looked a lot like Goku. The boy walked up to the front of the desk and stood there uncertainly. Deciding to find out just what was going on, King Yemma spoke up first.  
  
  
  
"Who are you boy?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked in the direction of the voice he had heard. The voice definitely fit the person. It was a deep, booming voice, with a hint of impatience in it.  
  
  
  
"I am Son Gohan."  
  
  
  
"What! Goku's son is dead?" King Yemma cried. "You're not supposed to be dead for quite some time yet! What are you doing here?!"  
  
  
  
Gohan gave a little laugh as he answered.  
  
  
  
"That's because I'm not actually dead sir. I decided to see if I could use my mind to get to Otherworld and talk to dad."  
  
  
  
King Yemma was stupefied. The boy must have incredible psychic powers in order to cross into the world of the dead while still living. It definitely explained the boy's indistinct form, though.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, that is quite interesting young man. No one has done this in thousands of years. Do you know who King Kai is?"  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
  
  
"Your father is with him, as is your mother. You can go talk to them if you wish."  
  
  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated on searching for his father's mind. Finding him, he waved goodbye to King Yemma and disappeared. Gohan's mind was soaring across Otherworld as he headed towards his father, wondering what he was going to say.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe I had actually done it. After that disastrous first try, I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it at all. Man that had hurt like hell! Your brain feeling like it's on fire is not a pleasant experience at all. The second try I made it, nonetheless. I had to spend quite some time figuring out everything around me though. It was difficult to sense things around me while keeping my mind in Otherworld. After a while it got easier though, and I was able to move around easily. I was surprised when my senses told me I had a form; an indistinct one, but still a form. I hadn't really expected it, though it was definitely an added bonus.  
  
  
  
After that, I met King Yemma. At first he had mistaken me for dead, and was quite surprised to see me. Apparently I'm not supposed to die for quite some years, which is comforting in a way, I supposed. Once I told him that I wasn't dead and that I had used my mind to come here, he was completely surprised. He told me it had been thousands of years since someone has done this. Once he got over his initial surprise, he told me that I could go talk to dad. Apparently both mom and dad are together with King Kai. That's where I'm headed now.  
  
  
  
As I am traveling through Otherworld with my mind, a part of my thoughts is directed inwards, wondering what I am going to say to dad once I see him. I wonder if he will think I am dead like King Yemma did? I have so many things I want to say to him and to mom. I have been wondering lately if not telling my dad where my power comes from was a mistake. Maybe he would have understood and been able to help me. Another part of my mind argues that dad is too innocent. He just doesn't have the ability to grasp the concept of it all. I've decided to go with the latter and just keep quiet. I wonder what I will tell my mother. Undoubtedly she will ask about Goten. I am jerked out of my thoughts as I sense that I'm getting closer to dad. I can feel hundreds of other high kis in the area as well. I wonder what place it is. All of a sudden I feel it, and my mind stops moving. I land just a few feet from my dad.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Goku, Chi Chi, and King Kai were all relaxing under a tree on the Grand Kai's planet. The Otherworld tournament had ended just a few days ago, and all the warriors were taking a rest before returning to their training. King Kai looked up, startled for a moment, before turning to Goku.  
  
  
  
"Goku, someone is coming. Someone really strong."  
  
  
  
Goku perked up; another strong warrior would be welcome! Pikkon had already agreed to spar with him again, but he could use another partner. Chi Chi just looked unruffled and continued mending one of Goku's gi's. All of sudden a person appeared a few feet in front of the tree. All the warriors in the vicinity turned towards the newcomer. His ki was enormous! The person's form was blurry and indistinct, and their back was towards Goku and the his companions. It took Goku a moment,but then it clicked. He knew that ki signature. He tentatively called out to the person.  
  
  
  
"Gohan? Is that you?"  
  
  
  
The person seemed to start at the sound of Goku's voice, but slowly turned around. As his face came into view they could see that it was indeed Gohan. Chi Chi screamed and fainted, and King Kai was in shock, mumbling something about this being impossible. Goku couldn't believe it! His son was in Otherworld when he was supposed to be alive on earth! Goku felt a deep, overwhelming sadness as he spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Son, how did you die?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was fighting to control the rush of emotions he felt in his father and mother's presence. While he was struggling, King Kai spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Well, actually, the boy isn't dead Goku."  
  
  
  
Goku looked over at King Kai as he walked up to them.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean King Kai? He's in Otherworld, and he has his body. He has to be dead."  
  
  
  
King Kai shook his head and pointed at Gohan, who was standing rigidly in front of them.  
  
  
  
"See how indistinct his form is. He isn't dead. If what I just heard from King Yemma is true, Gohan has brought himself here with the power of his mind. His mind is projecting an image of himself to make it easier for him to move around and do things."  
  
  
  
Goku looked back at Gohan. Indeed, his form was indistinct and wavy. Goku also noticed that Gohan looked exactly the same as he had at the Cell games, which Goku knew wasn't possible.  
  
  
  
"Is this true Gohan?" Goku asked his son.  
  
  
  
Gohan's image looked towards the direction of Goku's voice and answered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, actually. King Kai is right. Didn't mom tell you about the new abilities I developed after Cell? Well, I wasn't as advanced then as I am now, but she knew I could do things."  
  
  
  
Goku was a little embarrassed. Chi Chi had told him, but in the excitement of fighting in the Otherworld tournament, he had forgotten a lot of things. King Kai chose that moment to step in.  
  
  
  
"You know something Goku; your son is the first person to accomplish this in several thousand years. I think he ought to meet the Grand Kai."  
  
  
  
Goku looked surprised at that, then grinned.  
  
  
  
"Really? The first person in several thousand years, huh? Wow! That's great son!"  
  
  
  
King Kai looked exasperated and spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Goku, I want him to meet the Grand Kai."  
  
  
  
Goku looked over at King Kai, finally registering the words.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about that King Kai? And it's up to Gohan whether he wants to or not."  
  
  
  
Just then a green man faintly resembling Piccolo came over to them. Gohan had felt the approaching ki, and he turned to face the stranger. Goku looked up and, seeing the green man, called out.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pikkon! What's up?"  
  
  
  
Nodding his head briefly at King Kai, Pikkon kept his eyes on Gohan as he answered Goku's question.  
  
  
  
"The Grand Kai has sent me to find the newcomer and take them to see him. Is that him?"  
  
  
  
Pikkon pointed at Gohan, who had a thoughtful expression on his face, and his head cocked to the side as he faced Pikkon.  
  
  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head in trademark fashion and gave a short laugh.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's him, but he isn't actually dead. Gohan, I want you to meet Pikkon, Pikkon this is Gohan, my son."  
  
  
  
Pikkon looked startled for a minute, then thoughtful.  
  
  
  
Hmm, no wonder this boy's energy is so high. If half the stories Goku told me are true, then he must have incredible energy.   
  
  
  
As he was thinking, Pikkon suddenly heard a voice in his head.  
  
  
  
//The stories are actually true, if you really want to know. I can tell you're a lot like the Nameks. What race are you exactly? //  
  
  
  
Once again Pikkon was startled. He hadn't expected the boy would be telepathic as well. He would have to think on it later. Just then Pikkon noticed something he hadn't before. The boy was blind. You could tell by the way he didn't look directly at you, and seemed to follow the locations of voices rather than faces. It kind of creeped Pikkon out, so he cleared his throat and spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Goku, we need to take him to the Grand Kai now, and to answer your question boy, my race is called Midorians."  
  
  
  
With that he began walking away. Goku called out to another warrior and asked him to watch Chi Chi for them while he, Gohan, and King Kai followed Pikkon. King Kai was being unusually silent, seemingly lost in thought, but Goku shrugged it off. He was happy just to be able to talk to Gohan again.  
  
  
  
"So, hey Gohan! How is everyone doing?"  
  
  
  
Gohan turned his head towards Goku's voice and answered.  
  
  
  
"Well, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks are fine. Goten and I live with them now. Krillin is married to 18 and she's pregnant. Yamcha is somewhere in America on some baseball exchange thing. Tien and Chaoutzu are somewhere in Tibet. Master Roshi and Turtle are still arguing. Piccolo is helping Dende and Popo, and Korrin and Yajirobe are the same as always."  
  
  
  
Goku grinned, happy to know that everyone was doing fine.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's great! I'm glad everyone is doing well. I would have liked to see Goten at least once, though. Your mom told me about him, or at least told me as much as she knew. So how did you develop these new abilities, Gohan? And you don't seem to have any of the problems I would expect from being blind. Why?"  
  
  
  
The Gohan image seemed to draw a deep breath before speaking.  
  
  
  
"Well, apparently I've always had them, but until I had to focus on using my entire mind, they didn't come out. After a little while of being blind, they came out. I have emphatic and telepathic abilities, as well as whatever this thing I'm doing now is called. Piccolo re-trained me to use my mind to see, instead of my eyes. He also taught me to fight like that. Vegeta is the one who I have been sparring against in terms of power training, though."  
  
  
  
Goku just stare in amazement before giving a laugh.  
  
  
  
"That's great son! I'm really glad you're doing so well."  
  
  
  
Goku and Gohan stopped their conversation as they approached to the house of the Grand Kai. Gohan could sense that the thing was enormous, and he could feel a ki inside with the same quality as King Kai's; very strange and distinctive. Feeling a little apprehensive, Gohan turned his head towards Goku and asked a question.  
  
  
  
"Uh, dad? I take it the Grand Kai is the guy above King Kai, right? Well what do I call him?"  
  
  
  
Goku was stupefied for a moment, then spoke.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Gohan. I just call him Grand Kai, but I guess sir would do just as well. I never really thought about it before."  
  
  
  
They entered a large room with a throne like chair at the far end. In the chair sat the Grand Kai. Now that Gohan was closer, he could feel the Grand Kai's ki much better, and, to his immense surprise, it was lower than his father's, and considerable lower than his own. As these thoughts were running through his mind, a voice interrupted them.  
  
  
  
//Hey, what's up kid? I'm the Grand Kai and why don't you just keep those observations to yourself for the time being. Dig it? //  
  
  
  
To say Gohan was shocked was an understatement. He was absolutely floored. He hadn't expected the Grand Kai to talk like that. After a moment he recovered enough to send his own thoughts back.  
  
  
  
//Yes sir, but could you tell me why? //  
  
  
  
The Grand Kai's voice gave a little chuckle.  
  
  
  
//Well dude, I haven't trained in over a thousand years. No fighter could surpass me until Pikkon and Goku came. What a wake up call man! //  
  
  
  
With that, he terminated their mental conversation, and Gohan found that he was right in front of the throne and the Grand Kai. The Grand Kai spoke up first.  
  
  
  
"Well Goku, I take it this is your son, eh? He looks like a cool cat to me - first person in a couple thousand years to make it to Otherworld on mental power alone. Awesome, man."  
  
  
  
Goku just laughed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he's my son, and his name is Gohan. Gohan, this is the Grand Kai, Grand Kai this is Gohan."  
  
  
  
Gohan's Image bowed and he murmured,  
  
  
  
"Pleased to meet you Grand Kai, sir."  
  
  
  
The Grand Kai looked at Gohan's image for a minute before speaking to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Hey dude, nice to meet you too. You want me to fix that image of yours a little?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was puzzled.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean sir?"  
  
  
  
The Grand Kai got up and went over to the Gohan image.  
  
  
  
"Well man, your image is stuck. You don't know what you look like for real now, so your mind took the last image it had. I can fix that, and tell you how to make your form solid dude."  
  
  
  
Gohan thought for a minute.  
  
  
  
Maybe that will come in handy later on. I guess it couldn't hurt.   
  
  
  
Done thinking, Gohan spoke.  
  
  
  
"If it isn't a problem sir, I'd like that."  
  
  
  
Grand Kai put one hand over Gohan's head as he grinned.  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's cool man. No problemo."  
  
  
  
With that, a bright blue light emanated from his palm and spread over Gohan's image, which was slowly engulfed in the blue glow. Gohan's mind was filled with information from the Grand Kai, and in the middle of it all was an image of himself that the Grand Kai had, apparently, gotten from somewhere. The light vanished and a newly solidified Gohan stood before everyone.  
  
  
  
Gohan had grown quite a bit lately, and now his height stood at five feet and three inches. That wasn't the only change, though. Gohan's body was more muscular than before, but he still held the same physique - so he was a lean muscular rather than bulky. He was wearing a gi like Piccolo's, except that his didn't have the cape and shoulder pads. His face had started maturing, and he was in the middle of the transition between childhood features and adult ones. One of the most significant changes was his hair. Gohan had been letting his hair grow out for a while, and now it resembled Raditz's, the only difference being that Gohan's only went down to the middle of his back. However, the most startling change that Goku noticed was Gohan's eyes. He had been expecting to see his son's usual bright, happy black eyes. Instead, Goku was confronted with the cold and empty black-flecked blue eyes of his blind son.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, your eyes are blue! How come?"  
  
  
  
Gohan just shrugged as he answered.  
  
  
  
"After Cell blinded me they stayed this way, even after the dragon granted a miniscule part of my vision back. I know they give Piccolo the creeps when he looks at them."  
  
  
  
Goku agreed wholeheartedly with Piccolo. Gohan's eyes gave him the creeps too. Where Gohan had always showed vivid emotions in his eyes, there was now a blank void. Goku tried not to look at them, yet he found himself staring. Gohan's eyes seemed to draw him in, all he could see was emptiness; a chasm with no emotions - almost like a black hole. Goku shook himself out of his daze, really creeped out now. Gohan laughed.  
  
  
  
"You got stuck looking in them, didn't you dad? Apparently that happens to everyone who looks at them for too long. It even happened to Vegeta, and boy did that piss him off."  
  
  
  
Goku grinned just thinking about Vegeta staring at Gohan and looking like a fool. Gohan turned towards the Grand Kai and bowed.  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir, I appreciate everything very much."  
  
  
  
Grand Kai studied Gohan for a moment before speaking out.  
  
  
  
"You don't have a lot of time left here, do you man?"  
  
  
  
Grand Kai had guessed right. Gohan could feel his mind and his body trying to get him to go back, but Gohan still had a few things to do before he was willing to return. Goku looked at his son.  
  
  
  
"Is that true Gohan?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed. He knew his dad would be disappointed, especially with what he had to tell him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah dad, I do."  
  
  
  
Goku looked really disappointed for a minute, then brightened up as he thought of something.  
  
  
  
"Well, you'll be able to come back soon, right?"  
  
  
  
Gohan winced; this was the hard part.  
  
  
  
"Dad. I won't be coming back to talk to you for a year."  
  
  
  
Goku looked crushed.  
  
  
  
"But why son? Surely you can come back before then!"  
  
  
  
Gohan took a deep mental breath, and his image did the same.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to. I don't mind coming back once a year, but you guys are dead. I don't need constant reminders by coming back here, only to have to go away again. There's no way I could handle that. I'll come back once a year to let you know how everyone is doing, but that's all."  
  
  
  
Everything suddenly clicked in Goku's mind. While this had been a great time for him, he had never really stopped to think of how Gohan might feel with him being dead and all. Realizing that Gohan was probably hurting quite a bit, Goku replied in a sad voice.  
  
  
  
"I guess I can understand why Gohan. At least we will get to see you once a year. Do you have to leave soon, my son?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's image nodded as he answered.  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact, I need to leave now."  
  
  
  
With that, Gohan said his good byes to Pikkon, King Kai and Grand Kai, but when he got to Goku he said something else first.  
  
  
  
"Dad, please tell mom I love her and miss her, and I will talk to her next time."  
  
  
  
"Sure Gohan." Goku responded, giving his son a smile.  
  
  
  
Gohan gave a little wave, concentrated, and found what he was looking for. Giving one last wave he vanished, leaving Goku and the rest staring at the place he had been. Goku began walking back to the tree where he had left Chi Chi as the Grand Kai, King Kai, and Pikkon discussed what had just happened. Goku knew that as soon as Chi Chi woke up she would be hysterical. As he was walking back, Goku resigned himself to at least an hour of her yelling and frantic sobbing.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was moving towards the ki he had pinpointed earlier. All around him he could sense lakes, bushes, trees, and stone caves. As he was flying, he felt his image reappear.  
  
  
  
So this is hell (HFIL). Doesn't seem too bad to me.   
  
  
  
Gohan thought as he sped towards his target. Finally approaching it, he discovered it was with a group of other familiar kis, and all were in a cave just ahead. Gohan chuckled to himself as he realized something else about the cave. It had bars like a prison cell. Gohan landed a few feet away from the cave, and slightly off to the side so he wasn't immediately visible from the cave entrance. Gohan felt a presence coming from behind, and turned to face whoever it was. It was someone with a fairly low ki. The person stopped several feet away from Gohan before calling out uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid, what are you doing here? Are you a new arrival?"  
  
  
  
Gohan chuckled as he responded.  
  
  
  
"Nope. I'm just visiting to check and make sure some people are still here."  
  
  
  
The person then came forward and identified himself as one of the ogre's in charge of the Home for Infinite Losers (Hell). Gohan chatted with him for a minute, then walked over to the cell inside the cave. As he got closer, there was no mistaking the ki signature, as well as the other ones in there. Then a voice came out from inside the cave.  
  
  
  
"Well, well - if it isn't the brat that killed me."  
  
  
  
Cell stepped forward from the back of the cave and almost up to the bars.  
  
  
  
"Come to gloat, boy? Well, as soon as I get out of here you're history."  
  
  
  
Gohan just stood there, his face like stone as he replied calmly.  
  
  
  
"Actually, no. I just came down here to see if a bastard like you actually got a cell, or if you ran around free. Besides; didn't you know you already got your revenge, dumbass? You call yourself the ultimate being, yet you don't even have observation skills. I bet that even Frieza figures it out before you do."  
  
  
  
Another walked up to stand next to Cell behind the bars.  
  
  
  
"I remember you. You're that half Saiyan brat from Namek. My, my you certainly have grown up little monkey."  
  
  
  
Frieza's cold voice sent chills down Gohan's spine, but he held firm and didn't let his emotionless mask slip even a notch.  
  
  
  
"It's rather interesting, Frieza; a Saiyan or a half Saiyan has defeated every one of the so-called strongest villains that have appeared in the northern part of the universe."  
  
  
  
Gohan started ticking off the list on his fingers.  
  
  
  
"First off Raditz got his ass kicked by my dad and Piccolo. Then Vegeta and Nappa were defeated by my father and I. Then there was the Ginyu force, defeated by my father. My father defeated you, Frieza. I defeated Garlic Jr. Cooler was defeated by my father. My father defeated Turles. Vegeta's son defeated King Cold and again, you, Frieza. Vegeta defeated Dr. Gero and his androids. And finally, I defeated Cell. You really should have listened to those people who said that Saiyans would be your downfall."  
  
  
  
By the time Gohan was finished, everyone in the cave had come up to the bars and were growling, yelling insults, and reaching out to the demi- saiyan, trying to get a hold of him. Now that all of the kis were close, Gohan could tell he had been right about whom all occupied the cell. Besides Frieza and Cell, there were Raditz, Nappa, King Cold, Cooler, the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero (the android) and his other android, and Turles. The only person from the list that was missing was Garlic Jr., and that was because he was still trapped in the dead zone.  
  
  
  
A sudden shouted insult from Turles caught Gohan's attention.  
  
  
  
"When I get out of here you're going to pay, along with my dammed brother! I can't believe he goes around free, while I'm stuck in here!"  
  
  
  
Gohan's mind registered that, if Turles's brother was running around free in hell, than that meant his grandfather Bardock was running around. Gohan immediately turned away from the cell and lifted off into the air: hopefully he would be able to find his grandfather before he had to return to his body. As Gohan soared out into the less traveled parts of hell, he located two kis that felt like they were Saiyans'. To make sure, he gently touched their minds and found that they were, indeed, Saiyans. He immediately altered his course towards them. Finally he landed barely twenty feet away from the Saiyans. The two had been sparring, but when they noticed the boy flying in they had stopped. Gohan walked forward until he was about five feet away and spoke out.  
  
  
  
"Hello. I am looking for a Saiyan named Bardock. Do you know him?"  
  
From his senses, Gohan could tell that one stepped forward before speaking.  
  
  
  
"I am Bardock, and the Saiyan next to me is King Vegeta. Who are you?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Wow, that was a long chapter! Surprisingly enough it was pretty easy to write. I hope it kept you entertained. Something I forgot to mention in the author's note; I now have a beta reader! Much thanks to the very nice DemonDancing, she has so graciously agreed to do it. If the chapters take a little longer, it's because they're getting reviewed for mistakes, so please be patient. Remember that if you want on the mailing list, you have to leave a note in your review saying so, and leave your e-mail address, too. Well everyone; did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to ki blast me? Let me know, be a reviewer!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Birthday Present for a Prince (I am not totally sure about this title though.) 


	10. A Birthday Present for a Prince

Author's note: This is going to be a dark angst fic, and I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are some swear words and, depending on which way I decide to take this fic, there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter, so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z, otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
Author's note2: Hello everyone. I did something really stupid last chapter and forgot to tell people in the author's note that I consider Turles to be Bardock's brother. That is the most common way that I have read about their relationship, so I'm using it. The other thing was yes, Gohan does know Bardock is his Grandfather and Goku knows that's his father. Gohan knows Turles is Bardock's brother because Turles mentioned it in The Tree Of Might (not really, but I am taking liberties). And Gohan/Videl4ever was correct in assuming that Gohan heard it from when Vegeta and Goku were fighting, and I really don't care if they say he was unconscious in the episode - this is a Fanfic after all.  
  
Another thing is that I will be using some villains from the movies, so don't freak on me or something - I haven't seen them all, so I'm not sure about a couple details. Once again I would like to thank DemonDancing for being my beta reader and doing such an awesome job on the last chapter. To the reviewer who said they would rather have the chapter out faster than wait for spelling and grammar mistakes to be fixed, I've got to tell you there were a lot of grammar mistakes and, quite frankly, it was bothering me because the chapter wasn't as good with all of the mistakes. So I am going to keep my beta reader. Also keep in mind that I haven't totally plotted out everything, so sometimes I'm flying by the seat of my pants when writing this - so I sometimes get stuck trying to decide exactly what I want to happen.  
  
Anyway, that's it for that note, although I probably left something out once again. Remember people: there is a mailing list, and if you want to be on it just leave your e-mail in a review or contact me. By the way people, you've got to leave me reviews! I have to have MORE!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to DemonDancing my grammar lifesaver.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Birthday Present for a Prince  
  
  
  
Two seconds after Bardock had introduced himself and King Vegeta, Gohan registered the irony and pure humor of the situation and started laughing. He laughed his head off, eventually falling to the ground because he was shaking so hard. The two older Saiyan's were staring at the boy rolling on the ground laughing with expressions of bewilderment. Gohan just couldn't get over it! Vegeta's father and his dad's father were friends in the after life while their sons were rivals, and often time's enemies, on earth. Finally Gohan got control of himself and stood up, brushing the dirt from his gi. Bardock and King Vegeta eyed him warily, as if they thought he was a crazy person. Gohan gave a big smile and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. My name is Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, whose Saiyan name is Kakarrot. I am a half Saiyan from Earth, and, at the moment, foster son to Prince Vegeta."  
  
Bardock's eyes had bugged out at the mention of Kakarrot, and King Vegeta's had bugged out at the mention of Prince Vegeta. Of course Gohan, not being able to see, only felt their surprise and didn't actually see the severity of their reactions. Bardock was the first to speak.  
  
"Kakarrot is alive? You're my Grandson? What do you mean by half Saiyan, boy?"  
  
Then King Vegeta asked his own questions.  
  
"Vegeta is on earth? Your foster father you say? What do you mean by half Saiyan?"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Gohan put up both hands in a warding off gesture.  
  
"I can answer your questions, but it will take a minute. Everything kind of started with my dad landing on Earth, so I guess I should start there."  
  
For the next twenty minutes Gohan briefly summarized everything that had happened; from his dad landing on Earth all the way up to Cell. By the time he was finished, he didn't need his sight to tell him that his grandfather and King Vegeta were shell-shocked. A few minutes passed without saying anything, then Bardock turned towards King Vegeta and said.  
  
"Well, I can see why the boy laughed his head off when he heard our names, sire. It must have been extremely funny to find us together when Prince Vegeta and my son are constantly at each other's throats."  
  
Then he turned to Gohan.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that both your mother and father are now in Otherworld, but I am glad that at least you have one adult Saiyan to talk to."  
  
King Vegeta finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Boy, you said that you, my son, and your father are all Super Saiyans."  
  
Gohan nodded and the King continued.  
  
"That is absolutely amazing! There hadn't been even one in over three thousand years while I was still alive, but in such a tiny matter of years there are three! A dammed miracle is what it is."  
  
"Well, actually sir; there are different levels of Super Saiyan."  
  
Gohan had only briefly glossed over the Cell Game details, and had only told them that he'd defeated Cell with his dad's help - not that he'd gone level two.  
  
Bardock looked interested.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head before speaking.  
  
"Well, something I didn't mention was that the reason I was able to defeat Cell was because I ascended. I went to the next level of Super Saiyan, which is far more powerful than the first level, and just recently I've felt another level above that. So far I haven't reached that level, though."  
  
King Vegeta just shook his head in shock. It was all so amazing, and yet it felt right. Though, from what he had heard about his son, Vegeta had forgotten some important aspects of being a Saiyan - especially one with royal blood. King Vegeta understood how it must have been for his son, having to serve Frieza, even after knowing that the ice-jin had blown up their planet. All of a sudden a grimace passed across Gohan's image's face. Bardock noticed and asked.  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
Gohan grimaced again before answering.  
  
"My body and mind are telling me that I have to go back now or I won't be able to return at all. Would you guy's mind if I came back to talk sometime?"  
  
Bardock looked towards King Vegeta. He still followed the king's decisions after all these years. King Vegeta noticed Bardock's look and answered.  
  
"Of course you may, boy. I would like to hear more about my son and his son."  
  
Gohan nodded and waved a little goodbye before disappearing; leaving behind two grown Saiyans looking at each other with expressions of stupefaction and amazement, hardly believing everything that had just happened. King Vegeta finally shook himself out of his shock and turned to Bardock.  
  
"Let's spar. There isn't anything else around here to do."  
  
Bardock nodded, and they resumed the spar that had been interrupted by Gohan's arrival. But both were privately mulling over all of the information that Gohan had given them. Bardock was thinking about how proud he was of Kakarrot and the things he'd done with his life. King Vegeta's thoughts were on his son and how proud he was that Vegeta had managed to survive Frieza and turn his life around.  
  
Back at Capsule Corps, Gohan's mind came rushing back to his body at almost super speed. It had taken his last bit of strength to talk to his Grandfather and King Vegeta for so long, and now he was exhausted. As his mind melded firmly with his body once again, he was aware of several presences in the room. His head was pounding and felt like it was stuffed with cotton, but he managed to realize that Piccolo, Bulma, and Vegeta were all there.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?"  
  
He managed to ask before succumbing to exhaustion and falling forward. He would have fallen off the bed, but Piccolo caught him in time and settled him back against the pillows. Gohan was out like a light, and it didn't seem like he would be waking up any time soon. Little did Gohan know that they had been there for four hours. Before, Gohan had always ended his mental training or meditation for dinner, so he usually had at least two hours to practice. When Bulma had called up to him that dinner was ready, she hadn't received an answer and Gohan hadn't come flying down the stairs. Worried - because, in her long experience, no Saiyan ever missed a meal - she had gone upstairs.  
  
As she had entered his room, Bulma had seen Gohan sitting as if he were in meditation, and gone over to him to see if she could snap him out of it and tell him to come to dinner. When she reached out to touch his shoulder, something almost like miniature lightning had jumped out and burned her hand. Bulma had run and got Vegeta, who grumbled all the way back about Kakarrot's spawn not being his problem, until he had seen Bulma's hand. Then he had gone to Gohan's room to knock some sense into the brat. But he had gotten burned the same as Bulma and, even as a Super Saiyan, couldn't get into the barrier that protected Gohan. He'd then yelled at Bulma to get a hold of that damn Namek because, most likely, he would know what was up with the brat.  
  
Bulma had sent a message to Dende, asking him to tell Piccolo that they needed his help with Gohan. Within a few minutes Piccolo was there and studying Gohan. Finally he had turned and spoken to Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"His mind is away from his body. That force field is protecting his body until he gets back. If his body is moved while his mind is away, he won't be able to come back."  
  
Vegeta had scowled while Bulma had asked what they were supposed to do. Piccolo thought for a minute, then had said that all they could do was wait. Vegeta immediately started grumbling about wasting his time, but shut up when Bulma gave him a look. She then went downstairs and asked her parents to baby-sit Trunks and Goten while they waited for Gohan. On her way back up, she had brought a tray of food for Vegeta, and settled herself into a chair. Piccolo settled into his usual floating lotus position and started meditating. Vegeta scarfed down his food, then settled into his own meditation. Bulma took some sort of invention out of her pocket and began tinkering with it. They were still in the same positions when Gohan woke up two hours later. After Piccolo had laid him back on the bed, Bulma bombarded the Namek with questions.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Will he be ok? How long will he sleep?"  
  
Piccolo put his hands over his sensitive Namekian ears, as with each question Bulma's voice became shriller. Vegeta looked on with an almost sympathetic air as he too covered his sensitive ears. After the pain in his ears stopped, Piccolo answered as best as he could.  
  
"He's just tired. He should be ok - his ki seems a little low, but not enough to be to worried about. I have no clue how long he will sleep, but by the looks of him, it'll be a while."  
  
Bulma just snorted and went over to tuck a blanket around Gohan's sleeping form. Turning to face Vegeta and Piccolo, she began to speak.  
  
"Piccolo, do you think you could stay here until he wakes up? I have to take care of Trunks and Goten. I would have Vegeta do it, but I'm afraid he would try and kill Gohan in his sleep."  
  
Saying this she glared at Vegeta, who snorted and replied.  
  
"No I wouldn't woman - there is no challenge in that. Although it certainly is appealing..."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to admonish Vegeta, but was interrupted by Piccolo.  
  
"I will watch Gohan, Bulma. You go and do what you must."  
  
Bulma glanced one last time at the sleeping Gohan before going out the door and dragging Vegeta with her. Piccolo could hear her screeching at the Saiyan prince all the way down the hall. Piccolo looked over at Gohan for a minute before making a comment to the prone figure on the bed.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be careful kid? You're going to end up killing yourself one day if you keep doing shit like this."  
  
When he got no response, Piccolo settled back into meditation to wait for Gohan to wake up. After about a half-hour Piccolo was disturbed out of his meditation. Gohan was tossing and turning in the bed wildly and mumbling frantically.  
  
"Frieza.....no....let....hurt....everyone...Cell.....Dad.......my fault......can't......save......anyone..."  
  
Piccolo figured Gohan was having a nightmare. After Cell they had been frequent; almost every night, but after a while they had calmed down. The nightmares had always been about the variety of evil beings that the group had to face. Gohan had gotten better and, up until now, he would go months without one, and none were this bad. Piccolo decided he had better try to wake Gohan up. He reached over to shake the boy, but Gohan momentarily flashed Super Saiyan and Piccolo withdrew his hand. He didn't need a scared Super Saiyan waking up to someone leaning over him and decide to blast them to hell. Piccolo thought for a minute, then went downstairs to find Bulma.  
  
He found her sitting in the living room with Goten and Trunks on her lap, both bawling their heads off. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, so Piccolo assumed he was in the Gravity room. Bulma looked up from the crying babies as Piccolo walked in and, pitching her voice so she could be heard, she called out.  
  
"What's up Piccolo, is Gohan awake?"  
  
Piccolo's sensitive ears were beginning to hurt from the baby's cries, but he too pitched his voice over the noise so that Bulma could hear him.  
  
"No. He is having a really bad nightmare, and almost turned Super Saiyan on me when I tried to wake him up. I was going to bring Goten or Trunks in since they usually calm him down, but maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea right now."  
  
He indicated towards the still howling chibis with a clawed hand. Bulma looked thoughtful for a minute, then got up.  
  
"Actually, that may be perfect Piccolo. The boys probably miss Gohan, and that may be why they're crying. Having the chibis with him might be able to hold off the nightmares."  
  
She got up and, holding the wailing babies, started up the stairs with Piccolo trailing behind her. As they entered the room they could see that Gohan's nightmare had gotten worse. He was flickering between Super Saiyan and normal, yelling out unintelligible things to unseen enemies. As soon as Goten and Trunks saw Gohan they began wriggling and reaching out to Gohan, whimpering. As the sound of the whimpering reached Gohan, his movements became less frantic, and he stopped yelling. Taking the chibis from Bulma, Piccolo laid them on the bed beside Gohan. Immediately the two boys began snuggling around Gohan whose hair had stopped flickering and was remaining its natural black. Almost immediately, all three children were sleeping peacefully. Bulma motioned to Piccolo, and they left the room without a word.  
  
Once out side the door, Bulma turned to Piccolo.  
  
"Wow! That worked a lot better than I expected."  
  
Piccolo just grunted in response. He too had been a little surprised, but wasn't about to admit it. Bulma ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. It had been a long, long day. Deciding to snatch a little break while she could, she turned to walk down the stairs. At the top she turned back to Piccolo for a moment.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, I'm going to take a little break. Want to join me?"  
  
Piccolo was silent for a minute before following Bulma as she went down the stairs once more. Back in Gohan's room, everyone was sleeping peacefully, and Gohan had a tiny smile on his face as he hugged the two chibis closer to him in his sleep. That was the exact position Gohan was in when he woke up. He had one arm curled around each chibi, clutching them tightly against him. Gohan yawned amd stretched while sending his senses out. It was morning and, as Gohan slowly got his bearings, he remembered everything. His trip to Otherworld, his mom fainting, meeting King Kai and Grand Kai, then going to hell to check on Frieza and Cell, and finally meeting his Grandfather and King Vegeta out in the middle of hell and talking with them. Then he remembered the last thing he had sensed before falling unconscious the night before. He remembered sensing Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bulma all in his room. Goten and Trunks chose that moment to begin stirring and waking up. That was another puzzling detail. Why had someone put them in with him? Gohan gave a mental shrug and turned his attention to the two chibis, who were currently yawning and sitting up. Gathering them in his arms, Gohan swung his legs over the side of the bed, noticing as he did that he still had his clothes on from yesterday. Standing up and bouncing the chibis to make them squeal, Gohan walked out of his room and started down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, and debating whether or not it was time to try to wake up Gohan. Vegeta was in his usual seat, glaring out the window. Piccolo was there as well, but he was leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed. He had checked on Gohan several times through the night, and had been satisfied when he saw no return of the nightmares. Just then everyone heard the sound of feet hitting steps as Gohan came down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and sniffed the air experimentally, his face breaking into a huge grin as he called out.  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
Rushing over to the table, he plopped the two kids into their high chairs and took his seat at the table, nose twitching as he drooled in the direction of the stove. Bulma and Piccolo chuckled at the sight, while Vegeta just looked disgusted. Bulma finished cooking and set the food down on the table. Immediately, Gohan and Vegeta dug in. Dishing up the two chibis in the highchairs, Bulma sat back to watch the spectacle: she and Piccolo both knew it was useless to try and talk to a Saiyan while they are eating. Food was flying everywhere, mostly from Goten and Trunks, but a fair amount from Gohan and Vegeta as well. Piccolo looked away, extremely glad that his species only needed water: if he had needed to eat, he probably would have immediately lost his appetite at the sight of four Saiyans eating breakfast.  
  
Finally Gohan sat back with a sigh, as Vegeta and the chibis continued eating. Bulma finished her small plate and took it to the sink. Turning back and sitting down once again, she looked over at Gohan, who had a happy little smile on his face from eating all that food.  
  
"Gohan, what in the world happened yesterday? You didn't come down for dinner, so I went up to get you, but some sort of shield burned my hand when I tried to touch you. Even Vegeta as a Super Saiyan couldn't get through the shield. Piccolo came and told us that your mind was away from your body, but what the hell were you doing? You were like that for four hours."  
  
Gohan grinned a little sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head in an unconscious imitation of his father as he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. Wow, was it really that long? I didn't think I had been gone that long."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a minute, but hastily continued speaking as he could feel Bulma getting pissed.  
  
"Well, when I was practicing with my mind yesterday, I decided to see how far away I could reach to talk to someone. I started out slow, talking to you, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Then I moved on to Krillin and 18- by the way, they're having a baby. Next were Tien and Chaoutzu, and last on earth was Yamcha - who's playing baseball in America on some exchange thing. Anyway, then I decided I'd better try to reach someone a lot further, and the only person I could think of was Elder Murri on New Namek, so I searched for him. That was actually a lot harder than the others - it's a little difficult to find them in space with only my mind, but eventually I found him, and we had a short conversation."  
  
Gohan paused for breath and took a sip of water before continuing.  
  
"While talking to Elder Murri I had an idea. If I could go to other planets, then why not be able to go to Otherworld? Anyway, I asked Elder Murri about it and he said no one had been able to do it in, like, over a thousand years or something, and even then those people didn't exactly accomplish it - one went insane and the other died from using to much energy. But I decided why not try? It would most definitely be worthwhile. So I left Elder Murri and returned to my body and prepared to try and go to Otherworld."  
  
Gohan made a face as he recalled what had happened.  
  
"Let me tell you, it definitely isn't easy. The first time I tried it, a really weird thing happened with my body, and when I got there I lost my focus and got slammed back into my body. That was the most painful thing I've ever felt - my brain felt like it was on fire! Well, after that disastrous attempt, I waited a little bit before trying again. This time I was prepared for whatever that weird thing was, so I didn't lose my focus. To make a long story short, I got to talk to King Yemma, King Kai, Dad, Grand Kai, and some guy named Pikkon."  
  
Gohan had decided to leave out the part about him visiting hell, and especially the part about him meeting his Grandfather and King Vegeta. He wasn't exactly sure how Vegeta would take it, so he thought it was better just not to mention it.  
  
"At first everyone thought I was dead because, for some strange reason, my mind projected an image of me. It was a little indistinct and out dated since the last time I'd actually seen myself was before the Cell games, but Grand Kai was able fixed that up for me and showed me how to hold a solid form. Then I was informed that I was the first person to successfully make it to Otherworld by mental abilities alone in a couple thousand years. Unfortunately, I didn't get to talk to mom because she fainted right away, and I had to leave before she woke up. Well, that pretty much sums up what I was doing, guys."  
  
Gohan couldn't see it, but his little speech had produced several varying degrees of shock among the adults. Piccolo was probably the most shocked, since he knew exactly how difficult it should've been from Kami's memories. Bulma was next because it was the last thing she had expected him to say, and because he had actually gotten to talk to Goku. Vegeta was either less shocked than the others or was hiding it better, though he was definitely shocked at how much power Gohan seemed to have - not to mention more than a little pissed. It was just one more thing that Kakarrot's brat could do that he couldn't.  
  
Gohan ran his fingers through his hair and spoke again.  
  
"Gee, by the way guys; thanks a lot for letting me start looking like Raditz. One of you could have told me, I would have cut it but now I am so use to it, it would feel funny."  
  
Piccolo was the one to answer that.  
  
"Well kid, it never occurred to me. Couldn't you tell by running your hand through it? I figured you wanted it that way."  
  
Then Bulma put her two cents in.  
  
"I think it looks better. It suits you. By the way, what did you mean when you said you got to talk to Goku again?"  
  
Gohan's face became a blank mask, as if he wasn't acknowledging his emotions. When he spoke, his voice was very calm and controlled - almost a monotone.  
  
"Well, he asked me how I died, but when he found out I wasn't dead, he was ok. He seemed to be excited by the fact that I was the first person to use my mind to get to Otherworld in a couple thousand years. After that, on the way to Grand Kai's, he asked how everyone else was doing and I told him. Then he was interested in who was training me, and I told him Piccolo and Vegeta. Once the Grand Kai fixed my image and solidified it, dad made the mistake of looking into my eyes to long."  
  
Vegeta snorted with laughter. He remembered how stupid he had looked when that had happened to him, and imagined just how much more foolish Kakarrot must have looked.  
  
"I'm guessing he was pretty creeped out by the whole thing, which I guess can't blame him. Then it was time to leave. He asked me if I was coming back soon, and I told him that no, I wouldn't come see him or mom for another year. He knew I could come sooner if I wanted to, so he asked why. I told him I couldn't deal with talking to my dead parents every week and then having to go back to reality. It would drive me insane. They are dead, and I don't need any more constant reminders of that fact. I told him I would talk to them once a year to check up on everything, but that was it. I'm guessing he finally understood, because he didn't protest anymore. After saying good bye to everyone, I left."  
  
Bulma sighed. She could definitely understand Gohan's feelings about talking to his parents, but it still made her sad. Gathering up all the rest of the dishes and bringing them over to the sink, she turned around to find Vegeta and Piccolo gone and Gohan picking Goten and Trunks up from their highchairs.  
  
"Hey Gohan, are you going to take care of the boys today?"  
  
"Yeah Bulma, and we'll probably be outside. I'm still a little tired from yesterday, so I don't think I'll be sparring with Vegeta or Piccolo today."  
  
Bulma just nodded as Gohan carried the chibis outside. It was a beautiful day, Goten and Trunks were very animated, waving their hands in the air as if they were reaching for the sky. Meanwhile, Gohan wasn't smiling. As soon as he walked out the front door, his cheerful smile was replaced by a pensive frown. Going over to a playpen that had been placed under a tree, he set Goten and Trunks inside with their toys. Settling himself under the tree, he withdrew into his thoughts, though still keeping one ear trained on the two chibis.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything in life can be measured except for three things: love, hate, and pain. Just when you think you have reached your limit, you find that it wasn't the end. That there is still more. I thought I'd learned just how far pain could go when dad and mom died, but I was wrong. I was introduced to a whole new dimension when I talked to them and sensed them standing right next to me in Otherworld. It became even worse when I realized how happy dad was. For some reason, I had this vision of him regretting the fact that he chose to stay dead, because now Goten and I had no mother as well as no father. I found out differently. Dad was happy in Otherworld and, from what I gathered, he hadn't really thought of us at all. From what he said, mom had told him about me and about his new son Goten, but he'd forgotten it all.  
  
Now tell me that wouldn't depress you or piss you off. Your own father, who chose to stay dead instead of live with his family, also forgot about them almost as soon as it passed the first anniversary of his death. While talking to dad, I had a revelation. I had a father, not a dad. A dad is someone who knows almost everything about their sons, and is around to play with them and be there to help with mistakes, and all the other things dads are supposed to do. A father is someone who is your parent by blood. Fathers aren't always involved with their kids, either because they don't care or because of their personality. A perfect example would be Vegeta. He is a father to Trunks, he isn't a dad. Vegeta shows little or no interest in his son. His reason would be his personality. Vegeta isn't the type to be affectionate, no matter who you are to him. Hell, he isn't even affectionate towards Bulma, and I know for a fact he loves her - I can feel it from him. I don't know what my father's reasons are, but I guess its his personality as well. Everything seems to be more important than his family.  
  
I wish I could have lied when he asked if I could come back. I really wanted to lie, to say no, I wouldn't be able to ever make it back. But he would probably figure out I was lying. So I told him I would only come back once a year, and that it hurt too much to see him and mom. In a way, that's the truth, but what I really wanted was to be able to forget about him the way he forgot about us. I know that its impossible, but at least I'm going to subject myself to massive amounts of pain by seeing him regularly.  
  
There are so many things he doesn't understand, and there are so many things I don't understand that in the end, it becomes too tangled to try and figure out. I've found its best left alone. I have a feeling that if he ever really tried to get to know me, he would be totally surprised, because I am not at all what he would be expecting to find. I wonder if that day will ever come, but until then I'll continue on as always. I will step in for my father so that Goten doesn't have to worry about the difference between a father and a dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan heard a noise that interrupted him from his deep thoughts. He opened his eyes and, through the fog that was his vision, he could just make out two little figures standing up in something with their arms outstretched. Closing his eyes and spreading out his senses, he got a clearer picture. Goten and Trunks were standing up in their playpen arms, stretched out towards Gohan. They were both babbling nonsense in very insistent tones. Gohan gave a laugh. From his bond with the two chibis, he could tell that they wanted to be picked up and held. Picking himself up off the ground and dusting off his pants, Gohan walked over to the playpen. Picking Goten up in one arm and Trunks in the other, he bounced them a couple times while they giggled. Done with the bouncing, Gohan walked into the house, a bit happier than before.  
  
After that first mind trip to Otherworld, Gohan established a pattern. Every Friday afternoon when he practiced with his mental powers, he checked up on everyone. First were all the Z fighters, including Piccolo. Then he went to New Namek to talk to Elder Muuri. Next he would go to Otherworld, and there he would visit with King Yemma, King Kai, Pikkon, and most often would have a longer conversation with Grand Kai. He was always careful to avoid the presence of his father and mother. He kept his ki suppressed so Goku wouldn't know he was there and try to find him. One thing he did notice, was after the first couple times talking to the Grand Kai, Gohan could sense someone else was there. He could never pinpoint the feeling though, and decided to ignore it.  
  
After he visited Otherworld Gohan would go down to Hell (HFIL) and check on Cell, Frieza, and the other goons. Each time he talked to them, Cell would try and get him to say what he had meant by saying that Cell had gotten his revenge, and Frieza would make taunts about monkeys. After exchanging insults for a while, Gohan would then go out to visit his Grandfather Bardock and King Vegeta. They would talk about everything and anything. Bardock and King Vegeta started teaching Gohan about the Saiyan race, and in return, Gohan would tell them about things that had happened on earth and about their sons. He didn't go into to much detail, because he wasn't sure how much Vegeta or Goku would want their father's to know. Gohan enjoyed those visits the most. It was almost like having a Grandfather and an Uncle for real. Vegeta would probably blow his top if he knew his father had instructed Gohan, a third class half-breed, to think of him as an uncle. He never tired himself out like he had that first time and got better at transferring between the two worlds.  
  
Months began to pass once again. Goten's second birthday and Gohan's fourteenth passed. Goten and Trunks continued to grow, and soon start forming words - one of their first was Go'an. They couldn't seem to form Gohan's full name, so they just left it at that. One of the funnier incidents was when Trunks first tried to say Vegeta. A little bit earlier, Gohan had been pointing things out to the boys and telling them what they were called. They had spent a lot of time in the kitchen with vegetables and fruits. So when Vegeta had walked into the kitchen that night, Trunks had sent Gohan an image of Vegeta in his mind with a questioning air. Gohan had told Trunks that the man was Vegeta, his daddy. Trunks had thought about it for a minute, then proudly pointed his finger at Vegeta and cried out.  
  
"Vegetable!"  
  
Everyone at the table had face faulted, and once they got up fell right back down with laughter, except Vegeta, of course, who looked absolutely mortified. Even the chibis had joined in the laughter, even though they had no clue what was happening - they just saw everyone else doing it. Eventually Trunks learned the right way to say Vegeta, but he used dad more often because it was easier. More time passed and Krillin and 18 had their baby. It was a little girl, which they decided to name Marron. At the party, Gohan talked Krillin and 18 into letting him do a mind bond with baby Marron, the same as with Trunks and Goten. Krillin was all for it, though 18 was skeptical. Finally, once Gohan pointed out that he would be able to sense whenever she was in trouble, no matter what, 18 relented. Gohan wisely left out the part about him dying if Marron did, and didn't let Bulma know that he had bonded to Marron. Both Piccolo and Vegeta noticed, but decided to keep their mouths shut - it was up to Gohan if he wanted to tie his life to the children, and it didn't hurt the chibi's, so there wasn't much they could object to.  
  
More time passed, and it was coming close to being a year since Gohan's first mind trip to Otherworld. It was also almost time for Vegeta's birthday. Bulma had managed to retrieve some data from a broken scouter she had found, and on the scouter she had found out when Vegeta had been born. This year she was determined to throw a small family celebration with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, her parents, and herself. She didn't dare invite the other Z fighters, knowing that Vegeta would blast them before they could even get the words 'happy birthday' out.  
  
Finally the day came, and it was a couple days away from being a year since Gohan had made his mind trip to Otherworld. Lately, Gohan had been experimenting with bringing something along with him. He had started out small, bringing small objects like pencils, then graduated onto larger objects, small animals, and finally larger animals. He was confident that he could now bring another person's mind with him to the Otherworld. He'd had a really hard time thinking of a gift for Vegeta's birthday, but on one of his visits to see Bardock and King Vegeta, it had hit him.  
  
Today was the day, and Gohan was extremely nervous. He really hoped that Vegeta would accept his gift, because he didn't know what else to do. Vegeta was unhappy that Bulma had made this huge a deal out of his birthday, and looked very uncomfortable while they celebrated. Bulma had made Vegeta's favorite meals and a really huge chocolate cake, which somewhat made it up to the prince. After all of the food was devoured, it was time for Vegeta to open his presents. The Saiyan Prince adamantly refused to touch the brightly colored packages, so Bulma opened them while he scowled from the wall he was leaning up against.  
  
From Bulma's mother, he got about twenty different outfits. Mrs. Briefs had constantly been after Vegeta to wear something other than spandex, so she'd decided that she might as well get the stuff for him. Dr. Briefs's present was a new and improved training droid, ten times stronger than the last. Bulma's gift to him was a newly improved gravity chamber, and several more suits of Saiyan armor. Gohan had already told Bulma that he wanted to give Vegeta his present in private, so as soon as Vegeta opened hers, she directed the party back towards the living room. Everything finally settled down, and Gohan could sense Vegeta getting ready to leave to go to the gravity room, so he walked over to the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Hey Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta looked up from his boots to glare at the oblivious demi Saiyan and snarled.  
  
"What do you want, brat? It had better be something important."  
  
"Well Vegeta, I want to give you my present, but not in front of everybody. Will you come up to my room with me for a minute?"  
  
Gohan said nervously, hoping that Vegeta would say yes. There was silence for a minute as Vegeta weighed his answer. Go with the brat and escape the noise and stupid humans, or stay and end up having to deal with wailing babies and Bulma's parents.  
  
"Whatever brat, anything to get away from the rest of them."  
  
With that, Vegeta started up the stairs, leaving Gohan to follow. As they reached Gohan's room and walked inside, Vegeta leaned up against a wall with his usual scowl and arms crossed.  
  
"So, where's the present brat?"  
  
Gohan sat down on his bed and fidgeted nervously as he tried to think of how to tell Vegeta about his present.  
  
"Well, its a little complicated, can I explain something first?"  
  
"By all means brat, as long as we get on with it."  
  
"Well, there's something I didn't tell you guys about when I told you I visit the Otherworld. I don't just visit Otherworld, I visit Hell (HFIL) too. The first time, I wanted to see if Cell actually got a cage or not, but while I was there I learned that there was a certain person I was interested in as well, but in a different area. So I went to find that person, but when I found him, there was someone else there as well. We all talked, and ever since then, whenever I go to Otherworld I go visit them as well. The two people I met were my Grandfather Bardock and your father King Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta's emotions were so strong that Gohan didn't even need his abilities to feel them. There was disbelief, shock, anger, pride, and shame. Just then, Vegeta came off of the wall and stalked over to Gohan and grabbed the boy by the shirt. Getting in his face, Vegeta's voice was clear as he said the words slowly, and with precision.  
  
"Why the hell did you not tell me this before, boy?"  
  
Gohan shrugged as much as he could while in Vegeta's grasp, and answered.  
  
"Because I wasn't sure how you would react, and your dad thought it was for the better. He didn't want to disrupt your life with me carrying on about talking to him."  
  
Vegeta let go of Gohan's shirt and resumed his crossed arm position.  
  
"So what in Kami's name does this have to do with a silly birthday present brat?"  
  
Gohan rubbed his head and gave a rather sheepish grin as he spoke.  
  
"Well you see, that's the point. I had a hard time finding a birthday present for you, and I finally figured it out while I was visiting them. Would you like to go see your father, Vegeta? I already okayed it with him, and he's looking forward to talking to you. If you want, that is."  
  
For the second time that night, Vegeta was completely shell shocked. This time he couldn't even form words. His mouth was moving, but no words came out. He had never expected to get the opportunity to see his father again until he himself died. Finally he regained the power of speech. The thought suddenly occurred to him that it might be some sort of a prank the brat was playing.  
  
"Brat, this had better not be some prank you're pulling, 'cause if it is, I will Final Flash your ass to join your father, and to hell with the woman's punishment."  
  
"It's not a joke, Vegeta."  
  
Gohan hastily assured him. Vegeta thought for a minute, then spoke again.  
  
"What do we have to do brat?"  
  
Gohan sighed. The hard part was over; now all he had to do was not let Vegeta flip out in Hell.  
  
"Well, we have to get into our meditative poses, either on the bed or on the floor. I don't particularly care which, but some part of you has to touch me, whether it is a hand, a foot, or a knee, it doesn't matter as long as you touch me."  
  
Vegeta sat down on the floor and assumed a lotus position. Gohan sat down next to him, and Vegeta moved until he was in front of Gohan with their knees touching.  
  
"The next thing will be to relax your mind, but before you do, I have to tell you a few things. First off, we're only going to Hell, and we'll be stopping to check on Cell and the others in the cage with him. One thing you really need to remember is not to power up. Nothing can hurt you there because we aren't actually there. I know you're going to want to go Super at least once to show your dad, but tell me before you do it and you can only hold it for one minute, or I wont be able to keep us there. Do you get it?"  
  
Vegeta glared at Gohan in anger at being given orders, but decided to let it slide this once.  
  
"Whatever brat, just get on with it."  
  
"All right Vegeta. Relax your mind and don't freak out when I come into it."  
  
Both Gohan and Vegeta relaxed their bodies and minds. Gohan sent his mind searching and found Vegeta's. Getting a firm grip on it, he concentrated on getting them both to Otherworld. All Vegeta felt was Gohan's grip on his mind, and then a wrenching sensation in his body before everything in his mind went white.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that chapter is the longest I've ever written - 17 pages on Microsoft Word. Anyway, it was a little difficult to write, so you guys tell me if it turned out all right or not. I want to say thanks again to DemonDancing for being my beta reader. And to everyone else: did you love it? Hate it? Like it? Want to ki blast me? Let me know, be a reviewer!  
  
Next Chapter: A Little Fun and Conversation in Hell (HFIL) 


	11. A Little Fun and Conversation in Hell HF...

Author's note: This is going to be a dark angst fic. I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and, depending on which way I decide to take this fic, there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter, so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan was blinded during Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? The story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's Note2: Hello everyone! I know I said this will be an angst fic and dark. Unfortunately there won't be a lot of that until later. I had it in the beginning, but right now it's kind of the calm before the storm, so to speak. Anyway, once again thanks to DemonDancing, my beta reader, and thanks to the people who give me reviews; I appreciate it so much. Once again, there is a mailing list but you have to tell me that you want on it by leaving a note in your review, along with your e-mail address.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A Little Fun and A Conversation in Hell (HFIL)  
  
  
  
  
  
As the whiteness in his mind began to fade, Vegeta could feel that he was in a different place, and it wasn't Earth. Taking inventory, he found that he had a body and was standing on something solid with Gohan standing next to him. Then Gohan spoke.  
  
  
  
"You can open your eyes now Vegeta. You will be able to see where we are."  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. They were standing on top of a cliff and right below was land that looked remarkably like earth - if you discounted the red lake in the middle. Vegeta looked up and discovered a sky full of golden clouds. Actually, the sky was the golden clouds. Vegeta couldn't see past any of them to catch a glimpse of actual sky. Looking down once again, he saw several caves on the far side of the lake. Turning to look at Gohan he spoke with a hint of impatience.  
  
  
  
"Well boy, are we going or not?"  
  
  
  
Gohan chuckled as he noticed the impatience.  
  
  
  
"Well actually, I need to tell you a few things first. First off, don't fly up too high or you'll hit the barrier that keeps everyone in hell. Second, we'll be going to visit and torment some people before we go visit your father and my Grandfather."  
  
  
  
Gohan got an evil grin on his face as he continued.  
  
  
  
"I think you will enjoy this. Some of our favorite people are imprisoned in a cave a little ways away, and I'm allowed to visit them anytime I want. Want to know who it is?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was curious - the brat actually had an evil streak! He couldn't believe that good little Gohan was actually going to torment someone.  
  
  
  
"Alright brat, tell me."  
  
  
  
"I told you the first time I visited here I got to see Cell in a cage, right? Well guess who was in a cage with him. All in all there were fourteen of our favorite villains in there: Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Raditz, Nappa, Dr. Gero and that weird android, Turles, and the Ginyu Force. Since then six more have arrived: Brolli, Bojack, and the Spice boys. The first time I was there, Frieza pissed me off by calling me a monkey, so I brought to his attention the fact that a demi Saiyan - or a full Saiyan - has destroyed every major villain in the north quadrant, and that really pissed off everyone in the cell. So every time I come here, I make it my personal goal to make them as angry as possible."  
  
  
  
Vegeta began laughing as he heard the part about making it a goal to piss them off.  
  
  
  
"I really didn't think you had it in you boy! I would've thought you would be like your father and offer them compassion and try to reform them."  
  
  
  
Gohan's face turned stony at the mention of Goku, and his voice was cold as he replied.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm not my father Vegeta, and I wouldn't mistake me with him - you might find yourself sorely disappointed."  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing for a minute and regarded Gohan thoughtfully before turning to look over the cliff once more.  
  
  
  
"So will we be leaving any time soon, brat?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's smirk returned and he jumped off the cliff, flying towards the farthest shore of the lake where a lone cave sat. Vegeta cursed and took off after him. As they got closer, Gohan called back to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Lower your ki so that they won't sense you. I want it to be even more of an unpleasant surprise."  
  
  
  
Vegeta reluctantly lowered his ki, deciding the prospect of pissing off Frieza was more important than refusing to take orders from a half-breed. Gohan touched down behind a cave and waited for Vegeta to do the same. A couple minutes later an Ogre dressed in a hell t-shirt came up to them.  
  
  
  
"Hi Gohan, back again I see. They were mad for three days the last time you came! I see you finally brought someone with you."  
  
  
  
Gohan just smiled in the direction of the Ogre's voice as he replied.  
  
  
  
"Hi George. I guess the record is three days now, huh? Well, this time should really piss them off even more. Do you have the stuff I asked for?"  
  
  
  
George fumbled around in his pocket for a minute before producing a bunch of bananas and placing them in Gohan's outstretched palm.  
  
  
  
"Just like you asked for Gohan. You know, I've been hearing that a couple of the Kais and King Yemma have been watching some of the times you come and that they think its absolutely hilarious."  
  
  
  
Gohan's grin got even bigger.  
  
  
  
"You would be right George. Last time I talked to Grand Kai, he told me he'd watched the last time I was here and was rolling off his seat with laughter. I have his authorization to continue this as long as I want. But we had better get down to business George; we wouldn't want to keep them waiting, would we?"  
  
  
  
Saying that, he began walking towards the front of the cave with the bananas, motioning for Vegeta to stay back out of sight. As Gohan got to the front of the cave, a voice penetrated the silence.  
  
  
  
"Well, well - the brat is back."  
  
  
  
Vegeta recognized the voice as Cell's, and started to get a little pissed as he remembered what had happened at the Cell games. Then another voice broke the silence. This one had a very cold quality to it.  
  
  
  
"Well, the little monkey is back to annoy us once again, I see."  
  
  
  
Vegeta would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was Frieza, the bane of Vegeta's existence for so many years of his life. Vegeta's ki began to slowly rise as he thought about everything Frieza had done. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.  
  
  
  
//Dammit Vegeta, you're going to make me lose focus if you keep doing that! I told you to keep your ki down and not to raise it without telling me. //  
  
  
  
Gohan's mind voice was just a little pissed as he admonished the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta growled to himself, but didn't really feel like taking chances with his mind, so he lowered his ki. Gohan's mind voice gave a chuckle as he continued.  
  
  
  
//Besides Vegeta - do you want to ruin all the fun before it's even started? Have a little patience. It'll be worth it; I promise. //  
  
  
  
Cutting off his link with Vegeta's mind, Gohan turned his attention back to the occupants of the cell.  
  
  
  
"Aww, come on Frieza! Just because I like to have an occasional conversation with you guys and you take offense at some of my remarks doesn't mean that I come here to deliberately annoy you! That wouldn't be very nice of me."  
  
  
  
Gohan put on his best 'I'm innocent' face as he spoke, lending effectiveness to his statements. When Gohan wants to look innocent, he can do so very well, and anyone who doesn't really know him will believe it. This made it very hard for the villains in the cage when he used it, because they could never tell if he was being truthful or not. Cell gave a snort as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Don't even try to pull that on us boy. Besides - I finally figured out your little riddle."  
  
  
  
Gohan cocked his head to the side as he looked in the direction of Cell's voice. Meanwhile Vegeta was wondering what the hell they were talking about. What riddle? What the hell was Cell talking about?  
  
  
  
"Well lets see if you get it right this time Cell. Kami knows after as many guesses as you've had you should get it right sooner or later - or did Frieza figure it out for you?"  
  
  
  
Cell sputtered a denial, but it was clear that Gohan's guess was right.  
  
  
  
"So what if he did help, brat, we still figured it out. When I threatened revenge on you the first time you came here, you said I'd already gotten my revenge. I couldn't figure it out then, but I have now."  
  
  
  
Cell was interrupted by Frieza's voice.  
  
  
  
"What he wants to say, monkey boy, is that we've figured out you're blind."  
  
  
  
Gohan put his hands on the sides of his cheeks in mock horror.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! You figured it out! What am I to do?"  
  
  
  
He took his hands down and began laughing.  
  
  
  
"To bad you idiots didn't realize it sooner or you might have actually had a little advantage over me. I can't believe it actually took you guys almost a year to figure it out! That is really pathetic. Besides - in a way you did me a favor. By blinding me you made me realize the powers that give me the ability to come here and torment you! By the way, I almost forgot - I brought you a present Frieza. One that I think you'll really like."  
  
  
  
He gestured for Vegeta to come forward from behind the cave. Vegeta almost missed the signal because he was too busy laughing his head off mentally over the fact that it'd taken Frieza and Cell so long to figure out that Gohan was blind. Vegeta walked to the front of the cave with his trademark smirk on his face, a wicked sense of anticipation, and iron control over his emotions. As soon as he got to the front of the cave he could see the bars holding the prisoners and Cell and Frieza who were right up against them. In the back of the cave sat all of the other people Gohan had mentioned. Vegeta felt a tremendous surge of satisfaction on seeing them there behind bars.  
  
  
  
As he caught sight of Vegeta, Frieza's expression was absolutely priceless. Sheer terror and shock warred with each other for control over Frieza's face. Walking to stand beside Gohan, Vegeta's grin got an evil cast to it as he practically purred his greetings.  
  
  
  
"Hello Frieza, long time no see. I've been doing great, hope you've been miserable. You know, I felt absolutely horrible when my son killed you the second time. I really wanted the opportunity myself, but oh well! At least it was someone of my bloodline."  
  
  
  
He ended the statement with an infuriating smirk on his face as he watched Frieza go from shocked to outrage in about two seconds flat. Then Frieza threw back a retort.  
  
  
  
"Stupid monkey! I killed you once and I'll do it again. Let me out of here and I'll put you where you belong!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta just grinned.  
  
  
  
"I may be a monkey, Frieza, but at least I'm not stuck in the zoo with the other animals."  
  
  
  
He pointed behind Frieza to the other prisoners.  
  
  
  
"Besides - you don't have half the strength it takes to beat me now. Didn't you hear from Cell that I'm a Super Saiyan as well? Watch how you speak to me, lizard."  
  
  
  
Gohan, hearing the zoo crack, began laughing his head off and ended up falling down because the description totally fit the variety of creatures that were in the cell. He'd been waiting for a comment like that, and now was the perfect time to use the bananas George had given him. Getting to his feet, he held the bananas out to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I think its feeding time at the zoo."  
  
  
  
Vegeta took the bananas from Gohan and, with a very evil grin, pulled the first one off the bunch. Faster than lightning, he chucked it at Frieza who, out of reflex, ki blasted the thing and made banana mush splatter all over his face. Immediately Vegeta sent the image to Gohan's mind. Both collapsed into gales of laughter at the sight of the former intergalactic tyrant with banana mush on his face. Vegeta was dying of laughter, but selected his next target with care.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, a banana came whizzing at the head of Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force. Again out of reflex, the banana was ki blasted, and this time it was Captain Ginyu with mush on his face. Gohan and Vegeta were reduced to helpless laughter once again as Vegeta sent Gohan the images in his mind. Dr. Gero, being the smart one, decided to end the game and try to ki blast the bananas before Vegeta could throw any more, only to be thwarted by the anti-ki cell bars which ricochet the beam around the cave - making everyone dance to keep out of its way. This antic made Vegeta and Gohan laugh even harder until soon they were gasping for breath and practically choking. The funniest person to see dancing out of the way of the ki beam was King Cold. He was so dammed big, he kept bumping into everyone else and knocking them down. Even though Gohan couldn't see it, the images Vegeta kept sending him were more than enough to imagine what was going on.  
  
  
  
Finally someone had the bright idea of countering the beam to neutralize it, leaving twenty really pissed off beings panting in the cell. Vegeta and Gohan finally got themselves under control enough to talk. Vegeta was still snickering as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"That was the funniest dammed thing I've seen in a while brat, but who should be next? It's your turn to pick."  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned his evil grin, which was almost as bad as Vegeta's, as he thought over the candidates. One name really popped into his mind: Raditz. After all, Raditz was the one that started everything bad in his life, so why not? Gohan mentally replied to Vegeta, and Vegeta picked up the next to last banana, chucking it straight at Raditz's head. Raditz, being somewhat intelligent after watching the other two banana disasters, held out his hand to catch it, but was foiled when a ki beam from Gohan made the banana explode just before it reached his hand. Poor Raditz ended up with banana mush on his face as well as his hand. After they calmed down from their latest bout of laughter, Gohan turned his head towards Vegeta and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well, this has been fun Vegeta, but we need to get going if we're going to visit those whom we actually came here to see."  
  
  
  
Vegeta grunted a yes, stood up off the ground, and began dusting himself off. Gohan stood up as well and did like wise. Finally done, both Saiyans turned back towards the prisoners in the cage. Gohan gave a little wave and called out his farewell.  
  
  
  
"It was nice seeing you guys again! I'll be back soon so see you again."  
  
  
  
With that, Gohan took to the air. Vegeta just grinned evilly at Frieza once more, then took off after Gohan. As he caught up to Gohan, Vegeta began laughing again.  
  
  
  
"Boy, you just made me proud. I never knew you had an evil side! That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."  
  
  
  
Gohan just grinned and continued flying, but secretly he was pleased that Vegeta had enjoyed that part. He could feel Bardock and King Vegeta's kis up ahead, and relayed this information to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Grandfather and your father are just a little ways ahead - we should be there in about ten minutes. Once we get there, I'm not going to talk to you or listen in on the conversation between you and your dad, so you might not feel me in your mind, ok? I'll be setting up a barrier, but make sure you tell me before you turn Super, and only hold it for one minute."  
  
  
  
Vegeta just grunted in understanding as they flew on. Meanwhile, pacing in front of their cave, King Vegeta and Bardock were watching for Gohan and Vegeta. The King would never admit it, but he was nervous about seeing his son again. Bardock sighed in exasperation as he watched his King pace. He was sure that Vegeta would be as happy to see his father as King Vegeta was, but his words had fallen on deaf ears all day. Bardock's musings were interrupted by his King's voice.  
  
  
  
"Why aren't they here yet, Bardock? I thought Gohan wasn't making any stops in Otherworld this time! What could be keeping them?"  
  
  
  
Bardock sighed again - he'd already answered those questions earlier that morning.  
  
  
  
"If you remember, sire, Gohan had planned to stop by Frieza's cell first so that Vegeta could have some fun. They should be here momentarily. I can sense their kis coming this way."  
  
  
  
One of the many things Bardock and King Vegeta had learned from talking to Gohan was how to sense ki without a scouter. Both of the older Saiyans had picked it up almost immediately, and they were now proficient in the technique. King Vegeta stopped his pacing for a minute as he searched for Gohan's ki. Finding that Bardock was right and that they were indeed coming - and would be there in a minute - King Vegeta continued his pacing. A few moments later, Bardock pointed at something in the air.  
  
  
  
"Sire, I can just make them out in the distance."  
  
  
  
King Vegeta looked up and squinted his eyes. Far away he could see two dots flying towards them. The dots got steadily closer until the king could make out Gohan and, next to him, a man dressed in a Saiyan training uniform with flame styled hair not unlike King Vegeta's own hair. The two sped through the air towards the adult Saiyans and touched down a couple feet away. Gohan walked over to Bardock and the two clasped hands and gave a brief hug. Gohan then turned to King Vegeta and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Sorry we took so long - we had a little too much fun with Frieza and the others in the cell. Anyways, Bardock and I are going to be talking way over there."  
  
  
  
He pointed to a tree far away from the cave, then turned towards Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Just remember what I told you, Vegeta, and I'll warn you a little while before we have to leave."  
  
  
  
With that, Bardock and Gohan took off for the tree, leaving King Vegeta and Vegeta staring at each other. Vegeta was in his usual stance; back straight, chin up and arms crossed over his chest. The only thing that was missing was his usual scowl. Instead, his face was adorned with a neutral expression. King Vegeta stood in military rest with his back straight and arms behind his back at his waist. His expression was similar to Vegeta's - when you looked at the two of them together, there was no question about paternity. King Vegeta cleared his throat and made the first move.  
  
  
  
"So son, do I even get a handshake or a hug?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta's lips quirked up at the corners as he responded.  
  
  
  
"Well father, since the brat can't watch, why not? After all, if he can't see it then he can't tell anyone and ruin my reputation."  
  
  
  
King Vegeta grinned and the two men moved forward to clasp hands and exchange a brief embrace, much like Bardock and Gohan had done earlier. Pulling away, King Vegeta left one hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well boy, why don't you tell me everything that has happened with your life? You certainly have grown up I see. I tried to squeeze some details out of Bardock's grandson, but he said he wasn't sure what you'd want to tell me, so he only skimmed over the broader details, starting from when he first met you."  
  
  
  
Vegeta gave a mental sigh of relief. He had wondered what Gohan had told his father about him, and was relieved that the brat had decided to leave it at the bare minimum: he didn't particularly want someone else telling his life story to his father. Vegeta looked at his father as he responded.  
  
  
  
"I will tell you, but we better sit down; it may take a while. And you can tell me how in the hell you ended up being friends with my rival's father."  
  
  
  
King Vegeta just grinned and motioned over to two rocks just inside the entrance to his and Bardock's cave. The two men walked over, sat down, and began talking. Meanwhile, underneath the tree far away from the two Vegetas, Gohan and Bardock had decided to meditate. Hearing a tiny noise, Bardock opened his eyes and looked at his grandson. Gohan looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of water over him. He had sweat running in beads down his face and soaking into his shirt below where two dark patches on his chest and back were rapidly spreading.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong? Why are you sweating so much?"  
  
  
  
"It's a little more difficult and draining to keep two people in the Otherworld, and have them both think and act independently. Plus I have to concentrate on keeping a barrier between Vegeta's mind and mine so I don't overhear their conversation. It's a lot harder when we're far apart, but I'll be fine for a bit longer, so there isn't any reason to worry. I just want to keep meditating to help with my focus."  
  
  
  
All this was said with gritted teeth as Gohan replied to his grandfather's questions. Meanwhile King Vegeta and Vegeta were talking about something totally different. Vegeta had managed to tell his father most of his life story up to this point, but was now going over some of the finer details. As he described to his father the feeling of going Super Saiyan for the first time, King Vegeta asked a question.  
  
  
  
"Can you show me, Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
"Yes father, but we need to be outside so I don't blow up your cave, and I need to warn the brat."  
  
  
  
As they walked outside, Vegeta sent a mental message to Gohan.  
  
  
  
//Hey brat, can you hear me? I'm going to go Super, so get ready. //  
  
  
  
//Sure Vegeta, I'm ready whenever you are. //  
  
  
  
Gohan's mind voice sounded a little tired, but Vegeta just dismissed it as the telepathy distorting it and finished walking outside. Once outside, Vegeta moved a little ways away from the cave and began to power up, the shockwaves from his power pushing his father back a little. Finally, with a fierce yell, Vegeta transformed into all of his golden glory while his father and Bardock looked on in amazement. In all the times Gohan had been visiting them, King Vegeta and Bardock had never seen him transform, so they had no idea what a Super Saiyan really looked like. As King Vegeta stared at his son with pride and awe, Bardock turned his attention back to Gohan who was now panting slightly and sweating even more. Vegeta powered down with his hair and eyes returning to normal, and Gohan stopped panting, and returned to gritting his teeth while meditating.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and King Vegeta returned to the cave to continue their conversation. Bardock, after one more look at his grandson's sweating figure, returned to his meditation. Already Gohan and Vegeta had been in Hell for an hour. Another hour and a half passed with Vegeta and King Vegeta talking in the cave, while Bardock and Gohan meditated outside. Gohan was steadily getting worse. You could see the strain on his face, and the sweat was literally pouring off of him. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to keep them there much longer, he sent a warning to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
//Vegeta, we only have a half an hour left before we absolutely have to leave. //  
  
  
  
//All right brat. //  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned to his father.  
  
  
  
"The brat just told me that we have to leave in half an hour at the latest."  
  
  
  
King Vegeta looked over at Gohan sitting under the tree, then back at Vegeta before speaking.  
  
  
  
"You know Vegeta, you should be extremely proud of that boy. He doesn't really talk in detail about himself or his life - he tends to just gloss over stuff and give a general view - but from what I've picked up, he hasn't exactly had the greatest life. Did you know that he wasn't even supposed to be a warrior? That his mother wanted him to be a scholar, but Raditz went to earth and everything changed for him? He didn't go into any detail, but I could tell that he'd been a real baby back then. For him to make as much progress as he has is truly astounding. He is a true Saiyan, Vegeta, only a Saiyan could do what he has and still be sane. He has no one except that green person he talks about and you to look to for guidance. Don't tell Bardock this, but from what I can tell, Kakarrot may have been a great fighter, but he wasn't exactly the greatest parent. The boy doesn't say so but it's in his voice and expressions."  
  
  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say. He had never bothered to figure out what happened with Gohan's life before his own fight with him. He'd figured that the boy had been training all his life, just like Kakarrot had. Sure he had heard about Raditz kidnapping the kid, but he had put that up to Raditz just being stronger. Looking deep inside himself, he found under all the jealousy and anger, that he actually was proud of the bratling. After all, the boy was Saiyan, and had managed to surpass everyone before he'd even reached adulthood. He had also managed to face down villains ten times as worse than Frieza and still keep his compassion and feelings, let alone his sanity. Finished with his musings, Vegeta looked over at his father, who was watching him with a knowing look.  
  
  
  
"I am proud of the boy, even though it is buried under other things. I may not express it, father, but it is there."  
  
  
  
King Vegeta reached out and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"As long as you acknowledge it to yourself, my son. Maybe in time you'll be able to say it to him. Just like maybe, in time, you'll be able to actually tell your mate you love her. All it will take is time, Vegeta. No one can change their personality, but you can change some of your mannerisms. Think about it son. By the way - cut the third class crap, Vegeta. Bardock was long ago instated as an elite, as was Gohan the third time he came here. If his younger brother shows the same potential, then he should be ranked accordingly as well."  
  
  
  
Vegeta's face fell. It was his favorite insult to use against any of Kakarrot's blood - and Kakarrot himself - and now he was deprived of it by his own father, no less! King Vegeta just laughed at Vegeta's crestfallen face. He knew from Gohan's stories that it had been his son's favorite insult. Catching sight of clock on his wall King Vegeta saw that twenty minutes had passed since Gohan had warned Vegeta. The King was frustrated; he wanted more time with his son, but knew it wasn't possible. Feeling desperate, he started asking all the questions he had left. Vegeta looked startled for a minute, then responded readily.  
  
  
  
Under the tree where Gohan and Bardock were sitting, Gohan was in the worst shape that Bardock had ever seen him. His shirt was absolutely drenched in sweat, while still more rolled off any part of skin visible. Gohan's face was scrunched up with pain, and his teeth were gritted. Every few seconds his body would shake with small tremors. Bardock wanted to help him somehow, but was afraid to touch him for fear of making him lose his focus. So he just sat there, helplessly watching his grandson and hoping that he would be ok. Just then Gohan spoke, startling the warrior.  
  
  
  
"Grandfather, would you please go get Vegeta and King Vegeta and bring them over here? I'm not able to move from this spot and still keep my focus. I also need Vegeta near me so I can bring us both back to our bodies, and I don't want to use what's left of my energy to mentally tell him."  
  
  
  
The words sounded as if they were forced out painfully, and Bardock just stared in concern at Gohan for a moment before getting to his feet and replying.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan, I'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
With that, he blasted off to the cave and disappeared inside. A few moments later he emerged with King Vegeta and Vegeta. All three warriors lifted into the air and flew over to Gohan. Touching down, Vegeta and King Vegeta caught sight of Gohan and were a little surprised that the boy looked so bad. Sensing them nearby, Gohan began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta. You and King Vegeta had better say goodbyes now. We have less than five minutes before I won't be able to get us back anymore. When you are done, come sit next to me and have your knee touch mine."  
  
  
  
The words were slow, measured, and filled with strain. King Vegeta and Vegeta briefly embraced and said their goodbyes.  
  
  
  
"Bye my son, maybe I will be able to see you some other time - Preferably before you are eligible for my current surroundings."  
  
  
  
"Train hard, father, and we'll spar some day."  
  
  
  
Finished, Vegeta sat down next to Gohan with his knee touching the young demi Saiyan. As soon as Vegeta's knee touched his, Gohan began speaking mind to mind with Vegeta.  
  
  
  
//Vegeta, the trip back is going to be a little fast, so you might have a little headache when we get back. My apologies if you do. //  
  
  
  
With that, Gohan once again tightened his grip around Vegeta's mind and searched for his and Vegeta's bodies. Finding them, he gathered what energy he had left and sent their minds hurtling back. Vegeta's mind was suddenly filled with that blank whiteness once again, and then, just as suddenly, his mind landed none to gently back in his body. In front of him he could tell Gohan's had done the same. Opening his eyes, he found he had a slight headache, but the sight that greeted him was far worse. Gohan's body was swaying unsteadily, and his skin color was pale, tinged with gray. Gohan opened his useless eyes and looked in Vegeta's direction.  
  
  
  
"Did you like your birthday present Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
He managed to get out that one sentence before falling forward onto Vegeta and passing out. Vegeta picked Gohan up out of his lap to examine the boy. Gohan's ki energy was extremely low, almost to the point of death, and physically he did look like death. Making a quick decision, Vegeta put the unconscious boy on the bed and took one of his gloves off. Shaking the glove a Sensu bean fell out and, after putting the glove back on, he put the bean in Gohan's mouth and forced the boy to chew it.  
  
  
  
After Gohan had swallowed the bean, his ki level returned to more acceptable levels and the gray left the boy's skin. However, Gohan still looked like shit. His skin was still very pale, his hair all matted with sweat, and his shirt actually dripping. Vegeta looked on in disgust for a minute before moving forward and stripping the boy down to his boxers and throwing the sweaty clothes in a corner of the room. Tossing a blanket over Gohan, he found a chair and sat down in it, determined to be there when the boy woke up. Vegeta definitely had a few questions to ask.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Wow, I hope I didn't make Vegeta to out of character in this. I don't really know how he would act with his father, but from what I see in the series, I think he does kind of look up to the man. Anyway, remember the mailing list people - you don't get on it unless you tell me to add you on.  
  
  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to ki blast me? Let me know, be a reviewer.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Vegeta Learns What's Behind Door #1 


	12. Vegeta Learns What's Behind Door 1

Author's note: This is going to be a dark angst fic. I have many plans concerning Gohan. There are swear words and, depending on which way I decide to take this fic, there might be several adult themes later on. Characters may be OOC depending on how you view said character. Please let me know about spelling or grammar mistakes. There is a little bit more swearing in this chapter, so if anyone wants me to up the rating just let me know.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? The story will span time from the Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own dragon ball z - otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's Note2: Hello everyone! I actually updated this in less than 5 days. Isn't that great? Anywho this chapter is kinda weird and has some sap at the end but not between who you think. Also the question about the door will be answered in about the middle at least i think i explained it pretty well. Oh well peopel will just have to decide for themselves. Now in response to a reviewer that maybe Gohan should settle everything and that i should bring Goku and Chi Chi back. I have to say that since this is an angst fic that would totally defeat my story line. The story is all about Gohan and his issues especially dealing with himself so i can't have him settle everything quite yet and who knows maybe he won't be able to settle them.Well i hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Learns What's Behind Door #1  
  
  
  
  
  
It was slowly approaching dawn and Vegeta was still sitting in his chair, waiting for Gohan to wake up. For once in his life, he didn't mind waiting; it gave him a chance to think about everything that had just happened. When the woman had planned that stupid birthday party of hers, he'd never expected it to lead to this. He had never thought that he would get a chance to see his father again until he himself died. And, until he had actually come face to face with his father in hell, he'd half expected the whole thing to be some twisted joke the brat had cooked up. However, when he'd actually touched his father it'd all became stunningly real.  
  
  
  
After being in Frieza's service for so many years, Vegeta had learned to be cold and hard - as well as to never show any emotion beyond anger. In the presence of his father, Vegeta had found it impossible to keep up his normal cold and aloof facade. During their talk, he'd opened up to his father more than he'd opened to anyone since his time under Frieza. They had spoken of everything - from the minute the King died up until the present. They had both spoken of their experiences. Vegeta had told his father what it was like serving with Frieza, as well as meeting Goku and the others. He had spoken last of Bulma and Trunks. His father had been pleased that Vegeta had found a mate, regardless of what species she belonged to, and hadn't hesitated to tell him as much. King Vegeta had also expressed regret that he couldn't see Trunks, his grandson.  
  
  
  
Then it was King Vegeta's turn, and he'd told Vegeta everything that had happened to him when he died. Going to the check in station, he had been sent to hell and, shortly after, met Bardock there as well. The two had decided to get out of the more populated regions of hell to set up a training ground. Over the years they'd become good friends and sparring partners. They had stayed out there, even when they heard that Frieza had arrived. The only real contact they had with others was when one of the ogres came to check up on them. Other than that, they hadn't had company until Gohan had found them. Of course, after that they'd had regular visits with the boy.  
  
  
  
Remembering that part of the conversation, Vegeta turned his attention back to Gohan. The boy was a constant surprise to Vegeta. Just when he thought Gohan had reached his limit, the boy would surpass it totally, and he was always figuring out new things or new ways to do things. The boy was already a genius in human things - Kakarrot's harpy of a mate had seen to that - but he was also a genius when it came to other things. Vegeta remembered a few blind Saiyans from when he had been on his own planet, before Frieza, and the memories weren't the nicest. None of those Saiyans had managed to adapt without their eyesight, and more often than not they were given an 'honorable death'. Somehow Gohan had managed to not only adapt, but become even more skilled without his eyesight. Something that, quite frankly, had surprised the Prince.  
  
  
  
His telepathic and emphatic abilities were just another example of Gohan's genius. The boy had managed to master them enough within a day or so that he could control them as he wished. Saiyans were all telepathic to a certain degree and some had more skill than others, but none had the abilities Gohan did. That was what puzzled Vegeta the most. Humans were not a naturally telepathic race; sure there were a few exceptions, such as the little clown guy that the triclops was always hanging around with, but none that could justify the amount of ability that Gohan had. Vegeta didn't like things that he couldn't understand, especially when they had to do with a person that could invade his mind at will. Even though he knew Gohan would never mess with his mind without permission, the thought that he could made Vegeta slightly uneasy.  
  
  
  
While talking to his father, he'd remembered a few things that he had forgotten about his race. Chiefly the fact that, before they made an alliance with Frieza, they hadn't been planet destroyers. Sure they had fought, but it was a part of their nature and, if challenged, a Saiyan never backed down. It wasn't until Frieza that they had become murderers. Once in Frieza's employ, they had discovered the darker side of their nature - the side that liked to dominate and kill, not caring who they did it to. Frieza had fed that part of their nature until they scarcely remembered their old ways. Vegeta himself had forgotten that Saiyans weren't always purgers. That had been the only thing his father had admonished him on. He'd spoken firmly to Vegeta about remembering what they had been, what they had become, and most importantly - why. Just then a small noise interrupted Vegeta's musings and his eyes snapped towards the bed. Gohan was stirring and moving around in the bed. Finally the boy yawned, stretched, and sat up.  
  
  
  
Gohan was very comfortable. He could tell that he was in his own bed with a blanket thrown over him. Yawning and stretching, he took a moment to decide if he wanted to get up or not. Then his senses registered Vegeta's presence in a corner of his room, and all the memories of the birthday party, as well as Gohan's own gift, came back. Deciding Vegeta must want to talk to him or something, he sat up. As he sat up, he realized that he had nothing but his boxers on. He searched into his memory, but the last thing he remembered was asking Vegeta if he liked his birthday present or not. He supposed that he must've passed out after that, because he didn't remember hearing a response.  
  
  
  
But that still left the question of his state of dress. Bulma couldn't have done it - he was sure that when they had returned it'd been pretty late, and Bulma would've been in bed already. He knew it hadn't been Piccolo, because Piccolo would've stayed, then yelled at him as soon as he woke up. That left Vegeta, and Gohan couldn't quite believe that Vegeta had actually done something nice for him. He decided he'd better not mention it. So instead, he turned his head towards the corner he sensed Vegeta in and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Did you enjoy visiting with your father, Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
The Prince was silent for a minute before responding.  
  
  
  
"What do you think, brat?"  
  
  
  
Gohan just shrugged. He hadn't really expected an answer anyway.  
  
  
  
"Well, I assume so because you're not blasting me to join them. I just have one favor to ask Vegeta. I don't care if you tell Bulma, or Trunks when he's older, but please don't tell anyone else that I was able to take you to Hell. I don't want to be asked to take everyone and their uncle to see dead relatives."  
  
  
  
Vegeta just snorted.  
  
  
  
"Whatever brat. As if I would tell anyone anyway. Now, you have some questions to answer."  
  
  
  
Gohan's face was puzzled as he swung his feet onto the floor and settled comfortably on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Like what Vegeta? I thought I'd already explained everything."  
  
  
  
"Not exactly boy. First off, how the hell did you acquire so much mental power? Second, why the hell didn't you tell me that my father made you an elite and told you to think of him as an uncle? Third, why do you have that space in the back of your mind sealed off?"  
  
  
  
As Vegeta asked his first question, Gohan's expression changed from puzzled to thoughtful. At Vegeta's second question, it changed from thoughtful to neutral and, when Vegeta asked the third question, it went from neutral to shock and fear. Shock because somehow Vegeta had found out about the corner of his mind hidden away, and fear because of what was there. As all the emotions ran over Gohan's face, Vegeta watched with careful scrutiny. When he saw Gohan's reaction to his last question, he was a little surprised. He had only asked because he thought it was some new technique the boy was working on, but seeing the shock and fear on the boys face made him revise his idea - apparently it was something bad that the boy wanted nothing to do with.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta. how do you know there is a part of my mind I keep closed off?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's voice was very soft, and his expression had changed into a cold mask. Vegeta smirked as he replied.  
  
  
  
"Well boy, when you linked our minds, you shielded mine from yours, but you didn't think to shield yours from mine. All Saiyans are telepathic and, as their prince, I rank among the highly skilled. Saiyans can talk to each other telepathically, but we need a mind link to actually see into each other's minds. Now, answer my questions."  
  
  
  
Gohan's expression didn't change one bit, although his voice wasn't as soft as it had been before.  
  
  
  
"Well, first of all, I've no idea how I got these mental powers. The day after Cell blinded me they began to appear. It's as if they had always been there, but just never came out until then. They also seem to keep on growing: I wouldn't have been able to take you to Otherworld a year ago. As to your second question, I figured your father would tell you that he made me an elite, as well as telling me to think of him as an uncle. Besides, the only person you'd believe saying that would be your father. If I had told you, you would probably have ki blasted me, then told me that a third class baka such as myself could never be an elite. Now, if we are done playing twenty questions, I think I will go train in the gravity room for a while, and I'm sure that Bulma misses you."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted, stood up, and walked over to the bed where Gohan was starting to get up. Putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder, Vegeta pushed him back down into a sitting position, re-crossed his arms over his chest, and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Don't think you're getting out of it that easy brat. Answer the last question; the one that makes fear appear on your face."  
  
  
  
If it was at all possible, Gohan's expression hardened even more, and his voice was like ice as he scowled intently in the direction of Vegeta's face.  
  
  
  
"There is nothing there that concerns you, Vegeta. Forget you ever saw it and leave it alone. I repeat; it is none of your business. Besides- why should you care what's in my mind?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was a little taken aback by Gohan's response. This was the first time the boy had defied him point blank, and Vegeta found that it didn't sit well with him.  
  
  
  
"First off brat, I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and that includes you. You, as my subject, have the obligation to answer any question I ask, no matter what it concerns. Secondly, what you are doing is not natural, and I want an explanation as to why you are doing such a thing. I don't need to find out later that what your hiding will be dangerous in the future. So you better damn well tell me now."  
  
  
  
Vegeta was getting a little pissed by now. Since the brat was so desperately trying to keep what was there a secret, it couldn't be possibly be something good at all. Vegeta didn't like surprises - especially when they turned out to be bad ones, and he had a feeling that, if the closed off portion of the boy's mind was a surprise later on, it would be one of the bad ones. While Vegeta was thinking, Gohan was debating with himself about whether or not to tell Vegeta about the door and what was behind it. On one hand, it might be good for him to talk to someone about it, but on the other hand, Vegeta might decide he was a threat and do something. Finally giving up the argument in favor of telling Vegeta, Gohan sighed and spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his musings to see that Gohan had a serious look on his face, and that he had closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What brat? Are you going to tell me what I want to know now?"  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed. His face had lost its cold mask, and now had an expression that Vegeta couldn't really identify. It seemed to be a mixture of despair, fear, sadness, and old pain.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I will tell you - but it's probably something you would be better off not knowing. Did you ever wonder where I got my so-called power? You know what power I'm talking about. The power I get when I'm angry, as the others would say."  
  
  
  
Vegeta nodded to himself. He'd always wondered about the brat, but had dismissed it as some sort of genetic thing; the combination of Saiyan and Human blood. Out loud he said.  
  
  
  
"Of course boy. You are far too young to have the power that you do. Only an adult Saiyan, like me, should have that sort of power."  
  
  
  
Gohan almost smiled at the Saiyan Prince's arrogance, but a feeling of dread covered it almost immediately.  
  
  
  
"Well, unfortunately Vegeta, I do have that 'power'. The funny thing is that no one ever really tried to figure out where it came from. Not Piccolo, not my father, not you, and none of the others. Oh, I'm sure they wondered briefly how the hell I got so much power, but none of them ever bothered to try and figure it out."  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled. The brat wasn't telling him anything he didn't know already, and he was getting impatient.  
  
  
  
"What does that have to do with anything, boy? It's nothing that I don't already know."  
  
  
  
Gohan scowled, Vegeta would just have to learn to be patient. If he didn't start at the beginning then he would miss parts. His voice cut through the air like a knife as he responded - a hint of suppressed anger beneath.  
  
  
  
"Be patient, Vegeta. I have to start from the beginning or you won't understand everything."  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled, but after that remained silent. Waiting a moment to make sure Vegeta wasn't going to make any more noise, Gohan continued talking.  
  
  
  
"I think of that closed off space in my mind as a room. A room with a door and heavy lock. Behind that door is the power that everyone thinks is so great. Unfortunately, since they never bothered to figure out what exactly that power was, or the basis it had, they never realized that the power isn't a great thing at all, and that it's very dangerous. Do you want to know what the basis for my power is Vegeta? Do you really want to know? Because I can guarantee that it won't be anything you expect."  
  
  
  
Gohan's voice was full of warning, and Vegeta briefly considered just leaving the subject alone, but immediately rejected the thought.  
  
  
  
"Come on boy, get on with it and tell me the rest before the woman and brats begin to wake up."  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile - it was more like a clown's sick parody of being happy. Gohan's voice was very low as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"It's the beginnings of insanity, Vegeta; or at least the basic elements leading a person to being insane. The others are right when they say my power is based on emotions, but what they don't understand is what precisely those emotions are. Put together massive amounts of anger, hatred, agony, pain, guilt, and helplessness, and you begin to fall apart. The only way I keep myself from falling apart is to lock everything behind that door. Now, some people might say that what I am doing is wrong, but guess what: when all those feelings get together and flood my mind, they turn into power, and I completely lose control, Vegeta. Every time that door has opened in the past, I am no longer in total control. It will probably destroy me one day. Sure, I can usually retain enough control to direct myself towards whatever evil thing we happen to be battling at the moment, but what would happen if I did completely lose control? I have only lost total control twice so far. Once when I was fighting Cell, which is how I made the mistake that killed my father. Second was the day we placed my mom's marker in the ground. You remember that day, don't you Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta did indeed remember that day; he'd almost been too late to stick the tranquilizer into Gohan's neck. If he had been a minute longer, he wouldn't have been able to get through the energy Gohan had been projecting. Quite frankly, Vegeta had been seriously unnerved by the amount of power Gohan had that day.  
  
  
  
"I can sense you do remember. Would it surprise you if I told you that I remember almost nothing? I remember giving a warning to Piccolo, and the next thing I remember was feeling you fly into a cliff. I don't remember the battle with Cell either; I only remember when dad transported him away. That's what gave me back control. Control was shocked back into me - both by dad dying, and you sticking me with the tranquilizer. I know that you and Piccolo wonder why I never transform into Super Saiyan during sparring anymore. The reason is that becoming a Super Saiyan reminds me too much of what's behind that door. Did you know that I also figured out what a Super Saiyan is at its most basic level?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was already shocked by Gohan's revelations, but that last sentence caught his attention and he practically growled his question.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you figured out what a Super Saiyan is, brat?"  
  
  
  
Gohan smirked a little. He'd figured that Vegeta would be interested in that little piece of information.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, it's actually quite simple. Everyone seems to think that a Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan because of anger, but that isn't actually true. A Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan because their body can no longer handle the amount of energy they're producing. The reason everyone thinks that a Saiyan transforms out of anger is because anger tends to boost your power level, incidentally sometimes pushing the Saiyan's body past the level it can handle. Dad was already really close to turning Super Saiyan when he fought Frieza; he just needed the boost of power that his anger gave him to push his power level over that edge. Same thing happened with you, Vegeta. You got close, but then your anger pushed you over the edge. The higher levels of Super Saiyan are just the same. When the power level gets to be too much for the body, the body will once again transform. When I lost control-fighting Cell, the immense power that came out forced my body to transform once again. I wouldn't have gotten to the second level nearly as fast if that hadn't happened."  
  
  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and continued.  
  
  
  
"Once you reach a level, you'll always be able to reach it. The power you got from transforming stays with you, which is why Super Saiyan is so much stronger than a regular Saiyan, and an Ascended Saiyan is more powerful than a Super Saiyan. The third level is bound to be a lot more powerful than either the second or the first."  
  
  
  
Vegeta had been silently processing information in his head as Gohan talked. The boy was most definitely making sense, even though if Vegeta acknowledged it as true then he would have to admit that Kakarrot had been stronger all along. However, Gohan's last comment stuck in his brain - there was a third level to being a Super Saiyan?  
  
  
  
"Boy, what do mean by third level?"  
  
  
  
"Just what I said Vegeta; there's a third level. I've felt it, but I haven't tried to get there yet. I felt it on the day we put mom's marker in the ground, the day when I lost control. I haven't turned Super Saiyan or Ascended since then, though - so I haven't figured out if I can reach it or not."  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes nearly bugged out at Gohan's statement. He couldn't believe that the brat had found another level but hadn't tried to see if he could reach it. The boy was a Saiyan for crying out loud! He should have wanted to try and reach it as soon as he knew it was there. More important was the fact that the damn brat hadn't told him, and kept it a secret for over a year and a half.  
  
  
  
"Why the fuck did you not tell me there was another level, boy?! It's been almost two years since you figured it out! You should've told me immediately and tried to reach the level! Sometimes I can't believe you actually have Saiyan blood in you, the way you act."  
  
  
  
Vegeta was practically screaming he was so angry. If it wasn't bad enough that the brat surpassed him in both mental and physical power, now he had kept a secret that Vegeta would have killed to find out! Gohan just sat there with a stony look on his face. He had his reasons for not telling Vegeta about the third level, but they weren't ones that the Saiyan Prince would appreciate. Eventually Vegeta calmed down, but he was still pissed enough to make an acidic comment.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any more revelations I should know about, brat?"  
  
  
  
Gohan just shrugged and let Vegeta's anger roll off of him.  
  
  
  
"Not really Vegeta. Are you happy now? You know more than anyone else does except me. Are you happy with what you found out? Does it ease your mind, now that you know what's lurking in my mind?"  
  
  
  
As Gohan asked his questions, Vegeta's thoughts were brought back to their original topic. Basically what the boy had revealed was that he had the possibility to become insane. That was one thing Vegeta really didn't want, considering the boy was stronger than he was at the moment. Thinking back on something Gohan had said earlier, Vegeta came up with an idea.  
  
  
  
"Boy, you said that you lock everything away, right? I assume that whatever it is it builds up when locked away, correct?"  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded, wondering where Vegeta was taking this.  
  
  
  
"Well, there is somewhat of a solution to this, brat. You've been doing something wrong - you've avoided going Super because you think you might lose control. The reason you might lose control is because you don't go Super or Ascended. All your power builds up, but it has no release. If what you say is true about Super Saiyan power, then turning Super and Ascending should ease the pressure of the power build up."  
  
  
  
Gohan was sitting on the bed, his jaw nearly to the floor. Vegeta was absolutely right. He'd been so dumb - he couldn't believe he'd missed the implications and connections between the power build up and Super Saiyan forms! Vegeta was gratified to see that he had shocked the brat, and managed to think of something that Gohan had missed. Gohan shook his head and put his jaw back in place.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I missed that. That was great reasoning, Vegeta - you just may have prevented a major catastrophe. Thanks."  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled in reply. He didn't want the brat thinking he had gone soft, so he commented.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't for your benefit brat. I don't need you going insane and trying to blow up this mudball while I'm still on it."  
  
  
  
Gohan just smiled; he knew better, but wasn't going to contradict Vegeta out loud. He actually felt better now that he had told someone. He knew that it had been the right decision to tell Vegeta, and he didn't regret it.  
  
  
  
"Are there anymore questions Vegeta? I think I'm going to try and get a little more sleep."  
  
  
  
"Only one brat. Why did you not tell your baka father or the Namek about this?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was thoughtful. He knew why he hadn't told his dad, but he wasn't really sure why he hadn't told Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, as you so kindly put it, my father is a baka. He doesn't have the right mentality to understand that kind of stuff. All he would tell me would be to relax and try to stop stressing over things. He wouldn't be able to grasp certain concepts such as I have to worry, or I might lose control and blow up the planet. As for Piccolo. I'm not sure why I never told him. I think it's because I feel like it resembles complaining too closely, and Piccolo hates to hear people complain. I feel as if it's my problem, and he always told me that everyone needs to deal with their own problems in their own ways."  
  
  
  
Vegeta nodded; he could understand the brats reasoning quite well - especially regarding Kakarrot. The boy was right in that his father would not be able to grasp the intricate concepts of what Gohan had told Vegeta. Very few people would be able to; Vegeta himself, the Namek, and possibly Bulma, but not any of the others. They would label the boy as unstable and most likely avoid him. The boy's explanation about not telling the Namek was reasonable as well. Vegeta knew Piccolo hated whiners just as much as he did. Even though the boy wouldn't have been technically complaining, it was so ingrained into his training not to that he automatically didn't talk about things like that. Gohan's voice penetrated Vegeta's thoughts, and Vegeta looked over at the boy. While Vegeta had been thinking, Gohan had climbed back into bed and was now resting against his headboard, his face turned in Vegeta's direction.  
  
  
  
"Are we done Vegeta? I want to get some sleep. I'm still really drained from taking you to Hell."  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked more closely at Gohan. The boy's skin was still very pale, and he had dark circles under those creepy eyes of his. His ki level wasn't up to normal standards yet, either. Vegeta decided to give the boy a break.  
  
  
  
"Go to sleep boy, we will train in the afternoon."  
  
  
  
With that, Vegeta walked out of the room without a second glance. Gohan chuckled sleepily and settled back under his covers. Almost immediately he drifted off to sleep. As Vegeta walked down the hallway to the room he and Bulma shared, he realized that it was almost dawn. No doubt Bulma had probably wanted to surprise Vegeta last night and, when Vegeta hadn't come to bed, gotten pissed. Vegeta resigned himself to getting yelled at for at least two hours - either as soon as he walked in the door, or later in the morning when she woke up. Opening the door to the bedroom, he quietly slipped in. Closing the door silently behind him, he looked around the room. Bulma was asleep on one of the couches in a pretty negligee, and next to her were a dish of strawberries and a dish of chocolate suace.  
  
  
  
The tiniest of smiles appeared on the Saiyan Prince's face as he walked over to her. The woman had indeed planned something, but had fallen asleep waiting for him. Carefully picking her up so as not to wake her, Vegeta walked over to the bed. Pulling down the covers with one hand while holding Bulma to him with the other, Vegeta placed her under the covers. Quickly undressing himself, Vegeta slid in beside her. Bulma immediately turned to him, still soundly asleep, and wrapped herself around him. Vegeta looked down at the woman whom he had mated with and who had given him his son, and his father's words came back to him.  
  
  
  
"Maybe in time you will be able to tell your mate that you love her."  
  
  
  
Vegeta knew he wasn't affectionate and that it sometimes disappointed Bulma, just like he had never said that he loved her. He was sure that she knew he did, but he also knew that she had moments of doubt because he never said the words. To Vegeta, saying things like that aloud acknowledged that Bulma had power over him, and Vegeta had always struggled against those that had power over him. But just maybe his father was right, and he would, with time, be able to say the words that meant so much to the woman. With that last thought, he drifted off to sleep, arms wrapped tightly around Bulma, hugging her to his heart.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Whoa! That ending part was pretty darn sappy. I didn't originally intend for that to happen. I wasn't going to write that whole Bulma/Vegeta feelings thing since this is a story about Gohan but for some reason it came out anyway. I hope that doesn't irritate too many people. Besides, this chapter was all about Vegeta and Gohan bonding (to a certain extent) or at least Vegeta understanding some things about Gohan.  
  
  
  
Well everyone, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to ki blast me? Let me know please be a reviewer. Come on guys I need those reviews.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Time passes and Events Occur 


	13. Time Passes and Events Occur

Author's note: This is a fic about Gohan. There may be other characters that have big roles in the story, but it focuses mainly on Gohan. Some characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. I have many plans for Gohan and a general outline for the story, so things should be updated pretty quickly unless I get stuck on something. I hope you enjoy reading the story.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own dragon ball z; otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's Note2: Ok everybody, this is a transition chapter. In other words, it bridges together the last chapter and the next chapter. It fills in all the little details and things that go on in between the time of Vegeta and Gohan's talk, and Gohan going to school. It also has some important things in it, but if I put to much detail then I would wind up writing about five more chapters before Gohan even stepped foot into school, and I didn't want to do that. By the way you guys, I need reviews badly. I got such a pitiful amount on my last chapter I almost cried. So don't make me cry guys, review! I don't care if you just draw a smiley face, leave something! Thanks once again to DemonDancing, my beta reader.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Passes and Events Occur  
  
  
  
  
  
When Vegeta woke up the next morning he found himself looking into Bulma's eyes. She looked as if she had been awake and sitting there looking at him for a while. Vegeta inwardly winced and closed his eyes, expecting an immediate tirade on how he was in trouble for not coming to bed last night and ruining her plans. When none came, he opened one eye to look at Bulma. She was still looking at him, but with an expression of hurt and sadness rather than anger. Seeing him looking at her, Bulma spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you come to bed last night, Vegeta? Was it because I threw that birthday party for you? Or did you just not want to?"  
  
  
  
When, after a few moments of waiting, Vegeta still hadn't responded, Bulma sighed and started to slide out of the bed to begin her day.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I meant to make your birthday something special for you, something you could remember. I guess I only managed to make you mad. You don't have to worry about me doing it again. I know better now."  
  
  
  
Just as Bulma was about to leave the bed completely, Vegeta reached out and touched her arm.  
  
  
  
"Woman."  
  
  
  
The simple word made her stop, and Bulma turned back slowly. Vegeta could see tears gathering in her eyes. He mentally sighed to himself. He could deal with a Bulma that yelled and screamed, but he had no clue how to handle her when she cried.  
  
  
  
"What Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Bulma replied, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow. She hated to cry because she prided herself on being a strong person, but when she had planned such a nice surprise for Vegeta and he hadn't even bothered to come to bed, it hurt her far more than she cared to admit. Now he wouldn't even tell her why he hadn't come to bed. Bulma looked at Vegeta who seemed to be struggling to say something. A moment later he spoke in a tone that indicated he was carefully choosing his words.  
  
  
  
"I was with the eldest brat all night, woman. Do you know anything about the gift he wanted to give me?"  
  
  
  
Bulma was puzzled. Why in the world would Vegeta spend all night with Gohan? He tended to avoid the boy unless they were sparring. She answered the question, puzzlement showing in her tone.  
  
  
  
"He wouldn't tell me anything, as a matter of fact. He said it was a secret, and that you could tell me if you wanted me to know. Why? What did he give you Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta let go of Bulma's arm and turned his gaze to the window as he answered.  
  
  
  
"He took me to see my father in the Otherworld Hell, woman."  
  
  
  
Bulma clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. After a minute she removed her hands. All the tears in her eyes had disappeared and she no longer wore a hurt expression, instead, her face was alive with curiosity. She was back to her normal self and much easier for Vegeta to handle.  
  
  
  
"Wow Vegeta! That is absolutely amazing! How was he able to do it? You really got to talk to your father?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta had the tiniest of smiles on his face as he looked at Bulma and answered her questions.  
  
  
  
"He did it with his mind, woman. He linked his mind to my mind and took us both there. And yes, I did get to speak to my father as well as Kakarrot's father. It seems my father and Bardock are good friends and sparring partners. They set up a training ground in the outer reaches of Hell."  
  
  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped. Goku's father and Vegeta's father were good friends in Hell. It was too much for the blue haired genius, and she began laughing her head off. Vegeta, for once, waited patiently until she stopped before continuing to speak.  
  
  
  
"My father told me that Kakarrot's brat laughed his ass off when he first met them, and said something about the irony of the whole situation.  
  
  
  
Bulma burst into peals of laughter once again as she responded.  
  
  
  
"It is ironic Vegeta. You and Goku, ever since you have met each other, have been trying to tear one another's throats out - while in Hell your fathers are practically best friends. It's just too funny Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
She finally managed to stop laughing and looked questioningly at Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"So what did you and your father talk about Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat up, letting the sheets pool at his waist. Drawing his right knee up and resting his arm on it, he looked at Bulma with a serious expression on his face. Vegeta then began to tell Bulma most of what he and his father had talked about. The only parts he excluded were the ones concerning Gohan and what his father had told him about his feelings towards Bulma. Once he finished, Bulma sat staring at him speechlessly. Vegeta's voice startled her back into reality.  
  
  
  
"Now that you know everything, woman, go downstairs and fix me breakfast."  
  
  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta and responded hotly.  
  
  
  
"No way, dear prince! I am going to take a nice hot shower. If you want breakfast, cook it yourself, or have a robot cook it for you."  
  
  
  
With that, she stomped off to the bathroom. In doing so, she totally missed the smile that crossed Vegeta's face briefly as she stomped away. Stretching, reveling in the pull of muscles throughout his body, Vegeta was content. Finished stretching, Vegeta got out of bed and padded over to the closet. Pulling out a normal blue spandex training suit and pulling it - along with his normal gloves and boots - on, Vegeta was ready to start the day with his normal morning training. He left the room and headed towards the kitchen to tell the robots to cook some food so he could get started.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As I slowly woke up, I could feel the morning sun coming through my window. After Vegeta had left last night, I had fallen into a dreamless sleep. The fact that I had no dreams was amazing in itself. Ever since I defeated Cell and dad died, I've always had dreams or, rather, nightmares. The first year after Cell, the dreams were so bad that I would wake up in Super Saiyan 2, or would start throwing ki blasts. After that, I learned to somewhat control things. The nightmares still came, but I no longer had such violent reactions. Sure I would still wake up several times a night, sweat pouring down my face and terror making me shake, but it was quickly controlled and I would go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
As I lay there basking in the warmth of the morning sun, I was trying to decide if I wanted to get up yet or not. I was still totally exhausted from taking Vegeta to Hell last night. It had been a lot harder than I thought it would be, and I don't think I'll do it again anytime soon - probably never again. Still, I was glad I was able to give Vegeta something he liked. I thought one of the best parts had been when Frieza ended up with banana mush all over his face.  
  
  
  
As I thought about last night, the conversation I had with Vegeta when I woke up earlier came to mind. I had major misgivings at first about the wisdom of telling Vegeta everything, but in the end I was glad that I had. Of course Vegeta had been impatient at first, but he'd listened to everything I said and hadn't dismissed it as nothing. I hadn't expected Vegeta to really understand everything I had talked about, so it'd amazed me when he was able to understand it and, in the end, find something I'd overlooked. When Vegeta had made the connection between Super Saiyan powers and all of the power I kept locked away, I couldn't believe that I'd been so stupid as to overlook it. It was the most obvious connection and I'd missed it completely. I guess I'd been expecting things to be a lot harder, so I overlooked something so simple.  
  
  
  
Oh well, at least now that I have some sort of plan I won't be stressing over losing control so much. Sure I'll still have to worry if I get pissed off and accidentally open that door in my mind, but I won't have to worry about the door opening on its own. My thoughts drift and settle on Piccolo. I haven't seen my former mentor and friend in a couple days. Most likely he's up on the Lookout helping Dende with something. Images and feelings suddenly interrupt my thoughts. I smile to myself as I recognize Goten, Trunks, and Marron's signatures. Apparently 18 and Krillin are here for a visit and have brought Marron. All of the chibis are quite insistent that I come hold them and play with them. It looks like I'll be getting up after all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Time began to pass once again. A few days after he had taken Vegeta to Otherworld, Gohan made the trip to go see his parents in Heaven. With his new found revelations regarding his father, Gohan found it awkward to be himself, or at least the self that his father and mother would remember. He only managed to stay for a half-hour before he made an excuse and went back to his body. During that half-hour, Gohan had mostly talked to his mother, because Chi Chi kept asking questions about his schoolwork and Goten. Goku had asked a question or two here and there, but they were all about the Z- Senshi and friends. As he left, Gohan couldn't help thinking that one day he wouldn't be able to hide how he felt, and that he and his father would eventually have a confrontation.  
  
  
  
About a week later, Gohan tested Vegeta's theory about controlling his power and found that it definitely helped keep better control over himself. He dedicated himself to his training more than ever. Most often he would warm up in the gravity room in his normal form in a couple hundred g's, then he would power up to Super Saiyan and have a spar with Piccolo, then he would go to Super Saiyan 2 and have his usual spar with Vegeta. After a few weeks of sparring with Gohan while he was in SSJ2, Vegeta Ascended as well. After that their spars were more evenly matched, and Gohan would get a good training session. Ever since Gohan had started training in the gravity room after moving in with the Briefs, he'd been breaking it as often, if not more often, than Vegeta. It seemed he was starting to catch up with Vegeta's number. Bulma made sure that he studied as much as he trained. She was forever inventing things to help him, since he could only read Braille now. Gohan didn't mind all of the studying, as long as he was able to train too.  
  
  
  
More time passed, and four months after Gohan's fifteenth birthday he reached Super Saiyan level 3. It happened during an unusually vicious training session with Vegeta. Gohan had been powering up as far as he could in response to an attack by Vegeta, when he began to transform. Apparently once again, the power he'd acquired was too much for his current form. After the glow of transformation and the screaming from Gohan had stopped, there in the middle of the gravity room stood the newest level of Super Saiyan. Vegeta was completely dumbstruck, and a minute later the gravity room door was thrown open as Piccolo appeared, panting and out of breath. He'd felt Gohan's ki rise alarmingly and come to investigate. As he caught a glimpse of Gohan, he too was dumbstruck.  
  
  
  
Level three looked so much different from the other two forms that Piccolo and Vegeta had trouble recognizing that it actually was Gohan. From the long gold spiky hair to the Neanderthal eyebrows, everything made Gohan look ten times meaner. The eyes were the same as when he was a Super Saiyan all whote with blue lighting dancing around them. The first time he transformed, Gohan was only able to hold the new form for ten minutes. The new form was at least twice as strong as SSJ2 but for some reason took massive amounts of energy to maintain. From that day on, Gohan did his usual workouts with the GR, Piccolo, and Vegeta, but he'd also take an hour or so to train in the new SSJ3 form, trying to improve how long he could hold and fight in it.  
  
  
  
By this time, Goten had turned four, and Trunks was five. The two had become holy terrors around the house because they loved to get into all sorts of thing. They were also able to talk quite clearly now, and worshipped both Gohan and Vegeta. Ever since he had talked to his father in Hell, Vegeta had started to spend a little more time with Bulma and baby Trunks. He could be found, occasionally, in Bulma's lab with her, watching her work on some new invention, or watching Goten and Trunks. Gohan had noticed all this, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Bulma was just happy that Vegeta was spending time with her and their son, and she didn't really care what his reasons were.  
  
  
  
The two chibis constantly convinced Bulma to take them to watch Gohan and Vegeta spar. A few weeks earlier, Bulma had told both Vegeta and Gohan that Goten and Trunks could not start training until Trunks was six and Goten was five. Gohan had agreed, as had Vegeta, albeit a lot more reluctantly and after several loud arguments with Bulma. Gohan had extracted a promise out of the Saiyan Prince as well. Goten and Trunks would not be allowed into any real battles until they were sixteen. Gohan didn't care about sparring sessions, mock battles, or tournaments. He just didn't want the two chibi's to go through everything he'd had to during his young life. He wanted them to actually enjoy their childhood, not always having to fight in life or death battles. Surprisingly enough, Vegeta hadn't really argued about promising that, which came as a surprise to Gohan. He had expected to have to fight tooth and nail to extract that particualr promise from Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Time began to pass once again. Gohan had his sixteenth birthday. Goten was still four and Trunks five, and baby Marron was now two years old. Ever since Goten and Trunks started talking in sentences, Gohan had stopped entering the two chibis' minds in order to respect their privacy. He could still talk telepathically to them, and they could talk to him as well, but he didn't know exactly what they were thinking. Since Marron was only two, Gohan still had to look into her mind to understand her. It didn't matter that Marron lived at Kame house, a ways away from Capsule Corps, the young girl still mentally sent Gohan images and emotions, and Gohan still checked on her. Every other day he would try to make the trip out to Kame Island to spend some time with Krillin, 18, and Marron. Krillin and his family also came over to Capsule Corps to visit quite a bit, and it wasn't unusual for Gohan to baby-sit all of the chibis while the grownups did something together.  
  
  
  
One day something happened that made both Krillin and 18 very grateful that they had let Gohan form a mind bond with Marron. Krillin and 18 had gone to the city to pick up some groceries and supplies. Oolong was away visiting Puar and Yamcha, who had finally gotten back from America. And Marron was left in the care of Turtle and Master Roshi, mostly Turtle though. About an hour after Krillin and 18 had left, a lobster came to the island with a message for Turtle. Apparently one of his children was hurt or sick. So Turtle, after lecturing Master Roshi firmly about watching out for Marron, left to go to his children's place. Marron was playing happily in her little playpen on the edge of the beach while Master Roshi fell asleep in his lawn chair, naughty magazine over his face. Unfortunately Roshi had placed Marron's playpen too close to the edge of the beach, and the wake of a passing whale's wave knocked the playpen over. Little Marron tumbled out with a scream, straight into the path of the next wave.  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corporation, Gohan was in the gravity room sparing with Vegeta when he felt a tickle in his mind - a niggling feeling that something wasn't right. Just then, little Marron began to send him images of the waves and the beach Gohan, realizing something bad was happening to Marron, stopped in the middle of the spar and used Instant Transmission to get to Kame Island. Looking around, he didn't sense anything at first until he heard a loud wail from Marron that was abruptly cut off. He then realized that the images of waves he got from Marron were because she was too close to the water. He immediately located her ki and scooped the child out of the water. Little Marron was crying, choking, and spitting out water as Gohan held her close to him. Searching the island with his senses, Gohan only found Master Roshi asleep on his lawn chair. Apparently the old man hadn't heard Marron cry out because he was asleep, not paying attention and watching Marron like he should've been. Gohan was boiling mad, but decided he'd better take care of Marron, who was still sobbing, first. He then IT'd back to Capsule Corps and Bulma's lab.  
  
  
  
Bulma was shocked when Gohan appeared with a dripping wet and sniffling baby Marron. She was even more shocked and pissed when Gohan told her what'd happened. Gohan asked Bulma to check Marron to see if she was really ok. Since Marron wouldn't let go of Gohan, Bulma performed her examination with Marron cradled protectively in Gohan's arms. Finally she pronounced her ok, and Marron had relaxed enough to let Bulma handle her. Gohan handed Marron over to Bulma, and immediately started walking out the door. Bulma thought about calling him back, but remembered how pissed Gohan looked, and thought better of it. Sighing, she placed Marron in the old playpen she used when Goten and Trunks were still babies, and went to call Krillin and 18 on their cell phones.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gohan decided he'd better fly to Kame Island rather than use the IT, because he was still angry enough to want to kill old man Roshi. As he walked out the main door of Capsule Corps, Vegeta, pissed because Gohan had disappeared in the middle of a sparring session, stopped him and demanded to know where the hell he was going. Gohan turned around and stated quite calmly that he was going to barbecue himself an irresponsible turtle hermit over a slow ki fire, then blasted off in the direction of Kame house. Vegeta was left wondering what in the hell had gotten Gohan pissed enough to want to roast the old man.  
  
  
  
When he arrived back on Kame Island, Gohan could sense that Master Roshi was still asleep on his lawn chair, oblivious to everything that had happened. Gohan was still very angry, but he knew he couldn't actually kill the old master. Instead, he decided to do something else. Walking around to the back of the house, Gohan found the old barbecue pit his father used to use for when he caught a big fish in the ocean. Gohan tossed large amounts of kindling into the pit and began to set everything up as Master Roshi snoozed on contentedly. When he was done, Gohan inspected the device that he'd rigged up so that it would turn the spit even when he wasn't there. Gohan then walked around the house to Master Roshi's lawn chair. Picking the old man up and shaking him furiously, Gohan woke the old man up and outlined what exactly had happened while he'd been snoozing. As Roshi paled, Gohan then outlined exactly what would happen if something like that ever happened again. Then he took Master Roshi over to the barbecue pit. A couple minutes later, Gohan took off towards his old training grounds. He still had some anger he needed to vent.  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corps, after receiving the call from Bulma, Krillin and 18 had rushed right over. Bulma explained everything as Gohan told it to her. Once she was done, 18 went and got Marron out of the playpen as Krillin asked where Gohan was. Bulma said she didn't know, but that he'd been pretty pissed off when he'd left. Krillin and 18 thanked Bulma and told her to thank Gohan for them before flying back to the island. Both Krillin and 18 were furious and couldn't wait to get their hands on Master Roshi. However, when they arrived at the island they found that Gohan had already been there. Namely because Master Roshi was tied to a slowly rotating spit over the lit barbecue out back. He was secured to the spit by gold ki rings, and another ring was covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. He was suspended high enough that he wouldn't burn, but low enough he could definitely feel the heat. In the sand in front of the barbecue pit was a note.  
  
  
  
"I hope you enjoy your dinner. Do what you wish with him. He knows what I will do to him next time something like this happens."  
  
  
  
The note was signed from Gohan. Krillin and 18 looked at each other, then Master Roshi, then walked into the house without so much as a backwards glance. Master Roshi was eventually taken off the barbecue, but after that whenever Krillin and 18 went somewhere, they either took Marron, or left her with Bulma or Gohan at Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
Over the next two years things were more or less normal. True to his word, Vegeta held off training Goten and Trunks until the stipulated age. Gohan was also involved in their training. Gohan was teaching the boys ki control, while Vegeta taught them technique and style. Their training sessions would always end with Trunks sparring one on one with Vegeta, and Goten one on one with Gohan. The two chibis were fast learners, and had impressive power levels for their ages. Sometimes Piccolo would come and help out with their training. Piccolo was probably the only other person besides his family and Gohan's that Vegeta could tolerate. Piccolo and Vegeta's relationship had settled into the 'sparring partners when no one else is around' category.  
  
  
  
Gohan had continued his regular training sessions as well as his study sessions. He had already far surpassed most humans in basic intellect, not to mention reasoning and logic. Sometimes after a study session, Gohan and Bulma would get together and talk about some obscure subject that would most likely baffle anyone but the most advanced physicists in the world. He still had his ritual Friday mental training that consisted of checking on all of the Z-Senshi and trips to Otherworld: he'd grown to be a common sight in heaven. He was usually seen talking to the Grand Kai, King Kai, or King Yemma. He was also well known in Hell for his constant teasing of Frieza and the others stuck in that particular cage. He still visited with Bardock and King Vegeta, and learned quite a bit about Saiyan rituals and customs.  
  
  
  
As well as continuing his weekly visits to Otherworld, Gohan made his yearly visits to his parents as well. He would never stay long, never for more than an hour and a half. He had a feeling that they knew he could stay longer but chose not to, and he was always uncomfortable when he visited them. Chi Chi would go on and on about how she hoped he was studying and getting little Goten started on his studies as well. Goku would always ask about the other Z fighters and Vegeta, wanting to know if they were still training etc. When he was with his parents, Gohan reverted back to hiding all of his emotions and feelings behind a cheerful attitude and concentrated naiveté. He quite honestly didn't know what to feel about his parents. Sure he loved them, he respected his mother for having the courage to raise him practically on her own, and he respected his father for what he had done for the Earth - but beyond that he didn't know what to think. He supposed he would end up having a talk with them one day and sorting it all out, but he didn't want it to be any time soon. He wasn't nearly ready for it.  
  
  
  
At home, he began to have a somewhat tentative relationship with Vegeta. He'd talk to Vegeta about Saiyan culture if something puzzled him, so they began to have regular talks about their race. Vegeta was also teaching Goten and Trunks about their heritage and teaching them to speak Saiyago. Gohan had learned to speak Saiyago from Bardock and King Vegeta a while ago, so he was very fluent and able to help the chibis out. Ever since he had started to actually learn about the culture, traditions, and history of the Saiyan's Gohan had developed some pride in his race. He no longer thought Saiyan's were a barbaric bloodthirsty race and now took pride in knowing that he was half Saiyan. Vegeta slowly settled into the mindset that he and Gohan were sparring partners, not deadly rivals like Goku and Vegeta had been. With that understanding, the two were more comfortable with each other, and didn't always try to blow each other to pieces at the end of their sparring sessions. Gohan could even - somewhat - tease the Saiyan Prince without getting his head blown off.  
  
  
  
Gohan's eighteenth birthday came and went. Goten was now six and Trunks was seven. The two had become real pranksters, and very creative ones at that. They were constantly getting into trouble. Their favorite target seemed to be Gohan or Vegeta, though occasionally they would prank Piccolo or Krillin when they came to visit.  
  
  
  
Then came the yearly visit to his parents in Otherworld. Unfortunately on that particular visit, Chi Chi had gotten an idea that no amount of arguing from Gohan would change her mind about. She even used poor King Kai as a telephone to relay her idea to Bulma. Chi Chi wanted Gohan to go to Orange Star High school for his senior year of high school. Because, as she said it, he needed to learn some social skills as well as meet people his own age - and no doubt living with Vegeta seriously limited opportunities. Gohan was not happy in the least. He was doing just fine with his life at the moment. No evil had come to threaten the earth lately, Goten and Trunks were still on restriction from the last prank they pulled, Vegeta hadn't blown up any reporters lately, and Gohan himself was getting along very well with his training. Now he was faced with the fact that he had to go to a public high school and interact with 'baka ningens' as Vegeta called them. Plus he would have to hide his powers and strength so he didn't scare the crap out of everybody. Not to mention the problems he would have explaining that he was blind, yet could find his way around perfectly without a cane or a guide dog.  
  
  
  
Finally Gohan returned to Earth and Capsule Corps. There, he once again tried to argue his way out of it, but surprisingly enough, Bulma had agreed with his mother. As soon as they found out, the chibis got angry because now Gohan wouldn't be able to spend all day with them and help train them. Then Vegeta heard about it, and stated that wasting time in some ningen school was worthless when he could be improving his training. Finally Bulma screamed at them all and, after they fell silent, quite calmly stated that Gohan would be going to Orange Star High school and that was final. There was a school in West City, but Chi Chi wanted Gohan to go to Orange Star because it was supposedly a better school.  
  
  
  
There was still two months until school started, and in those two months Bulma designed all of the different gadgets he would need for school, as well as taken him shopping. Over the years, Gohan's wardrobe had basically consisted of gi's, with only one good outfit. Bulma decided to remedy that, and took him shopping one day. At the end of the day, Gohan was carrying over two hundred bags, and Bulma had bought out three stores. The next thing Bulma did was enroll Gohan in the school. The principal was skeptical about Gohan being in regular classes because of his blindness, but once Bulma explained that she had created devices for Gohan to use so he could do his work, the Principal relented and Gohan took the entrance exams. The only thing that the Principal was still worried about was P.E. Bulma sent Gohan out of the room as she and the Principal talked. When she finally came out, Gohan asked what had been decided. Bulma just told him it was a surprise. All too soon, the night before his first day of school came, and Gohan had to admit he was nervous. As a matter of fact, he hadn't been this nervous since he'd explained to Goten that Vegeta and Bulma weren't their real parents. After brooding for awhile, Gohan finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well everyone; in case you didn't notice, that was a transition chapter that's purpose was basically filling in the years until Gohan went to school. I've been planning all along for Gohan to go to school, but I had to have some major points come across first: like the whole Vegeta/Gohan talk that was a major part of the story. Anyway, Gohan going to high school is going to be way different than other fics that focus solely on that, partly because he is blind. To find out the rest, you'll have to read the next Chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: First Day of School 


	14. First Day of School

Author's note: This is a fic about Gohan. There may be other characters that have big roles in the story, but it focuses mainly on Gohan. Some characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. I have many plans for Gohan and a general outline for the story, so things should be updated pretty quickly unless I get stuck on something. I hope you enjoy reading the story.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z, otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's Note2: Ok, I have to state this right off the bat because I know I am going to get questions and possibly complaints. This is NOT a Gohan/Videl story. Videl is in this story, but she and Gohan are ONLY friends. They will not be more than good friends, possibly best friends. Videl is still a crime fighter for the police. Gohan will not be Saiyaman, something else will happen instead. Gohan is not a nerd, and won't be as much of a pushover as he is in the series.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
First Day of School  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't Gohan's alarm that woke him up the next morning. Instead, it was the sound of two voices whispering just outside his door.  
  
  
  
"Do you think we should tape it shut so he can't go?"  
  
  
  
"No, dummy - Gohan would just go Super and bust through. We're probably going to have to melt the edges shut."  
  
  
  
Gohan gave a mental groan and rolled over in his bed, having identified the owners of the two voices. First was his little brother Goten. Even after living his whole life with the Briefs, Goten had somehow managed to come out exactly like his father: innocent, naive, and, at times, not too bright. The other voice was Trunks; Goten's best friend and partner in crime. Unlike Goten, Trunks was very clever and almost always knew exactly what he was doing. He'd most definitely inherited his brains from Bulma, and was the mastermind behind most of their pranks.  
  
  
  
Gohan laid there for a minute, trying to figure out why the chibis wanted to make sure he couldn't get out of his room. Then he remembered; today was the day he had to start his senior year at Orange Star High. Apparently the chibis didn't want him to go, and were prepared to take drastic measures. Gohan felt Trunks start concentrating his ki and jumped out of bed. On his stumble free way to the door, he mentally thanked Piccolo for training him to use his senses to detect objects like chairs and desks. Reaching the door, he pulled it open just as Trunks started to melt one side. Both chibis gasped as he appeared in the doorway and the ki in Trunks hand extinguished immediately. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then up at Gohan, who was now leaning on the doorjamb in only his boxers with a smirk on his face, and bolted off down the hallway. As he felt the chibis running off down the hallway, Gohan smiled and went back into his room to get dressed in the clothes Bulma had picked out the night before.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Gohan walked down to the kitchen. Bulma was at the table reading the paper and drinking some orange juice. At the stove, some robots were busy fixing breakfast. Gohan could sense Vegeta already in the gravity room training, and the chibis were in another wing of the house. Then Bulma caught sight of him and called out.  
  
  
  
"Come sit down and eat before you have to go to school, Gohan."  
  
  
  
Gohan slid into his chair and a robot put a huge plate of food in front of him. He immediately started gobbling it up in huge amounts. As he was eating, Bulma continued to talk.  
  
  
  
"For your first day I decided that I'd better drive you to school, Gohan. Originally I was going to have either Vegeta or a driver take you, but I decided I' better be there to make sure the Principal remembers everything. By the way, you'll be getting a surprise in your P.E. class."  
  
  
  
Gohan finished his food and carried the dishes over to the sink. Sitting back down in his chair, he sighed. He still wasn't happy about this whole 'meeting other people' thing. Over the years, the few people he'd come into contact with -outside of the Z fighters - had mostly been shallow, hypocritical, and basically stupid. There'd been a few nice people, but still way too many bad ones. He didn't have very high hopes for meeting new friends, but was resigned to the fact that he had to go to school or face the wrath of both Bulma and his mother. Turning his head in Bulma's direction, he spoke up.  
  
  
  
"It would sort of look strange if I arrived on my own, Bulma. After all, people don't expect a blind person to get around as well as I do. I'm glad you decided to come. If Vegeta had then it would've been a disaster. By the way, watch out for the chibis today - they didn't want me to go to school, so they were going to melt my door shut. They seem to be in a pranking mood."  
  
  
  
Bulma laughed.  
  
  
  
"They thought that melting your door shut could keep you inside?"  
  
  
  
Gohan chuckled as well.  
  
  
  
"Apparently Trunks decided that tape wouldn't work, so he came up with melting it shut."  
  
  
  
Bulma collapsed into helpless laughter as she thought about it. Visions of Gohan walking out his door and becoming trapped in tape ran through her mind and set her off into another set of helpless giggles. Finally Bulma stopped laughing and looked at Gohan. She sat there thinking for a moment before standing up and walking over to him. Tapping the demi-Saiyan on the shoulder she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Stand up, Gohan - I want to see how you look."  
  
  
  
Gohan obediently stood up, and Bulma looked him over. Over the years, Gohan had definitely come into maturity in his face and overall physique. Gohan now stood at approximately six foot two - only a little shorter than his father. His face had lost all of its childish features, and had matured into young adulthood. He had a very handsome face, and you could definitely see both Goku and Chi Chi in it. Over the years, Gohan had decided to keep his hair somewhat long. Right now it went to about mid back, and he usually left it free, a single lock of hair straying from the bunch to curl over his forehead. It gave him somewhat of a bad boy look. His eyes however hadn't changed over the years - they were still the emotionless black flecked blue that creeped out everyone who looked into them. His body was another major change. In addition to his height, his physique had changed, and it seemed to fit him more now than it had when he was a child. Gohan was long limbed and had a lean, muscular figure rather than a bulky one courtesy of his Saiyan blood. The clothes that Bulma had chosen fit him perfectly, and only served to enhance his attractiveness. He was wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt that didn't cling to his frame, but definitely didn't hide it either. The shirt was tucked into black, semi-baggy carpenters pants held up by a black belt. On his feet was a pair of black biker boots and around his neck hung a silver chain with a pendant the size of a quarter. The pendant had been a gift from King Vegeta on one of his visits to Hell. On one side of the pendant was the symbol for an elite soldier, as well as the royal crest - stating that Gohan was an elite as well as a close friend to the royal family. On the other were Gohan's own family crest and the elite symbol - stating plainly that his entire family was elite soldiers. Bulma finally finished her inspection and whistled her approval.  
  
  
  
"I got to say kid; you turned out pretty damn good - especially in those clothes. You're going have girls crawling all over you in no time."  
  
  
  
Gohan blushed bright red.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, I don't want girls crawling all over me - they'll probably just squeal and scream in my ear."  
  
  
  
Bulma just chuckled, looked at the clock on the wall, then looked back at Gohan and said.  
  
  
  
"Do you have everything you need, Gohan? The scanner, the computer, the books?"  
  
  
  
Gohan held up a capsule case and replied reassuringly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Bulma - I've got everything in here; including my lunch."  
  
  
  
Bulma began to gather her stuff and get ready to leave. Walking to the door, she called out behind her.  
  
  
  
"Good, Gohan; we wouldn't want you to forget something. Hurry up! We've got to get going or you'll be late for your first day of class!"  
  
  
  
With that, she disappeared through the door. Gohan sighed, stuffed the capsule case in his pocket, and hurried after her. They climbed into Bulma's air car and headed towards Satan City. That was another reason Gohan didn't want to go to high school - his mother just happened to have picked the high school in the city that was renamed after Hercule Satan, the world's biggest fraud and one of the few living people that Gohan wanted to blow up. Hercule himself lived in that city and constantly made appearances all over town. Gohan didn't even want to contemplate what might happen if he ever meet the man and heard him speak. There was even talk about instating a mandatory class on the Cell games in all schools with Hercule as the focus. Finally Gohan felt the air car stop and he got out. He could tell from his senses that he was in front of a big building with a lot of kids swarming in and out. He turned back to the car and spoke to Bulma.  
  
  
  
"I can take it from here, Bulma. You don't need to come with me. I can always call you if there's a problem."  
  
  
  
Bulma shrugged to herself, thinking that Gohan was going to regret going in alone, but out loud she said.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan, if that's what you want."  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded his head and Bulma took off back towards Capsule Corps. Taking a deep breath, Gohan searched for the Principal's ki. Locating it, he started making his way into the building in its direction. When they had talked before, the Principal had told Gohan that he wanted him to come to the office first thing before school started. Skillfully weaving his way around people, through hallways, and up stairs Gohan, didn't really pay attention to the notice he was getting. Several girls had stopped in their tracks to admire him while several guys looked on enviously. Finally reaching the Principal's office, Gohan opened the door and went in. He could sense some lady behind the desk and assumed it was the secretary, so he walked up to her and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Hello. My name is Son Gohan. The Principal wanted to see me before classes started."  
  
  
  
The secretary looked up to find a handsome young man with long black hair standing in front her desk. The Principal had told her earlier that Gohan would be coming in, and that he was the new student who just happened to be blind. For a minute the secretary couldn't believe that the cute teenager was actually blind, then she glanced up at his eyes. Once she looked at them, she had no doubts whatsoever. Suppressing a shiver, she spoke in a sweet voice.  
  
  
  
"The Principal is expecting you, son. He said to send you right in. It's the door on the right."  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded his thanks, walked over to the door, opened it, and went inside. The secretary was puzzled - the boy didn't have a cane or a guide dog, yet seemed to know exactly where the door handle had been. The kid certainly didn't act like he was blind. Shaking her head, the secretary stopped her contemplation and went back to her work. Meanwhile the Principal was talking to Gohan in his office.  
  
  
  
"Well Mr. Son - are you ready for your first day at Orange Star high school?"  
  
  
  
When Gohan just nodded, the Principal, Mr. Nakanori, continued on.  
  
  
  
"We reviewed your entrance scores and it was found that you scored higher than anyone else ever has in any given category. All of the teachers are excited to have you in their class. If you have any problems, feel free to ask them for help. By the way, I have your class schedule right here."  
  
  
  
Mr. Nakanori put the piece of paper he had taken out of his desk in Gohan's hand.  
  
  
  
"I had it converted into Braille for you so you can read it. For your first class I'll have an office aid take you there. After that your teacher will pick someone, or you can, to show you where your other classes are - that way you can familiarize yourself with the school faster. Unless you have any questions, I'll have the office aid show you to your first class."  
  
  
  
Gohan got up out of his chair with his schedule clutched in his hand.  
  
  
  
"I don't have any questions, sir. Thank you."  
  
  
  
Gohan bowed and turned to walk out the door. Outside a girl walked up to him and introduced herself.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Trisha. I'll take you to your first class. What does it say on your schedule?"  
  
  
  
Gohan quickly ran his fingers over the schedule before responding.  
  
  
  
"My first class is English with Mr. Annotare. By the way, it's nice to meet you. My name is Son Gohan."  
  
  
  
Trisha smiled as she replied.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Gohan. English it is. Do you need to hold on to me or anything, or can you follow on your own?"  
  
  
  
Gohan smirked.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can follow you easily, just lead the way."  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan, but call out if I start to lose you."  
  
  
  
With that, Trisha walked out the office door and into the hallway. Gohan followed her, but inside his mind he was going over his schedule. Gohan's schedule was as follows.  
  
  
  
1st Period - Subject: Language Arts (English) Teacher: Mr. Annotare  
  
2nd Period - Subject: Math Teacher: Mr. Numerus  
  
3rd Period - Subject: History Teacher: Ms. Storia  
  
4th Period - Subject: P.E. Teacher: ????????  
  
Lunch  
  
5th Period - Subject: Government Teacher: Mr. Governo  
  
6th Period - Subject: Foreign Language Teacher: Mrs. Sprak  
  
7th Period - Subject: Science Teacher: Mr. Wetenschap  
  
8th Period - Subject: Home EC. Teacher: Mrs. Zuhause  
  
  
  
Gohan knew he would have no problems with the L.A., math, history, government, foreign language, and science. The only two classes he was slightly worried about were Home EC and PE. Home EC was a concern because the only time he'd ever tried to cook, he had managed to light his father's hair on fire. PE was also a concern since he didn't know what exactly had been worked out between Bulma and the Principal. Besides - Bulma said he had a surprise today, and he had a feeling it would have to do with PE.  
  
  
  
As Gohan was following Trisha to his first class, inside the very room he was headed towards three people had already snagged seats with one another and were chatting. It was two girls and a guy. One of the girls had blonde hair and seemed to be a little on the ditzy side as she talked excitedly to the other girl while the guy looked on.  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl, isn't it great that me, you, and Sharpner have all of our classes together?!"  
  
  
  
The girl she was talking to, Videl, sighed and responded.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Erasa, it's great."  
  
  
  
As Erasa chattered on, Videl sighed to herself. She liked Erasa and Sharpner, but sometimes they got on her nerves. Videl's full name was Videl Marie Satan. She was the daughter of Hercule Satan; supposed savior of the world. Because her father was famous, Videl had a lot of people that wanted to be her friend just to get to her father. Only Sharpner and Erasa were her real friends. They actually liked her for being herself. It really didn't help much that Videl was also a very pretty girl. She had shoulder length hair that she kept in two pigtails, eyes that were a cross between blue and purple, and an athletic build. Her normal outfit was a pair of black biker shorts, a white tank top over a pink shirt, boots, and black fingerless gloves. She never wore dresses or makeup and had an explosive temper. Videl's attention was then caught by a comment from Sharpner.  
  
  
  
"Hey, did you guys know that the old PE teacher, Mr. Lacro, quit the day before yesterday? The principal was scrambling to find someone to take his place. Apparently the person he found is, for some reason, supposedly famous. I hope its someone who will recognize my superior strength."  
  
  
  
Sharpner was a blonde like Erasa and very proud of his muscles. He was probably the strongest person in the school besides Videl. He also had one of the best bodies in the school, and knew it. He flexed his arm as he waited for Videl or Erasa to respond. Fortunately for Sharpner, the bell rang just as Videl was going to let loose one of her famous insults. Their teacher hurried into the room, closing the door behind him. He put his briefcase on his desk, then walked to the front of the room. Holding up his hands for silence, he began to talk.  
  
  
  
"Hello class, I'm Mr. Annotare, your Language Arts teacher. I hope-"  
  
  
  
In the middle of his speech, someone knocked on the door, interrupting Mr. Annotare. With an exasperated sigh, he went over and opened the door, stepping out of view to talk to whoever it was.  
  
  
  
Gohan had a very nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. As Trisha had been showing him to his first class, the bell had rung. A few minutes later Trisha stopped in front of a door and knocked. Gohan could feel that there was a bunch of people in the room. Suddenly the door opened and a man spoke.  
  
  
  
"What is-. Oh, Trisha, it's you. What can I do for you?"  
  
  
  
The man's voice had been irritated at first until he recognized Trisha, then it became completely friendly. Trisha chuckled as she responded.  
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Annotare. I'm just bringing Son Gohan to your class - this is his first period."  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the man, Mr. Annotare, became absolutely delighted and turned to look at Gohan. As he looked the boy over, Mr. Annotare found that he didn't look anything like he'd expected. Instead of a nerdy kid with glasses Gohan looked more like one of the troublemakers. Mr. Annotare gave a mental shrug as he remembered that looks could be decieving, and spoke to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Well, well Mr. Son. I've heard lots about you from Mr. Nakanori. I understand your foster mother has created some devices for you that enable you to walk around without the help of a guide dog or a cane. Is that true?"  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded and both he and Mr. Annotare thanked Trisha before stepping into the classroom. Inside the room the whole class had been staring at the door in curiosity, wondering who had interrupted the class and was talking to Mr. Annotare. When Mr. Annotare walked back into the room, a hot guy with long spiky black hair and a great body was walking behind him. Several girls started drooling in the boy's direction. Several of the guys who were watching the girls drool over the new guy cast glares in his direction. Meanwhile Erasa had fallen into the drooling girls group and was excitedly talking to Videl.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Kami Videl, look at that guy! He has to be the hottest guy I've seen in years."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sharpner was one of the guys glaring at Gohan. He turned to Erasa with a snarl and a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Come on Erasa. I'm way better looking than that guy any day."  
  
  
  
Erasa just looked disdainfully at Sharpner before putting her nose in the air and responding.  
  
  
  
"Sharpner that guy is way better looking than you on your best day."  
  
  
  
Naturally that comment provoked an argument between Sharpner and Erasa. Meanwhile Videl just stared at the new guy while Sharpner and Erasa argued. Looking him over from his long hair all the way down to his boots, she privately had to agree with Erasa. The guy was hot, but there was something strange about him, though Videl couldn't put a finger on it. He wasn't really looking around or at anything, just kind of standing there with his hands in his pockets. Mr. Annotare picked up a piece of paper from his desk and returned to stand next to the guy and cleared his throat. The class went silent, including Erasa and Sharpner who were content to continue their argument with silent death glares.  
  
  
  
"Well class, it seems we have a new student."  
  
  
  
As he spoke he gestured to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"This is Son Gohan. His scores were the highest ever on all of the entrance exams."  
  
  
  
At this there were a couple whispers of 'nerd' from some of the jocks. Videl noticed that the new guy, Gohan, didn't react at all, but Mr. Annotare gave the jocks a glare before continuing.  
  
  
  
"Gohan is also almost completely blind, but because of his foster mother's inventions, he's been able to adapt in order to come to school. So try to help him out if he needs it."  
  
  
  
Mr. Annotare looked up from his piece of paper and gestured at Erasa to come down.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Line. Mr. Son will be sitting next to you, so please show him to his seat."  
  
  
  
Erasa squealed in delight, jumped out of her seat, ran down, grabbed Gohan's wrist, ran back up to her seat, and pushed Gohan's chair into his hand as he went to sit down.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Man, Bulma wasn't kidding when she said girls would like the way I looked. When I was walking through the hallways earlier, on my way to see the principal, I decided to open up my mind a little to see what everyone was thinking about. I was definitely surprised to find the girls thought I was cute and that the guys were jealous because the girls liked me. I was kind of happy I couldn't see - that way I didn't have to try and ignore all of the death glares I was sure I was getting. But what I heard in the hallways was nothing compared to what I heard when I walked into my first class behind the teacher. Some of these girls were having hentai thoughts that could rival Master Roshi and Oolong. One was thinking up ways she could get a hold of a pair of my underwear. Another wanted some of my hair to make a love potion. Hearing that, I immediately memorized the girl's ki and made a mental note to stay away from her. Still another was fantasizing about whipped cream.  
  
  
  
Then the teacher, Mr. Annotare, announced to the class who I was and told them everything about me - including the fact that I'm almost totally blind. I almost burst out laughing at the disappointment of some girls who were confident they could catch me with their looks. Then the teacher called out for some girl named Erasa to come down and show me to my seat. I heard a squeal and the sound of feet coming closer. Then I was practically assaulted by the girl, who proceeded to grab me by the wrist and drag me up to our seats. She sat down in hers and I sat down in the only empty seat, which was next to her. I could sense that there were two other people there besides her: one female, one male. The other female intrigued me - her ki was higher than average for a normal human. Earlier I had closed off my mind because of all the hentai thoughts of the girls, but now I was tempted to open it up again to see who this girl was. The girl who brought me up here began to introduce her friends, and I gave up the idea of peeking in the girl's mind. After all, I am supposed to act normal while I'm here.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Videl watched as Erasa dragged the new kid up to them. As they got closer, she was able to make out more of his features. She still had the niggling feeling that there was something odd about him besides the fact that he was blind. As he sat down in his seat, she caught a glimpse of his eyes and almost gasped. They were by far the creepiest eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed to be light blue, but if you looked close there were black flecks in the blue, but that wasn't what made Videl uneasy. It was the fact that his pupil-less eyes didn't show anything. No emotions, no movement, no reflection, no nothing. Instead of reflecting the light like regular peoples' eyes, they seemed to draw the light in. Kind of like a black hole that draws everything around it inside... She had a feeling that if someone got sucked into those eyes, they would see things they didn't want to. Videl was snapped back to reality as she heard Erasa begin the introductions.  
  
  
  
"Well Gohan, I want you to meet my friends. Sitting on the far end is Sharpner. He's one of the strongest guys in the school, but can be a royal jerk."  
  
  
  
She pointed to Sharpner and stuck out her tongue, even though Gohan couldn't see her, and Sharpner flexed menacingly.  
  
  
  
"In between us is Videl. Videl is the daughter of the great Hercule Satan, savior of the world."  
  
  
  
Videl was watching Gohan closely when Erasa introduced her. She could usually tell what kind of person someone was by his or her reaction to hearing who she was. Needless to say, she was somewhat surprised when the only reaction Gohan gave was the tightening of the muscle in his jaw - as if he was clenching his teeth in anger. As if he didn't like her father. But that couldn't be right! Everyone liked her father, with the exception of the other fighters at the Cell games, the ones that used tricks.  
  
  
  
Oh well. I'll figure it out later. I just know this Son Gohan has secrets, and I want to figure out why I get that weird feeling about him.   
  
  
  
Videl thought as Gohan nodded politely to her and Erasa continued her chatter. Meanwhile Gohan was thinking to himself, and recovering from his shock at finding out that he was going to school with Hercule's daughter.  
  
  
  
I don't know why I am so surprised that the fool's daughter goes here. I mean, they do live in this city. I wonder if she's anything like her father. If she is, this just might be a little unpleasant. I can feel her curiosity and determination, as well as some unease about me. If only she knew...   
  
  
  
"So Gohan, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked startled for a moment, as if he hadn't been prepared to talk about himself. He looked thoughtful before he responded.  
  
  
  
"Well, I've lived with my foster parents since I was eleven. My foster mother makes inventions, and she's the one that made a lot of the things I use to get around. I've been trained in Martial arts since I was four years old."  
  
  
  
Gohan was interrupted by a scornful snort from Sharpner.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you have trained since you were four? No one starts that early! And how can you train when you're blind?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's expression grew cold and his voice was like steel as he responded.  
  
  
  
"A friend of my fathers took me away for training when I was four. My whole family has been into Martial Arts since they were children. I have been trained to fight without my eyes - its surprisingly easy. So I suggest you do not talk about things that you don't know about or understand."  
  
  
  
Sharpner immediately shut up. To tell the truth, he was freaked out by the tone of Gohan's voice. There had been so much menace and warning in it that he wasn't sure what to say. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Erasa asking another question.  
  
  
  
"So Gohan, where do you live?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's face returned to its normal neutral expression as he turned his head in Erasa's direction.  
  
  
  
"I live in West City, actually."  
  
  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the teacher interrupted them. Mr. Annotare was looking slightly irritated as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I understand you want to get to know one another, but please do so at lunch or some other time. Right now you need to be paying attention."  
  
  
  
Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl all mumbled apologies and returned to listening to the teacher. The rest of the class passed swiftly and, after succumbing to Erasa's request to see his schedule, he found that he had all the same classes as the others. The next two classes weren't all that difficult or interesting. To pass time Gohan talked with Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl. He showed them all of the stuff Bulma had made for him so that he could go to school. The scanner that made any written paper into a Braille version, the textbooks in Braille, and the computer with the key's in Braille that printed whatever he typed into plain text.  
  
  
  
To find the classrooms, Gohan just followed his three new companions. He would spend the whole class being bored out of his mind because he'd known these things since he was 8 years old. Finally it was time for PE, one of the classes Gohan was uneasy about. Bulma had said it would be a surprise for him. That hadn't been too reassuring, since Bulma often had weird ideas about what should be a surprise and what shouldn't. As the class filed into the gym, they found the Principal waiting for them. Immediately people started whispering and speculating as to why Mr. Nakanori was there instead of their teacher. After a few moments, Mr. Nakanori cleared his throat, and the students quieted down he began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Now class, last year's PE teacher quit a couple days ago. I was lucky enough to find you not one, but two new teachers. Now these two teachers are somewhat famous. Both have participated in several Tenkaichi Boudakai's, and one made it as far as the quarterfinals, and the other to the semi finals. They are also somewhat famous outside of the Boudakai. I'm sure you'll recognize them when they come out."  
  
  
  
With that, Mr. Nakanori gestured to the door behind him and, as if on cue, the door opened and two people stepped in. As the Principal was speaking, Gohan was almost freaking out. He had a very bad feeling about this. When Mr. Nakanori announced they were Boudakai fighters, the feeling of unease grew and Gohan began to search with his mind for any ki he would recognize. He stopped, horrified, as he recognized two kis - the ones right outside the door Mr. Nakanori was standing in front of. As the door opened, Gohan's worst fears were recognized as Krillin and Yamcha stepped in to stand next to Mr. Nakanori.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the entire class erupted into excited talking and yelling. People recognized Yamcha from baseball, as well as being a fighter in the Cell games, and Krillin was recognized as a Boudakai fighter and a Cell games fighter. In the last couple years the study of the Cell games had identified two more of the fighters: unfortunately both Krillin and Piccolo had both been recognized because of their Boudakai fights. Fortunately no one had recognized Goku, Gohan or Mirai Trunks. Goku and Gohan because they'd been in Super Saiyan form the whole time the cameras had been on, and Mirai Trunks because they didn't have any records on him.  
  
  
  
Videl recognized the two men immediately. Just like everyone else, she'd studied past Boudakai tapes, as well as the videos from the Cell games. Videl looked over at Gohan and was surprised to see him banging his forehead with his hand and muttering to himself. Videl was a little too far away to actually hear him, but she caught snatches here and there.  
  
  
  
"....can't believe......she.......stupid....Bulma....kill her.....get home....."  
  
  
  
Videl was more than a little puzzled. Why would Gohan want to kill someone? Who was 'Bulma'? Why wasn't he excited about their new teachers? She knew that he could hear everyone talking about who they were. Then, suddenly, the class quieted down. Mr. Nakanori left, leaving Yamcha and Krillin facing the class. Krillin was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Krillin, and the guy standing next to me is Yamcha. We'll be your teachers for the school year, and the first thing we'll be doing is Martial Arts. We want you to call us by our first names, please. I'm sure you have some questions, and we'll answer them in a moment. The only thing we will not answer questions on is the Cell Games and anything related to them. Raise your hand and we'll call on you for your question."  
  
  
  
Immediately most of the class' hands went up. Yamcha looked around and pointed at some random girl who immediately squealed, then asked her question in a high pitched voice.  
  
  
  
"Are you single, Yamcha?"  
  
  
  
Yamcha blushed and stammered that it wasn't an appropriate question. Krillin and Yamcha answered some more questions while Gohan edged further back, until he was finally at the back of the class and leaning against a wall. He was trying to think of some way to get out of this before Krillin or Yamcha noticed him. Thank Kami he had made a habit of suppressing his ki, so he knew they couldn't sense him. Little did he know that Videl was watching him with a strange look on her face, wondering what in the world he was doing. Just then Krillin and Yamcha started to take roll call.  
  
  
  
"Anno, Leanne."  
  
  
  
Leanne chirped back a yes, and down the list Krillin and Yamcha went, calling out names and receiving responses.  
  
  
  
"Bando, Bryan. Carpenter, Mark. Dendian, Kim. Line, Erasa. Pencil, Sharpner. Satan, Videl."  
  
  
  
Both fighters lifted their eyebrows at that name, looked at Videl, looked at each other, and went back to the list. Then Yamcha grinned as he spotted a name on the list, poked Krillin, and pointed to the name. Krillin started to grin as well, and called out.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, we just saw your name on the list! Where are you? Why are you hiding? Come out come out where ever you are!"  
  
  
  
The class was puzzled: what did their new teacher Krillin - who was famous - want with the blind kid? The class parted until Krillin and Yamcha could see Gohan, who'd propped himself up against a wall looking disgruntled. Yamcha grinned even bigger and called out.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, come up here man! I haven't seen you on a while. Why were you all the way back there?"  
  
  
  
Gohan shoved away from the wall and walked over to Krillin and Yamcha, exchanging backslaps as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well, for one - Bulma didn't tell me you two would be teaching the class. And two -nobody here really knows who I am or who my foster parents are, so they don't know that I know you guys too."  
  
  
  
Krillin snorted, then replied.  
  
  
  
"Well, Bulma didn't know that we'd be teaching. We just got the job the day before yesterday. So I guess you're trying to keep a low profile, huh? What are you doing in a PE class anyway bro? Won't people think it's strange that a blind kid can move around like normal one?"  
  
  
  
Gohan paled - if Bulma hadn't known about Krillin and Yamcha, then he still hadn't gotten Bulma's surprise.  
  
  
  
"Krillin, do me a favor?"  
  
  
  
Krillin looked at Gohan in surprise, wondering what had made him turn so pale all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
"Sure bro, what do you need?"  
  
  
  
"I need you to check and see if you have any special notes regarding me."  
  
  
  
Krillin started flipping through papers as Yamcha turned to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"What's up Gohan? Why do you want Krillin to look through the files?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was practically chewing on his nails as he answered.  
  
  
  
"Bulma wouldn't tell me what I was going to be doing for PE. She said it was a surprise, and since she didn't know about you guys, you can't be the surprise she was talking about. I have a feeling that the surprise isn't going to be a good one."  
  
  
  
"You'd be right Gohan."  
  
  
  
Both Yamcha and Krillin turned towards Krillin who was holding a sheet of paper, pale and trembling.  
  
  
  
"It says here that Son Gohan, because of his blindness, will be having an alternate PE with his foster father as instructor. Vegeta Briefs has permission to do whatever PE activity he feels is neccessary."  
  
  
  
Gohan paled even more, and Yamcha went dead white. Just then the door at the far end of the gym banged open, and in walked the last person on Earth Gohan ever wanted to see in school. Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Videl was getting fed up. Gohan had been talking to the teachers for the last couple minutes, and it seemed as if they knew each other pretty well. Videl supposed that if Gohan knew them well, then it explained his reaction earlier when Videl had been introduced. He probably wasn't too fond of her father because he was friends with the guys her father had denounced as fakes. Videl was just about to yell at him and demand an explanation for everything when the door at the far side of the gym banged open and in walked Vegeta Briefs, voted the most dangerous man in the world for the past five years. He was making a beeline for Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha.  
  
  
  
While Videl was pondering the mysteries of Gohan, Gohan was groaning to himself. He had sensed Vegeta as soon as he stepped in the door, and was not happy in the least. He couldn't believe Bulma had been stupid enough to have Vegeta come to the high school, let alone be Gohan's teacher for PE. Gohan could feel Krillin and Yamcha's unease, and didn't blame them. Gohan wasn't exactly sure what Vegeta was going to do, and that made him a little nervous as well. Vegeta stomped towards them, but finally stopped a couple feet away from Gohan and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Brat, the woman told me I'm supposed to come here and we'll spar for however long this baka class goes. She also said to tell you that no ki blasts, transformations, or speed beyond a normal human's is allowed. Now let's get outside so I can kick your ass around."  
  
  
  
Vegeta then turned to Krillin and said in a menacing voice.  
  
  
  
"I take it you and the other weakling have no problem with that, cue ball?"  
  
  
  
Before Krillin could speak, Gohan stepped in.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, what in the hell was Bulma thinking when she sent you here? I'm supposed to act normal, but me sparring with you - when I am supposed to be a blind kid - isn't exactly acting normal."  
  
  
  
Vegeta just snorted as he replied.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do I care if you act normal or not. You can take it up with the woman. She's the one who arranged everything, she even threatened me with no food unless I came here and did this, so you better go along with it. I don't feel like starving just so you can act normal around these pitiful earthlings."  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed. He'd just have to talk to Bulma later. He and Vegeta turned to go outside when they were stopped by a shrill voice screaming.  
  
  
  
"SON GOHAN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I WANT SOME EXPLANATIONS NOW!!!"  
  
  
  
Gohan winced. He recognized that voice as belonging to Videl. Vegeta turned around and saw some onna screaming her head off like a banshee and stomping over towards them. Vegeta then looked at Gohan, who looked resigned and irritated as the girl got closer. Vegeta smirked - he wanted to see what the boy would do about this harpy woman. Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta sat back to enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hmmmm. I don't know if that was a good chapter or not. I couldn't exactly follow the episode version because Gohan is blind, so I had to make up a whole new scenario. I really had no clue how to write a school scene, so it stumped me a little bit. I hope it's ok and not too bad...  
  
  
  
Well everyone, did you like it? Hate it? Want to send me to HFIL? Let me know be a reviewer.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: ???????? 


	15. Videl Gets Rescued

Author's note: This is a fic about Gohan; there may be other characters that have big roles in the story, but it focuses mainly on Gohan. Some characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. I have many plans for Gohan and a general outline for the story, so things should be updated pretty quickly unless I get stuck on something. I hope you enjoy reading the story.  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
Author's Note2: Ok everyone this is the second half of Gohan's first day of school. As a mentioned before this is not going to be a Gohan/Videl romance fic. Videl is still a pushy, determined, nosy girl. The only difference is that Gohan isn't as nervous around her as he is in normal fics. Also, there will be no Saiyaman in this fic. I can't stand Saiyaman and besides - a blind Saiyaman would be kind of stupid. However, something will happen to replace the whole Saiyaman thing because Videl still fights crime. Anyway, read on and you'll see what I'm rambling about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
  
  
Styles of fighting or stances I make reference to in this chapter: (indicates who is alive and knows them)  
  
  
  
Wolf Fang Fist - Yamcha's fighting style and stance that he made up when he was a desert bandit. (Yamcha)  
  
  
  
Kamesenin - Turtle Hermit style of fighting and training. (Master Roshi. Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha.)  
  
  
  
Kao Kai - The style of fighting and training under King Kai in Otherworld. Different from Kao Ken. (Tien, Yamcha, Chaoutzu, and Gohan (got it from his dad).)  
  
  
  
Kao Ken - Training under King Kai to learn the Kao Ken Technique as well as the Spirit Bomb (the Genka Dama). (Gohan, Krillin?) (I think both learned it from Goku not sure but thats the way i am using it)  
  
  
  
Namekian - Basically the Namekian style of training and fighting. (Piccolo, Dende, Gohan)  
  
  
  
Saiyan - Saiyan style of training and fighting. (Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan.)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl Gets Rescued  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl was beyond mad. How in the hell did some blind kid know Krillin, Yamcha, and Vegeta Briefs, the most dangerous man in the world? And how come he wasn't even scared of the guy? Videl had to admit that even she was scared of him! She'd seen a couple of reporters after they came back from the Briefs house to try and get an interview, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Yet Gohan was just going to calmly walk off with the guy to go outside and do something? Krillin and Yamcha seemed to have no problem at all with it. As Videl got closer to the group of four, she could see an evil smirk on Mr. Briefs' face as he watched her come closer. Gohan just looked exasperated, and Krillin and Yamcha were shaking their heads and whispering to each other. Finally Videl got close enough to the group to talk without yelling. Krillin and Yamcha looked at her questioningly, Vegeta kept on smirking, and Gohan's expression had changed back to his neutral mask. Videl decided to talk first.  
  
  
  
"Like I said before, Gohan; I want an explanation, so you'd better start talking."  
  
  
  
Gohan's expression tightened almost imperceptibly as he struggled to control his temper. Who the hell did this girl think she was demanding explanations from him and sticking her nose into his business?! Calming down, the reasonable side of him said that he should just answer the questions and try to act normal. Before he spoke, he sent a mental thought to Vegeta in warning.  
  
  
  
//Vegeta, just a warning - keep a lid on your temper when I introduce this girl, ok? I don't need you blasting someone on the first day. //  
  
  
  
With that, Gohan began introductions. Gesturing first to Vegeta, he explained.  
  
  
  
"Videl, this is Vegeta Briefs, my foster father; his wife Bulma Briefs is my foster mother. Vegeta, this is Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan."  
  
  
  
Gohan winced as his mind was suddenly assaulted by the yelling and cursing of the Saiyan Prince.  
  
  
  
//What the fuck boy?! That fool's daughter is here! Why, I should just blast that fucking bitch to hell, just like her fraud of a father! She better not piss me off or I will blast her to hell, wish her back with the dragonballs, and blast her all over again! That fucking woman. When I get home we are going to have a talk with her about this shit. //  
  
  
  
Yamcha and Krillin looked on in sympathy. They could tell Vegeta was yelling at Gohan through their bond because of the way Gohan winced every few seconds, as well as Vegeta's expression. Meanwhile Videl was in shock. Gohan - smart, blind, nice, Gohan -had Vegeta and Bulma Briefs as foster parents? No wonder he wasn't afraid of the man! If she remembered correctly from earlier, that meant he'd been living with them since he was almost 13 years old - he was probably immune to the man by now. When Gohan had said that his foster mother was an inventor, he hadn't been kidding. Bulma Briefs was the greatest inventor alive, not to mention rich as hell. Gohan finally stopped wincing and continued to talk.  
  
  
  
"I know Yamcha and Krillin through Bulma and my father. Bulma and my father were best friends when they were younger, and together they met Yamcha and Krillin. I met them all when I was four. Yamcha and Krillin still come around, and I baby-sit Krillen's kid sometimes. Are you satisfied now Miss Satan?"  
  
  
  
He put a sarcastic emphasis on the Miss Satan part, and Videl glared before replying.  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact, no. I want to know why in the world you are leaving with him when class is just getting started."  
  
  
  
She pointed to Vegeta, who decided he'd had enough of this crap and snarled at Videl.  
  
  
  
"What business is it of yours what the fuck we do, woman? Go play with the rest of your weakling friends and leave us alone."  
  
  
  
Videl was pissed - no one talked to her like that! She was about to scream back at him, but Krillin spoke up before she could.  
  
  
  
"You know this is all great, this whole introduction thing, but we need to get back to class - and that includes you, Miss Satan."  
  
  
  
Krillin looked pointedly at Videl, who clenched her fists and fumed but began to walk back towards the rest of the class - who'd all been watching the exchange with immense curiosity. Krillin turned to Gohan and Vegeta laughed nervously before speaking.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, can you and Vegeta do me a favor?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled as Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you want us to do Krillin?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I want to use your guys as a demonstration of different fighting stances and styles. Will you do it?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's face scrunched up in thought, then turned his head in Vegeta's direction and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, I'm still irritated at Videl and I know you are, too. With our luck we'd probably forget all about Bulma's rules and show these people something we shouldn't."  
  
  
  
Vegeta just grunted, scowling blackly in Videl's direction. Gohan took that as a yes and turned to Krillin.  
  
  
  
"Ok Krillin, we'll do it. Just what ever you do, don't mention anything about my father. That would bring up unwanted questions, and things I really don't want to deal with."  
  
  
  
So Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta and Gohan all walked back to stand in front of the class. Yamcha began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Ok everyone, today's class is going to be a demonstration on various fighting styles and techniques. Mr. Vegeta Briefs and Gohan here have agreed to help us. Vegeta has been training in the martial arts his whole life, and thus has a very unique style. Gohan here has been trained in at least five different styles starting from when he was four years old. I myself have been trained in three different styles and Krillin in two. Each of us has our own stance that incorporates everything we've learned, so don't be surprised if you don't recognize the style or form."  
  
  
  
Yamcha finished his speech then stepped back as Krillin came forward and began to speak, sliding into his stance as he did so, and earning some noises of delight from the class.  
  
  
  
"I was first trained at the Orin Temple, but shortly afterwards I traveled to the island of Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, and was trained by him. My stance is a combination of the two, but my fighting style is mostly Kamesenin, or Turtle Hermit, I also know a little bit of Kao Ken. If any of you don't remember, Master Roshi was considered the best Martial arts master until a couple years ago."  
  
  
  
While the rest of the class listened, Videl was busy studying Krillin's stance. She was somewhat amazed at how flawless it was, but she did recognize the stance he was in. She'd seen it on previous Boudakai tapes from two other fighters besides Krillin.  
  
  
  
Krillin rose from his stance and indicated for Yamcha to take over. Yamcha came back up to the front and slid into his own stance, receiving several excited squeals from the girls, and began to talk.  
  
  
  
"As you can see, my stance is totally different from Krillin's. The three styles that I incorporate into my fighting are Wolf Fang fist, Kao Kai, and Kamesenin. Wolf fang fist was a style that I developed on my own and used in the first Boudakai I ever participated in. After that, I studied a little with Master Roshi and, in later years, with the master of Kao Kai. My fighting style is a mixture of all three, but if you know each individually you should be able to see their basic elements."  
  
  
  
Finished, Yamcha got out of his stance and walked over to Gohan. With a smile, he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder to indicate that it was his turn. Gohan walked forward until he was just a little in front of the other three. He could hear some snickers in the back about how there was no way a blind kid could know much about martial arts. Gohan suppressed a smirk as he slid into his stance and began to talk.  
  
  
  
"As you can see, my stance isn't normal at all. As a matter of fact, it is very unique. It is a combination of five styles. Namekian, Kao Ken, Kao Kai, Kamesenin, and Saiyan. Only three people on Earth are proficient in the Namekian style, four in Saiyan, Kao Ken only has two, Kao Kai has four, and Kamesenin four. My fighting style is a combination of all the styles I've ever learned, and only the ones who've fought me or trained me will recognize it by itself. As for the question I know you guys are dying to ask - yes, I can fight even though I'm blind. One of the benefits of the Namekian style is that you can fight without using your eyes."  
  
  
  
Videl's jaw was practically on the floor. She had been somewhat impressed by both Yamcha and Krillin's stances, but when Gohan had settled into his she'd been amazed. It was the best and most flawless stance she'd ever seen, and he'd been right - she hadn't been able to recognize any of the styles he'd listed in it. She didn't know what Namekian, Saiyan, or Kao Ken were, but she did know the other two from tapes she had watched, and should've been able to recognize some of their elements, but she didn't. Videl had no doubt that Gohan was a trained fighter. Immediately her interest grew. She wanted to fight him and see how good he was, if he could hold up against her. Videl was snapped back to reality as Gohan got out of his stance, gestured to Vegeta - who was standing with his arms crossed, chin up, glaring at the class - and spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta isn't very talkative, so I'll talk for him. The way he is standing now is actually one of his two stances. He is the only living Master of the Saiyan fighting style. He's been trained since childhood and is proficient in knowledge of many other styles. However, he chooses to remain with Saiyan. He could probably recognize just about any style of fighting he saw."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted at this and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Damn straight I would, brat. Now let's get on with the real stuff."  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned to look at Krillin and Yamcha, who cleared their throats nervously under his death glare. Krillin then stepped forward to speak again.  
  
  
  
"What we're going to do now is an actual demonstration of a spar - or in Vegeta and Gohan's case, an actual spar. I want you guys to try and recognize any of the styles you can, but mostly just observe the movement and technique. Do any of you have a martial arts back ground?"  
  
  
  
About half the class raised their hands, and Krillin nodded.  
  
  
  
"Does anyone have ten or more years of training?"  
  
  
  
Two hands went up; Videl's and some guy whose name Videl couldn't remember at the moment. Krillin looked briefly surprised before speaking again.  
  
  
  
"Ok, let me put it this way - anyone who has seven or more years of training, go to the right side of the gym. You'll be watching Vegeta and Gohan."  
  
  
  
About twelve people started walking towards the right side of the Gym where Vegeta and Gohan were waiting, looking a little bored.  
  
  
  
"The rest of you come over to this side with Yamcha and me."  
  
  
  
Krillin and Yamcha walked to the other side of the gym with the rest of the class trailing behind them. Yamcha looked over his shoulder nervously at the other side of the gym before leaning over and whispering to Krillin.  
  
  
  
"Krillin, are you sure that sending those other kids to watch Vegeta and Gohan was a good idea? What if Vegeta gets pissed?"  
  
  
  
"Gohan won't let him do anything bad, Yamcha. Besides, did you really want to spar with either of them and get our butts kicked in front of our class?"  
  
  
  
Krillin whispered back knowingly. Yamcha cringed at the 'getting our butts kicked' part, and nodded in understanding. The two then turned to face their group of kids and got started with the exercise.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the gym the twelve kids that had followed Gohan and Vegeta were sitting on the floor, waiting expectantly. Videl was definitely interested in watching the spar. She wanted to see if she could recognize anything, and she wanted to see just how good these two were. She was absolutely burning with curiosity, but decided questions could wait until afterwards. Once everyone had gotten settled comfortably, surprisingly enough it was Vegeta who spoke up. He had a menacing scowl on his face and his voice was as unfriendly as it could get.  
  
  
  
"All right you pathetic weakling brats. The brat and I are going to spar. Do not interrupt. Do not ask questions. Do not yell out. If you do, I will blast you all into the next dimension."  
  
  
  
As Vegeta was speaking to the group of kids, Gohan was mentally speaking to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
//Well Vegeta, I guess flying, ki blasts, speed, and transformations are out, huh? We're going to have to do this like normal humans. Do you think you can do it without losing your temper? //  
  
  
  
When all he got was a snarl in response he grinned, knowing that now Vegeta would have to keep his temper in check because of his pride. He slowly slid into his stance, feeling Vegeta do the same. There was a moment of silence before Vegeta attacked. From then on it was a whirlwind of punches, kicks, blocks, and flips all almost too fast for the group to see. Everyone started whispering amongst themselves as they watched Vegeta and Gohan go at it. Videl ignored the whispers and concentrated on the fight. It was a fight: Vegeta and Gohan were going at it way too hard for it to be called a spar. All of the punches and kicks being exchanged were blocked, and neither seemed to have the upper hand. Videl was fascinated by them and even more so by the fact that they seemed so evenly matched. She hadn't seen this good of a fight in a long time, and she itched to get in the middle of it.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the gym, Krillin and Yamcha had stopped their spar for a moment to observe Gohan and Vegeta, as well as let their group of kids watch for a bit. While they watched, they began to make comments on the fight.  
  
  
  
"You know, Gohan could have kicked a little harder than that."  
  
  
  
Krillin stated critically as he observed a high roundhouse by Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Nah, it would have just given Vegeta extra time to try and grab him."  
  
  
  
Yamcha disagreed.  
  
  
  
The two continued to discuss the fight for a few minutes before turning back to their group and resuming their own spar. On the other side of the gym, Vegeta and Gohan broke apart for a moment as they paused in their spar. They were about to resume when the ringing of the school bell interrupted them. The group that had been watching Gohan and Vegeta groaned before getting up and heading for the door. They had definitely wanted to see more of that fight. Videl stayed behind to wait for Gohan. She had quite a few questions that she wanted to ask him.  
  
  
  
As the rest of the class was walking out the doors, Gohan was having a few words with Vegeta. Finally Vegeta gave a hmph of acknowledgment and walked out of the gym, supposedly to go back to CC and the gravity room. Krillin and Yamcha walked up to Gohan as soon as Vegeta left and all three began talking. After a few more minutes, Gohan broke away and, giving the other two fighters a wave, he started towards the gym doors, only to be intercepted by Videl. He knew it was Videl by her ki as well as her scent and mentally groaned - he wasn't up to dealing with the questions he knew she would be asking.  
  
  
  
While waiting for Gohan to finish talking, Videl had been going over everything she knew about Son Gohan. She knew that he was the foster son of Bulma Briefs, the richest woman in the world, and Vegeta Briefs, psychopath extraordinaire, as well as the Most Dangerous Man in the World for the past five years. He also knew some, if not all, the Cell games fighters well enough to be on a first name basis. He was almost totally blind, yet could move around quite easily and without assistance suposedly because of his foster mother's inventions. He'd been trained in several forms of martial arts, starting from when he was four. As for his personality - so far he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, very sweet and polite, but if he was provoked, he could get nasty. Knowing all this simply made Videl even surer that there was something strange about Gohan. He was hiding something, and Videl wanted to know what it was. Finished with her thinking, and seeing Gohan starting towards the door, Videl moved to intercept him.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, wait up - I want to talk to you!"  
  
  
  
She yelled as she jogged towards him. Gohan stopped as he heard Videl call. He waited until she had caught up before starting to walk again.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Videl?"  
  
  
  
He asked wearily with a hint of impatience in his tone. He seemed to be sniffing the air as they exited the gym and walked into the hallway... Videl frowned, what was wrong with him? It wasn't like she was stalking him or anything - she just wanted to ask him a few questions!  
  
  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
  
  
Gohan stopped walking for a minute and sniffed the air again, before turning in a different direction and continuing to walk, absentmindedly replying to Videl.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so go ahead and ask."  
  
  
  
Videl was puzzled as to why Gohan keep sniffing the air as he walked. Looking at him a little strangely she asked.  
  
  
  
"What are the Namekian, Kao Ken and Saiyan fighting styles that you were talking about earlier? How is it you're so good at Martial arts? And why the hell didn't you tell us that you knew Bulma Briefs, Vegeta Briefs, Yamcha, and Krillin?"  
  
  
  
Gohan finally stopped his walking and sniffing routine as he and Videl appeared in front of the door that led to the school lunch yard. Gohan paused for a minute, then went through the door and immediately headed towards a tree away from everyone else. Videl watched, pissed, as Gohan ignored her and made his way to the tree, then stomped her foot in anger and headed off after him. Settling down under the tree so his back was against it, Gohan took out the capsule Bulma had given him for lunch. He decapsulated it and began digging into the enormous amount of food that appeared, pointedly ignoring Videl, who was currently seething. Finally Videl, not even noticing the enourmous amount of food that had appeared, couldn't take it anymore and started yelling at him.  
  
  
  
"SON GOHAN, WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! YOU HAD BETTER ANSWER OR ELSE!"  
  
  
  
Gohan couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. She barely knew him and was already demanding things from him and poking her nose into his business! It was truly a struggle not to act like Vegeta and just blast her. Ever since he had met her this morning, Gohan had been slowly but surely getting more and more irritated with Videl and the way she was acting. For one, she was constantly staring at him like he was some kind of bug under a microscope, and just because he couldn't see her doing it didn't mean he couldn't feel it. Then she was always asking him questions and trying to fool him with trick questions, and in PE she had demanded an explanation from him when it wasn't even her right. Slowly he took the sandwich he had been eating away from his face, and in a voice like ice he replied.  
  
  
  
"I'm ignoring you because I don't want to talk to you. You have no right to demand answers from me, girl. I may or may not decide to answer your questions, so just sit down, shut up, and stop being such a bitch. If you're a good little girl, I just might answer them after I'm done eating. You have a serious problem with respecting other people's privacy and being such nosy person. Maybe some people prefer to keep things to themselves. And even if I don't choose to answer your questions, what could you do to me? You wouldn't even be able to touch me."  
  
  
  
Videl was standing with her mouth open as Gohan spoke, and was still in shock when he returned to eating his sandwich. Almost numbly, she dropped onto the grass into a cross-legged position. She couldn't believe Gohan had said all of that! But most of all, she couldn't believe that Gohan had spoken to her, Videl Satan, like that, and had the nerve to call her a bitch. She was about to open her mouth to scream at him again, but stopped in mid breath. Gohan was right - she was being a bitch. It was only halfway through the guy's first day, and she'd already interrogated him twice, as well as kept staring at him all day, and just now she'd threatened him. That would look great for her public image if it ever got out. She could see it now - Videl Satan threatens blind schoolmate on first day. Videl sighed to herself. She hated apologizing, but she owed Gohan one. Videl waited until Gohan finished his last sandwich before speaking.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk Gohan. I'm not usually like this. I think everything just weirded me out, and I was reacting to that. I mean, it isn't everyday you meet a blind kid who doesn't act like he is blind, is the smartest person in the school, has the most rich and famous people in the world for foster parents, is a great martial artist in five different styles, and who knows people from the Cell games. You know, everyone is really freaked out by you. You're blind and smart, but you can also fight and move around like a normal person. To top it all off, the first person you fought was the guy voted the most dangerous man in the world."  
  
  
  
Gohan turned his face in Videl's direction so that his creepy eyes looked as if they were staring at her. Tilting his head to one side as if he was considering something, he spoke.  
  
  
  
"You know something Videl? I think you could be a very nice person if you wanted to. You just need to work on balancing your curiosity about people with their rights to privacy. Some people don't want everyone knowing every single thing about them. I'm one of those people. Now, as to your questions - the only one I can answer is the reason I didn't tell you guys about knowing Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Krillin. Quite simply, it's because I didn't want to freak people out even more. Besides - it isn't that big of a deal."  
  
  
  
Videl shifted and squirmed uneasily, because she knew Gohan was right. Her curiosity tended to overwhelm her so that she forgot that some people liked their privacy. And Gohan was such a strange person that she'd been overwhelmed with the desire to ferret out his secrets. Now, however, she felt really bad about it. She was still curious and all, but decided to lay off for now. She still had something to say, though.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe your brushing off knowing the fighters from the Cell games as not important! They're probably some of the most important people in the world. Reporters and analysts have been trying to get close to them for years. No one really knows what went on at the games apart from the fact that my dad won. They still don't even know who three of the fighters were!"  
  
  
  
The bell rang and Gohan stood up and began walking back into the school, leaving Videl at the tree. He was halfway to the door before he stopped and called over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"They're just people Videl. People that don't want to be bothered by fame and publicity."  
  
  
  
With that, he walked inside and left Videl still thinking on the hill. When Videl made it to class, she saw that Gohan was already sitting next to Erasa and Sharpner. The rest of the day passed pretty normally. Videl managed to curb her curiosity towards Gohan, and he, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa all talked about stuff that was going on. It was mostly Sharpner and Erasa talking, but neither Gohan nor Videl really minded.  
  
  
  
It was in Home EC, the last period of the day, when disaster struck. They were supposed to bake a cake and were split into groups of four. Luckily enough, Gohan was in a group with Sharpner, Videl, and Erasa. Gohan got stuck mixing all of the ingredients together since he couldn't exactly do much else since he was blind. They were just putting the cake in the oven and sitting down at the table when there was this beeping noise and Videl began to talk.  
  
  
  
"Yes chief, what is it?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was a little puzzled by this and was about to ask what was going on when he heard a man's voice replying from what seemed to be some sort of communicator.  
  
  
  
"Videl, we need your help! Some thugs have taken over the city bank and are holding twenty people hostage, and none of us can get inside!"  
  
  
  
"All right Chief, I'll be there in a couple minutes."  
  
  
  
Videl replied. Gohan heard Videl get up and run out of the room. Curious, he turned his head in Erasa's direction and asked.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about Erasa?"  
  
  
  
Erasa walked over to the oven and checked on the cake before sitting back down and responding.  
  
  
  
"Well, Videl is kind of like an honorary policewoman. They call her when they really need her help or are in serious trouble. Usually hostage situations, robberies, or car chases. She flies in a yellow helicopter, and they contact her by the communication watch she wears. She's really good at it, and all of the teachers forgive her absences because she's out saving people."  
  
  
  
As Erasa spoke, Gohan was processing all of the new information, meanwhile thinking maybe Videl really wasn't that bad after all. Then he thought of something else - the guy that had called Videl, the chief or whoever, had said that there was a hostage situation and if Gohan was correct, that would mean that guns were also present. He also knew for a fact that Videl wasn't bulletproof. He then decided he'd better find out more about the whole thing. He knew the teacher wouldn't let him leave the classroom, so thinking hard for a minute, he came up with another idea. Leaning over to Erasa and Sharpner, he spoke in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm going to meditate, so don't talk or distract me, and please try to keep the teacher away, ok?"  
  
  
  
Erasa just nodded while Sharpner shrugged an ok. Sharpner still didn't care for Gohan too much and vice versa, but right now Gohan's mind was on things other than Sharpener's enmity towards him. Gohan walked over to a seat by a window and withdrew into his mind. Once there, he searched for Videl's ki. Finding it, he locked on to it and sent his mind out - much the way he did when traveling to the Otherworld, only this was a lot harder. He felt with his mind that he was near Videl's ki, but he couldn't sense much but her, yet he knew there had to be other things. Then it clicked - when he'd first visited the Otherworld, King Kai said his mind had formed a body in order to be able to do certain things. Gohan knew he couldn't appear as himself, so he decided to make the body in the form of the SSJ3. Gohan had been given a mental image of himself in that form a while ago by Piccolo, so he knew exactly what it looked like.  
  
  
  
Gohan concentrated, and all of a sudden he could sense everything around him again, including Videl the bank and everything inside the bank. He also felt his body and, thankfully, his mind had decided to develop the body out of sight of Videl. From what Gohan could tell, Videl was talking to some people whom Gohan assumed to be the police. Gohan phased out from behind the building and phased in on top of the bank where he could sense things better. Using his mind, he mapped out the bank and the people inside. There were twenty people in a huddle in one corner with four people standing, holding objects pointed towards the people, while another stood a little ways away, also holding something. Gohan could tell the things the people were holding were guns from the smell of the powder and steel.  
  
  
  
Then Gohan felt Videl moving. She was creeping towards the bank using the trees and bushes as cover, aiming for one of the windows. Gohan couldn't believe it - the girl was going to get herself killed! She was going to try to ambush the bank robbers all by herself and without a weapon! Gohan was having a hard time concentrating on everything all at once. His body didn't want to stay, and he had to consciously use his mind and senses. Needless to say, it wasn't easy and he didn't know how much longer he could do it but he wanted to make sure nothing went wrong here.  
  
  
  
Once she had arrived at the bank, the chief had briefed Videl on the situation. Apparently there were five men with guns, twenty hostages, and the men were demanding money and a getaway car. Videl consulted with the Chief for a couple minutes and they ended up deciding that the best thing would be for Videl to try and sneak in through one of the side windows to take the robbers by surprise. Videl was a little uneasy about the plan because five men with guns were a little too much, even for her. However, she knew she had to do something to help those people, so she agreed. Now she was sneaking towards one of the side windows while the chief stalled the robbers. As she was sneaking over to the window, Videl felt like she was being watched, but immediately dismissed the unnerving feeling as nervousness about the people inside.  
  
  
  
Reaching the window, she peeked into the bank. The chief had been right - there were five men with guns. Four of the men were holding the guns on some people huddled in a corner, while the fifth man was standing a little ways away and talking on a phone. Videl slowly slid the bottom of the window up, watching to make sure the crooks didn't see her. Finally she got the window open far enough so she could fit through. As she was slowly climbing through the window, the worst thing that could possibly happen occurred - her shirt got stuck on a protruding nail, causing her to loose her balance and tumble inside in an ungraceful sprawl. Immediately she scrambled to her feet and saw all five of the criminals pointing their guns at her. The one she had seen talking on the phone immediately barked out an order.  
  
  
  
"Shoot her!"  
  
  
  
As soon as the man said that Videl's thought was.  
  
  
  
Oh shit, I'm going to die.   
  
  
  
Just as the men pulled the triggers on their guns, Videl was swept up into arms of steel and her face buried in a well-muscled chest. She'd only caught a glimpse of long golden hair before the man had swept her up, and she was puzzled. Where had the man come from? And how had he managed to move so fast? The world tilted once again as Videl was put on her feet. Videl moved back a little and looked up to see a man with long spiky golden hair, pupiless eyes, a very well muscled body, and a Neanderthal looking face with eye ridges instead of eyebrows. He almost looked like one of the gold fighters from the Cell games... Videl then peeked around the man to see all five of the criminals staring at the golden man in shock. Seeing the criminals were in shock, Videl decided it was the perfect time to attack and put them out of commission.  
  
  
  
She darted out from behind the golden man towards the nearest criminal and, taking advantage of his distraction, delivered a right hook to his jaw to take him down. She looked around to see where the rest of the criminals were, but was surprised to see the golden man forcefully taking the weapons from the criminals and crushing them with his bare hands. After he got the weapons, the golden man stepped back and motioned to Videl to finish them off. Videl was a little irritated that this golden man had just disarmed the men, but since he wasn't taking care of it, Videl immediately jumped the remaining four criminals and beat them into the ground. Once she was done she stalked over to the golden man, deciding it was time for some introductions.  
  
  
  
"Hey Golden Man, what was the big idea back there with all that? Who are you? Why are you here? And are you at all related to the gold fighters from the Cell games?"  
  
  
  
As she got closer, Videl could see what looked to be blue lightning dancing around the man's pupiless eyes. She was even more surprised when she heard a voice in her head, apparently from Golden Man himself.  
  
  
  
//Well Miss Videl, the big idea was to get you out of the path of those bullets, since I assume you aren't bullet proof. As to my name, I don't have one at the moment - feel free to improvise however you like. I'm here because I happened to be passing by and looked in on the situation, and as for your last question, I have no comment. //  
  
  
  
Videl was still a little freaked out about hearing this guy talk in her head, so she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
  
  
"Why the hell are you talking to me in my head?!"  
  
  
  
Videl heard a chuckle in her head as the golden man continued to speak in her mind.  
  
  
  
//Well, unfortunately because of certain circumstances that I will not explain, I can't talk to you normally. This being the case, I will continue to talk to you in your head. For now, however, I've got to go. Till next time, Miss Videl. //  
  
  
  
With that, the golden man vanished into thin air, leaving behind a fuming Videl in the middle of the bank with twenty hostages and five beaten criminals. Deciding that the hostages were more important than the golden man at the moment, Videl walked out of the bank and signaled for the police to come in. As the police came in and started removing the hostages and cuffing the bad guys, Videl walked over to the window she had fallen through. The frame and the surrounding wall were riddled with bullets. Videl gave a shudder as she thought about what might have happened if that golden man hadn't shown up. The only thing that puzzled her was how the golden man had gotten her from one side of the room to the other so fast that they dodged speeding bullets.  
  
  
  
After talking to some of the hostages, Videl had a clearer picture of what had just happened. Apparently, just as the criminals had opened fire, all of the hostages saw a blur and then Videl and the golden man had appeared on the other side of the room. No one had seen the golden man inside the bank before that, and no one saw where he came from. Videl was definitely curious now, and she wanted to know everything about this golden man, however, she didn't want him to start screwing up her police jobs. Videl's face scrunched up in thought as she remembered what the golden man had said. He had said 'till next time', which indicated that he would most likely show up again. Videl stuffed all of that information away in her mind as she caught a glimpse of her watch. She had to get back to school, they only had an hour left.  
  
  
  
Gohan was in absolute agony. While he had been observing Videl and the bank robbers he had felt a mild discomfort in his mind, but it was bearable so he hadn't really paid any attention to it. However, as soon as he'd rescued Videl from the guns and put up a ki shield, his head had practically exploded in pain. He'd almost lost his grip on Videl. That was also the first time Gohan had ever used his image to actually do something physical, and he found it took a lot out of him. He'd managed to hold on long enough to take the guns away from the criminals and talk with Videl for a minute, but not being able to hold on to the image any longer, Gohan dissipated the image and returned to his body at Orange Star High. Unfortunately, as soon as his mind returned to his body the pain increased ten times - even to the point where he couldn't focus his mind or his senses anymore. Pure agony washed over him with every heartbeat; it was just like the pain from his first attempt at reaching the Otherworld, only this time the pain was several times worse.  
  
  
  
He could distantly hear people shouting at him, but was too withdrawn into his mind and the pain to really hear them. The pain was so great in his mind that he couldn't focus or control anything, and as he felt that door in the back of his mind start to free itself from his control, he cast about desperately for anything to communicate through. In the chaos of his mind, the bond with Vegeta appeared and Gohan clutched at it like a lifeline with his last bit of concentration.  
  
  
  
//Vegeta! Come to the High School now! I'm losing control! The pain is overwhelming me! Hurry! //  
  
  
  
With that, Gohan was once again taken away by the pain and chaos raging in his mind.  
  
  
  
In the Gravity chamber at CC, Vegeta was training as usual when he heard Gohan's desperate cry. Before Vegeta could respond, the link was broken. Wondering what the hell was going on, Vegeta opened up his side of the bond with Gohan in an attempt to contact the boy. Immediately he was assaulted by waves of pain and confusion so great they sent Vegeta to the floor, desperately clutching his own head. After a couple seconds, Vegeta was able to close the link and stop the pain. Breathing hard, he stood up and ran over to the door of the GR and flung it open. Without a second thought, Vegeta took off towards Orange Star High school and Gohan.  
  
  
  
Back at the school Sharpner, Erasa, the teacher, Mrs. Zuhause, as well as the rest of the class, were standing around Gohan, who was busy thrashing around on the floor and clutching his head while mumbling unintelligible words. Just a few minutes ago everything had been fine - everyone was sitting around talking or, in Gohan's case, meditating while they waited for the cakes to finish baking. All of a sudden, Gohan had fallen onto the floor and started his twitching. Sharpner and Erasa had immediately called out to him, asking if he was ok. By that time everyone else had noticed something was happening and come over to watch.  
  
  
  
Just as Mrs. Zuhause sent someone to go get the principal and the nurse, a short, well-muscled man with flame like black hair flew in through the window, landing next to Gohan. Mrs. Zuhause immediately fainted. Several of the kids recognized the man as Vegeta, Gohan's foster father from PE, and all the others knew him as the most dangerous man in the world. Barely sparing a glance at the teacher and class, Vegeta picked Gohan up and blasted off out the window. A few minutes later the class was still staring out the shattered window when Videl, the Principal, Mr. Nakanori, and the nurse burst into the classroom. Both the principal and Videl immediately demanded to know what had happened to Gohan and the teacher. As the class explained what had happened, the nurse checked over Mrs. Zuhause, who was still out cold on the floor. Meanwhile Vegeta was flying back to Capsule Corps, Gohan in his arms.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was seriously worried. Gohan was still twitching and thrashing around, mumbling nonsense. Only Vegeta's strength kept Gohan from breaking free and falling to what would most likely be his death. Unfortunately, a couple seconds later Vegeta was forced to transform into a Super Saiyan. Gohan's ki was rising at an alarming rate, and it had the same feel to it as when he'd lost control after his mother died. Vegeta had to get Gohan back to Capsule Corps fast and get a hold of Bulma's tranquilizer before Gohan got too powerful. Touching down on the grass seconds later, he burst into the main house and headed towards Bulma's lab. Reaching it, he kicked the door down, still holding Gohan in his arms. Ignoring Bulma's gasps of outrage, as well as Goten and Trunks's noises of surprise, he spoke demandingly.  
  
  
  
"WOMAN! Get the tranquillizer now - before the brat loses it!"  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped as she saw Gohan in Vegeta's arms, now a Super Saiyan as well. One look at his twitching body, she ran over to one of her cabinets and, after rummaging around for a minute, withdrew a syringe. She ran over to Vegeta, who was now struggling to hold onto an SSJ2 Gohan. As soon as she reached them, Bulma injected Gohan with the tranquillizer. After another minute of twitching, Gohan's ki dropped rapidly and his body became limp as he fell back into his normal state. Vegeta also dropped back to normal and laid Gohan down on top of the bed at the far side of the lab. Walking back over to Bulma, he ignored her questioning glances to study Gohan's still form. Finally Bulma got fed up of being ignored, and shouted in her loudest voice.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON VEGETA?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH GOHAN AND WHY ISN'T HE IN SCHOOL?!"  
  
  
  
Clutching his ears in pain, Vegeta glared at Bulma before answering.  
  
  
  
"I have no dammed clue, woman."  
  
  
  
With that said, he turned his back on her shocked face and went back to studying Gohan's sleeping figure, scowl on his face and millions of questions in his mind.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, that's the latest people. I know you all love it when I give you cliffhangers, so I try. Anyway, let me know if you like the way Gohan helps Videl with the crime fighting. I'll be going into more detail about that in the next chapter, so don't trip if you're a little confused - it'll all be explained later. It's time to let me know what you guys thought! So: did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to toss me out the window? Let me know, be a reviewer!  
  
Next Chapter: ?????? 


	16. A Glimpse Of What Will Be

Author's note: This is a fic about Gohan. There may be other characters that have big roles in the story, but it focuses mainly on Gohan. Some characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. I have many plans for Gohan and a general outline for the story, so things should be updated pretty quickly unless I get stuck on something. I hope you enjoy reading the story.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z - otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! This chapter is a little strange it - wasn't even in my original plans for the story. Anyway, I know I said that I was going to do an alternate ending thing, but I'm sorry to say that it isn't going to happen after all. I have totally lost what I wanted to do for the other ending, so I'm not doing it. Instead, if you guys want it by the time this story is done I'll do a sequel. I already have it planned out, so we'll see what happens after this story is done.  
  
  
  
In this chapter I have some characters I made up, and believe me - they're essential to this chapter. However, this is the only chapter they appear in, so don't freak out at me about original characters - after this chapter there wont be any unless someone is talking about them briefly. So with that said, I own the characters Yuki, Kenshin, Tsuyosa, Meiyo, and Fides - steal them and I'll hunt you down. However, requests to use them can be made.  
  
  
  
I am sorry this has taken so long to come out. The original of this was 25 pages so it took a little while to write and then my beta reader also had to read and edit it. It seems i am incapable of doing short chapters. I have tried but it doesn't seem to work. Anyway i apologize for the delay but cut me a little slack next time guys. If i don't update for a while then it's for a good reason. Don't forget i do have a mailing list for the story if you want to be on it then leave your e-mail address in a review. Now on to the story.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
Just in case you didn't follow something Gohan is now 18 a Senior at Orange Star High school, Trunks is 7, Goten is 6 and both are home schooled by Bulma. Videl is also 18.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A Glimpse of What Will Be  
  
  
  
  
  
When Gohan opened his eyes he expected to be someplace like school or Capsule Corps. Instead, he seemed to be in an all white room almost exactly like the room of Spirit and Time at the lookout. Right on the heels of that observation, Gohan came to realize he could actually see - he wasn't blind anymore! Just as he began to get truly excited about it, a strange voice began to speak in his mind.  
  
  
  
//Do not get too excited young one. Your ability to see again can only occur in this place. Once you return to the normal world you will be sightless once more. //  
  
  
  
Gohan had started a little at the unfamiliar voice speaking in his mind. Throughout his years of training, Gohan had developed very strong barriers to protect his mind. So strong, in fact, that not even the Grand Kai could enter at will anymore. His surprise quickly turned to disappointment as he registered the words the voice had spoken. Shoving his disappointment into the back of his mind for later, Gohan focused on the moment and mentally sent out a question he really wanted to know the answer to.  
  
  
  
//Who are you? Where am I? //  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence before the voice responded, still speaking mind to mind.  
  
  
  
//You aren't really anywhere at the moment, young one. This place does not actually exist in your terms of reality. It is a place that moves outside of everything - including reality and time. A place to which a very few are brought to be tested and shown glimpses of their future. I am what you would call the Keeper of this place. Both this place and I are as old as time itself. We will always be here, catering only to the whims of fate and destiny. //  
  
  
  
A few years ago, if something like this had happened, Gohan probably would've either passed out from shock or started mumbling unintelligible gibberish about hallucinations and not believed a word of anything. However, after visiting Otherworld regularly and getting involved in discussions about the universe and some of its mysteries with King Yenma, King Kai, and the Grand Kai - as well as discussing various other things relating to the complexities of other realities with his Grandfather Bardock and King Vegeta in hell - Gohan wasn't the least bit shocked by the information given to him. He was, however, curious about something and sent out a mental question.  
  
  
  
//Why am I here? //  
  
  
  
//You are here because fate and destiny have decided that you are to be tested and shown a glimpse of what you shall become during the rest of your life. //  
  
  
  
The voice replied. It had a pleasant sounding quality, but at the same time it lacked emotion. Gohan was still a little puzzled by the events of the day and how he had gone from helping Videl out at the bank, to losing control over his mind due to pain in his head, to this white room, talking to some infinite being - or spirit - that wanted to test him and show him what he would be in the future. It only served to spark his curiosity even more since he couldn't detect any malicious intent from the voice.  
  
  
  
//Do I have to take these tests or can I just say no and return to what you call the normal world? //  
  
  
  
Again there was a moment of silence before the voice answered.  
  
  
  
//It does not matter if you fail the tests or do not watch your future. You cannot go back until you have taken the tests and your future has been shown. Nothing of what happens here will affect you in the normal world. Very few beings are worthy of coming here, and never has one been inclined to refuse the tests or their future. You are indeed unique to ask that, young one. Are there any more questions? //  
  
  
  
Gohan mulled over what the voice had just said. He hadn't really been going to refuse the tests or the chance to see the future - he'd just been curious to see if it was possible or not. He still had one more question to ask, though.  
  
  
  
//I only have one more question, then we can begin. Has my father, Son Goku, ever been here?//  
  
  
  
//No, young one. No one by the name of Son, Goku has come here. The first thing you must do is concentrate and close any open links to other people off in your mind. I sense that you have four open links, and that three are children. They will be affected by the tests if you continue to keep the links open. //  
  
  
  
Gohan closed his mind and sought out the links. The three children were, of course, Marron, Trunks, and Goten. The other link was to Vegeta. He closed off the link with Vegeta first. Vegeta wouldn't be alarmed because Gohan closed off the link all the time. The children were harder. He couldn't talk to them for very long, but managed to send them impressions of reassurance before closing the links. Once the links were shut, Gohan opened his eyes again.  
  
  
  
Back in Bulma's lab it had only been a couple minutes since Vegeta had busted down the door with Gohan in his arms. When Vegeta had come in carrying Gohan, Goten and Trunks had been playing with action figures in the corner while Bulma worked. They'd been surprised and upset that something was wrong with Gohan, but settled down once he'd been injected with the tranquillizer and calmed down. As Bulma and Vegeta argued, they returned to playing with their toys. Meanwhile, Vegeta was still staring at Gohan, trying to figure out what the hell went wrong with the boy - he'd been fine earlier! While Vegeta was puzzling, Bulma fumed and tried once again to talk to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"How come you managed to know that something was wrong with Gohan, get to him in time, and get back here just in time to inject him with a tranq, Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta gave mental sigh, deciding that Bulma obviously wasn't going to leave him alone until he told her what he knew.  
  
  
  
"Well woman, I was busy training in the GR when the brat contacted me and told me something about pain overwhelming him and losing control. The link got cut off and when I tried to follow it, I was hit by immense amounts of pain. I took off towards the brat's ki and found him in that building you call a school, on the ground, with a bunch of ningens standing around the brat as he twitched and muttered nonsense on the floor. I picked him up and flew back here. On the way his ki kept rising fast and it felt the same as the day the brat's mother died. You know the rest, woman."  
  
  
  
With that said, Vegeta turned his back on Bulma once again and continued to observe Gohan. Bulma was about to yell at him, but before she could open her mouth someone walked into the lab. It was Piccolo, and he didn't look happy. His gaze immediately turned towards the unconscious Gohan lying on the bed in the corner. An angry expression on his face, he turned to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Gohan, Vegeta? Why was his ki freaking out!?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance. It figured that the Namek would notice and come to see what was happening.  
  
  
  
"The boy did something that caused him pain, he lost it, ect. Now leave me the fuck alone."  
  
  
  
Piccolo growled right back and stalked over to Gohan. He put his hand out to touch the boy's forehead, but was immediate shocked by a miniature bolt of lightning coming from Gohan's body. Piccolo withdrew his hand immediately and, fierce scowl written on his face, turned to Bulma.  
  
  
  
"What in the hell did you give him, Bulma? He isn't even in his own mind anymore!"  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had both seen the lightning shock Piccolo and were just as puzzled. Bulma looked at Piccolo with a thoughtful frown before responding.  
  
  
  
"I gave him the same stuff as last time, Piccolo. And if he isn't in his mind, then where is he? Is he ok?"  
  
  
  
Up until now, the two chibis - Goten and Trunks - had been ignored by the adults as they continued to play with their toys in the corner. However, at Bulma's question they both got up and walked over to Piccolo, Bulma, and Vegeta, who were all standing next to Gohan's bed, watching him. Tugging on Bulma's sleeve to get her attention, Trunks spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry mom. Gohan's ok - he'll be back soon. He said he wouldn't be gone long."  
  
  
  
Goten nodded in agreement with Trunks' words. Bulma, Piccolo, and Vegeta just stared at the chibis in disbelief. Vegeta was the first to recover.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, boy? How do you know?"  
  
  
  
This time it was Goten that spoke up.  
  
  
  
"After you gave nii-chan that thing, he went off to a really far away place, and then he told us that he had to do something and that he couldn't talk to us for a little while. He said he had to close off all the links and we shouldn't worry 'cause he'd be back soon. What's a link, aunt Bulma?"  
  
  
  
As soon as they heard what the chibis had to say, Piccolo and Vegeta searched for their links to Gohan, quickly discovering that he'd blocked them off. Neither was able to get past the block. While Bulma explained what Gohan had meant by a link to Goten and Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta were left to wonder where the hell Gohan had gone and, more importantly, why.  
  
  
  
While Piccolo and Vegeta were wondering where he was, Gohan was in the white room, waiting for the voice to tell him what was going to happen next.  
  
  
  
//Now that you have closed off all outside links, we can begin. A warning: each test is separate from the others. While they may seem the same, each is testing something different. In a few tests, the only way to end the test is to give up, defeat what is there, or be forcibly defeated. You may be sent to alternate realities for some tests. Be assured - everything you encounter is real. Everything you see and come across, for all intents and purposes, will be real. Do not fool yourself into thinking it isn't. //  
  
  
  
With that last word, the room became blurry and distorted colors began to bleed into the white. It was a very dizzying display, and Gohan had to close his eyes for a minute for fear of getting sick. When he opened his eyes again, he found that the room had changed. No longer was it pure white: instead, it had shifted to form a lush forest with huge trees and vines growing all over. Gohan could hear birds, as well as the sounds of other animals. Looking around more, he saw a slight trail leading off to one side. Deciding that it was as good a way as any, he began to follow it. After a few moments he reached the edge of the tree line. In front of him was a beautiful lake with a waterfall. Grass led to the sides of the lake, and in the lake itself, there were some good-sized boulders, perfect for sunning oneself. Sprawled in various spots in and around the lake were five beings of varying colors. As Gohan stepped into view, they immediately stopped their laughing and talking to stare at him. Since Gohan was on the opposite side of the lake from the beings, he couldn't really tell what they were or what sex they were.  
  
  
  
One of the beings motioned for Gohan to come closer. As Gohan walked around the lake towards the beings, he was able to make out more details. They all appeared to be females, but each one was different from the other. The one that had motioned to him had purple skin with long green hair. Her face was elfin in appearance, with long pointed ears. Running from the left side of her forehead to the right side of her jaw were four green lines that sparkled in the light. Her body was long and slim, wearing what seemed to be an outfit made of leaves covering her chest and her nether regions only.  
  
  
  
The being sitting next to her was dramatically different in appearance. Gray skinned, she appeared to be almost made of stone. As if to make up for the slightly gloomy effect, her hair was cut very short close to her head, spiky, and shocking white in color. Unlike the other being, this one's face was not so angular, and she did not have the pointed ears. Her whole body seemed to be covered in tattoos of swirling designs - they even dissapeared under the black leather shorts and tank top she was wearing.  
  
  
  
The next being was paying no attention to Gohan whatsoever - in fact, she was busy playing with something in her hands. Her skin was light blue in color, and a beautiful contrast to her dark pink hair that was in a braid to her ankles. Her outfit seemed to be made of scales that reflected the sunlight. She had an upturned nose and eyes like a cat - up tilted at the corners.  
  
  
  
By far the most fascinating of the beings was the one that was currently glaring at Gohan as he made his way around the lake. She had bright red skin and long, silky looking black hair. However, sticking out through her hair were two black horns that curled backwards. She bared her teeth in Gohan's direction, and he could see that she had prominent fangs like Piccolo. Behind her a long, thin black tail lashed through the air, almost like a whip, indicating her displeasure. A skirt and a top made of chain mail completed the look, and made her the scariest by far in Gohan's book.  
  
  
  
Sitting very calmly next to her was the last being, and the one that looked to be the most peaceful to Gohan. This being had tan skin and yellow hair framing her face in a bob style. Her face was very calm and composed, her blue eyes watching Gohan steadily as he made his way closer. From her back sprouted gossamer butterfly wings made of all the colors in the world. Her attire seemed to be made of the same silk a caterpillar makes into a cocoon. Gohan finally made it to where the beings were waiting, and stopped about ten feet away. He gave a short bow before he began speaking.  
  
  
  
"Hello, my name is Son Gohan. Can you please tell me where we are?"  
  
  
  
The being that had first beckoned to him, and seemed to be the leader, spoke.  
  
  
  
"We know who you are, mortal. You have come here to be tested. We will be your guides through your tests. My name is Yuki. My sister, with the pink hair, is Fides. Next to her, with the white hair, is Meiyo. Tsuyosa has the black hair and red skin, and Kenshin is the one with wings. Are you ready to begin the tests?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was pondering the names he had just heard. Yuki meant courage, Fides was honesty in Latin, Meiyo meant honor, Kenshin was commitment, and Tsuyosa was strength. He wondered if the names were of any significance to the tests. Deciding now wasn't exactly the time to figure things out, he nodded to Yuki to indicate that he was ready. Once he nodded, the being that had been introduced as Kenshin got up from her seat on the grass. She flexed her wings once before walking over to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"I will lead you through your first test, mortal. Make sure your mind and heart are strong, for that will be what makes you pass or fail in this test."  
  
  
  
With that, Kenshin reached out and touched Gohan on the shoulder. Immediately everything began shifting around and getting blurry again. After a few seconds it stopped and everything cleared to reveal Kenshin and Gohan standing on a cliff by the sea. After a moment, Kenshin turned to Gohan. Butterfly wings reflecting the sunlight, she began to speak.  
  
  
  
"We are on what you call Earth now - a planet you have defended many times in the past. After your father died, you swore to protect this planet as he did. How firm is your commitment?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was a little surprised about how much this being knew about him, but answered the question almost immediately.  
  
  
  
"I would give my life if need be to protect this planet and everyone on it."  
  
  
  
Kenshin smiled at him before pointing behind him and speaking.  
  
  
  
"A noble sentiment, mortal, and it is fortunate you feel that way: because behind you is someone brought to test if what you say is true. Defeat him and your planet will live in peace. Fail and he may do what he wishes."  
  
  
  
Gohan turned around only to get kicked straight in the face and sent tumbling back a couple of yards. Getting up quickly, Gohan settled into his stance and looked at his opponent. Gohan's jaw dropped - there, standing where he had been moments before, was Frieza in his final form, and seeming to be a lot stronger than before. Kenshin was sitting on a boulder not far away, watching in interest. Frieza began to speak.  
  
  
  
"It has been a while since we last fought, monkey. This time I won't lose, and your mud ball of a planet will be mine."  
  
  
  
With that, Frieza attacked. Gohan immediately jumped up to SSJ2 to counter Frieza's new strength. After a few minutes of fierce fighting, with neither fighter landing a hit, they took the battle to the air. Frieza landed the first solid hit by tricking Gohan with a feint. He managed to smack the boy across the back with his tail with enough force to send Gohan crashing into the nearby cliffs. Gohan immediately came back and began attacking Frieza, finally landing his first solid hit with an elbow to the ice-jins face. The battle continued on, neither fighter taking the advantage. Frieza continued to shout insults and threats, but Gohan concentrated on the fight. Then Frieza began to get the upper hand. He managed to wrap his tail around Gohan's neck and capture the boy in a bear hug similar to what Cell had done years before. Gohan still refused to give up, and after a few minutes briefly flared up to SSJ3 - just long enough to break the hold. He finally got an idea on how to beat the ice-jin after he and Frieza finished a ki blast duel. When they next met, Gohan quickly elbowed Frieza in the face and drove a knee into his stomach. Flying back a few feet, Gohan held his outspread fingers up to his eyes.  
  
  
  
"SOLAR FLARE"  
  
  
  
As he shouted the technique, Gohan formed a destructo disk in one hand and, while the ice-jin was blinded by the solar flare, threw it straight at his head. Frieza had no chance. Krillin's technique sliced straight through Frieza's neck, separating head from shoulders. Just to be on the safe side, Gohan formed a Kamehameha and turned the body to ashes. Bruised, bloody, and a little burnt, he returned to where Kenshin was sitting. As he approached her, she spoke.  
  
  
  
"You have passed my test mortal. Your commitment to this world is true and will not waver, even in the face of defeat."  
  
  
  
With that, she got up walked over to him, touching his shoulder like before. Again everything around Gohan began to waver and blur, and a moment later the lake with the other beings reappeared. Amazingly, all the wounds Gohan sustained in his fight with Frieza had healed, and his clothes were no longer ripped and torn. Kenshin left his side and walked over to the other beings to address them.  
  
  
  
"He has passed my test. It is time for the next one."  
  
  
  
As Kenshin sat down, the one Gohan remembered being referred to as Meiyo got up and began walking over to him. The tattoos that covered her body shifted as she walked, making them seem even more swirly than before. She didn't say anything to him as she reached to touch his shoulder and, as the blurriness faded, Gohan found himself standing next to her on a puffy white cloud up in the sky. Meiyo finally turned to him and spoke in a very melodious voice.  
  
  
  
"You have passed the first test, the test of Commitment. This is the test of Honor. I can see from the pendant you wear that you are a Saiyan. Your race it not widely held to be honorable, so we shall see how you do. Sit down and we shall begin."  
  
  
  
She dropped into a lotus position on top of the cloud and waited for him to do the same. Once Gohan had gotten settled, she drew an invisible symbol in the air before speaking.  
  
  
  
"I will ask you questions you will answer them the best you can. If what you say is true, the symbol I just drew will glow green. If what you say is not true, then it will glow red. Answer yes or no then explain your answer. Are you ready mortal."  
  
  
  
Gohan was happy he didn't have to fight another enemy, but wasn't too happy about what Meiyo had said about Saiyans and their honor, even though it was probably (for the most part) true. He nodded his head towards Meiyo to indicate his readiness. Meiyo opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Do you honor your mother?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I honor her by studying like she wanted me to do and by telling my younger brother about her."  
  
  
  
In the middle of the air a green glow came from the symbol.  
  
  
  
"Do you honor your father?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I honor my father by taking over the responsibility of protecting our planet so everyone may live in peace."  
  
  
  
Again the symbol shone a soft green. Meiyo continued to ask questions, ranging from his honor towards his enemies to his honoring his teachers. After each of his answers, the symbol would glow green. Finally Meiyo had one last question.  
  
  
  
"Do you honor yourself?"  
  
  
  
Gohan had to think about that at first, but after a moment he responded softly.  
  
  
  
"I honor myself by taking pride in what I have accomplished. I honor myself by staying true to my nature, and I honor myself by passing down what I know to others."  
  
  
  
The symbol glowed bright green, and stayed green this time. Gohan looked at Meiyo to find her looking curiously at him. It was a moment before she said anything.  
  
  
  
"You have passed my test, mortal. You have honor. People who pass the first test often fail during this one. Continue to honor those in your life, and remember to honor yourself."  
  
  
  
With that said, she motioned him to stand. As he did, she reached out and touched his shoulder, once again making the blurriness appear before revealing the lake with the other beings once more. Meiyo left Gohan's side to walk over and sit down by the others, calmly announcing the results as she sat.  
  
  
  
"He has passed my test. He possesses honor as well as commitment. He is ready for the next test."  
  
  
  
After Meiyo stopped talking, the being that Gohan had dubbed their leader, and had introduced herself as Yuki, walked over to him. As she made her way over, she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Be prepared, mortal. My test is not easy - steel yourself for a difficult task."  
  
  
  
By the end of her sentence she had reached Gohan and laid her hand on his shoulder. Everything blurred then settled, and Gohan found himself standing on a pillar of rock in the middle of a canyon, Yuki by his side. After a moment, Yuki stepped to stand in front of Gohan. She was very tall and able to look him in the eyes as she spoke.  
  
  
  
"It is time to see if your courage can stand up to the test, mortal. What is your greatest fear?"  
  
  
  
Gohan knew the answer to that immediately.  
  
  
  
"That Goten, Marron, or Trunks will get into trouble, and I will fail in helping them."  
  
  
  
Yuki pondered that for a moment before making a mysterious wave of her hand and then speaking.  
  
  
  
"Look behind me at the canyon, mortal - the first part of your test lays there."  
  
  
  
Gohan walked past Yuki to the edge of the pillar and looked into the canyon. On the far wall about halfway down was Goten, standing on a little ledge that had just enough room for him to stand with his back against the wall. When he caught sight of Gohan he began to call out.  
  
  
  
"Nii-chan! Help me! I can't get down! I can't fly anymore!"  
  
  
  
Gohan whirled around angrily to face Yuki, who was watching with an impassive expression.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this? Why can't he fly?"  
  
  
  
Yuki just raised an eyebrow as she responded.  
  
  
  
"His powers have been temporarily removed, just as yours have been. I will take you over to the top of the canyon wall, but from there you must do it alone. Do you have what it takes to rescue your brother?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was pissed, but helpless to do anything until he got Goten to safety. Yuki waved her hand, and suddenly Gohan was at the top of the wall where Goten was trapped. Immediately Gohan lay down on his stomach and peered over the edge so he could get an idea of how far down it would be. As he spotted the spiky mop of hair that could only be Goten's, he estimated that it was a good fifty feet down from where he was. Luckily as Gohan examined the side of the canyon, he noticed that there were both handholds and footholds. Deciding that it was the only way, Gohan turned around and began to slide over the edge of the canyon wall. Finding his first footholds, Gohan composed himself and began to move down the wall slowly, always making sure of his hand and footholds. With no abilities and no ropes holding him up, if he fell there would be nothing to halt his fall and no one left to save Goten. With that in mind, he was even more careful placing his feet and hands. After a few minutes he was sweating hard with the strain of slowly lowering himself inch by inch and the heat of the sun. Twice he almost slipped when he didn't have a very good foothold, but still he continued on. After about half an hour he was only a foot or two away from Goten, and he could hear the younger boy calling out.  
  
  
  
"Nii-chan! Please hurry! I don't like this, I want to go home!"  
  
  
  
Gohan climbed lower until he was level with Goten's ledge, but off to the side. Looking at his little brother's tear streaked face, Gohan spoke in a soothing voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm here now, Goten. We'll get you out of this, ok? Now, I need you to slowly climb on my back like we're taking a piggyback ride. You're going to have to wrap your legs around my waist really tight, and wrap your arms around my neck - but be careful not to choke me. Then I will climb up the wall and everything will be fine, okay?"  
  
  
  
Goten nodded, and Gohan braced himself as he felt his brother begin to climb onto his back, gripping tight to his handholds and footholds because of the extra weight. Once Goten was settled properly, Gohan began the slow, tortuous climb back up the wall. It was both harder and easier than climbing down. This way he could see the hand and footholds, but he also had a lot more weight. It took Gohan almost forty-five minutes to make the climb back up the wall. Finally he did make it, and as soon as he pulled himself over the edge of the wall Goten disappeared and Yuki stood before him. While Gohan continued to pant and drip sweat from his climb, Yuki spoke.  
  
  
  
"You are an interesting one, mortal. Most would have given up at that challenge and doomed their loved ones, or not been strong enough to make it all the way, and failed in the end."  
  
  
  
"It seems that you have passed my test. You posses the courage that you need, as well as commitment and honor."  
  
  
  
She then touched his shoulder, and after the blur cleared they were back at the lake, Gohan feeling refreshed and back to normal. Yuki walked over to the others and announced the result.  
  
  
  
"He has passed my test. He has courage as well as commitment and honor. He is ready for the next test."  
  
  
  
At Yuki's words Fides, the being dressed in scales, stood up and walked over to Gohan. Her hand just lightly brushed his shoulder as everything blurred and began to reappear. Unlike the last three places, which had all been outdoors, Gohan now found himself to be inside of something. It was a dome shaped room, and the dome itself was glass, through which Gohan could see millions of stars and planets surrounding them. The floor he was standing on was made of a silvery metal, and was very smooth. In the middle of the room was a glowing white orb on a stand. Fides walked over to the orb and, putting one hand on top, she turned back to look at Gohan.  
  
  
  
"You have passed three of the other tests, mortal. However - not many can pass mine. Most beings are not honest with themselves and give me false answers. We shall learn if you are honest in what you do. Come, step closer to the orb."  
  
  
  
By now Gohan had figured out how things were going. When he had first been introduced to the five beings, he had wondered if their names held any significance, and after three of the tests he was sure he was right. So far each of the beings - Kenshin, Yuki, Meiyo, and now Fides - had tested him on what their names meant. He had been tested on commitment with Kenshin, honor with Meiyo, and courage with Yuki. Now it was apparently time to be tested on honesty with Fides, and he was sure it wasn't just about lying to people. It occurred to Gohan that all of this was very surreal, feeling as if it was part of a dream, yet at the same time he knew it wasn't because of the physical contact. Gohan slowly walked over to stand in front of the orb and looked at Fides questioningly. Fides smiled slightly and began to speak.  
  
  
  
"There are two kinds of honesty: honesty towards others, and honesty towards oneself. You must have both to past my test. For the first part you must put your hands on the orb. The orb will show us if you are honest with others."  
  
  
  
Fides reached over picked up both of Gohan's hands and gently placed them on top of the orb. Immediately the orb began to change colors, and Gohan felt it start to heat up beneath his hands. In the swirling colors of the orb, Gohan could catch fleeting images of himself through various stages of life - with other people and without. However, the images were gone to fast for him to make out exactly what they were. For the next twenty minutes the orb continued its swirling of images - the heat continuing to grow, but it was nothing Gohan couldn't bear. Throughout the ordeal, Fides kept her eyes on the orb, as if she could see something Gohan couldn't. Which, now that Gohan thought about it, was a very distinct possibility.  
  
  
  
A minute later the orb returned to its previous white, and the heat underneath Gohan hands faded. Fides pulled her eyes away from the orb and looked up straight into Gohan's eyes. As she stared at him Gohan was a little freaked out - Fides' eyes had changed so they were like the orb had been a minute ago, a chaotic swirling of colors and images. After another moment of just staring into Gohan's eyes, Fides dropped her gaze back down to the orb and spoke.  
  
  
  
"You may take your hands off the orb, mortal. You have passed the first part of the test. You have honesty towards others."  
  
  
  
Gohan took his hands away from the orb and was slightly surprised to find them slightly numb. He moved back a couple of steps and tried to shake the feeling back into them. He stopped after a minute and looked up to find Fides looking at him and smiling slightly. He grinned a little sheepishly and shrugged in apology. Fides just smiled a little more before speaking again.  
  
  
  
"You now have to pass the second part of this test. Do you have honesty towards yourself? Come over and stand next to me and we shall find out."  
  
  
  
Gohan slowly walked over to Fides, and when he was about a foot away she motioned for him to halt.  
  
  
  
"Make sure your mind and heart are steady and clear."  
  
  
  
She then moved closer to him, gently placing her index and middle fingers on each of his temples.  
  
  
  
"I will ask you a question. Think carefully and search your heart and mind before you answer. You may take your time in answering - this is not something to be rushed. Through my contact with you I can determine if you are being honest with yourself in your answer. Are you ready, mortal?"  
  
  
  
Gohan took a couple of deep, calming breathes, closed his eyes, relaxed his body, then nodded yes. At his nod, Fides asked her first question.  
  
  
  
"Are you happy with what you have become?"  
  
  
  
Gohan had been expecting a question like this, but it still made him think. He had to think about everything that he had done with his life so far and just what kind of person he had become because of it. Finally, after running everything through his mind once more, he spoke one word.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
White light briefly flared from his temples and Fides' fingers. She smiled, then asked the next question.  
  
  
  
"If you could, would you go back in time and prevent your uncle from kidnapping you, and therefore changing the course of your life?"  
  
  
  
That was a question Gohan hadn't expected at all. It had never been an issue to him since he knew it wasn't possible. Sure he had wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't been kidnapped, but he never gave it more than a fleeting thought. Looking back now and thinking hard about it, he found his answer.  
  
  
  
"No. As much as I don't like what happened, I wouldn't change it because I wouldn't be who I am today, and neither would others around me."  
  
  
  
Again white light flared at his temples and Fides' fingers as she worked her powers. Once again she smiled before moving on to the next question.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any doubts about your purpose in life at this time?"  
  
  
  
Gohan knew the answer to that question immediately, but was stuck trying to figure out how to say it so that Fides would understand it correctly. After a minute, he felt he had it to where she could understand.  
  
  
  
"My purpose in life is to protect those around me. In the past I have had doubts as to that purpose because of certain failures in that purpose. Now I have no doubts at all. it is what I was made to do and will always do. I may do other things in my life, but protecting others will always be my focus."  
  
  
  
Once more the white light appeared, and when it faded Fides stepped back from Gohan. He opened his eyes slowly to see her smiling softly at him.  
  
  
  
"You have passed the second part of the test, mortal. You are honest with your self. In all you have honesty, as well as honor, commitment, and courage. You are very strange for a mortal - you possess qualities that neither human nor Saiyan have much of, and yet they seem to shine through you. Maybe there is some hope left for all."  
  
  
  
With that strange comment, Fides walked over to Gohan, again only barely brushing his shoulder. A second later they were back at the lake. Fides walked over and joined the others on the grass, announcing the verdict as she sat.  
  
  
  
"He has passed the test. He posses honesty as well as honor, courage, and commitment. He is ready for the last test."  
  
  
  
The only being left now was the one introduced as Tsuyosa, and the only one that had flat out glared at Gohan when he had first appeared. She stood up, shaking her black hair behind her as the sunlight glinted off the horns on her head as well as the chain mail outfit she wore. Stepping gracefully around the others, she made her way over to Gohan, black whip-like tail swishing slowly behind her. When she was about a foot away, she stopped and spoke.  
  
  
  
"You have made it through all the tests but mine, mortal. Know this: I do not expect you to make it through this one. Only one other has ever done so, and that was quite some time ago. Be prepared to fight."  
  
  
  
With that last sentence, she reached out a long red finger and tapped Gohan on the nose. As everything blurred and wavered, Gohan was left wondering what Tsuyosa meant. When everything cleared, Gohan found himself in a desert with scattered rocks and plateaus in the surrounding area. He turned to look at Tsuyosa, only to find her staring at him. As he raised a questioning brow she spoke.  
  
  
  
"I find you strange, mortal. You are young - the youngest one to ever come and be tested - and yet you have managed to pass all of the other four tests. You must be very special to fate and destiny for them to send you to us at such a young age. However, to earn our respect you still have this last test to pass. You must prove your strength to me. None of your powers have been blocked, so fight well."  
  
  
  
With that, Tsuyosa floated over to a rock and casually waved her hand. Gohan looked in the direction she waved and winced slightly.  
  
  
  
Oh shit, this is going to be just a little difficult.   
  
  
  
Standing about twenty feet in front of him was Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, android 17, and Cooler. Gohan powered up to SSJ2 and all the villains looked at one another, nodded, and then attacked. Cell and Frieza reached Gohan first, attacking from either side with ki blasts. Gohan quickly shot into the air and began to formulate a plan. As he was trading blows with both Frieza and Cell up in the air, he noticed android 17 and Cooler hanging back while the Ginyu force watched from the ground. Gohan decided to get rid of the weakest fighters first. He slammed his elbow into Frieza's face, causing the ice-jin to fall and hit the ground with a smack, and kneed Cell hard enough in the stomach to leave the android gasping for air. Immediately Gohan raised his hands into an x formation on his forehead and shouted.  
  
  
  
"MASENKO HA!"  
  
  
  
The blast flew down to where the Ginyu force was standing and, like that coyote on those American cartoons, they just stood there and watched stupidly until the blast hit them. Gohan was then sent plummeting to the ground courtesy of both Frieza and Cell kicking him while he'd been distracted by the Ginyu force. Rolling out from the crater his body had made, narrowly avoiding a ki blast from Cell in the process, Gohan decided he wasn't going to fool around anymore and began to power up. Within a couple seconds, the force of his aura was pushing everyone back. Cell, Frieza, 17, and Cooler were shielding their eyes and trying to stay still - only Tsuyosa seemed unaffected, and was currently watching Gohan with a gleam in her black eyes.  
  
  
  
Then Gohan let out a huge scream, and when the light faded he stood there in SSJ3 form. Before they'd even managed to recover from their shock at Gohan's new appearance, Frieza and Cooler were both sent smashing into the ground by Gohan and his newly increased strength and speed. Gohan had only enough time to send a short Kamehameha after Frieza before being attacked by both 17 and Cell. As he was trading punches with 17 and Cell, Gohan noticed out of the corner of his eye that Cooler was getting up from the crater he'd made. Frieza was bloodied, burnt, and looked to be dead, but Gohan didn't count him out quite yet.  
  
  
  
Cooler flew up and joined 17 and Cell in fighting Gohan, and it was at about that point that Gohan began to lose. He'd beaten Cell in SSJ2 form before, his dad had beaten Cooler as a Super Saiyan, and 17 had been beaten in SSJ2 form as well - However, combined all three bad guys had enough power and tricks to give Gohan a hard time, even in the SSJ3 form. Gohan still had his trump card to use as a last resort, though. If things got too desperate, he could always open up the door in his mind and access that power. But frankly, that was the last thing Gohan wanted to do, so he pushed himself and powered up all he could and began thinking up strategies, while still trying to hold off Cell, Cooler, and 17.  
  
  
  
A couple of blocks and dodges, as well as some punches and ki blasts, later Gohan knew what he was going to do. Putting two fingers to his forehead, he Instant Transmissioned himself out of the way of Cooler's kick and over to Frieza's body. Checking first to make sure the ice-jin was actually dead, Gohan continued with his plan. He grabbed Frieza's body in time to dodge a ki blast from Cell. Using the Instant Transmission again, he appeared behind 17. As 17 whirled around to face him, Gohan threw Frieza's body at the android. Instinctively 17 caught Frieza's body, and in doing so left him wide open to the massive ki blast Gohan had been hiding. The second the blast hit 17 and disintegrated both his and Frieza's bodies, Gohan heard the words.  
  
  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
  
  
And was sent slamming into the ground from the attack by Cell. Immediately after hitting the ground, Gohan was attacked by Cooler. Cooler relentlessly began a barrage of punches and kicks, most of which Gohan was unable to dodge or block. After a vicious tail whip by Cooler, Gohan was sent slamming into one of the many large rocks surrounding the area. Almost casually, Cooler sent a ki blast into the rock to blow it up. As the dust from the blast cleared, Gohan, still in SSJ3 form, came stumbling out. He was battered and bloody, but a look of grim determination blazed across his face. Mustering his power together, he flew at Cooler and knocked the ice- jin into a rock far away. Immediately he turned to look at Cell who was grinning triumphantly. Gohan began to charge up a Kamehameha and Cell began to do the same. At the last moment, Gohan copied a move from his father and disappeared, then reappeared right behind Cell, before releasing the blast straight into the androids back.  
  
  
  
Gohan's Kamehameha tore through Cell's midsection and sent him flying into the distance. Turning his attention back to Cooler, who'd recovered and was now speeding towards him, Gohan thought back to his earlier test when he fought Frieza alone. He remembered how he had defeated the other ice-jin, and decided that it was worth a try. As Cooler got closer, Gohan held his spread out fingers next to his eyes for the second time that day and, when Cooler was about fifty feet away, shouted.  
  
  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!"  
  
  
  
Sure enough, Cooler was caught full in the face by the attack and was vulnerable to the two destructo disks Gohan sent careening towards him. One sliced through his neck, and the other through his waist. Unfortunately, this time Gohan wasn't able to disintegrate the body because Cell was back and as good as new. As they traded blows, Cell and Gohan were remembering their last battle together from the Cell games. Then Cell managed to get a good kick in, which sent Gohan into a pile of rocks. When the demi-Saiyan climbed out, he was no longer in SSJ3 form. Instead, he'd been forced to drop into SSJ2. He'd used the other form as much as he could, but his body could no longer generate the energy that level three seemed to require.  
  
  
  
Cell was in no better shape than Gohan, even though he was in his perfect form and had increased in strength because of their last battle. Fighting with an SSJ3 Gohan had taken its toll on his energy and body as well. As Gohan finished climbing out of the rocks, Cell landed and both fighters stared at each other with hate filled eyes. Taking in each other's bruised and bloody appearances, as well as assessing the power levels and weak spots, they found each other to be almost equal. Cell was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"You certainly have increased your power, boy, but it still will do you no good. I am the perfect being and I will win this time. There is nothing here to make you angry enough to be able to defeat me."  
  
  
  
Gohan just laughed before responding, his clothes hanging in tatters on his body.  
  
  
  
"I don't need to be angry to defeat you Cell - I can do it without any other powers. You will never defeat me while I live, and not when I finally come to the after life. You are doomed to be constantly defeated by me."  
  
  
  
At those words, Cell let out a scream of rage and the fight was back on. They were going at it with brutal intensity now, and total savagery - holding nothing back and making sure each hit left a mark and caused pain. Neither one had to worry about outside distractions, and each could concentrate completely on the battle. This time Cell didn't have to worry about any other fighters distracting him, and Gohan didn't have to worry about any enemies trying to sneak up behind him.  
  
  
  
Almost as if by mutual consent, both fighters moved away from each other and began to charge up Kamehamehas. It looked as if this fight would be decided like the last one had -with a ki blast duel.  
  
  
  
"Ka"  
  
  
  
"Ka"  
  
  
  
"Me"  
  
  
  
"Me"  
  
  
  
"Ha"  
  
  
  
"Ha"  
  
  
  
"Me"  
  
  
  
"Me"  
  
  
  
"HA!"  
  
  
  
"HA!"  
  
  
  
Both Cell and Gohan shouted the final word of the attack, and their Kamehameha waves clashed. The intense heat generated by the two blasts by itself was incredible, not to mention the sheer size. At first it seemed as if neither beam would get the upper hand, but then Cell's began to slowly inch forward and overpower Gohan's. Gohan just gritted his teeth together and pushed more power into his blast, beginning to push Cell's blast back. Now it was Cell who was gritting his teeth and pouring more power in his blast. Just as Cell began to overpower Gohan again, he heard a scream and felt an enormous surge of power through Gohan's blast, and his last thought before he was overpowered and disintegrated by the blast was;  
  
  
  
Damn! That fucking kid beat me again. It can't be possible!   
  
  
  
Back on the battlefield, recalling what had happened the last time he fought Cell, Gohan pushed all his remaining energy into a block as the backlash from such a huge blast washed over him. Once it all faded, he uncrossed his arms and slowly descended to the ground. The power from the two blasts had created a crater directly under their feet, so Cell and Gohan had actually finished their battle in the air instead of on the ground. Once he was on the ground, Gohan ignored all of his screaming muscles, bones, and wounds to sit cross-legged and put his chin in cupped hands and just stare at the ground. Strangely enough throughout the whole battle he had been sort of detached from it all. He hadn't felt the overwhelming anger he usually did when he thought of Cell. It was as if all of his emotions had turned off for that fight and now that it was over they were all coming back.  
  
  
  
In order to finally overpower Cell, Gohan had to let the door in his mind open up a little to give him that last extra boost of power. Now he was stuck trying to close the door up again. It wanted to continue to open up and release everything inside. Even with the small amount of power Gohan had released, he hadn't been in total control and was now struggling to regain it all. Finally Gohan managed to wrestle control back, and slam the door closed. Just as he was mentally putting the locks down, he sensed another presence near. He looked up to find Tsuyosa standing in front of him, look of admiration on her face. She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. Once he was standing, she stood on tiptoe and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before speaking.  
  
  
  
"You are indeed a most amazing mortal. There are not many beings in the universe stronger than the last one you faced. For this test I pulled the people who you deemed were hard fights in the past. It is astounding that you were able to defeat them one on one when you were younger, let alone all of them together now. If I am not mistaken, the last being you battled was the one that cost you your eyesight. Am I correct?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was little on the embarrassed side. Tsuyosa hadn't been very confident or supportive of him passing this test, but now that he had she was all praises and sweetness. It was a little unnerving to say the least. Gohan just gave a kind of mental shrug before he answered.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'm a lot stronger now than when I was eleven. We had a ki blast duel like that one and with help from my father I won. At the time, I was so exhausted and drained of power that I couldn't block the backlash, so it burned my face and eyes. Even Dende and the Dragonballs couldn't fix all of the damage and restore my sight."  
  
  
  
Tsuyosa nodded in understanding, then reached out and brushed Gohan's shoulder with one hand. Everything blurred, and a moment later they were at the lake where the other four females were staring expectantly at Tsuyosa. She stepped forward, smiled, and spoke.  
  
  
  
"He possesses strength as well as courage, commitment, honor, and honesty. He has passed all five tests and is ready to receive our mark."  
  
  
  
All five women gathered around Gohan, offering congratulations and praise. Gohan noticed that his clothes had been repaired and all his wounds had been healed, just like they had been after the first fight with Frieza. Fides and Kenshin each gave him a kiss on the cheek along with their congratulations. Gohan really had no clue what he was supposed to do, so he just stood there enduring all of the attention. However, something Tsuyosa had said earlier was bothering him, so he decided to ask.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me Yuki, what did Tsuyosa mean by I was ready to receive your mark?"  
  
  
  
Yuki stopped in mid sentence and looked at Gohan. The others fell silent as Yuki began to explain.  
  
  
  
"To be sent here alone is a great honor that only a very few receive, and to pass even one of the tests is considered to be a great accomplishment. To pass all five tests is the second highest accomplishment in the universe. In order to let everyone know that you did indeed pass all five tests, you will receive a mark that will stay with you forever - even into the after life. Anyone with sensing abilities, no matter how small or untrained, will be able to recognize the mark as something special, and most will recognize it for what it is. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was totally surprised - he honestly hadn't expected this whole thing to be as big of a deal as it now appeared to be. He definitely hadn't expected it to be some huge accomplishment in the eyes of the whole universe! So he was still a little dazed when Yuki spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Hold out your left wrist with the inside facing up and be ready to receive our mark, Son Gohan."  
  
  
  
Gohan numbly held out his left wrist facing upward towards Yuki, who stood in front of him - briefly registering the fact that Yuki had called him by his real name for the first time since he'd come here. On Yuki's right side was Tsuyosa, and on her left was Fides. On Gohan's left side and next to Tsuyosa was Kenshin, and on his right side next to Fides was Meiyo. All five women stretched out their index fingers to touch Gohan's wrist just below his hand. Their fingers formed sort of a box with Yuki's finger in the middle. They all paused for a moment, then Yuki spoke a word in a strange language that Gohan didn't recognize. The other four women responded in the same language, and the fingers touching Gohan's wrist began to glow white. The skin underneath their fingers began to get hot, and just as it was getting unbearable, the light faded and the heat stopped. All five beings stepped back from Gohan and he looked down at his wrist.  
  
  
  
Right under his hand on his wrist was a brand new tattoo. It was a circle, and inside the big circle was another smaller circle. Four lines led from the big circle to the smaller one, and all the lines were the same amount of space apart, but the most important thing was the symbols. In each section the lines created there was a symbol. The right one, closest to his hand, was the symbol for honesty. On the left closest to his hand was the symbol for strength. The space on the right closest to the rest of his arm was the symbol for honor, and on the left was the symbol for commitment. Inside the smaller circle in the middle of the big circle was the symbol for courage. Where each being had touched, she had left her mark. Gohan looked up to find that all five females were looking at him questioningly. He smiled and said.  
  
  
  
"I love it. It looks great. Thank you for all you have done for me."  
  
  
  
And he meant what he said. He loved the way the tattoo looked and thought it was really cool. He could also feel an interesting aura emanating from the tattoo, kind of like the ones that surround King Kai and Grand Kai, but a little different. Yuki smiled at him and spoke.  
  
  
  
"It is time for you to go, Son Gohan, and time for you to see a glimpse of what your life will be. You are always welcome in this place, and we wish you good luck in all that you do. Do not forget what you have learned here."  
  
  
  
Gohan nodded and bowed to each female, saying his goodbyes. Finally he rose from bowing to Yuki and she waved both hands in the air. Once again, everything surrounding Gohan began to blur. Finally the blurriness stopped and Gohan found that he was back inside the completely white room. Not even a minute had passed before the voice from before began to talk to Gohan inside his mind.  
  
  
  
//You are indeed very special, young one. I can feel that you have managed to pass all five tests and receive the mark. It is now time for you to see a glimpse of what you will become in the future. I must warn you to keep in mind that these are only glimpses of a small part of the whole, and most likely wont show major events. Some things may not make senses until they actually happen to you. It will continue to show images up until your death, but it will not show your death itself or the cause. Do you understand? //  
  
  
  
At that moment Gohan was so nervous he felt like throwing up. So far throughout this whole thing he had been detached and able to stay calm and do what he had to do to pass the test: now he was faced with looking into his own future, and just the thought of the future gave him butterflies. He took a deep breath and sent a mental yes to the voice to indicate he understood. Out of nowhere a screen similar to a TV appeared. The screen was totally black, then it went to white, and finally to a picture.  
  
  
  
The picture was of Gohan playing with Goten, Trunks, and Marron. They were playing tag in the air and Trunks was trying to catch him but couldn't. The scene then switched, and now it showed him and Vegeta in Saiyan armor in an arena. The armor was the interesting thing: Gohan's was black and red, he also had red streaks in his hair. In contrast, Vegeta's armor was black and blue, and the Saiyan prince had blue streaks in his hair. The scene switched again and now he saw himself graduating and being hugged by a girl with black hair and purple eyes. Immediately Gohan knew that the girl was Videl. That scene faded and another one appeared. This time he and Videl were standing in front of a dojo that had their names on it and posing for a picture. The next scene was of Gohan and Videl inside the dojo and teaching some kids martial arts. The scene changed, and in this new one Gohan was older looking, but still very young. He was carrying around a little girl that looked exactly like Bulma with Goten, Trunks, and Marron, who were all older, trailing behind him.  
  
  
  
There were more scenes of him and the chibis, as well as some of the other Z fighters and more of him teaching inside the dojo. There was even one of him sparing with Videl. Then there was a scene of him sitting in a chair in front of a cabin out in the woods. Standing by his right side was Piccolo, and on his other side was Vegeta sprawled in another chair. They all appeared to be talking about something. After that scene, the screen went blank once again.  
  
  
  
Gohan was puzzled. He had expected to see a lot more - he hadn't even looked like he reached past his late twenties in the last couple scenes. Then he thought back on what the voice had said before he watched the scenes, and came to a conclusion. Just as he was about to voice it out loud, the voice returned.  
  
  
  
//You have guessed correctly, young one. You were not shown any more scenes because there were no more to be shown since you cannot be shown your death or your cause of death. Do you have any questions? //  
  
  
  
Gohan was still in shock from finding out that he was going to die at such a young age. He had the strangest feeling that it wasn't going to be one of the deaths that could be fixed with the Dragonballs. Shoving all those thoughts to the back of his mind for later, he focused and asked the question he wanted to know.  
  
  
  
//Are Videl and I more than friends? Will I have a mate before I die? //  
  
  
  
Throughout the scenes, Gohan had noticed that he and Videl seemed to be very close, and he couldn't help but wonder if he would feel something romantic for her in time. The voice sounded almost regretful as it replied.  
  
  
  
//Friendship is all you will find in Videl Satan, and no - you are destined to be without a mate. Are there any more questions, or do you wish to return to the normal world? //  
  
  
  
Gohan just nodded a yes to the last question. His emotions were beginning to overwhelm him and get the better of him. He didn't trust himself to speak for fear of breaking down. The trauma and stress of all the tests he had gone through, fighting Cell again, as well as finding out that he would die young and without a mate was becoming too much for his mind and emotions to handle. As the white room began to blur and fade, he felt the last bit of control over his emotions slip and as he became aware of the world around him he began to break.  
  
  
  
It had been nearly three hours since Gohan had been brought to Bulma's lab and given the tranquilizer. The last time he had been given one Gohan had been up and around two hours later, so Bulma was beginning to get a little worried. They knew that Gohan still wasn't back inside his mind yet, because Piccolo periodically tested the barrier to make sure. Vegeta was also concerned about the boy and wondered what the hell was happening with him. Only Goten and Trunks seemed relatively unconcerned as they played with their toys in the corner away from the adults.  
  
  
  
As Piccolo leaned over to check on Gohan once again he notice something on Gohan's wrist taking a closer look with out getting to close Piccolo saw what it was and called out to Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta, come over here. Something just appeared on Gohan's left wrist that I think you should see."  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked over, curious to see what Piccolo was talking about. As they both leaned over to take a look, Piccolo spoke again.  
  
  
  
"It's a tattooed circle with another circle inside with some lines and symbols. The only two symbols I could make out were commitment and strength."  
  
  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at Gohan's wrist in surprise, and Bulma stated with some disbelief.  
  
  
  
"He didn't have that when Vegeta brought him in a little while ago."  
  
  
  
Vegeta nodded and Piccolo reached out to test the barrier around Gohan once again. Surprisingly he didn't get shocked, so Piccolo reached for Gohan's wrist to better examine the tattoo. Extending a finger, Piccolo lightly touched the tattoo. Gohan's reaction was immediate. His body jackknifed into a sitting position, pulling his arm out of Piccolo's grasp. His sightless blue eyes were wide and darting everywhere, as if he thought he could still see. A second later the panicked look on his face faded, and instead his whole expression just crumpled and Gohan retreated to the corner against the wall on the bed dragging the blanket with him. He buried his face in his arms and muffled sobs could be heard from the eighteen-year- old boy rocking himself in a corner.  
  
  
  
When Gohan had reacted to Piccolo touching the tattoo, everyone had jumped, including the chibis. Surprise quickly turned to confusion and concern as they watched Gohan fall apart in front of their eyes. They all stood there as they watched him try to stifle his sobs and comfort himself by rocking. Goten and Trunks came over to stand next to Bulma, and even they looked concerned for the first time as they watched Gohan cry. He hadn't cried since Goku had died at the Cell games not even when Chi Chi had died. Piccolo and Vegeta watched helplessly, unsure of what to do. Just then Vegeta heard a tiny whispered voice in his head that could only be Gohan.  
  
  
  
//Make them go away.//  
  
  
  
Puzzled, Vegeta sent a mental inquiry back..  
  
  
  
//Who? //  
  
  
  
In return he was given a mental image of Bulma, Goten, and Trunks. Vegeta moved just in time to intercept Bulma as she began to move towards Gohan. Grabbing her arm he softly whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"The brat wants you and the other two brats to get out of here. He either doesn't want you to see something, or hear something, so take the two brats to the park or something. I'll tell you when everything is fine here."  
  
  
  
It was the quickest explanation he could come up with considering he had no idea why Gohan wanted Bulma and the kids out, but it worked. Goten and Trunks, who were still looking uneasily at Gohan, were taken out of the room with Bulma, most likely to go to her parent's house or to a park. Once they had left the room, Vegeta and Piccolo concentrated on the still sobbing teenager. By now the sobs had turned into the dry gasping for breath kind - the kind where you're crying so hard it's all you can do to suck in enough air to breathe. Looking at Vegeta, Piccolo decided to try and calm down the demi Saiyan.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong? You need to get control of yourself and tell us what happened."  
  
  
  
Gohan just continued to rock and dry sob. It seemed as if he hadn't even heard Piccolo's words. Vegeta sighed. He knew something that would most definitely calm the brat down and relax him, but he also knew he would regret doing it in front of the Namek. However, he couldn't really stand and let the brat continue to break down like this. Plus the noise was irritating. So he decided to do it after all. Just before he began, he sent a thought to Piccolo.  
  
  
  
//Cover your ears, Namek - you may not like what I'm going to do. //  
  
  
  
Vegeta waited a second while Piccolo covered his ears before beginning. Very softly and slowly, Vegeta began to hum in a soothing tone. Slowly the humming began to get louder, and changed pitches back and forth. Then he also began to insert growls almost like counter points along with some soft purrs. Piccolo looked at Vegeta with disbelief. Even with his ears covered, he could hear what Vegeta was doing. Then he looked over at Gohan. He'd been so surprised by Vegeta that Piccolo hadn't noticed that it seemed to be working. Gohan's sobbing had died down as he began to control his breathing once again, and as Vegeta continued the strange song, or melody, Gohan began to calm down even more. He stopped rocking and his tensed up shoulders began to relax. As soon as Gohan's shoulders relaxed, Vegeta stopped his humming and walked over to lean against the wall at the head of the bed nearest to Gohan.  
  
  
  
Piccolo was impressed in spite of himself. Little did he know that what Vegeta had done was something Saiyan parents did when their children wouldn't stop crying. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he caught the look on Vegeta's face, he decided against it. Instead he looked down at Gohan. The teenager had stopped sobbing and rocking, but his face was still hidden in his arms. Reaching out, Piccolo gently laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, come on: look at me and tell me what happened. Why were you crying just now? What happened to you?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's shoulders raised and then dropped down again as he sighed. Lifting his tear streaked puffy face up to look at Piccolo, he held out his left arm and showed them the tattoo as he spoke in a shaky voice choked with tears.  
  
  
  
"Do you recognize what this is Piccolo? If you don't, try probing it with your ki - you too Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta both leaned closer to get a better look at the tattoo. Now that all of it was uncovered, they could see the other symbols on it. Before they had seen commitment and honor, but now they could also see honesty, courage, and strength. Piccolo had the feeling that he should recognize the tattoo but couldn't put his finger on it. Both Vegeta and Piccolo examined the tattoo with their ki senses and then actually gasped as they felt the ki infused in the tattoo. Piccolo recognized it as something similar to a Kai's, and Vegeta just felt it as something strange and almost holy. It was Vegeta who spoke up first.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that, and how did you get it, brat?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well that is my longest chapter yet. I can't believe it went that long. Actually I wanted to make it longer and include the explanation and talk with Vegeta and Piccolo but thought that it might just be too much to include in a chapter that is already 25 pages. Anyway, I have got to say this: READ THE AUTHOR NOTES at the beginning of the story, they explain some stuff. I have too many people asking me stuff that I have already answered in the authors notes.  
  
  
  
Well everyone, it's time for you to let me know what you think of this chapter! Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to flame me? Go ahead and be a reviewer!  
  
Next Chapter: Explanations 


	17. Explanations and Reassurances

Author's note: This is a fic about Gohan. There may be other characters that have big roles in the story, but it focuses mainly on Gohan. Some characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. I have many plans for Gohan and a general outline for the story, so things should be updated pretty quickly unless I get stuck on something. I hope you enjoy reading the story!  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z otherwise Vegeta would be mine. All credit for characters go to their creator.  
  
Author's note2: Hello again everyone. This is a new chapter. I know a lot of you are unhappy with the prediction of Gohan's life ending at such a young age, but I guarantee you that it is necessary for my plot line. In this story Ox King's castle was never destroyed. Roshi put out the fire but it didn't destroy the castle. Also, this chapter has a lot of swearing in it - at least I think it's more than the other chapters have had, but I don't really know. Anyway, I hope you like the new twist I put in here! This chapter is also a sort of transition chapter. Not really, but there are some parts that may seem like transitioning. Well, on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Explanations and Reassurances  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan snorted at Vegeta's question before answering, his voice still rough from crying.  
  
  
  
"I think it would be better if I start from the beginning, back when I was still at school."  
  
  
  
Vegeta just humphed while Piccolo nodded approvingly. Feeling exhausted and depressed, Gohan just wanted to sleep and brood over what had happened in that strange place he had gone to. It had been wonderful having his sight back for even a little while, and now he was depressed that he was back to being permanently blind. Knowing Vegeta and Piccolo wouldn't let him get any rest until he had explained everything to their satisfaction, Gohan collected his scattered thoughts, took a deep breath, and began to speak.  
  
  
  
"I was in Home EC, the last period in school, when that Videl girl got called by the police to help with a robbery - apparently she's some sort of crime fighter. Anyway, I got curious so I decided to meditate so I could follow her mentally. The only problem was that I've never tried to do that while still on Earth - I've only done stuff like that to get to Otherworld. I quickly found out that it's a lot harder to maintain an image body when your real body is still in the same plane of existence - my mind kept trying to return to my real body and it was causing me some pain."  
  
  
  
Piccolo was nodding in understanding at Gohan's explanation. Vegeta looked just a little confused, but he nodded as well. Even though he couldn't see them, Gohan could feel Piccolo's interest and Vegeta's confusion. Deciding it was time to continue, he started speaking again.  
  
  
  
"While I was dealing with the difficulties between my mind and my image body, Videl got herself in a jam. So I rescued her. It was lucky I'd decided to make my image as me in SSJ3 form, or I would have been screwed for sure: I had to shield us from some bullets and Zanzoken to another part of the room. At that point the pain in my head was severe, but I was able to exchange a few words with Videl before I went back to my body. As soon as my mind returned to my real body it exploded into pain. There was so much pain I lost control of everything. I couldn't use my senses or anything so I grabbed for the first telepathic link I could find, which happened to be Vegeta's. I sent out a call for help and was sucked into the pain."  
  
  
  
He paused again and Vegeta spoke.  
  
  
  
"I got your message, brat, and when I tried to talk back to you I was hit by some of that pain you're talking about. It took me a minute to close the link, but I did and took off towards your ki. I found you rolling on the ground with a bunch of weak humans surrounding you and your ki going fucking nuts. I grabbed you and brought you back here. By the time I got you to the lab, you were in SSJ2 form. The woman tranquilized you and you fell unconscious. Green bean came in a few moments later wanting to know what happened, and when he tried to touch you he got shocked because your mind went somewhere else. Now where the hell did your mind go, brat?"  
  
  
  
Gohan shifted on the bed, settling into the more comfortable lotus position. He was trying to decide how much he should tell Vegeta and Piccolo about what happened. He knew he could tell them most of it - like the tests he had to go through - but he really didn't want to tell them that he was apparently going to die before he was thirty, or that he wouldn't have a mate. That would just worry them too much, and probably make them pity him. That alone would just be too much for him to handle. His decision made, he began to speak softly.  
  
  
  
"It was weird. I'm guessing it was the tranquillizer that triggered it, or maybe it was just a matter of time before it happened, but anyway - all of a sudden the pain vanished and I felt like I was waking up. To use that term, I woke up in an all white room almost exactly like the Room of Spirit and Time at the Lookout. The most amazing thing, however, was the fact that I could actually see. Then this weird voice began to speak to me inside my head. Now, mind you, these days no one - not even the Grand Kai - can get into my head unless I let them, but this voice was able to."  
  
  
  
Gohan told Vegeta and Piccolo everything the voice had told him about where he was and why he was there, as well as what was supposed to happen. He then went on to talk about how everything changed, and how he found the lake with the five beings. He had fun describing what each of the women had looked like and their reactions to him. He could feel both Vegeta and Piccolo's shock at what he was telling them, and didn't blame them at all. He was having trouble believing it, and he had been the one to go through it all!  
  
  
  
He went on to tell them how the beings had introduced themselves, then talked about the tests each of them had led him through. He was very meticulous with the details about each test, making sure to leave out nothing. By the time he'd gotten to the final test he could feel pride, along with the confusion and shock, coming from both Vegeta and Piccolo. It made him feel a little better, but all that good feeling disappeared as he began to talk about the fifth test.  
  
  
  
"Tsuyosa took me out to some dessert. She didn't expect me to make it through her test at all - apparently only one person had done so before. So I turn around, and there in front of me, about a hundred yards away, are Cell, Cooler, Frieza, Android 17, and the Ginyu force. I had to fight them all at once and win in order to pass the test. For some odd reason I felt nothing when I looked at them. Whenever I thought of them before it was always with anger for the things they had done, but for some reason I just felt empty. I jumped up to SSJ2 and we began to fight."  
  
  
  
Gohan went on to describe how he had decided to take out the Ginyu force and then Frieza, the weakest fighters first. Then he went on to describe the rest of the battle with the other four villains. When he got to the showdown with Cell, he had to make an effort to keep himself together and not fall apart again. Cell had been his nightmare for years and, while he hadn't felt anything during the battle, he was looking back on it now and it was tearing him apart. It was too similar to the fight seven years ago that had cost his father his life and his own eyesight. Pulling himself together, he managed to talk about the ki blast duel that had ended everything, just like the very first battle.  
  
  
  
By now he could feel that Vegeta and Piccolo were both a little stunned by everything he had said, before especially about that last battle with Cell. He could also tell that they were worried about him and how it was affecting him. He didn't want them worrying about him - they probably already thought he was weak for breaking down in front of them. He knew both Vegeta and Piccolo detested crying and showing weakness; they never did, and they expected others to do the same. Especially if they were fighters. Taking some deep breaths, Gohan continued with the story.  
  
  
  
He told them how all five beings had surrounded him afterwards, put their fingers on his wrists and after a few minutes of glowing white light the tattoo had appeared. He explained what the tattoo was, and that it was supposed to show everyone that he had passed all of the tests and earned the honor of carrying that mark. He then went on to explain that he had been sent back to the white room and the voice telling him that he was going to see glimpses of his future. This was the point in the story where Gohan was careful not to give out too much information. He didn't say that the voice told him he would see images up until the point he died, he just led Piccolo and Vegeta tto believe that he was only going to see a little bit of the future.  
  
  
  
He went on to describe some of the scenes he had seen - like the one where he was graduating, and the one where he and Vegeta were in some arena in weird Saiyan battle armor. He took care to describe the outfits to Vegeta, who was very interested. He avoided telling them about the scene with the little blue haired child because, if he guessed correctly, it would be Vegeta's future daughter and he didn't want to mess that up. He also told Piccolo and Vegeta about the dojo scenes with Videl. He left out the last scene of where they were all at some cabin together. Somehow he felt that it wasn't one of the scenes he needed to tell them about. When he finished speaking he felt empty, as if he had nothing left inside of him. Drained of all energy and emotions, all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew Vegeta and Piccolo would have something to say. He was right. A couple minutes after Gohan finished speaking, Piccolo opened his mouth.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say, Gohan. I can't put a name to the place you went from Kami's, Nail's, or my father's memories. I think the next time you make a trip to Otherworld you should ask King Kai or the Grand Kai to tell you about it - I have a feeling it's important, especially since I'm getting a weird feeling from that tattoo. Other than that, I'm proud of you for making it through those tests."  
  
  
  
Gohan was little surprised. When Piccolo had talked about the tattoo, he seemed really disturbed, and a disturbed Piccolo was not a good thing. When Piccolo said he was proud of him, Gohan just about had a heart attack. Piccolo had only said that a couple times in the past, and every time he heard those words Gohan felt like he could walk on air. Piccolo didn't give out praise easily, especially to his students. Just as Gohan got over his shock at Piccolo's words, Vegeta made him go right back into shock by clearing his throat and saying the last thing Gohan ever expected to come out of his mouth..  
  
  
  
"You did well boy: you've done our race proud with those battles. Now go to sleep. I expect you to be back in sparring shape by tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
With that, Vegeta turned and walked out the door. Gohan decided it wasn't worth the effort to walk upstairs to his own bed, and instead he began making himself comfortable under the covers of the lab bed. Piccolo watched him for a minute before speaking.  
  
  
  
"I know you're upset, Gohan, come talk to me if you need to."  
  
  
  
With that, Piccolo also turned on his heel and walked out of the lab, presumably to go back to the Lookout. Gohan was already half-asleep when Piccolo spoke, and by the time Piccolo was out the door Gohan was snoring away.  
  
  
  
Outside the lab, Piccolo walked towards the front of the house. Vegeta leaned against the wall just outside the door, a pensive frown on his face. Piccolo turned to face him and spoke.  
  
  
  
"I take it you noticed he was hiding something as well, Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at Piccolo before responding.  
  
  
  
"Of course, Namek. That boy can't lie worth shit! Anyone can read his face. He's hiding something all right, something he doesn't want us to know. Do you know anything about that damn place he was talking about?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo sighed and replied in an acid tone.  
  
  
  
"No, Vegeta. Like I said - I don't know what the hell it is, and that's what unnerves me. Also, Gohan fighting Cell again has obviously gotten to him; that's probably why he broke down in there. As for what he's hiding. We know he won't tell us, so we'll just have to wait."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted and pulled away from the wall. He began walking towards the elder Briefs house where he could feel Bulma, calling over his shoulder as he went.  
  
  
  
"The boy can take care of himself, Namek - he isn't as weak as you think him to be. He can deal with it and he'll come out of it for the better. Whatever he's hiding is his business - we'll find out sooner or later. Now leave me the fuck alone."  
  
  
  
Saying that, Vegeta disappeared around the corner leaving an irritated Piccolo behind. Mumbling to himself about rude arrogant monkey princes, he took off into the air towards the Lookout - where he'd hopefully find some information on the place that Gohan had gone to. It made Piccolo uneasy that, even with Kami's memories, he didn't know what the hell had happened to Gohan or what that place he described was. If it was something to do with the Universe like he had said, then Kami's memories should have provided at least some information. The feeling he got from the tattoo on Gohan's wrist was also something to be concerned about. It felt like something along the lines of King Kai's or King Yemma's ki signatures; like something otherworldly or connected to the Otherworld. If he couldn't find anything at the Lookout, he would just have to wait until Gohan visited the Otherworld to find out what was going on - and one of the things Piccolo hated most was not knowing what was going on. Landing on the Lookout, Piccolo strode into the palace intent on finding out something.  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corps, Vegeta was telling Bulma most of what Gohan had said to him and Piccolo while Goten and Trunks listened with wide eyes. Bulma had been dealing with things like this for years, however, so wasn't all that surprised at what she was told. She had figured something weird like that had happened. Things like that had happened on a pretty regular basis before Cell came. Goten and Trunks, on the other hand, were fascinated. They hadn't grown up with weird mystical things or life and death battles. Ever since Cell died things had been relatively peaceful. The only thing they could relate to was the descriptions of the fights, since Gohan and Vegeta had trained them; everything else was like something out of a book or cartoon. Sure they had heard about past battles, but never really connected them with their own reality. They thought it was the coolest thing ever, and they couldn't wait to talk to Gohan about it and ask him questions.  
  
  
  
Gohan slept through the rest of the afternoon and most of the night. He finally woke up at about two a.m. and couldn't go back to sleep, so he sat in the bed and began to think. He was going back to school tomorrow, and he'd have to have a good explanation about what happened to him and why the hell Vegeta had to come get him. Finally he decided to tell everyone that one of the devices Bulma created to help him had malfunctioned and, since the device had been placed in his ear, it caused him pain in his head. Vegeta had been alerted by some alarm back at C.C. and had come to get him so they could fix the device. If anyone noticed his new tattoo, he could just say that Bulma had let him get it as a sort of apology or something.  
  
  
  
His explanation settled, Gohan looked at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning and he didn't have to get ready for school until seven. Stuck with three and a half hours to go, Gohan decided to go spend some time in the Gravity Room to make up for all the time he'd lost because of school. Making his way out of Bulma's lab, Gohan once again thanked Piccolo for teaching him to sense where everything was with his ki. He could move around in the dark as easy as in the light, and he wouldn't disturb anyone by turning on lights so early morning. As he approached the GR, he could sense Vegeta's ki already in inside. Although the Saiyan Prince had mellowed somewhat over the years, he still had that driving urge to constantly train till all hours of the night. In deference to Bulma, he now only did it a couple days a week but always complained that it wasn't enough.  
  
  
  
Placing his hand in the pad to open the door, Gohan waited patiently. A minute later the gravity shut down and the door opened. Stepping inside, Gohan waited until the door had closed again before speaking. Turning his head in the direction of Vegeta's ki, he grinned as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Another all night training session, Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
When Gohan had come into the gravity room, Vegeta had absently swiped a towel off a rack and was now wiping his face with it. Snorting, he wrapped the towel around his neck and replied.  
  
  
  
"Stupid question, brat. Now have you come to train or will you just stand there asking stupid questions."  
  
  
  
Gohan shook his head; Vegeta would always be Vegeta, and sarcastic comments would always be normal. In truth, if Vegeta ever stopped making sarcastic comments the world would probably end. Gohan started walking towards the changing room, calling out over his shoulder along the way.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta, I think I have used up my quota of stupid questions today. I'll be out in just a minute."  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched as Gohan disappeared into the changing room. He was glad to see that Gohan was somewhat back to normal and not falling apart anymore - it just wasn't fitting for a Saiyan, especially one who was as strong as Gohan. He knew the boy hadn't told them everything and that it had affected him greatly, but Vegeta wasn't about to ask him. If the boy wanted to say something, he'd say it eventually - it was just the way he worked. One thing still puzzled Vegeta though - anyone could tell that the tattoo Gohan had received was something significant, but significant of what? From what the boy had said, it was to show that he had passed those tests; but Vegeta knew there had to be something else to it. Either Gohan wasn't telling them, or he didn't even know himself. But like all things that puzzled him, Vegeta shoved it into the back of his mind for later examination as Gohan walked out of the changing room dressed in his gi. When it came to Vegeta's training, nothing was allowed to interfer.  
  
  
  
When seven o' clock rolled around, Gohan dashed out of the GR, leaving a beat up Vegeta behind in favor of getting ready for school. He made it up to his room and put on the outfit Bulma had thoughtfully laid out for him. Running into a hyperactive Trunks and Goten in the hallway, he sent them out to Vegeta before going downstairs to grab some breakfast. As he sat at the kitchen table across from Bulma, he could sense that she wanted to say something but waited until he had a plate of breakfast in front of him before speaking. Picking up two envelopes off the table, she began to speak.  
  
  
  
"You got some mail yesterday, Gohan."  
  
  
  
Gohan's ears perked up at that, but he continued shoveling food in his mouth without speaking. Taking that as her cue, Bulma continued to talk.  
  
  
  
"Actually, to be more accurate, you got two letters. The first was a notice from the court system. You now have legal guardianship of Goten until he is eighteen years old."  
  
  
  
On Gohan's eighteenth birthday he'd expressed to Bulma that he wished to have legal guardianship of Goten, now that he himself was legally an adult. Bulma had no arguments, and they'd set out right away in filling out the paperwork. That had been a while ago, and they'd been anxiously awaiting the decision of the judge. Gohan stopped eating for a moment and sighed in relief. He'd almost thought that his request would be refused because it was taking so long for them to get a decision. He felt relieved now that all the waiting was over, and happy that his request had been granted. Bulma smiled as she saw the relieved look on Gohan's face. She'd been a little worried about the outcome of the decision as well. Putting that letter aside, she opened the next.  
  
  
  
"The second letter is from the guy you hired to manage the land and Kingdom the Ox King left you. It looks to be the quarterly report - we should probably look this over later tonight."  
  
  
  
Shortly after Chi Chi's death, a lawyer had come to Capsule Corps looking for Gohan. Apparently he was the Ox King's lawyer and the executor of his will. Upon his death, Chi Chi had inherited all his belongings - including the old Ox Kingdom and all the land, as well as the castle and all of the treasure inside. Chi Chi had, at the time, decided to let the village elder run things and send her the reports. When she died, the condition in the Ox King's will had stated that everything would go to Gohan. Needless to say Gohan had been a little shocked, and the same went for Bulma, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Gohan had totally forgotten that his mom was a princess and that she actually had a kingdom. He'd gotten so used to everyone referring to his Grandfather as the Ox King that it became more of a nickname than a title.  
  
  
  
Years ago, when the mountain the castle stood on had been engulfed in magical flames, Goku had met Chi Chi for the first time. He helped them by bringing Master Roshi to put out the flames. Back then the Ox King hadn't been very nice, and he'd earned a fierce reputation for hoarding gold and fighting people. After Master Roshi had put out the flames, the Ox King stopped doing bad things and began helping the villagers that lived in his kingdom and on his land. Over the years, the Ox King began selling pieces of the land to the villagers. In the end he only kept some of the land around the castle and the land the castle was on, plus all the gold hoarded in the castle. The villagers still looked to him as their king, however - but since he had dissolved the kingdom, the title was more in name than anything else. Now, since Chi Chi was dead, Gohan was next in line to inherit the title and land that was left. In short, he was the Crown Prince of the Ox Kingdom and Mt. Frying Pan.  
  
  
  
When Vegeta heard the story he just about had a heart attack. It was one moment where Gohan wished he could have his sight back for just a couple seconds so he could see the look on Vegeta's face. The Prince of Saiyans was totally thrown for a loop. Kakarrot's harpy of a mate had been a princess all along, and Gohan a prince - which in turn put him on more or less equal footing, status wise, with Vegeta. So in other words: Vegeta had spent the next few hours in denial, while the lawyer, Bulma, and Gohan worked out all the details and signed all the papers. Vegeta eventually accepted Gohan's new status, but made it clear that he still considered himself to be superior since he was Prince of a whole race instead of just a kingdom.  
  
  
  
Gohan hadn't really wanted to inherit the kingdom, but in deference to his Grandfather's wishes and respect for his mother, he took over the kingdom and the responsibility. Gohan and Bulma decided to travel to the Ox Kingdom to meet with the village leaders, look everything over, and to let everyone meet Gohan. When they got there the villagers had welcomed them with a huge feast. Apparently the Ox King had told his people about Gohan and the things he had done, and everyone remembered Bulma from when she'd been there last time. Gohan had been a little surprised by the welcome, but had gone along with it. He assured the villagers that he had no intention of interfering with their everyday activities and that he planned on doing what his mother had done - have someone look after things for him and contact him if there were problems.  
  
  
  
The villagers understood and were happy about it. The one thing they wanted, however, Gohan adamantly refused. They wanted to have the ceremony to make him King. Gohan told them that he would remain Crown Prince, but that he would not go through the ceremony to proclaim him King. His reasons were one: he was thirteen years old, two: he didn't want the title, and three: he didn't want the fame that would surely come from them proclaiming him the new King. The village elders were disappointed, but they understood. However, they did make Gohan promise that when he turned twenty- one he'd reconsider it. Gohan made the promise only because he knew that he still wouldn't want to be King when he turned twenty-one.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Bulma stayed there for a couple days; going over the castle, checking out the land, and making arrangements for someone to oversee Gohan's inheritance and send him reports. The land belonging to Gohan around the castle was being used for farming. The villagers would farm the land and, when the profit came, a small percentage went to him for the use of the land. They finally found someone to oversee Gohan's land and hired him. It was decided that the man would send Gohan quarterly reports on how the land was doing and how the villages were doing. The castle was maintained in top shape just in case Gohan ever decided to come back and stay. Once a year Gohan would make a visit to see how everything was going, unless he needed to come back earlier to solve a problem. It was an arrangement suitable for everyone.  
  
  
  
Because they had planned on being there for several days, Bulma and Gohan had brought Goten and Trunks along with them. The village elders were pleased to meet Chi Chi's second son, and they proclaimed him to be the second prince. Gohan was Crown Prince and Goten was simply Prince. All of the villagers were happy to have Gohan as the Crown Prince, and when they found out about Goten they were even more excited and began to send gifts. Right before Bulma and Gohan left, the villagers held a ceremony to mourn Princess Chi Chi's passing.  
  
  
  
It had been five years since Gohan had inherited the Ox Kingdom and everything was doing fine. He still got the quarterly reports on how the villagers and the land were doing, and he still made his yearly visit. In the beginning Gohan hadn't understood the reports that he got, but Bulma had taught him how to read them and what everything meant. It became sort of a habit for them to read them together. Now whenever he got a report, he and Bulma would go over it together: Gohan didn't really need Bulma's help anymore, but it had become a ritual. In fact, Bulma had educated Gohan so well and, combined with his book knowledge, he could run C.C. if he wanted to, and occasionally Bulma would come to him if she was stuck on a problem with C.C.  
  
  
  
As he was finishing his breakfast, Gohan absentmindedly listened to Bulma as she read the beginning of the letter out loud. They would go over everything later that night and send a letter back to the manager, making suggestions if any were needed, and the man's paycheck. Pressing the button on his watch that spoke the time, he realized he only had twenty minutes to get to school. Cutting Bulma off in the middle of her reading, he pointed out the time and dashed upstairs to get his school stuff. On the drive to school he explained to Bulma what he would be telling people in regards to what happened yesterday. Bulma congratulated him on thinking up such a good explanation, and quickly wrote a note to make it more authentic.  
  
  
  
As Gohan walked as quickly as he could through the hallways of the school towards the office, he heard snatches of conversations from kids in the halls.  
  
  
  
"Hey, isn't that the blind kid?"  
  
  
  
"Stay away from that guy. They say he's crazy - freaked out in class yesterday."  
  
  
  
"Did you know that Bulma Briefs is his foster mother?"  
  
  
  
"He's a freak. It's not natural for a blind kid to be able to walk around like that."  
  
  
  
"They say that he fought with the guy named most dangerous man in the world yesterday during P. E. - and the guy turned out to be his foster father!"  
  
  
  
Gohan almost snickered to himself as he heard what they were saying about him. It seemed he had made somewhat of an impression on the other students yesterday. From what he could figure out, half of them thought he was crazy and the other half thought he was a freak. He didn't mind what anybody thought about him - he might have a couple years ago, but ever since he was able to take pride in his Saiyan side, he became more confident and less worried about what other people thought. The only people whose opinions really mattered to him were Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, King Vegeta, Bardock, Krillin, Marron, 18, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Yamcha - in short, the Z Gang. Other than that he didn't give a flying fuck what anyone else thought - especially a bunch of shallow, self-absorbed human teenagers. Stopping that train of thought before it got out of hand, he arrived at the office, opened the door, and walked in. Immediately the secretary behind the desk noticed him and jumped up out of her seat, calling loudly towards the principal's office door.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Nakanori! Son Gohan is here!"  
  
  
  
As soon as the secretary called out his name, Gohan could hear the office door opening and sensed the principal walk towards them. He decided to wait for Mr. Nakanori to speak first. Mr. Nakanori had been in his office, agonizing over what had happened yesterday and was hoping to get some explanations from Mr. Son if he came in. He'd spent all yesterday trying to get a hold of the Briefs, but received no answer. So when the secretary called out that Gohan was there, he practically leapt out of his seat towards the door. As he walked out of his office, he noticed Gohan standing by the desk, his sightless eyes staring at some point on the wall behind him. He looked to be just fine, nothing to indicate that he was injured or sick. Walking over to the boy, Mr. Nakanori opened his mouth and began to ask questions.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Son, you gave us quite a scare yesterday. What happened? Did your foster father actually come to pick you up? Are you sure you're ready to be back in school?"  
  
  
  
Gohan listened with a little amusement as the Principal asked his questions - apparently the man couldn't find any other words to explain Vegeta breaking a window and flying off with him as anything other than his foster father coming to pick him up. Not letting any of the smile show on his face, Gohan began to answer his questions.  
  
  
  
"Well Mr. Nakanori, apparently one of the devices that helps me move around normally malfunctioned and, since said device is in my ear, it caused me to, as you would say, freak out. The machines that monitor the devices back at C.C. alerted my foster father, and he came to get me so we could immediately fix the problem. A normal doctor and ambulance wouldn't have known what to do. It was something that could only be fixed back at Capsule Corps. The device is now fixed, and I'm just fine. I have a note from my foster mother explaining things, if it helps."  
  
  
  
Gohan held out the note in the direction he sensed Mr. Nakanori was, and as soon as the man took it he let his arm drop back to his side. Unconsciously he began rubbing the new tattoo on his left wrist, not caring if the principal saw it or not. It itched a little and he could still feel that weird ki coming from it. Bulma had picked out a short-sleeved shirt for him, so he couldn't hide the tattoo even if he wanted to. Mr. Nakanori quickly read the note through, noticing that Mrs. Briefs corroborated Gohan's story perfectly. Glancing up from the note, he noticed the boy rubbing his left wrist almost absently. Mr. Nakanori was astounded to see that the boy was actually rubbing a tattoo. The principal was sure that the tattoo hadn't been there yesterday, but decided now wasn't the time to comment on it. Clearing his throat, he spoke to Gohan again.  
  
  
  
"Well Mr. Son, it seems the note has explained everything satisfactorily and you may go to class now - I think you have about ten minutes left until the bell rings. Come to the office if you need anything or if you are feeling unwell."  
  
  
  
With that, Mr. Nakanori turned around and walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Shrugging his shoulders, Gohan left the office and headed off to class. He got there with two minutes to spare and was immediately bombarded with questions from Erasa and Sharpner. Amazingly enough, Videl didn't join in, but Gohan had a feeling she was just waiting for the right opportunity. Gohan fended off the questions by telling them the same story he had told the principle, and when he was asked about Vegeta flying, he reminded them that the fighters at the Cell games flew, but that he wasn't supposed to talk about it. Class started and Gohan got wrapped up in schoolwork. He still finished ahead of everyone else, but it did take a little time. Once he finished, he leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head and opened up his mind a little. He decided that finding out what everyone was thinking might help stave off his boredom. Erasa's thoughts were the first he heard.  
  
  
  
//Hmmm I wonder if Gohan likes blue? Maybe I should wear the blue miniskirt that shows off my legs! Then he won't be able to resist me. Or maybe the pink one would be better. //  
  
  
  
Gohan almost burst out laughing, instead it came out as a muffled snort. He couldn't believe the blonde was air headed enough to forget that he was blind and couldn't see her clothes, let alone her legs. As if it would matter if he could - he still wouldn't look at the ditzy blonde like that. The next thoughts he picked up were Sharpener's.  
  
  
  
//Man, I can't believe that Gohan guy! How the hell did he get to be so strong and be smart at the same time? I've been training with the great Hercule for four years and I am one of his best pupils. Also, what is with the chicks liking him so much? The guy isn't that good looking! //  
  
  
  
Another muffled snort of laughter escaped Gohan before he could stop it. Sharpner was just as bad as Erasa. The guy only thought of himself and how strong he was. It wasn't surprising that the guy was weak - training for four years with that fraud Hercule would do it to anyone. As for Sharpener's other comment about girls, Gohan just brushed it aside. He had no interest in the shallow bimbos that seemed to infect the school. Moving on the next person, he listened in on the teacher Mr. Annotare.  
  
  
  
// Damn stupid kids. Not a brain among them except for that Son boy. Absolutely amazing intellect; I'm surprised he hasn't been sent to a University yet. Oh well, at least I have one capable student among all of the other dunderheads. Videl used to be the best in the class, but now all that crime fighting has made her grades drop. I really hate this job. Hmm I wonder what Mr. Son is snickering about up there. He's been done with the work for a while. //  
  
  
  
Gohan caught himself just before another snicker escaped his lips. He really didn't need the teacher to ask him why he was snickering. He couldn't help it though - it felt nice that someone, especially the teacher, held the same opinions as he did towards the other students. Gohan was also pleased by the compliment Mr. Annotare had unknowingly given him. Gohan wasn't surprised that the man hated his job. He knew he would if he had to teach a bunch of empty-headed teenagers every day.  
  
  
  
As he thought about that, he remembered one of the scenes from the future that had been shown to him by the voice. It had been of him teaching in a dojo with Videl. Gohan was a little skeptical of that actually happening since he didn't particularly care for the girl at the moment, and couldn't imagine himself dealing with a bunch of human kids. Giving a mental shrug he pushed those thoughts out of his head and searched for someone else's thoughts to occupy him. It wasn't surprising that it turned out to be Videl.  
  
  
  
//Damn that Son Gohan! There's something strange about him on top of the facts that he's blind but can move around fine, can fight well, knows the fighters from the Cell games, and lives with Bulma Briefs and her husband. It was creepy enough yesterday when he fought with Vegeta Briefs, but after what Sharpner and Erasa told me about Home EC it seems even worse. Especially since they said Mr. Briefs flew. I really want to go digging up some information, or at least interrogate the guy a little, but I'm trying to remember that I told him I wouldn't do that to him anymore. Hmm what's that dark thing on his wrist? It almost looks like a tattoo, but he didn't have it yesterday and I thought he was sick later on. Damn, I'm right - it is a tattoo! Oh well, I'll just have to ask him about it later. //  
  
  
  
Gohan closed his mind off from Videl and everyone else's thoughts. Shaking his head mentally, he concluded that Videl was worse than a cat when it came to curiosity. That girl just couldn't leave anything alone! At least she was trying to remember to be nice and not bombard him constantly with questions and piss him off. However, he had a feeling that Videl would find a way to get around all that. Another thing was that she had noticed the tattoo. Both Erasa and Sharpner hadn't noticed it, either because they were so focused on asking him questions they didn't see it, or they just had no observation skills. It figured that Videl would be the first to notice it. She would have to have good observation skills to be a good fighter, as well as work with the police. Sighing quietly, he resigned himself to thinking up a plausible story for the sudden appearance of a tattoo that hadn't been there yesterday when he'd supposedly been sick. He finally decided to stick with his original story and tell Videl that Bulma had let him get it as an apology for the device malfunctioning and that he'd gotten it done late last night.  
  
  
  
The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and struggled to get out the door as fast as they could. As Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, and Gohan were walking to their next class, Videl asked Gohan about the tattoo. As soon as Erasa noticed that Gohan did indeed have a tattoo on his wrist, she squealed so loudly that Gohan had to cover his ears in pain. As Erasa began to babble about how cool it was that Gohan had gotten a tattoo, Gohan told Videl the story he'd cooked up. Gohan held up his wrist so everyone could see it better. After looking at it, Erasa went back to her babbling, Sharpner admitted it was cool, and Videl grabbed his wrist to examine the tattoo more closely. As soon as she touched it, Gohan felt an increase in the weird ki infused into the tattoo. Quickly pulling away his wrist, the ki faded back to what it had been before. Gohan knew Videl was looking at him oddly, but he just shrugged it off as the tattoo still being a little sore.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully, except for when Vegeta came to PE. With a nod to Krillin and Yamcha, Vegeta and Gohan went outside. Thankfully Vegeta had brought a capsulated gravity chamber, so even though they couldn't train normally, they at least had somewhat of a challenge. Krillin and Yamcha avoided all the questions thrown at them about Gohan and Vegeta, and began to teach the class. Yamcha taught the less inexperienced and Krillin taught the more advanced students. The class ended with a sparring match between Krillin and Videl. Needless to say Krillin won it easily, but he gave Videl a workout instead of just beating her right away. Videl had been overcome with curiosity about the big dome that sprung up on the lawn outside but, remembering her promise to not interrogate Gohan, she kept her questions to her self and simply made a note of the capsule number, hoping to find out what it was from the Capsule Corps capsule list later.  
  
  
  
The days began to pass a little more quickly, and soon they settled into a routine. Gohan woke up, had breakfast, went to school. Was bored for most of the day until PE. Spar with Vegeta in the gravity room for PE. Be bored again in the rest of his classes, go home. Spend some time with Goten and Trunks either training or playing, occasionally spending time with Marron as well. Later on before dinner, spar and train with Piccolo. After dinner, once again spar with Vegeta. The only break in that routine was whenever the police called Videl. When this happened, Gohan would mentally follow her and appear as the Golden Man.  
  
  
  
Apparently the name had stuck ever since Videl first called him that. He let Videl do most of the work and only stepped in if it looked like she couldn't handle it but he never did anymore than that. Videl always tried to get him to talk but most of the time he would just disappear on her. Thankfully Gohan didn't collapse every time he went to help Videl - he and Piccolo had figured out what he'd done wrong. Apparently when he was out of his mind and formed another body, the other body used Gohan's mind power instead of his ki - Gohan had been trying to use his ki that first time. He had pretty much been trying to channel ki through his brain, and that's what caused him so much pain and made him lose control. Now that he and Piccolo had figured that out, Gohan didn't have any more problems - he didn't even have to meditate to do it.  
  
  
  
A month after Gohan had begun to go to school, something unbelievable happened. Or at least in Gohan and Vegeta's minds it was unbelievable. It was during a late training session with Goten and Trunks; Gohan was fighting Goten while Trunks fought Vegeta. As usual the boys began to get frustrated at their inability to hit the older men. Vegeta was making his usual taunts about the two boys not being fit and that they would never be able to hit him or Gohan. It was during one of these taunts that it happened. Vegeta had just let loose with another insult when Goten and Trunks became so angry that unexpectedly they ascended to Super Saiyan form and managed to land a punch on both the shocked Vegeta and Gohan. The form only lasted for a couple minutes, but the boys had done it and would be able to do it from now on - they just needed a little training. As Vegeta stalked away muttering about how the level of Super Saiyan was now a child's toy, Gohan just chalked it up to the good genes and a child's body being unable to contain a lot of ki energy. After that day, Gohan began to train the boys as Super Saiyans.  
  
  
  
The only other major event was when Gohan first visited the Otherworld after his experience in that strange place with the voice and the five beings. The first thing he'd done after getting to the Otherworld was mentally search for King Kai. Unfortunately since King Kai was currently with his father and mother, Gohan decided not to stop by. Instead he went directly to the Grand Kai. Along the way, he somehow felt that everyone was looking at him strangely. Shrugging it off, he walked into the Grand Kai's palace. As soon as he walked in the Grand Kai's voice boomed out.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan man! Good to see you again. So you're the one responsible for the vibe I'm sensing - I should've known. Come over and talk to me, dude - let me know what's shakin'!"  
  
  
  
Gohan had long gotten over his surprise at the Grand Kai manner of speech and as he walked over and sat in the chair next to the Grand Kai, he began to tell the watcher of the universe all about what had happened, except that he was going to die young and without a mate. As he finished the story by leaving off where he finally woke up at Capsule Corps, there was a stunned silence in which Gohan started to get a little nervous. The Grand Kai was apparently too shocked to speak. Finally he snapped out of it and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Whoa man! You certainly have been busy. The place you went to is called the Hall of Fate and Destiny it's a radical place, and everything that voice told you is true. Not very many dudes or dudettes get to go there, let alone pass more than one test. It's absolutely amazing a cat like you was able to pass all of the tests! Only one other mortal has done it ever. It's the second highest honor a mortal can achieve in the Universe, man. Let's have a look at that tattoo now."  
  
  
  
As Gohan held out his left wrist for the Grand Kai to examine, he felt a little overwhelmed. He had halfway thought that the whole thing had been some weird magic joke or something, but hearing the truth from the Grand Kai kind of made it reality. This time, however, Gohan managed to not breakdown crying because he had such a fucked up life. He just sort of smiled and talked nonsense with the Grand Kai for a couple minutes before taking his leave and setting off for hell to visit his grandfather and King Vegeta.  
  
  
  
When he talked to King Vegeta and Bardock, he decided to tell them everything - including the parts he didn't tell Piccolo, Vegeta, or the Grand Kai. Both Saiyans were completely shocked by the time Gohan was done. It took them a few moments before they were able to speak, but when they did they wanted to see Gohan's tattoo. After examining the tattoo, they stated that they believed everything Gohan said. Both were upset that Gohan would supposed to die before he was thirty, and without a mate, but they seemed to be optimistic that Gohan would find a way around it in the end. Finally Gohan left hell and returned to his body on earth.  
  
  
  
Months began to go by, and every thing seemed to be going well. Gohan had somewhat become friends with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa - Videl more than the other two. They often spent lunch together, talking about different things. Videl would talk about how things were so difficult at home ever since Hercule had taken credit for defeating Cell. Videl privately expressed her doubts that her father actually beat Cell to Gohan, and Gohan was really tempted to tell Videl that her suspicions were right, but in the end he decided it wasn't time. They also talked about things that were happening at the moment, and sometimes Gohan would help Videl with her homework if she needed it. Videl still tried to figure out what was so strange about Gohan. She'd looked through the capsule list posted by Capsule Corps, but she didn't find the strange capsule that Vegeta brought to PE every day. She also couldn't find any information about Gohan on the net. It seemed that all of his information was at Capsule Corps, and Videl couldn't hack into those computers any day. Instead, she went back to just observing him.  
  
  
  
Everything concerning what had happened in the Hall of Fate and Destiny was shoved into the back of Gohan's mind, and after he told Vegeta and Piccolo what the Grand Kai had said, they too shoved the information into the backs of their minds - writing what had happened off as part of the general weirdness that was a part of their everyday lives. The only real tangible reminder they had was the tattoo on Gohan's wrist.  
  
  
  
It had been three months since Gohan's first day of school when, in the middle of English class, the principal came in with an announcement. Everyone knew that if the principal interrupted a class, it was for something really important. Mr. Nakanori waited until the class stopped their excited chatter and calmed down enough to be silent and listen. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his suit jacket pocket and began to read.  
  
  
  
"Attention all citizens. As you know, the World Martial Arts tournament is seven months away and all of the greatest fighters in the world will be attending - including the world champion Hercule. This year the committee that oversees the Tournament has decided to do something special. One month from now the first of eight mini tournaments will be held in East City. Each mini tournament will be held in a different city. The first is East City, the second is Green Star City, the third is West City, the fourth Satan City, the fifth North City, the sixth Blue Star City, the seventh South City, and the eighth in White Star City. The tournaments will be held every two weeks, beginning the first of next month and the last tournament will be held exactly two months before the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. This is a great chance to get some experience fighting against skilled fighters in an arena. All participants are required to be eighteen years of age or older. There will be no junior divisions, but there will also be team matches of two people against two others. Team matches have been included in the World Martial Arts Tournament as well this year. Participants may compete in as many mini tournaments as they like. We hope you all have a great time. Signed, the commissioner of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
  
  
Immediately after Mr. Nakanori stopped speaking the room burst into excited chatter about the mini tournaments. Up where Gohan was sitting with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa, it was no exception save that it was mostly Erasa and Sharpner talking. Erasa was exclaiming that when the mini tournament came to Satan City it would be an excellent chance to check out some hot guys, while Sharpner was loudly proclaiming that he would be competing in the Satan City tournament and win. Erasa noticed Gohan and Videl's silence and decided to ask about them.  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl, Gohan, will you guys be competing in any of the mini tournaments or the WMAT? You guys are the two best fighters in the school!"  
  
  
  
While Sharpner bristled at that comment, he too turned questioning eyes towards Gohan and Videl. Videl was the first to answer.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll be competing in the Satan City mini tournament, but I don't think I'll be able to do any others because of my police work. However, I will most definitely be competing in the WMAT."  
  
  
  
She turned to look at Gohan who was still facing the front of the class. Videl lightly poked him in the arm and spoke.  
  
  
  
"What about you Gohan? Will you do any of the mini tournaments or the WMAT?"  
  
  
  
Gohan looked startled at the question. In truth, he'd only halfway listened to the conversation. He had been concentrating more on deciding if he even wanted to compete in the WMAT or the mini tournaments. He had just decided that he would do both and possibly drag Vegeta along to the mini tournaments and the WMAT - in disguise of course - when Videl poked him. He pretended to consider it for a moment before he answered.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I don't think I'll compete in either. It's not my thing right now."  
  
  
  
Needless to say, all three were stunned at his casual dismissal of the greatest martial arts to happen for the next several years. Finally Videl came out of her shock to blurt out another question.  
  
  
  
"Do you know if any of the Cell games fighters will be competing in the WMAT? I know some of them have in the past."  
  
  
  
Gohan's face got the irritated look it always did when someone asked about the Cell game's fighters. He still answered the question, but with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
  
  
"I really don't know since I haven't asked any of them. If they choose to enter it's their business and no one else's."  
  
  
  
Just as he finished this statement, the bell rang and Gohan was up from his seat and out of the door before they could ask more questions. The more he thought about the mini tournaments and the WMAT, the more he thought it would be a good idea to enter under a disguise and get Vegeta to enter as well. He decided to also ask all of the others to enter to make it more interesting. Besides -he and Vegeta would want to have some sort of challenge besides each other! He figured it would be a good way to train for a while because he knew that they wouldn't be able to use ki blasts, transformations, flying, and most likely ki enhanced punches or kicks - unless they wanted to give themselves away and beat everyone else into the ground in less than a second, of course.  
  
  
  
Lately he had been noticing that he and Vegeta were concentrating more on their power than on technique or skill. They had become lax in those areas, and even though there wasn't anyone stronger than Gohan at the moment, that didn't mean there never would be. If a person like that ever did appear, Gohan would need all the advantages he could get, and hopefully his techniques and skills could become the deciding factor. He was pretty sure Vegeta had noticed it as well, but in his quest to become SSJ3 shoved it into the back of his mind. Participating in the mini tournaments would give them the chance to practice their skills and techniques, as well as get Vegeta used to having so many humans around him with all of their noise. Gohan really didn't want the WMAT to be littered with the bodies of fans because Vegeta decided they were annoying him with their cheering. Giving a mental shrug, Gohan made his way to his next class. Deciding he would bring up the subject of the mini tournaments at home rather than during PE, he turned his full attention to his next class.  
  
  
  
It was a little after noon when Gohan made his way to the gravity room at Capsule Corps where he could sense Vegeta's ki. He was thankful he had memorized the route a long time ago, since he was seriously pissed and couldn't focus his senses all that well. Just after lunch the Principal had announced there was going to be an assembly with a guest speaker. As soon as Gohan stepped foot into the gym where the assembly was being held, he stopped dead in his tracks in disbelief and anger. Hercule Satan, supposed savior of the Earth and the Martial Arts Champion of the World, was there - no doubt to be the guest speaker. If Gohan could have seen colors, they would've been all blood red. Out of instinct his mind reached out to listen to Hercule's thoughts. What he found nearly made him lose what was left of his control. Hercule had been mentally going over his speech, and Gohan knew that if he heard Hercule speak that out loud there would be one dead world's savior.  
  
  
  
Fighting the urge to turn Super Saiyan and expose the afroed fraud, he quickly exited out a side door, using the crowds of students for cover. Once outside he had blasted straight up into the sky above the clouds so no one would see him, and sped off towards C.C. not even caring that he was technically skipping school - he just felt the urge to beat on someone. Or at the very least train until he was exhausted and his anger had faded away. Landing on the lawn of Capsule Corps, he stalked towards the gravity room where he knew Vegeta would be.  
  
  
  
Finally reaching the GR, Gohan searched for the panel that had the open and close buttons in it. The GR was new - Vegeta had blown up the last one three months ago in an attempt to reach SSJ3. Ever since Gohan had come to live with Bulma and Vegeta, he had started training in the GR. Because of his high level of power, he tended to get carried away sometimes and, as a result, eventually blew up more GRs than Vegeta - which was certainly saying something. It was only two more than Vegeta, but it was still more than the Saiyan Prince. Nowadays they kept a running tally, a kind of a silent challenge between the two of them. Of course, they didn't intentionally blow them up - it just seemed to happen often.  
  
  
  
As he searched for the panel, Gohan gave a mental sigh. It seemed that every time Bulma fixed the GR she put the panel in a new place. Maybe it was some sort of subtle revenge directed towards Gohan, or maybe she just always forgot where it had been originally. Finally finding the panel three feet to the left of where it had been on the old GR, Gohan found the button that had open on it in Braille and pushed. Immediately the gravity began to decrease back to normal, and a moment later the door opened and Gohan stepped inside.  
  
  
  
Vegeta could practically feel the anger rolling off of Gohan in waves. He had felt the boy's ki as soon as Gohan had landed on the lawn. Even then he'd felt the anger in his ki and through the bond they shared. It perked Vegeta's interest to know what had gotten the brat so wound up. As he expected, Gohan headed straight towards him and the gravity room. Vegeta looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it had been only an hour and a half since he had left the boy at that school after that PE thing. The brat was supposed to be in that school for at least a couple more hours. This only made Vegeta even more curious, and he decided that as soon as Gohan came inside he would ask. As Gohan put his hand on the open button, Vegeta felt the gravity decrease and return to normal, then watched as the door opened and Gohan walked in.  
  
  
  
As soon as he walked inside, Gohan headed for the middle of the room and the gravity controls. Not even bothering to change into his gi, Gohan waited until the door closed, then set the GR to six hundred times earth's gravity. He waited for a moment to adjust, then went to sit in the middle of the floor in Piccolo's lotus position and began to take deep breaths. He knew Vegeta could tell he was angry and he knew Vegeta was curious, but he wanted to try and calm down a little before he answered anything. Besides - he knew that eventually Vegeta would get impatient and would just ask whatever it was that he wanted to know. Gohan was right - not even five minutes later there was a snort from behind Gohan and Vegeta's voice called out.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not like I care or anything, but aren't you supposed to still be in that weakling school? You know the woman is going to be pissed that you skipped. Besides, you're interrupting my training, brat."  
  
  
  
Gohan took another deep breath before replying.  
  
  
  
"Once she hears my reason, she'll understand. Unless she really did want the so called 'world's savior Hercule' publicly humiliated, beaten, and probably killed in front of a whole bunch of high school students in the middle of his 'I am the greatest speech'..."  
  
  
  
As soon as Gohan said the name Hercule, everything clicked in Vegeta's mind. If there was anyone Gohan hated besides Cell, it was Hercule. Gohan hated the man not only because Hercule had the nerve to take the credit for defeating Cell, but also that he simply turned around and denounced the real fighters as fakes and frauds. People who had worked hard their whole lives and sacrificed a lot to be able to do those things and keep their skills sharp. The only reasons Gohan hadn't actually killed Hercule yet was because he couldn't kill someone in cold blood, and he hadn't actually heard the man speak live. If Hercule's name was mentioned, Gohan's ki tended to rise and he'd have to work to control his anger. If he heard the man on the television, said television was blasted into the next dimension. Same thing went for radios. Gohan had already vowed that one day Hercule would get what was coming to him, whether it was by his hands or someone else's. Finally Vegeta responded.  
  
  
  
"Good job restraining yourself, brat. Now what the hell are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Gohan chuckled, and it wasn't exactly a nice chuckle either.  
  
  
  
"Well, right now all I want to do is beat the living shit out of someone, so I'm trying to control myself. Don't even think of challenging me to a fight right now. At this point I'd most likely go SSJ3, beat the hell out of you, kill you, then completely lose control and blow up the whole planet. So, I warn you not to provoke me."  
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled, the brat knew him too well. Gohan had been right - he had been about ready to challenge him to fight. But now that Gohan mentioned he could lose control, Vegeta wasn't too keen on the idea. Being on the receiving end of an out of control SSJ3 Gohan was not something he wanted to experience any time soon - instead he decided to smart mouth.  
  
  
  
"So what the hell is this breathing shit you're doing?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's head turned in Vegeta's direction as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I am reverting back to one of Piccolo's old methods. Something he used when he first trained me and constantly got pissed off at me for being a sniveling, whiney brat."  
  
  
  
With that said, he turned his head back to facing forward and continued his breathing. Vegeta studied him for a couple more minutes before throwing his hands up and stalking over to the other side of the room and his towel, shouting as he went.  
  
  
  
"For Kami's sake boy! Is that all your going to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's head swiveled in the direction Vegeta's voice came from. With a huge grin appearing on his face, he replied with relish.  
  
"Actually, no Vegeta - I do have something else I need to talk to you about."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, every time I write a new chapter I seem to write more pages. I'm getting into the twenties now! I hope you liked this chapter - it was sort of a transition chapter, but not really. I hope it sort of explained a couple things that maybe people didn't get from the last chapter. Oh well. It's time to review!  
  
Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to swing me by my tail and throw me into the trees? Let me know, be a reviewer.  
  
Next Chapter: Mini Tournaments (??) 


	18. A Surprise and Preparations

Author's note: This is a fic about Gohan there may be other characters that have big roles in the story but it focuses mainly on Gohan. Some characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. I have many plans for Gohan and a general outline for the story. So things should be updated pretty quickly unless I get stuck on something. I hope you enjoy reading the story.  
  
  
  
Summary: Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh my god! I now own a Piccolo and a Vegeta! Or at least the action figures, but they're really cool! My next goal is to get Gohan. Anyway, I do not own any of the characters related to Dragonball Z. Also I do not own Mortal Kombat or any relatedf characters. All credit goes to their creators. But I do own this plot line SO DON'T STEAL IT!!  
  
  
  
Author's note2: Hello everyone, first of all I would like to thanks all of the people who have been supporting me lately and all of my reveiwers for their supportive comments in response to the last author's note. This is the chapter that I had already finished before my friends death. I am still having a bit of a rough time but it is getting better. I am not completely sure when the next chapter will be out so please be patient. Now responding to some questions I got in reviews for chapter eighteen:  
  
  
  
The future scenes from the Hall of Fate and Destiny show a person's life up until their real death. I don't consider dying and being brought back to life by the dragonballs an actual death - more of a limbo thing, so even though a person may die and be brought back to life by the dragonballs, it wouldn't be considered dying by the Hall of Destiny and Fates standards and most likely wouldn't even be shown in the scenes.  
  
  
  
The reason Gohan hasn't gone to see Goku's grandpa (Gohan senior) like he has Bardock is because the man is unfortunately one of the little cloud puffs, and there are way too many cloud puffs around Otherworld for Gohan to even try and figure out which one is Gohan Sr. Besides - from what I remember all the little cloud people could do was squeak talk. I know in the Buu saga that when Chi Chi, Videl, and Bulma all die they were sort of cloud people (at least I'm assuming that's what the cloud people turn into) but I'm not going by that. I want all of the dead people who didn't get to keep their bodies to be little white puffy clouds that can only squeak.  
  
  
  
As to the mention of my little slip up with Gohan looking at the clock, I can only apologize. My mind tends to run away with ideas and sometimes I forget important details like the fact that Gohan is BLIND. Thank you for pointing that stuff out. Normally my beta reader or I can catch it, but sometimes stuff does slip through. Please let me know if you spot anything like that in the future. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//...// Is telepathy  
  
Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A Surprise and Preparations  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan and, seeing the huge grin the boy had on his face, became a little apprehensive. The last time he'd seen that grin was when Gohan had warned him to throw out all of his shampoo bottles and get new ones because Trunks and Goten had decided to fill them with pink hair dye. The boy had been laughing the whole time as Vegeta gathered up the bottles. However, being the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta stiffened his spine and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well brat, talk already - I don't have all day."  
  
  
  
Gohan took a couple more deep breaths before getting up off the floor. Removing his shirt because it was starting to restrict his movements, he began to do stretches as he talked.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, it came to my attention that the World's Martial Arts Tournament will be in seven months. Hercule is going to be competing in it as the returning world champion and Videl will be fighting as well."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted. He didn't care much for the girl Gohan called Videl. He thought she was a pushy, arrogant little bitch, and he hadn't seen anything yet to contradict him. Even if what Gohan said about her catching criminals was true, he still didn't like her - she reminded him too much of Kakarott's mate before she died. Gohan ignored the snort and continued talking.  
  
  
  
"The adoration and arrogance Hercule gets increases every year, and every year people believe him more and more when he says that everyone but him uses tricks and light shows when they fight. He disgraces martial arts and dishonors every martial artist who spent a lot of time training to learn powerful techniques, only to have them passed off as tricks and be scorned. I believe it is time to stop that. I want you to compete as well; otherwise there will be no challenge for me. I'm going to try and convince the others to fight as well, but I'm not sure if they'll go for it. Goten and Trunks can enter the junior division and get some experience too. I'd also like us to enter the team matches that are being held this year. What do you say, Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta had been looking curiously at Gohan ever since he had continued his little speech. He knew the boy extremely disliked Hercule for trying to disgrace all of the fighters at the Cell games, but he hadn't realize that Gohan was also thinking beyond the games to what Hercule's proclamations of tricks and light shows had done for martial artists who used ki techniques. It was part of his Saiyan pride showing through, as well as the human sense of righteousness, that made Gohan feel the way he did. Vegeta was proud to see the Saiyan part of him come alive: granted, it had been growing over the years, ever since the boy had been making trips to hell, but it never really manifested itself beyond fighting and his self confidence. Until now.  
  
  
  
Vegeta thought over what Gohan had just asked him. To fight in a tournament filled with weak humans, maybe a few somewhat strong fighters if the brat could get some of the others to enter, and he and Gohan eventually battling it out for some hollow title that humans seemed to place too much importance on. Granted, it would be interesting to see the facade of the fraud Hercule crumble and crack in front of the public that held him so dear.. This was the first time Gohan had ever really asked something from him and besides the solo fights, the boy wanted to fight as a team - something Vegeta hadn't done since he was a child, and somewhat missed. Settling on his answer, Vegeta took a deep breath. However, just before he could speak another voice interrupted them, one Vegeta hadn't heard in seven years.  
  
  
  
//Hey guys!//  
  
  
  
Gohan jumped to his feet, his head whipping from side to side as he frantically sent out all of his senses to see if the owner of that voice was actually present. Finding nothing, Gohan sighed in relief as he realized that the voice was in his head, and being projected to Vegeta as well. At the cheerful greeting Vegeta's mouth had dropped open, but he closed it a second later before snarling angrily.  
  
  
  
"Is that you, Kakarott?"  
  
  
  
The voice laughed a little sheepishly before replying.  
  
  
  
//Yeah it's me, sorry if I freaked you guys out. Hi Gohan! Your mom says hi too. //  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked over at Gohan. He had seen the boy jump and look like a scared rabbit when Kakarott had first spoken, but now the expression on the boy's face was completely neutral, devoid of emotion as was his voice when he replied.  
  
  
  
"Hello father. Tell mom I said hi as well. I take it you're using poor King Kai as a telephone once again?"  
  
  
  
Again there was another bout of sheepish laughter from Goku before he spoke.  
  
  
  
//Yep, but this time I have good news! Your mother and I get a chance to come back to Earth for forty-eight hours! I found out that the WMAT is coming up, and I decided that this would be the perfect time. We can get the whole gang together at the tournament again, just like old times. It'll be great!//  
  
  
  
As Goku shared his great news, Vegeta, who was still looking at Gohan, had the chance to see the boy pale drastically at the news that Goku would be coming back. The emotionless mask slipped for a moment, and Vegeta could see pure rage on Gohan's face before it was covered up and the boy responded in that neutral tone of voice again.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great father."  
  
  
  
There was a pause, then Goku began to speak again, but a little faster this time.  
  
  
  
//I don't have much time left to talk, Gohan. Your mother and I will be waiting at the tournament gates for you guys at eight o'clock the morning of the tournament. I've heard about some of your recent accomplishments from the Grand Kai, son, and I can't wait to see how much stronger you've gotten! I have to go now, see you in seven months!//  
  
  
  
With that, the connection was cut off and the two Saiyans could no longer feel Goku's presence in the room. Everything was silent in the gravity room except for the two men's breathing, then suddenly Gohan's voice broke the silence. It was a cold tone, and one filled with a menace Vegeta had only heard when the boy faced down Cell after he ascended.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here now Vegeta."  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked towards Gohan, ready to give the boy a piece of his mind for trying to order him around like that. He nearly gasped in shock; Gohan looked as if he was about ready to kill something. Vegeta could sense that the boy was barely holding his anger in check, and obviously wanted him gone before he let go. Feeling apprehensive about leaving the boy on his own, yet at the same time knowing he couldn't stay, Vegeta walked out of the gravity room and a little ways away before he began to feel it. Gohan's ki was rising. The boy was transforming, and in less than a second he had gone to Super Saiyan, a couple more seconds and he reached SSJ2. Then the fun really began.  
  
  
  
Ever since he had reached the third level of Super Saiyan, Gohan rarely went SSJ3 around CC. He never ascended that high in the GR since the form was so powerful the aura alone could damage a lot, not to mention it caused major earthquakes. The ground began to tremble, and chunks of dirt and grass began to lift into the air as Gohan's ki continued to rise. There was a feeling of dreaded anticipation in the silence, then Gohan just let it go. Anyone that had a telepathic bond to the boy held their head in pain at the very loud and vivid ranting Gohan was doing in his head.  
  
  
  
THAT KAMI DAMMED SON OF A BITCH! THE FUCKING NERVE HE HAS TO TRY AND COME BACK AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS AND ACT AS IF NOTHING HAS HAPPENED! MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE THINKS EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL FINE AND DANDY. WELL HE CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF ON A LOG! IF HE THINKS I'M GOING TO WELCOME HIM BACK WITH OPEN ARMS, HE HAS ANOTHER THINK COMING.   
  
  
  
What followed was a string of cursing in several different languages, including Namekian and Saiyago. All the while Gohan's ki continued rising until he finally transformed into SSJ3 state. Barely a second later the GR blew with a loud bang, unable to contain all of the power Gohan was putting out. Raising a ki shield to cover CC from some of the falling debris, Vegeta looked at Gohan in disbelief, one hand cradling his aching head from Gohan's unintentional telepathic rant. The normally calm, cool, collected young man was utterly gone. Never mind his earlier anger at Hercule, this was something different - something that went much deeper and was far more dangerous. It didn't take a genius to see that Gohan was beyond furious as he continued to rant and his ki still continued to rise.  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt someone land next to where he stood on the CC roof. He looked and saw the Namek, who had no doubt heard Gohan's telepathic rant as well. Piccolo looked at Vegeta, raising an eye ridge in silent question with blood coming out in little trickles from his ears. Vegeta looked back up at Gohan, who didn't seem to be going anywhere at the moment, before answering Piccolo's silent inquiry.  
  
  
  
"We were in the GR talking and Kakarott contacted us using that Kai of his. Apparently he and his mate are being allowed to come back for forty-eight hours, and Kakarott chose the day of the WMAT, deciding to compete and get everyone else to go as well. Said he wanted to see how strong the brat has become."  
  
  
  
Piccolo's mouth was open in shock. Goku and ChiChi were coming back for forty-eight hours, and on the day of the WMAT no less. Piccolo was aware of Gohan's feelings towards Goku and, quite frankly, he didn't blame the boy at all. Gohan had certain justification for not being too happy with Goku, and to have him come waltzing back as if nothing happened was not the brightest thing for Goku to do. It was no wonder Gohan was pissed off, but he didn't think that alone was enough to piss Gohan off quite this much. Directing his eyes towards the golden figure in the sky, he spoke to Vegeta and asked a question.  
  
  
  
"Did Goku say anything else? Something that would make Gohan this pissed off? He had to have - my head feels like someone took a sledgehammer to it."  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted rudely to show his contempt of the other full-blooded Saiyan before responding, never taking his eyes off of Gohan, whose ki still continued to climb.  
  
  
  
"Just like the Baka he is, all Kakarott could do was talk about fighting in the tournament, how it would be so great to have everyone back together, and how he wanted to see how strong the boy has gotten. He acted as if nothing has happened and that nothing has changed. He'll find out just how wrong he is soon enough when he finally returns to this mud ball of a planet."  
  
  
  
As Vegeta answered his questions, Piccolo couldn't help but marvel at the stupidity of Goku. Even Goku with his oblivious nature should've known that the last thing Gohan wanted to see was his father competing in another fight. But then again, as Gohan had told him once, with Goku it seemed as if the man only cared about four things in order: fighting, food, friends, and family. Family was always the last thing Goku seemed to consider. He tended to make decisions without thinking how it would affect his family now or in the future. On top of it all, from what he had gathered from Gohan's yearly visits to see his parents, Goku was blissfully happy in the Otherworld - able to train and fight to his heart's content now that ChiChi was there with him. Apparently Goku didn't give much thought to his sons, especially the one he'd never met. Goku always forgot anything Gohan had told him from the last visit and everything ChiChi told him about his youngest son. He was too wrapped up in his training and having fun. Gohan had given up trying to get Goku to take any real interest in Goten, and gave him only the barest details.  
  
  
  
Goku took what he had for granted when it came to his family. He had always taken it for granted that ChiChi would wait for him and understand when he went off on training missions. The same went for when he died the first time: he had expected ChiChi and Gohan to be there when he came back, and he'd simply picked up everything where he left off, failing to notice what they'd gone through without him. Then there was the series of events that caused Goku to be away for yet another year, going planet hopping just for the fun of it - he didn't even notice that his wife and child desperately needed him at home, safe and sound. After three long years of training for the androids, everything finally ended with Goku's ultimate death and his decision not to be wished back by the Dragonballs, not even bothering to think about what Chi Chi and Gohan wanted. He thought that the two would always welcome him back with open arms, and he had grown to expect that. Piccolo knew that this time Goku wouldn't get that sort of greeting from Gohan, and there was no telling what reaction Goten would have to seeing his biological father and mother, whom he'd only heard stories about.  
  
  
  
With an angry, frustrated scream, Gohan's aura pulsed and expanded yet again as his ki kept swelling in power. The ground beneath Gohan now had a nice sized crater that his power had created while first powering up, and while his aura expanded, so did the crater. Finally ceasing his screaming, Gohan turned to face Vegeta and Piccolo, his face hard and cold. Not even bothering to speak out loud, he sent a thought to both of them.  
  
  
  
//I'm going to an unpopulated place to blast the shit out of some rocks and, for once, power up completely. Maybe I'll even destroy some mountains or islands or whatever. Don't follow me - I'll come back when I'm ready. Don't tell anyone about my father yet. And Vegeta - I still need to talk to you when I get back. //  
  
  
  
Cutting off the link, Gohan blasted off towards some unknown place to do exactly what he'd said he was going to do. Piccolo looked at Vegeta and Vegeta looked at Piccolo. Both warriors jumped off the roof of the building and landed on what was left of the lawn - Gohan had destroyed most of it by blowing up the GR with his aura and energy. What grass was left was now brown and withered, littered with melted pieces of the GR. All the nearby buildings' windows were shattered from both the heat and intensity of Gohan's aura. Vegeta was sure that Gohan's power up had caused a nice earthquake throughout the city, and he thanked Dende that Bulma was currently out of town on some business trip for the day with both Trunks and Goten. She would undoubtedly have a fit when she came home, but most likely Gohan would be back by then and he'd be able to explain everything.  
  
  
  
Vegeta once again looked at Piccolo before asking quietly.  
  
  
  
"Well Namek, will you be competing?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo didn't even pretend that he didn't know what Vegeta was talking about and simply answered.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Are you?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked, looking like he had all those years ago - before he'd mellowed out a bit - his eyes taking on that excited, maniacal glint.  
  
  
  
"I can't miss an opportunity to smash Kakarott's face into the ground, now can I green bean? Besides - the boy already asked me to participate so he'd have some decent competition. He was planning on asking the rest of the fools as well as you, but Kakarott interrupted before I could answer the brat. It seems the boy thinks it's time for the Cell game fighters to make their reappearance and shove the afroed fool's words down his throat - quite possibly accompanied by a ki blast."  
  
  
  
Piccolo was a little surprised that Gohan had decided to enter the tournament, but he knew that the boy had been getting steadily more irritated with Hercule and his posturing: apparently Gohan had finally decided to put an end to it. He had a feeling once the other fighters knew that Goku would be coming back for the day, they too would enter the tournament - for old times' sake if nothing else. Piccolo knew he didn't want to miss it. He had a feeling that the WMAT would be where Goku and his son would finally have it out. He was still thinking when Vegeta's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"I almost forgot - apparently the tournament has decided to include team matches this year as well. Two people against two others. The brat and I are going to be a team - you should pair up with Kakarott. He is the only fighter, besides the brat and I, that can keep up with you. Cue-ball will no doubt team with his wife, I doubt scar face will compete, and we haven't seen the triclops or the creepy clown for awhile, so I don't think they will be there at all. If you want to stand a chance of winning you better pair with that baka. Not that it will matter - the brat and I will win no matter what. Still, I think it would be nice to beat both you and Kakarott into the ground at the same time."  
  
  
  
Piccolo just shook his head at Vegeta's words, even though they were probably true. He would have to figure out if he was going to pair with Goku the day of the tournament, but in the meantime he was still a little worried about Gohan. Vegeta looked over at Piccolo, who was still looking in the direction Gohan had taken off in, pensive frown on his face. Scowling, Vegeta decided to butt in before Piccolo did something stupid such as following the boy.  
  
  
  
"Would you stop worrying about the brat, Namek! He is a fucking adult now! He doesn't need you or anyone else going after him every time something upsetting happens, let him deal with it or you'll only piss him off more!"  
  
  
  
When Piccolo just turned to look at him with an unreadable expression, Vegeta gave up. Making a noise of disgust, he began walking towards the door to the main house.  
  
  
  
"Whatever - I don't really give a shit Namek. I'm going to eat since I can't train properly until the woman fixes the GR. Do what you want, just leave me alone."  
  
  
  
With that he disappeared inside the house and Piccolo turned his gaze back towards the direction Gohan had disappeared to. After a few minutes the former guardian of the earth shook his head, lifted into the air, and took off in the opposite direction for the lookout.  
  
  
  
It was way past dark when Gohan finally came home. Bulma had gotten home hours ago and had already seen the damage to the GR and the lawn. Ever since Gohan had lost his temper, earthquake's had been plaguing the planet as a result of the massive power-up. Thankfully Dende had managed to keep the damage down to a minimum, so there were no injuries. When Bulma had confronted Vegeta about the GR he had only told her to talk to the brat when he got back. On top of it all there was a message from Orange Star High saying that Gohan had cut his last three classes and an assembly. Needless to say Bulma was impatiently waiting for Gohan to get back so she could demand an explanation.  
  
  
  
At long last a tired, dirty, and still disgruntled Gohan stepped through the door, only to be greeted by an irritated Bulma waiting for him on the couch. As soon as he sensed her he sighed and ran a hand through his long hair before going over to sit on the opposite couch, knowing full well that she wanted to speak to him. Bulma watched him with a little concern as he came over and sat down. Gohan looked really tired to her, as well as agitated, but she wanted answers and she wanted them now.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, what happened to the GR and the lawn today? That's the worst blow up ever, there's nothing left but melted metal and burned dirt. I also got a call from your school saying that you skipped the last three periods and an assembly this afternoon - what's going on?"  
  
  
  
Gohan just sighed irritably. He knew Bulma needed to know what happened, but he really didn't want to go over it so soon. Deciding he might as well get it over with quickly, he ran his hand through his hair in another agitated gesture before beginning to talk.  
  
  
  
"Well, the assembly and school are easily explained: It was either leave or beat the shit out of Hercule in front of the whole school and probably several reporters - not to mention uncover my identity as one of the gold fighters at the Cell games. He came by the school today to give his "I am the savior of the world speech". I caught a glimpse of what he was going to say from his mind and I knew if I actually heard that out loud there would be one dead 'world savior'."  
  
  
  
Bulma was a little surprised but not a whole lot: Gohan wouldn't have skipped school for anything less than a very good reason.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious Gohan? He actually showed up at the high school to do a publicity bit? I can't believe that man - he is such a publicity hound! Even though he deserves it, I'm glad that you decided to come home rather than beat the man up and expose yourself."  
  
  
  
Gohan gave a small, bitter sounding laugh. He was sitting on the edge of the couch with his elbows resting on his knees, hands dangling in between his legs. His face was turned down, and if Bulma didn't know better she would've said he was just staring at the floor. He looked and sounded much older than he really was: the years and his experiences had really taken their toll on him. It didn't happen often, but every once and a while he would become depressed, silent, and seem to grow old before their eyes. Such periods only lasted a few days before he'd return to a more cheerful Gohan, but none of the adults could forget what he would look like on those days. To Bulma it looked as if Gohan was having one of those times right now, and she didn't have a clue how to make it better. Lifting his head up, his sightless aqua eyes rested on her face and Bulma couldn't repress a shiver. Looking at Gohan's eyes always gave her the shivers - they just didn't show anything and looked so dead it was hard to believe that the person behind them was still alive. When Gohan finally spoke again, his voice had an even more acidic cast to it.  
  
  
  
"If you think that was bad, just wait. I came home in a relatively pissed off mood, refused to fight Vegeta because I would've ended up killing him and going out of control, so we ended up talking instead. I've asked him about entering the WMAT with me - I've decided that the Cell games fighters need to finally make their reappearance to the world. I was also planning to ask the other Z-fighters and Piccolo to join so there would be some decent competition, but just as Vegeta was going to give me an answer someone interrupted us with a little telepathic message via the North Kai."  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding Gohan? Was it who I think it was?"  
  
  
  
Gohan just nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yep, it was dear old dad. Apparently they're letting him and mom come back for forty-eight hours and he chose the day of the WMAT to come back so he can compete. He wanted Vegeta and me to compete, as well as convince the other Z warriors to participate. He said he wanted to see how strong I've become."  
  
  
  
Gohan's face soured at that last comment, indicating his displeasure towards his father's thoughts. In fact, the entire speech was heavily flavored with distaste and sarcasm. Bulma's mouth was wide open at this point and her voice was a little breathless as she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious? Goku and ChiChi are coming back for two days? And all Goku could say was he wanted to see how strong you've become? He didn't ask about Goten or anyone else?"  
  
  
  
The sour look on Gohan's face changed into the look of someone who has finally given up on something as he replied.  
  
  
  
"Of course he didn't ask about Goten, Bulma - no matter how much I tell him he barely remembers he has another son, and he only remembers me because I go to see them once a year. Oh, and he did say it'd be great to have everybody back at the tournament like old times."  
  
  
  
Bulma was silent for a moment. She understood Gohan's feelings towards his father, and was more than a little unhappy with Goku for his neglect, but she loved and missed her old friend - she would be more than happy to see him when he came. She did have some misgivings about Goten meeting Goku and ChiChi, however. The young boy hadn't known any parents other than Gohan and, to a lesser extent, Bulma and Vegeta. Kami knows what he would think of Goku and ChiChi. ChiChi at her calmest could be overwhelming, and knowing how excited the woman was bound to be didn't look good for their chances of not scaring off the poor kid. Bulma just hoped ChiChi wouldn't start criticizing and analyzing everything Gohan had done so far with Goten and would just be happy to see them. She turned her attention back to Gohan as he took a deep breath to continue speaking.  
  
  
  
"After dad stopped talking and cut off the link, I told Vegeta to get out - then I proceeded to royally lose my temper. First it was just a little ranting in my head, which apparently I accidentally broadcasted because Piccolo showed up. Then I powered up and was so pissed I went SSJ3 in the GR without even really realizing it - which explains the melted metal since at that point the GR blew up. After the explosion and seeing how much damage I had done, I decided I'd better go off some place else to power up completely and hopefully blow up a few mountains to release a little anger before I totally wrecked everything on the planet by accident. I told Piccolo and Vegeta not to follow me, then I left."  
  
  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache and sat back on the couch, patiently waiting for Bulma's reaction. Bulma wasn't too surprised by what Gohan told her - it sounded like something that would happen, especially with Gohan. The boy was always careful with his power, especially around other people, and always tried to avoid hurting them. She couldn't really fault Gohan with getting angry and his momentary lapse of judgment. Gohan carried more than enough weight on his shoulders and he was so rarely able to really loose his temper or give in to frustrations as much as he needed to. So, all things considered, her tone was very understanding as she spoke.  
  
  
  
"It's all right Gohan. I don't blame you for getting a little angry and wrecking the GR - it wasn't on purpose - and I'll have another one done soon anyways. As for your school, I'll just write another note or something so you don't get into trouble. There is one thing you're going to have to do, however."  
  
  
  
Gohan's head turned towards Bulma's voice at that last statement, a single eyebrow raised in question.  
  
  
  
"You're going to have to start preparing Goten to meet his actual father and mother. There's no way you're going to be able to avoid this, and I'm sure that you don't want to cause him any more nervousness than necessary. You'd better start telling him what to expect from your mother and father before they arrive."  
  
  
  
Gohan made a face at this, but he knew Bulma was right. There was no way he could prevent his parents from coming back and, if he didn't tell Goten, the poor kid would probably freak out or something and be traumatized for the rest of his life by their mother.  
  
  
  
"All right Bulma - but you get to help out because I seriously doubt my views of them are unbiased in any sense."  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled at the young man in front of her whom she'd had the privilege of seeing grow into a mature adult. She was very proud of the person Gohan had become over the years, and proud of the things he had done - especially in regards to Goten, Trunks, and Marron. The chibis adored him and he adored them as well. She sometimes thought if it hadn't been for the children, Gohan wouldn't have turned out nearly as well.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan, we can get Vegeta and the others to help as well if we need to. Now, however, I think it's time I went to bed. You should get some sleep too, dear. Well, I'm turning off the lights so you won't have to remember them before you come up, ok?"  
  
  
  
"Ok Bulma."  
  
  
  
There was the sound of footsteps as Bulma rose and walked over to the stairs. They paused for a moment as Bulma undoubtedly turned off the lights, then continued on up the stairs, the noise getting fainter and fainter as Bulma made her way to her bedroom. For a minute Gohan just sat and relaxed on the couch, silently letting the atmosphere of home wash over him. He was completely exhausted from his fit of temper earlier. After anger of that magnitude abates it leaves a person weak and drained, having completely exhausted their bodies trying to rid themselves of it. Then he spoke, his voice carrying clearly through the still air.  
  
  
  
"I know you're there Vegeta - just come out and sit on the couch so I can answer whatever the hell it is you want to ask me. And I know you want to ask me something; you didn't stand there throughout that whole conversation just for the hell of it."  
  
  
  
There was the noise of footsteps again, but this time they were heavier - a clear indication to him that the person was male. Gohan felt Vegeta walk towards him and take a seat on the other couch where Bulma had been sitting.  
  
  
  
"You said you still needed to talk to me after you got back, brat."  
  
  
  
Vegeta responded with a hint of a sneer in his voice, saying without words that he didn't appreciate being kept waiting on someone else. Gohan sighed.  
  
  
  
"You know, I completely forgot about telling you that because I was so pissed at the time. But yes, I do still need to talk to you about something - in fact, it was a continuation of our conversation before my father interrupted us. By the way, if I remember correctly Piccolo appeared sometime before the GR blew; what happened to him?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch cushions, casually taking in Gohan's appearance. The boy didn't look too bad overall - just exhausted, dirty, and depressed.  
  
  
  
"Green bean left a little after you did. He's planning on competing in the tournament, as am I. Now, what did you still need to talk to me about: I want to go to sleep, so hurry it up."  
  
  
  
This was not how Gohan had wanted to ask Vegeta to enter the mini tournaments with him. He had the talk all planned out in his head: he would've brought up the subject as a counter point to the WMAT after Vegeta had answered a yes or no, and pointed out all of the training they would receive to hopefully convince Vegeta to say yes. Now he had to ask in the middle of the night after throwing a huge fit and blowing up the GR. The odds weren't exactly leaning in his favor at the moment. Pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it again, he took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, I wanted to ask you about something I found out about in school today. Apparently this year the Commissioner of the WMAT has decided to hold eight mini tournaments before the WMAT. There are solo matches then team matches. Each tournament will be in a different city, and there is still prize money involved, but the main idea is to train in a tournament setting and against possible opponents in the WMAT. I want to enter all eight tournaments, and I want you to enter with me and for us to be a team in the team matches."  
  
  
  
Vegeta was actually shocked - this was the last thing in the world he expected to hear. To him it was bad enough that he had to enter one silly human tournament just to get a chance to beat Kakarott's face in, but there was no way that he would enter any others! He opened his mouth to tell Gohan exactly that.  
  
  
  
"You have got to be joking brat. One silly human tournament is more than enough - there's no way I'm competing in eight more. I don't even know why you're doing it since you'll easily crush anyone you face; there is absolutely no challenge."  
  
  
  
At those words Gohan grinned, his voice very smooth as he replied.  
  
  
  
"Actually, there will be a challenge Vegeta - because if we do enter there are some rules we're going to set in order to not make this too easy. First off no transforming; second, no ki blasts; third, no ki enhanced kicks, punches, or blocks; and fourth, no flying unless your opponent can as well, and none during our matches. In other words Vegeta, we will be fighting on technique and skill alone, along with our natural strength. Granted our regular strength is normally enough to easily kill most humans, so we'll just have to tone it down until our matches. Because you do realize don't you that most likely we'll end up fighting each other in the final battle of each tournament, right? Besides - the team matches will give us a chance to practice actually fighting together before the WMAT."  
  
  
  
Vegeta had been listening to Gohan as he listed off the rules, and actually seemed intrigued for a minute before shaking his head no and snapping at Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Even with those rules there isn't a good reason why I should bother to do that when I can be busy in my GR training to defeat Kakarott. Those tournaments will do us no good for increasing our power if we don't transform, so it's waste of time."  
  
  
  
Gohan resisted the urge roll his eyes at Vegeta's return to his primary objective of beating Goku. Instead he took a deep breath and calmly replied.  
  
  
  
"Not quite true Vegeta - or do you not remember what I told you I found out about the Super Saiyan levels a long time ago. You only reach Super Saiyan, or another level after Super Saiyan, because your body can't handle the amount of power you're generating. What's more; training in your normal form boosts your power, and power you gain by training in your normal state is carried over to SSJ and SSJ2. As a matter of fact, it seems that if you alternate training normally with the Super Saiyan states your power tends to increase faster. But that isn't the full reason I want us to use those rules, Vegeta."  
  
  
  
"Then why the hell did you make those rules boy?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta snarled, angry because he had forgotten what Gohan had told him a while ago about the Super Saiyan levels. At Vegeta's question Gohan's face turned serious, as did the tone of his voice.  
  
  
  
"Because we've been focusing on just gaining power for too long. Our skills are becoming lax in other areas - most specifically in our forms and technique. We're getting sloppy Vegeta. What happens if there was some new evil that matches your power level or mine? At that point everything will be based on technique and skill, not power. The only thing that may give us the edge is our knowledge of different ki attacks and our actual fighting skills. Those rules I made up allow us to improve our technique and, at the same time, increase our power - at least a little bit."  
  
  
  
Vegeta was silent: Gohan had just voiced what he himself had been thinking of late. He too had noticed their technical skills suffering while they concentrated on power. The brat was right - they did need to start focusing more on actual training rather than powering up and focusing solely on gaining more power. Out of every one of the Z-fighters, Vegeta was the most skilled on technique alone, with 18 coming in second and Piccolo third. He'd been fighting and training his whole life and he'd gained more battle experience than anyone else. Gohan wasn't the worst, but he could use some improvement and learn some new things. Finally finished thinking, Vegeta spoke.  
  
  
  
"You're right brat: you're lacking in your technical skills. The Namek only taught you so much as did your father - you definitely have room for improvement. I will enter these tournaments with you on two conditions. One is that we go in disguise and under false names. Ever since the Onna made me promise not to ki blast more than one reporter a week, the stupid maggots have gotten bolder and I don't feel like being chased around and not being able to blast them. Two - I pick the disguises and names. Knowing you we'd end up going in pink bunny suits or something equally ridiculous. Do you agree bratling?"  
  
  
  
Gohan was almost jumping with joy as he answered.  
  
  
  
"Of course Vegeta - it's not like I want to be recognized either. I'm saving that little surprise for the WMAT. Besides, I told Videl and the others that I wouldn't be competing, so I really don't need her on my ass. About the disguises, I'm highly insulted that you honestly think I would pick something as ridiculous as pink bunny suits. I had a much better idea in mind. We could borrow some turtle shells from Roshi and wear green spandex underneath - oh, and we could even wear bandannas over our eyes as masks! What do you think?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was to busy looking at Gohan in horror to respond to the question immediately. He was thinking that Kakarott's genes must have finally surfaced in the boy. Turtle shells indeed! It was almost worse than pink bunny suits... He came back to reality and remembered to answer Gohan's question.  
  
  
  
"I think, boy, that your brain-damaged father's defective genes have finally surfaced in you. That idea was almost worse than the pink bunny suits - I don't know where the hell you got that idea from and I don't think I want to know. No way in hell will you catch the Prince of Saiyans in a turtle shell with green spandex!"  
  
  
  
As he was listening to Vegeta, Gohan finally couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Through his giggles he managed to get out enough words to form a sentence.  
  
  
  
"Heeheeheeheeheehee....I....hahahahahaha.....was....heeheehaheeheeha....just ....hahaheehahahee....kidding...."  
  
  
  
Vegeta almost sighed in relief at the evidence that Kakarott's genes were not surfacing, and the only cause was the boy's twisted sense of humor. Turning his attention to the still laughing Gohan he spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Very funny brat - you have a very twisted sense of humor, bordering on creepy. Now what exactly is going to happen at these tournaments and where are they?"  
  
  
  
Gohan finally stopped laughing and was almost totally out of breath, so he waited a moment before responding to Vegeta's question.  
  
  
  
"Well, there are eight tournaments open to everyone age 18 and up. You show up at the tournament site and register to enter on the day of the tournament. The tournaments are held every two weeks starting one month from now, and the last tournament ends two months before the WMAT. There are eight spots available in each tournament, and I'm not sure how they determine the spots; whether it's by elimination fights or something else. Either way I know we will be in two of the eight spots in each tournament unless something totally weird happens. After the eight spots have been filled, the tournament begins. The same thing goes for the team matches - eight spots are available and each chosen team receives a spot. They didn't say much about rules in the ring, so I'm assuming it's the same as the WMAT. Either way we'll find out when we get there. Now, the location spots for the tournaments are sort of scattered. The first is in East City, the second in Green Star City, the third here in West City, the fourth in Satan City, the fifth in North City, the sixth in Blue Star City, the seventh in South City, and the eighth in White Star City. We're going to have to either IT or fly to most of those spots to make all of the tournaments in time. Do you have any other questions Vegeta?"  
  
  
  
"Your damn lucky I'm doing this brat. I'm going to sleep now - I expect you to be ready to spar in the morning. Now that you've blown up my GR I'll need a decent sparring partner instead of just the little brats."  
  
  
  
With that Vegeta got up off the couch, walked over to the stairs, and disappeared the same way Bulma had gone previously. Gohan got up off the couch and went to his bedroom, slightly happier than he'd been earlier. He knew the mini tournaments were going to be a lot of fun and he could hardly wait. Flopping down on his bed, he wondered vaguely how in the hell they were going to disguise themselves: both their hairstyles were quite distinctive. Shrugging to himself, he decided that it was Vegeta's problem and drifted off to sleep, still clad in his dirty clothes.  
  
  
  
The next four weeks were interesting. Gohan had gone back to school the day after he skipped, armed with a note from Bulma. Videl had gotten on his case about it being rude to skip an assembly, even though it was for someone you didn't like. Gohan had told her it wasn't really any of her business if he decided to skip something or not, and they ended up not speaking to each other for the rest of the day. The next day, however, Videl apologized and they started talking again. Everyone at school couldn't stop talking about the WMAT and the mini tournaments. Apparently during his speech the other day, Hercule had announced that he wouldn't be able to participate in any of the mini tournaments because he was training in secret for the WMAT. Gohan snickered to himself when he heard that. Hercule was probably scared that someone would beat him before the WMAT and show what a weak fighter he actually was. Videl stuck by her plan to only participate in the Satan City tournament, and Gohan stuck to telling everyone that he wouldn't be competing at all.  
  
  
  
School was just as boring as ever, and Gohan spent a lot of time daydreaming about techniques and ideas he wanted to use to defeat Vegeta. Gohan's training continued as normal, and Bulma got a new GR up and running, so Vegeta was happy. Gohan also notified all of the other Z- fighters that Goku and ChiChi were coming back for the WMAT and, predictably enough, everyone was going. Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku were the only ones who were going to fight, however. Yamcha decided not to since he hadn't really kept up his training. Tien and Chaotzu had decided that they weren't going to come at all, and simply told Gohan to say hi to Goku for them.  
  
  
  
Not once during those four weeks did Vegeta give any hints as to what their disguises would be, and Gohan was left in the dark. He knew Vegeta had gotten Bulma to help him out with the making of them, but had turned down all of her ideas. Gohan had caught wind of one idea that was worse than the pink bunny suits and turtle shells combined. Apparently Bulma had thought a black body suit with a huge green tunic over it accompanied by a red cape, boots, gloves, and some sort of orange antennae helmet would be just the thing. Gohan was extremely grateful that Vegeta had vetoed that idea quickly: he really didn't think he could live with the shame. Bulma probably would've thought that the Ginyu Force poses would look great with the outfit. Gohan just couldn't picture himself or Vegeta doing those stupid-ass poses while wearing a helmet and cape - they would never have lived it down.  
  
  
  
Finally it was the night before the first mini tournament. Gohan was grateful that all of the tournaments were on weekends - that way he didn't have to explain away his absence from school on every day there was a tournament. Knowing Videl she would put two and two together and figure it all out. Gohan was sitting in the living room with the chibis, patiently waiting for Bulma and Vegeta to appear with the disguises so they could try them on and make any last minute adjustments. Goten and Trunks were both a little upset at the adults: they wanted to participate in the mini tournaments as well, but couldn't because the mini tournaments didn't have a junior division like the WMAT. Gohan had just barely managed to bribe them out of disguising themselves as one person and entering under an alias. He told them that if they could manage to behave themselves until after the WMAT, he would teach them something he'd learned in Otherworld called 'fusion' that could really increase their power.  
  
  
  
As Gohan was play wrestling with the chibis, Bulma and Vegeta finally walked into the living room. The gasps from the chibis told Gohan that Vegeta was already in his disguise, and he sensed Bulma holding a bundle of something in her arms. Curious, he reached out as she handed him the bundle. Carefully he set it down in the lap that Goten and Trunks left in favor of looking Vegeta over, exclaiming about how cool he looked. Gohan ran his fingers over the bundle and separated it into individual pieces. The first piece Gohan picked up felt somewhat smooth but hard, and using his senses as well as his fingers he figured out it was Saiyan armor similar to the ones from the Cell games that Vegeta and Mirai Trunks had worn. Putting it aside, he picked up the next thing - which happened to be a pair of leather gloves. Next was a pair of boots and some sort of mask made out of stretchy material and rubber. Last was a spandex bodysuit with which everything had been wrapped up in. Gohan got up and turned his head in Bulma's direction.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, I'm going in the bathroom to change - you're probably going to have to help me with this mask thing when I come out."  
  
  
  
Without even bothering to wait for an answer, Gohan went to the bathroom to change. He felt a little weird that he would be wearing Saiyan armor again: the last time he had donned a suit of it had been in the room of Spirit and Time, training to become a Super Saiyan to defeat Cell. He pulled on the body suit first: it went from his neck all the way down to his ankles. Just like it had before, the suit stretched to accommodate him, molding itself to his body. Next he pulled on the armor, noting that Bulma and Vegeta had decided to weight it for better training. Then the gloves and the boots came on, leaving him with only the mask to figure out. He wondered briefly what he looked like with the armor on - after all, he'd really changed a lot in the past seven years. He most likely looked totally different, especially considering the length of his hair. He had an absentminded thought that, if he looked like Raditz before, he must look a lot more like him with the armor on. Deciding that he really didn't care either way, he grabbed the mask and stepped out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Bulma, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were waiting.  
  
  
  
When Gohan walked back into the room, Vegeta almost thought that Raditz had come back to life before noticing the features that set Gohan apart from his uncle. Bulma had given a sort of involuntary gasp as well, as she too saw how much Gohan resembled Raditz at that moment. Goten and Trunks were the first to respond.  
  
  
  
"Wow Gohan, you look sooo cool!"  
  
  
  
"Big brother, you and uncle Vegeta look almost the same! Like super heroes!"  
  
  
  
Gohan laughed as the two chibis swarmed over him. He ended up settling Goten on his back, with his hair as handles, and Trunks sitting on his shoulder as he turned his head in Bulma and Vegeta's direction.  
  
  
  
"I look like Raditz, don't I? That's what has you two so shocked - am I right?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was the first to answer.  
  
  
  
"Yes brat, you're almost identical to your uncle now except for a few features that set you two apart. All you need is your tail to complete the look-alike image. Thank Kami you aren't as weak as him, though."  
  
  
  
Bulma was next and stated in a breathless tone.  
  
  
  
"Kami Gohan - I felt like I stepped back about fourteen years. You definitely inherited your uncle's features as well as his hair. It just takes the Saiyan armor to really show it."  
  
  
  
The corner of Gohan's lips quirked in response and, after a moment, he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I had a feeling that's what would happen. Anyway, I still need help with the mask, Bulma - and you guys still haven't told me what everything looks like, or is the armor still the same as before?"  
  
  
  
Bulma walked over to Gohan and, after prying Goten off of Gohan's hair and Trunks of his shoulder, ignoring the protests of both boys, grabbed the mask out of his hands and began to put it on him while talking.  
  
  
  
"Actually there are some differences, but not in the overall structure of the armor. We changed the colors and put your family crests on them. Wait until I have everything ready, then you can have a peek of what you look like in my mind. Oh, and I almost forgot - we're going to be doing something a little different with your hair."  
  
  
  
With her last sentence Bulma managed to tug the mask into place and stepped away from Gohan to let him adjust it comfortably. As soon as he had the mask fitting comfortably, Gohan spoke, his voice a little muffled.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you're going to be doing something with my hair? There's no way I'm cutting it, if that's what you're thinking!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta laughed at how horrified Gohan sounded at the thought of cutting his hair. He had the Raditz styled hair, but it wasn't as long - Gohan's hair only reached his butt while Raditz's hair had gone down to his ankles, and Gohan also had one stubborn lock of hair that insisted on curling over his forehead, away from the other strands of hair.  
  
  
  
"She isn't going to cut it, brat. She just wants to put some color stuff into it. She calls it 'streaking' and the color washes out as soon as you wash your hair, otherwise I would've never agreed to it."  
  
  
  
Bulma made a face at Vegeta before turning back to Gohan.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan - do you want to see Vegeta first or yourself? Let me know so I can think of the image."  
  
  
  
Over the years Gohan had found out that if a person concentrated hard on an image he could actually see it as well when he looked into their mind. Of course, the images were never totally accurate because each person sees something different, even if they're looking at the same thing - but it was enough for him to get the general idea. He didn't use it very often since, most of the time, it was more trouble than it was worth. But he was excited now, and curious what colors Bulma and Vegeta had come up with for the armor since Bulma had said they were changed from the old white and gold. He also really wanted to see how his family crest looked on the armor. He was still wearing the pendant King Vegeta had given him - he never took it off unless it needed to be cleaned. Deciding that he wanted to see what Vegeta looked like first, he turned in Bulma's direction.  
  
  
  
"I think I want to see what Vegeta's new armor looks like first, Bulma."  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded her head and walked to stand in front of Vegeta, approximately four feet away. She stared at him for a minute, making sure she had all of the details right, then closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan, I'm ready - take a look."  
  
  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and sent out his mind. Reaching Bulma's, he slipped inside. As soon as he was in her mind, Gohan could see Vegeta. He gave a gasp and pulled out of Bulma's mind with a start. Vegeta was wearing a full black spandex bodysuit. His armor was colored blue and black, styled just like it had been during the Cell games. The shoulder straps and parts that used to be gold were now blue, and where there used to be white black now dominated. On the front of the armor over Vegeta's heart was the royal crest of Vegeta-sei. Black gloves with blue edging and black boots with blue tips were on his hands and feet. Another shocking detail was Vegeta's hair. Normally all black, it had been streaked with blue - the same color as the armor. But that wasn't really what shocked Gohan. As soon as he saw what Vegeta looked like, his mind flashed back to when he was shown his future in the Hall of Fate and Destiny, and the image of him and Vegeta in weird Saiyan armor facing off in an arena. He had a feeling he knew now what he looked like as well, but wanted to make sure.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, do me a favor and put an image of me in your mind now: I need to make sure, but if I'm right you guys aren't going to believe this."  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had both been looking at Gohan strangely after he'd gasped, wondering what in the world was wrong with the boy, while the chibis didn't even appear to notice - far too busy still examining the armor. After hearing his question, Bulma looked at Vegeta, shrugged, turned around to study Gohan for a minute, then closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ok Gohan, I've got you in my mind now."  
  
  
  
Gohan closed his eyes again and reached out for Bulma's mind once more. A moment later he opened his eyes and began to laugh. He'd been right - it was the exact same armor he had seen from the scenes of the future. It was identical to Vegeta's except where Vegeta's armor was blue, his was red, and the crest over his heart was different. Gohan's hair wasn't streaked at the, moment but he had no doubt that the streaks would be red as well, and that the lone bang would be dyed completely red in a sharp contrast to his black hair. The other thing he had that Vegeta didn't have was the mask. Apparently Bulma had been into the chibis' video game collection and gotten an idea from the Mortal Kombat games, because the mask he had on was almost identical to the ones Scorpio and Subzero - two of the characters - wore. The only difference was that she'd bypassed making it cover the whole head, and sort of chopped off the top, leaving his hair free. It probably wouldn't have all fit in anyway. Gohan knew Vegeta would have a matching mask eventually, leaving his hair to be free as well. There was no way Bulma could get Vegeta's hair to flatten, even if Vegeta agreed to let her try. Laughing quietly to himself, Gohan plopped down onto one of the couches, amiably allowing Goten and Trunks to make themselves comfortable on top of him once again. Vegeta, already irritated at Gohan's cryptic comment from before, snapped.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is so funny brat? And what did you mean by that comment of yours earlier? You'd better stop laughing and answer me soon or I'll blast you boy."  
  
  
  
Grinning, Gohan managed to get his laughter under control as he explained why he was laughing.  
  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, I just had a major case of deja vu. I'm not sure if you remember me telling you this, but when I was shown my future in the Hall of Fate and Destiny I was shown a scene of the two of us in weird Saiyan armor with our hair streaked, facing off in an arena. As soon as I caught a glimpse of your image in Bulma's mind, I remembered that scene. These outfits are exactly what we were wearing, and I'm guessing that the arena was from one of the mini tournaments, or even the WMAT. I laughed because it was a little creepy, but it means that I'm probably going to start seeing stuff I saw in those scenes, and that's just weird."  
  
  
  
Bulma was looking at Gohan strangely; shocked because she'd almost completely forgotten about all of the stuff she'd heard about from Gohan's trip to the Hall of Fate and Destiny. He was right, too - it would be a bit creepy actually seeing something like that come true. Vegeta just smirked at Gohan and said.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, this should be interesting brat. I almost forgot about all of that stuff, but now I do recall you describing that scene to me. It makes me wonder what you'll find familiar next."  
  
  
  
Gohan made a face in the direction he sensed Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"I hope I don't find anything familiar for awhile - I need time to get used to this first one. Anyway, I think I need to go to bed if I'm going to fight my best tomorrow."  
  
  
  
He grabbed Goten with one hand and Trunks with the other as the two began trying to slink away unnoticed at the mention of going to bed.  
  
  
  
"And I think you two definitely need to go to bed - it's way past your normal bedtime."  
  
  
  
He told them, turning to face Bulma and Vegeta with a chibi under each arm, struggling like mad to get free.  
  
  
  
"You guys did great with this armor - I love it and thank you. I'll take care of these two for the night, then head off to bed. See you bright and early Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
With that he headed upstairs, blithely ignoring the vehement protests of Goten and Trunks as he carried them towards their room, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone in the living room. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta, who was still staring in the direction Gohan had taken the kids.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to bed Vegeta - please try to resist training all night; give yourself a chance to rest before tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Bulma ran her hand down Vegeta's arm in a loving gesture, then headed upstairs to their room. After a moment of contemplative silence, the Saiyan Prince turned around and followed her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ok guys, I know I said this would be the mini tournaments chapter, but as I started to write this I realized at some point I was going to have to have a scene where Goku let's them know he and ChiChi will be coming back for the WMAT. I also changed the 24 hours to 48 because the WMAT has the team fight competition. The solo fights are on the first day and the team fights are on the second day. Anyway, considering how I have portrayed Gohan as resentful of Goku for certain things, I decided he wouldn't be too happy about Goku just waltzing back for a couple days, and the chapter sort of ran away with me. By the time I was able to finally have Gohan tell Vegeta about the mini tournaments and describe the outfits the night before the first mini tournament, I had twenty-two pages. If I had included the first mini tournament in this chapter it probably would have been about forty something pages. Therefore I decided to make it all another chapter. Besides, my beta reader would've killed me if I made the thing that many pages, as it is she has enough trouble editing over twenty, so I decided I better not try her patience.  
  
  
  
Well everyone, it's time to review! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to see Gohan beat up Goku? Let me know, be a reviewer!  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Mini Tournaments 


	19. Mini Tournament Part 1

**Author's note: **This is a fic about Gohan there may be other characters that have big roles in the story but it focuses mainly on Gohan. Some characters may be OOC depending on how you view said characters. I have many plans for Gohan and a general outline for the story. So things should be updated pretty quickly unless I get stuck on something. I hope you enjoy reading the story.

**Summary:** Gohan is blinded by what happened at the Cell games. What will happen to him now that he can no longer see? Story will span time from Cell games to high school, the world martial arts tournament, and maybe further.

**Disclaimer:** Oh my god! I now own a Piccolo and a Vegeta! Or at least the action figures, but they're really cool! My next goal is to get Gohan. Anyway I do not own any of the characters related to Dragonball Z all credit goes to their creators. But I do own this plot line SO DON'T STEAL IT!!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE2:  **Uh…hi people. I guess I can't really say much to excuse the lateness of this chapter since it is what like four almost five months since I came out with the last one. Anyway this chapter has not been beta read yet for undisclosable reasons and future chapters will not be edited when I release them as well. That will hopefully help with the problem of updating within a decent amount of time. I am not sure when the next chapter will be out because I am currently working one full time job, two part time jobs, and taking a summer college course. I do not have a whole lot of time on my hands right now. It shouldn't be an extremely long wait this time though. Anyway I hope you guys like the latest installment and remember feedback is appreciated and much needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//...// Is telepathy

      Are thoughts or rather hearing character speaking to themselves inside their heads

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mini Tournament    Part 1

As Gohan walked along side Vegeta on a street in East City he listened to the chatter of all the various people around him. Most were talking about the mini tournament, which was scheduled to start in an hour. In order to keep from standing out to much Gohan and Vegeta had decided to fly from Capsule Corps land outside of the city and walk to where the tournament was being held. 

East City was located on the edge of a desert the biggest city in the area. As a result many of the people were those used to living out in the desert and its conditions. Apparently the tournament had been originally scheduled to be held outside the city in the desert. However the natives had managed to convince them it wasn't a very good idea because of the dust and sand storms. So the tournament was being held inside the city apparently in one of the parks. Gohan managed to glean this information from one of the passerby's minds and told Vegeta. He wasn't about to ask directions and knew Vegeta would most likely say something arrogant and piss the person off if the prince could be convinced to even ask for the directions. 

So after Gohan got the information he told Vegeta and was now following the Saiyan Prince to their destination. As he walked he noticed that they weren't attracting all that much attention from people. Which was interesting considering they were in their full costumes masks, streaked hair, and everything else. He found out the reason from the mind of one of the small children running about. Apparently there were a great many strange looking people around for the tournament and the natives were used to it by now. Gohan chuckled to himself as he wondered all of what could be considered strange. Apparently quite a few non-humans were participating as the animal people were plentiful in these areas. 

Gohan felt Vegeta stop and stopped as well breaking out of his thoughts he cast his senses around and concluded they must be at the tournament site from all of the somewhat high ki's he sensed. Of course they were only high ki's compared to a normal humans. From what he could sense there were only a few that might provide a decent practice for him or Vegeta. He gave a mental shrug and reminded himself not to underestimate anything or anyone. He snapped out of his musings to hear Vegeta snarl at some poor fighter.

"Where do we register? Tell me or I will blast you!"

Gohan sighed and walked over to where he could feel Vegeta was holding some person by their shirt and waiting for a reply. Just as Gohan reached them the person Vegeta was holding managed to stutter out an answer.

"J-J-J-J-Just around t-t-t-the c-c-corner and to the l-l-l-left."

Vegeta then dropped the poor guy. As the fighter scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction, Gohan turned his head in the direction he guessed Vegeta's face to be and tsked.

"Shame on you Vegeta scaring the poor guy like that. He probably wet his pants. Now lets go register before it's to late and I want to know what my name is going to be you still haven't told me the names you came up with."

Vegeta just grunted at the shame comment and his lips turned up into his trademark smirk as Gohan whined about the names. Turning in the direction the petrified fighter had pointed and starting to walk he called back.

"You will know once we sign up brat no sooner. Now hurry up let's get this over with and find someplace away from all these annoying humans to wait."

Gohan made a face and began to follow Vegeta to the registration booth. He felt many of the other fighter's eyes on them as they walked and almost had to snicker. Everywhere he went Vegeta just had to do something to make himself stand out no matter what. From what he could hear after the little episode in asking for directions Vegeta had established them as people not to mess with and people bound to be tough fighters in the ring. As Gohan caught up with Vegeta he found the him standing behind another person who was standing in front of a desk and talking to someone who seemed to be sitting down. Gohan figured that it must be the place to register. As he stepped along side Vegeta the man in front of them walked away and they were left facing the man sitting behind the desk.

"Names please and what competitions you are entering. Solo, team, or both?"

Vegeta sneered down at the monk who had his pen poised and ready to write.

"My name will be Hageshisa and his is Hakai we will be in both."

The monk looked a little startled at the names but dutifully added them to his roster as a team and both in the solo competition. After he finished adding them to the list he rummaged in a box and came up with two patches with numbers on them and handed them to Vegeta and Gohan saying.

"These are your numbers you are required to wear them someplace visible on your outfit so the judges and tournament official will know who you are. Please meet in the center yard behind me in half an hour where we will be determining the eight competitors for the solo matches and the team matches. Next!"

Vegeta and Gohan moved away from the booth and headed towards a relatively deserted spot on the far side of the place they were supposed to go to in a half an hour. There were a few trees and Vegeta leaned up against one with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Gohan settled for sitting with his back against the side of the tree careful of his hair and relaxing until they had to fight or do whatever it was that determined the eight spots. As Vegeta spoke he scanned the crowd and the other fighters with a look of contempt on his face.

"Boy there isn't anyone here worth my time even with those rules you created. Everyone here are weak humans or animals this is going to be boring I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

Gohan tipped his head back so his face was tipped up in Vegeta's direction and replied.

"Aw come on Vegeta some of them have high power levels for a human. Granted they still aren't close to Krillin or even Yamcha but that's because they are different. And you know exactly why you let me talk you into this."

Vegeta just humphed and returned to glaring evilly at anyone that looked in their direction. More fighters were starting to gather around the area where the elimination was supposed to take place. Where Vegeta and Gohan were they were in the front and off to the side a little and had a clear view of anything that happened. Gohan took the time to ask Vegeta something that had been bothering him.

"Hey Vegeta? Why in the world did you pick Hageshisa and Hakai, violence and destruction? Most especially why did you pick me to be destruction?"

Vegeta snorted and let out a small laugh before responding.

"Because brat the names had to fit with our personalities. You are destruction, Hakai, because you blow things up more than I do and I am Hageshisa, violence, because I am more violent than you are. Do you understand now brat? And we had better start actually using the damn names there are to many of those nosy news people running around."

Gohan just started laughing when Vegeta gave him the explanation. He had to agree with Vegeta after hearing his reasoning. When it came to property damage or damage done to anything but flesh and bone he definitely caused more than Vegeta.  Vegeta's name also fit him perfectly Gohan didn't even have to think about that one it was just an integral part of Vegeta. Wherever Vegeta went most likely some form of violence followed. When he heard Vegeta's comment about the reporters he sobered up and reminded himself to start calling Vegeta Hageshisa and start responding to Hakai. They didn't need reporters getting a hold of their real names because of some slip of the tongue since it was almost a given they would be in the finals. No doubt reporters would want to actually talk to them. Gohan and Vegeta had both agreed ahead of time to avoid the reporters after the tournament even if they had to IT out of there. Just then a gong rang and someone announced it was time for everyone to gather at the designated elimination spot. Even more fighters were appearing around the already gathered fighters. Gohan curiously scanned everyone's power levels just for the heck of it finding nothing higher than expected he turned his attention and senses to where the spokesman was supposed to appear. A minute later a short bald monk in an orange robe and a microphone stepped in front of the group of fighters that had gathered. As soon as Gohan sensed the monk step out in front of everyone else he got off the ground and leaned up against the tree next to Vegeta. The monk cleared his throat and all of the talk died down to listen.

"Ahem. Welcome fighters to the first mini tournament. Please be advised if you did not register and receive an official number you will not be able to participate and we ask you to please leave now. If you have registered and have a number please put your number on some part of your body that is clearly visible to tournament officials if you have not already done so."

There was some angry mutterings as several of the fighters were forced to leave because they didn't register and a bunch of ripping noises as people stuck their numbers on. After first checking with Vegeta to make sure he had his number right side up Gohan stuck it on the upper arm of his bodysuit deciding that would be the best spot. The monk waited a few more moments as everyone got their numbers on before continuing to speak.

"Due to the number of competitors at both the WMAT and the expected number at the mini tournaments instead of regular elimination fights we will be using a new invention created especially for the WMAT."

Two other monks began dragging a large covered object to the monk with the microphone. Gohan was curious even with his senses he couldn't tell what the thing was just that it was large and seemed to be made of mostly metal. Finally the other two monks managed to drag it over to stand next to the first monk.  Putting his hand on top of the cloth covering the object the monk waited a moment then whipped the cloth off.

"This is the Punch-O-Matic 500. Contestants will line up according to their numbers and punch the machine, which measures the strength of the punch. The eight top punching scores will be the eight finalists for the tournament. For the team fights the two individuals scores will be added together and the top eight scores will compete. Please line up according to your numbers and we will begin to record the scores. Let me warn you according to the company they tested the machine with the world champ himself who received a whopping score of one hundred and fifty at half of his power. Let's hope some of you can come close."

Gohan was appalled he couldn't believe what he was hearing. A punching machine would decide a martial arts tournament placing? It was pathetic and foolish. Someone who is strong may not necessarily win over a fighter who knows more or has more training. All it did was calculate brute strength without taking other factors into account. He felt someone poking him and snapped back to reality. Vegeta was poking him in the back trying to get him to move.

"Well brat are we getting in that ridiculous line or not? This punching machine is a joke especially if that idiot Hercule got a 150. I wonder how high the score will go?"

Vegeta said the last sentence thoughtfully with an evil glint in his eyes. Gohan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and began walking in the direction Vegeta was going saying out loud.

"Hageshisa your going to have to find our places in the line I can't read the numbers and don't even think about destroying that contraption that would bring way to much attention to us and delay the tournament and I know you don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the elbow as he made his way down the line looking for their spots. He should have known the brat wouldn't let him have any fun.

"Your right Hakai the sooner this all happens the sooner we fight. By the way you're number 43 and I'm 44. If the fool got a 150 then we will need to barely tap the damn thing. Getting in the two hundreds should be enough. You! Move those are our spots!"

That last sentence was said to warthog looking fighter with the number 45 on his chest and standing behind a fighter who had 42 on his arm. The warthog fighter gave Vegeta a glare but moved back to allow them their place in line. Gohan smiled bemusedly as Vegeta shoved him to stand in front of him and behind the number 42 fighter.

"Really Hageshisa the two hundreds might still shock them a bit but your probably right it will at least guarantee our spots, I doubt anyone else will get that high. You do realize that we aren't guaranteed to face each other in the finals right? Depending on the order we are in we might fight before then. I hope not because that would be awfully boring but it's possible."

The line was slowly but steadily moving forward as they were talking fighters scores were being yelled out as they happened.

"#9 receives a 110"

"#17 receives an 84"

"#25 receives a 56"

"#29 receives a 128"

"#33 receives a 139"

"#38 receives a 71"

All in all so far it hadn't been anything impressive but some scored close to what Hercule had been reputed to score at. Gohan just wasn't interested in hearing the scores there was at least three hundred fighters here so no one could make any predictions. Finally the line reached the point to where there was only three people in front of Gohan. He could feel Vegeta practically vibrating with impatience and knew they would both feel better once they got through this and had a chance to get away from so many people. Both Saiyan's were not really people persons by nature and tended to get irritable with too many people around them. Then it was the fighter in front of Gohan's turn. He stepped up to the machine stood there for a moment then dropped into his stance and threw his fist out hitting the machine square on. The numbers flashed at the top of the machine and then finally settled upon one hundred and seventeen. The fighter let out a yell of triumph as the number was announced and fairly skipped out of the way. Gohan just shrugged and stepped up to the machine. It was a metal contraption about chest high with a huge padded circle on the front where the person was supposed to punch. On the top of the machine was the screen that showed the number the person got. Gohan just barely brushed it with his fist and waited for the monk to announce the number. 

"#42 receives an amazing 209!"

Gohan smirked in the direction he felt Vegeta and walked over to the side amidst a stunned silence from the monks and the crowd. He felt Vegeta step up to the machine and do the same thing as himself, barely brushing it. A moment later in a disbelieving voice the monk announced the number as Vegeta wearing a smirk of his own walked over to Gohan.

"#43 receives an even higher 238!"

As Vegeta walked up to him Gohan dryly commented.

"You just had to outdo me didn't you."

He got no response other than a slight snicker as the two warriors walked away from the crowds of fighters to relax and wait for the results. Two hours later the gong was once again sounded for everyone to gather. All of the punching scores were in and it was time to announce the finalists for both the team and solo matches. Gohan and Vegeta returned to their former spot propped up against trees and waited for the results to be announced. The same short bald monk from before raised his hands for silence and once the talking died down began to speak.

"Welcome once again fighters we are ready to announce the results from the punching scores and name the top eight scorers for both the solo and team matches. Once your number is called please come up to the front. We will start with the solo competition. The first finalist is number forty-three with a score of two hundred and eighty three."

Gohan could feel the smugness radiating off of Vegeta as he pushed away from his tree and walked over to the monk who checked his number and nodded indicating for him to stand off to the side. There was a lot of muttering in the crown both about Vegeta's score and his appearance everyone was wondering who this fighter was. The announcer cleared his throat for attention and continued.

"The second finalist is number forty-two with a score of two hundred and nine."

Gohan stepped away from the tree he was leaning against to walk over to the official careful to avoid anyone. He went and stood next to Vegeta lifting his arm to show the official his number. Before beginning a telepathic conversation with Vegeta.

//It seems we were right Vegeta the two hundreds were enough to clinch the top two spots on the solo and the top in teams since our score will be added together for that. //

//Did you ever really doubt it brat I told you these weaklings are nothing. //

As Vegeta and Gohan were talking telepathically the monk kept calling up the rest of the fighters.

"Third place was number two hundred and fifty three with a score of one hundred and eighty seven. Fourth place was number one hundred and ninety two with a score of one hundred and seventy two. Fifth place was number two hundred and three with a score of one hundred and sixty four. Sixth place was number eighty-seven with a score of one hundred and sixty one. Seventh place is one hundred and twelve with a score of one hundred and fifty three. And last is eighth place is number thirty-three with a score of one hundred and thirty nine. Those are the finalists for the solo competition next I will announce the team scores."

There was agitated buzzing from the crowd as the last person was listed for the solo matches many were disappointed some having only missed it by one or two points but they all fell silent again as the monk started announcing the team scores.

"First in the team competition is number forty-two and number forty-three with a combined score of four hundred and forty seven."

No one was really surprised at that they had noticed the way Vegeta and Gohan were similarly dressed and since they were the two top scores in the solo matches it figured they would be the top team score. After brief pause the monk moved on.

"Second in the team competition was number 192 and 253 with a combined score of three hundred and fifty nine. Third is number 203 and 87 with a combined score of three hundred and twenty five. Fourth was number 33 and 112 with a score of two hundred and ninety two. Fifth place is numbers 71 and 134 with a score of two hundred and eighty five. Sixth place is numbers 58 and 67 with a score of two hundred and seventy five. Seventh place is numbers 20 and 239 with a score of two hundred and sixty four. Last in eighth place numbers 221 and 181 with a score of two hundred and forty four. Thank you to all of you fighters who showed up to compete please stay and watch the tournament and better luck next time. All finalists please follow me."

Gohan had been paying attention to the ki's of the team fighters as they came up when the monk called them. The first four teams were made up of the finalists for the solo matches which was rather interesting and then there were four other teams made up of other fighters. He gave Vegeta a mental poke and waited for him to respond.

//What is it brat? //

//Don't you find it interesting that four of the teams are made up of the solo competitors? By the way where is this guy leading us? //

//No I don't find it interesting they will all lose anyway and we are going towards a building to await the start of the tournament and for us to pick numbers to decide who is fighting who. //

As Gohan and Vegeta were talking the monk was leading the group of fighters towards a building built into one side of the wall. Apparently it was another entrance to the inside of the wall were the arena was assumed to be. Opening the door the monk led them inside.

//That should be interesting I just hope we aren't against each other in the first round. When we get inside and are picking the numbers do me a favor and describe the person as they go up. //

//Whatever brat although I don't see why you need to know their descriptions you can only recognize them by their ki. //

The building was one room made out of wood with a pretty high ceiling. It had benches along the walls and in the near middle was a huge white board on a stand was in front of a table that had a box on top of it. On the white board was a graph for the tournaments solo matches with none of the names being filled in just yet. As everyone got inside the monk turned to face them saying.

"Everyone please make ourselves comfortable the announcer will be here in a moment to let you know the rules and assist you in picking the order of the fights."

With that he walked out the entrance leading to the arena leaving everyone to get comfortable. As the other fighters settled themselves on benches or the floor Gohan and Vegeta once again chose to lean on a wall still continuing their mental conversation.

//I don't need to know their descriptions but I would like to. I want to be able to at least imagine what they look like if I face them in the ring. It's just not comfortable having at least a description of the person I'm fighting. //

//Faceless fighters are the best kind brat you can imagine them to be anyone. //

//No because if you imagine them to be someone else you expect them to fight like someone else and make mistakes because you were expecting a different attack. //

Just then a man entered the room. A blonde haired man in a black suit and tie with black sunglasses. It was the announcer the man who had announced all of the WMAT's in the past and was well known among the competitors. He walked over to the table that stood in front of the white board and went behind it. He looked in the box on the table and apparently satisfied with the contents turned his attention to the fighters gathered in the room.

"Hello and welcome fighters to the first mini tournament. I am the announcer and in a moment we will be picking numbers to determine the first round match ups of the solo competition and then we will draw the team numbers. First I need to go over the rules. One is no killing your opponent if you do you will be disqualified and banned from further tournaments unless judges rule it was an accident. Rule number two is no eye gouging or hitting below the belt. The third rule is you lose if you land out of the ring, are down for a ten count, or get knocked out. All matches but the final match will have a thirty-minute time limit in both the solo and team competitions. Now when I call your name please come up reach into the box and pull out one slip of paper."

//Well Vegeta now you have another reason not to blast someone here if you do you won't be able to compete in the WMAT and fight my father. //

//Shut up brat and pay attention if you want me to tell you what these fools look like! //

The announcer picked up a clipboard that had been lying on the table next to the box and called out the first name on the list.

"Number thirty-three Chimera please come up and pick your number."

A somewhat tall female with purple hair dressed in loose red pants and a tank top walked up to the announcer and stuck her hand in the box.

//That is a female brat, purple hair and taller than the Bulma. She is wearing loose red pants and one of those things you call tank tops. Looks to be in decent shape. But we will see about that. //

Chimera finally pulled out a slip of paper and showed it to the announcer before going back to her seat on one of the benches. The announcer wrote on the board behind him as he announced the number before turning back to his clipboard.

"Chimera is number four. Will number eighty-seven Jackhammer please come up?"

A group of fighters clustered in a corner as someone who had been sitting on a bench stood up. The man was at least six foot nine with a huge hulking form displaying overdeveloped muscles. His shaved head, gi pants, and tank top completed the look of almost homicidal maniac. His footsteps were heavy and echoed as he made his way to the announcer.

//Now this human is a perfect example of the idiocy the human half of your heritage produces. This Baka thinks he is tough with his bulging muscles he shows off when it is really just empty strength that will hinder him in the end. He is bald wearing gi pants and one of those men's tank tops. //

//Hmm that made an interesting picture in my head Vegeta but there was no need to insult the human half of my blood. //

Gohan's mind voice was very dry with amusement at Vegeta's words. He had long ago learned to ignore comments like those that occasionally slipped from Vegeta's mouth. Up at the table Jackhammer seemed to be having some problems with the box. His hand seemed to be stuck a little. Finally with a pop it came free with him giving the number to the announcer and returning to the corner of the room he came from. 

"Ok Jackhammer drew a number eight. Next up is number one hundred and ninety two, Gekido."

The announcer wrote Jackhammer's number on the board and turned around calling out Gekido's name. A very short man was walking towards the announcer at most he was four foot seven. He had wild black hair all around his head and face resulting in a very bristly beard. His skin was red and he had a mean look on his face as he walked up to pick his number.

//This one is interesting looking brat he seems to be shorter than cueball. With hair all around his face that makes him look like a black bush he also has red skin and is looking at that announcer with a mean face on. //

//Well then it seems to fit his name doesn't it. It stands to reason that a guy named rage would have a pissed off look all the time being short must compound the problem. I wonder if he is a decent fighter or not. His ki is among one of the highest here not counting us. //

To reach into the box for his number Gekido had to stretch on his tiptoes. Pulling out a paper he flung it at the announcer and stalked away to a corner. The announcer just watched as Gekido walked away with a look of confusion on his face before announcing the number and putting it on the board and reading off the next name.

"Well Gekido drew number five and the next person is number forty-three Hageshisa."

Vegeta walked up to the table as he sent a mental thought to Gohan.

//I know you don't need me to describe myself to you brat so don't even ask. //

Gohan just chuckled Vegeta knew him to well he had been just about to ask Vegeta for a description. Quickly pulling out one of the papers with his trademark scowl on his face Vegeta flicked it at the announcer and walked back to Gohan. The announcer caught the paper wrote it down then called it and the next person out.

"Hageshisa is number two and next up will be number one hundred and twelve Cheyenne."

The only other girl in the room stood up and made her way to the table. She was shorter than the other girl with black hair and dressed in a short-sleeved shirt, shorts, boots, and fingerless biker gloves all in black. She strode confidently up to the box and reached in immediately pulling out a number before walking back to her spot.

//Well it's the other female boy. Shorter than the other one with black hair, wearing shorts and t-shirt with fingerless gloves all in black. She walks with confidence and feels to be a better fighter than the other female. //

//Two females huh? I thought so but wasn't sure that's interesting I don't think there has ever been more than one female making it into the finals of a tournament like this. My mother was the last female to make it to the finals in the WMAT when she fought my father. It will be interesting to see how these women do and if they even compare to her. //

"Cheyenne was number seven that gives us the first match up. Cheyenne against Jackhammer in the last fight of the first round. Next to draw will be number 203 Lockjaw."

A man detached himself from a group of fighter and began walking to the announcer. He looked to be a smaller version of Jackhammer his muscles were not so overdeveloped and he had a more normal look to him. His head was shaved as well and he wore a black spandex tank suit. His walk was more controlled than Jackhammer's but still made a distinct noise. He had a very clam look on his face as he reached into the box and pulled out his number.

//This one is easy just picture what that Jackhammer guy looked like and shrink it two sizes that's what this fool looks like. He seems to be in more control than the other one I wouldn't doubt that they share a bloodline. //

//It wouldn't surprise me either Vegeta they are probably brothers or something like that. //

"Well that cinches another match in the first round Lockjaw drew number three which will have him going up against Chimera in the second match of the first round. Will number 253 Iyashii please come up and pick a number?"

A man sitting on a bench at the far end of the room stood up he was mostly in shadow as he walked to the table but Vegeta was finally able to see what he looked like as he stepped into the patch of sunlight by the announcer's table. He was pretty tall about six foot two with long white blonde hair pulled back with a couple tiny braids hanging loose. His face was very angular with high cheekbones and a slanted nose his eyes were tilted at the ends given him a narrow eyed look. He was wearing loose fitting white pants with a robe in blue over them. He seemed to exude an aura of unfriendliness all around him

//This one is interesting brat. I am sure you noticed but this human has the highest ki in the room besides you and I. He is tall as tall as you with long white blonde hair some of it done in little sissy looking braids. He has very sharp angles to his face the nose the cheekbones and his eyes are slanted giving him an unfriendly look. He is wearing pants and a robe that are blue and white. It will be interesting to watch this one I think. //

//Well Vegeta he is also exuding a very unfriendly feeling all around himself and I think his name fits him just as Gekido fit his. Despicable seems to be a good name for this one with that aura of his and his looks but we will find out either way. //

"Ahem."

The announcer coughed as Iyashii walked away almost indifferently.

"Iyashii has drawn number one, which makes him in the first fight of the first round against Hageshisa. That means number 42 Hakai is left with the number six spot putting him in match three against Gekido. We will be drawing the numbers for the team matches next."

As the room began to fill with the whispers of the other fighters talking amongst themselves Gohan could feel the smugness radiating from some of the solo fighters pleased with who they were fighting in the first round. Gohan was mused by it and decided to share what he found with Vegeta.

//Hey Vegeta can you feel the smugness radiating off of some of the fighters? They seem to think that they will have easy first matches. Namely Gekido, Iyashii, Jackhammer and Lockjaw. Apparently Gekido and Iyashii seem to think that we may look tough but are no match for them. And Lockjaw and Jackhammer seem to feel that two females will be no match for them. I think I will pay close attention to the two females matches they should be interesting. //

//So our opponents think we will be an easy fight brat? They will no doubt figure out that mistake very soon. The Prince of Saiyan's won't be defeated by weaklings such as these. As for the females we will see what they are capable of and if they do stand a chance against a man let alone a Saiyan in a fight like this. //

The groups of fighters quieted down as the announcer held up his hands for silence. He had a brand new box in front of him and the white board had been turned around to display another grid for the team competitions. Clearing his throat the announcer began to speak.

"Ok everyone now it is time to pick the spots for the team competitions. The rules are the same as the solo competition except victory has to be achieved over both team members in order for the match to be won. Once one team member is declared out of the match they cannot reenter. The way this will go is I call out the names and numbers of the two-team members. Both will come up here and one of you will pick out your match number from this box. Is everyone ready?"

There were murmurs of assent from the crowd and the announcer looked down at the clipboard in his hand for a minute before looking back up at the crowd and calling out.

"Will numbers 71 and 134, Kamereon and Inazuma please come up and pick their number?"

Out of the crowd of fighters came two exotic looking men. Both were tall and had dark colored skin. One was dressed in pants and a shirt made of shimmery fabric that changed colors as it moved he had a headdress on made of the same fabric that covered his whole head and went down his back. The other man was just as interestingly dressed. He wore something that looked like a skirt with slits at the side but when he walked it was revealed he had pants underneath. Covering his chest was only a vest and a turban sat upon his head. All of his clothes were pearl gray in color and the skirt had a bolt of lighting on the front and back in yellow.

//Well Vegeta what do they look like? They smell very different not from around here and someplace I haven't smelled before and their ki is pretty decent as well. //

//They are definitely foreigners' brat from someplace not close to anywhere around here. Both are dressed to stand out. The one with the higher ki is Kamereon dressed in some sort of shimmery multi colored stuff, pants and shirt, he has some sort of headdress as well. The other one is wearing some sort of skirt with pants underneath, a vest, and a thing like the Namek has on his head. The clothes are gray in color but there is a lightning bolt on the skirt. They seem to be serious about being here. //

The two fighters got up to the table and when the announcer held out the box the one named Kamereon put his hand in and pulled out a paper. Giving it to the announcer they made their way quietly back to where they had been sitting.

//Well they sound interesting Vegeta their names definitely are and they seem to be dressed appropriately for their names. Kamereon means chameleon, which would explain the multi colored fabric and Inazuma, is the word for lightning, which explains the gray clothes and lightning bolt on them. I wonder how they will fight? //

The announcer had unfolded the paper and written the number on the board before turning back to his clipboard and announcing it as well as calling up the next team.

"Kamereon and Inazuma have picked number six putting them in match three in the first round. Next up are numbers 33 and 112, Chimera and Cheyenne who are also competing in the solo tournament."

The two women who had just a little while before picked their numbers for the solo competition walked up to the announcer together not sparing a glance towards any of the other fighters.

//I already described these two to you brat so don't go asking me again. //

//I wasn't planning on it Vegeta but it is interesting that the two female solo competitors are a team. I wonder how well they fight together as opposed to solo? I think I am going to enjoy this tournament a lot more after listening to and sensing some of these fighters in the ring. //

Cheyenne handed the piece of paper she had gotten from the box out to the announcer with a smile before turning to her partner and whispering something to her before they made their way back through the crowd. The announcer had blushed a little when Cheyenne gave him the smile but quickly recovered announcing the number and writing it on the board before reading off the next team from his clipboard.

"Ahem, well Cheyenne and Chimera have drawn number eight, which places them in the last match of the first round. Next team up to pick is number 221 and 181, Minta and Josta."

Two figures emerged from the crowd of fighters one was an animal person more specifically a warthog animal person and the other was another animal person but this time a bear animal person. Both were pretty big and wore blue colored gi's but their faces weren't mean looking they were pretty friendly looking as if they were just there for fun.

//Vegeta these two are animal people aren't they? I can smell a warthog and a bear. //

//Yes brat, good to know your Saiyan attributes are still there somewhere. They are a warthog and a bear both wearing blue outfits like that Baka father of yours wears. They actually seem to be enjoying themselves already and the fighting hasn't even started. The warthog is Josta and the bear Minta. //

As they reached the announcer's table he greeted them with a smile and then held up the box. Minta reached and withdrew a piece of paper his partner let out a grunt of approval and the two walked away after giving the announcer their paper.

"Well it seems Minta and Josta have picked number one making them in the first match of the first round. Next up numbers 203 and 87, Lockjaw and Jackhammer who are also competing in the solo tournament."

//Don't even say anything Vegeta I already know. We should have figured those two would enter the team fights together I am more convinced than ever they are related. //

//It would be obvious enough for even your father to see brat. //

The two hulking men who had just picked their numbers for the solo competition stood up moving people away just because of their size and walking up to the announcer. Reinforcing Gohan's idea from earlier drawing in the solo matches. Lockjaw appeared to be the one in charge as he reached in the box and drew out their number before motioning to Jackhammer they were going back to their spots. As they returned to their corner the announcer unfolded the paper and did the usual writing on the board then announcing the number and the next team to the crowd.

"Lockjaw and Jackhammer drew number four putting them in the second match in the first round. Next up to pick will be numbers 43 and 42, Hageshisa and Hakai."

//Well Vegeta that's us. By the way your picking the number you can see the hole in that box easier than I can sense it. //

//Whatever brat lets just get it over with. //

With that Vegeta and Gohan left their positions on the wall to walk over to the announcer at his table. As Vegeta put his hand in the box to get their number Gohan caught a wisp of a thought from the announcer. Apparently he thought they were going to be two of the most interesting competitors here and he was looking forward to seeing what they could do. Gohan smirked to himself as Vegeta finally pulled out their piece of paper and they began walking back to their spots on the wall.

//Sooooo..... What's our number Vegeta? //

//We are number five, which puts us against those two fighters you wanted to observe. Kamereon and Inazuma, they just might provide us with a decent exercise if they are any good. //

As they settled back in their spots Gohan heard the announcer announce their number and that they would be in the third match against Kamereon and Inazuma. Then he heard the next team being called up and turned his attention back to observing the fighters.

"Next to pick will be numbers 20 and 339, Super Crusher and Megaton Man."

Gohan winced as he heard the names they were almost as bad as the names of 

the superheroes on the cartoons Goten and Trunks watched. Two disguised men stepped out from the crowd one about 5'5" had a red bullet shaped mask on his head with holes for his eyes, nose, and mouth. Around his neck was a green cape that streamed out behind him. He was wearing a spandex leotard along with boots and gloves on the rest of his body. His partner was just as bad. He had a strip of cloth over his eyes with eye holes cut out he was wearing a glittery silver full bodysuit with high boots and gloves. On the chest of the body suit was SC. Both men weren't exactly in great shape either with noticeable flab here and there. 

//Brat humans come up with the most ridiculous things. On Vegetsei these two would have been killed immediately the moment another Saiyan caught sight of them in something like that. I am not describing this to you just look at the image in my mind these two are too ridiculous for words. //

Gohan closed his eyes and sent his mind out to Vegeta's only a second later returning to his own and breaking out in mental laughter.

//Hahahahaha! I can't believe someone is actually wearing those outfits. Those are worse than the cartoon superheroes that Goten and Trunks watch. They remind me of the Ginyu force. I wonder if they pose as well. Hahahaahahah! //

Super Crusher and Megaton Man finally finished picking their number. As they had approached him the announcer's face had looked at their outfits with shock for a moment before he managed to school his expression back to normal. As they were walked away from him he gave a slight shake of his head in disbelief and called out their number and the next team.

"Well Super Crusher and Megaton Man have drawn number seven which puts them in the last match of the first round against Chimera and Cheyenne. Next team to pick are numbers 58 and 67, Big Man and Pounder."

Two men from one of the far corners walked or rather waddled their way to the announcer. If Super Crusher and Megaton Man had been a little out of shape these two were beyond help they had to be a least over four hundred pounds each. Both were extremely obese and were probably just planning to sit on the other fighters to win. They had average features around their faces and brown hair with blue eyes for Pounder and Big Man had blonde hair and green eyes. Both wore tank bodysuits in black along with boots.

//Just when I thought humans couldn't get more disgusting they surprise me brat. These two are so disgustingly fat they can't even walk straight. One has blonde hair green eyes and the other brown hair blue eyes. To see what they look like all you have to imagine a whale with human features. //

Vegeta's mental voice dripped with disgust and revulsion as he described the two men.

//Hmm they probably leaned on the punching machine or something Vegeta. Their ki isn't that strong even together. They must try and use their weight to compensate for lack of strength I would guess that sitting on people is a good chunk of their strategy. //

Even the announcer looked a little apprehensive as he held out the box towards the two men. Picking out their paper the two began waddling their way back to where ever they had sat before. The announcer stared after them with a look of revulsion before turning his attention to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Okay.... Big Man and Pounder have drawn the number three, which places them in the second match of the first round against Lockjaw and Jackhammer. The only number now left is number two which goes to our last team Gekido and Iyashii which will put them in the first match of the first round against Minta and Josta. Now that all of the placing is finished we can begin the tournament. The solo matches will go first and we will begin the first match in half an hour. Good luck to you all."

With that the announcer walked out of the room through the door leading to the arena leaving it open behind him allowing everyone to be able to look at the arena and the crowd. The entrance to the ring was the same as the WMAT a partition on top of a short flight of stairs that lead to the ring. They could see the crowd but the crowd couldn't see them. A wall was placed on the sides of the entrance to the ring and in front of the building in which the fighters stood. Gohan moved off of the wall to stretch his back out still conversing with Vegeta mentally.

//Gekido and Iyashii are a team Vegeta. The two highest ki's besides ours it makes me wonder how much they know and if they do know ki manipulation. I'm thinking that it was a good idea we agreed to suppress our ki's before we got here. Your match will be up first Vegeta so don't win right away please? I want to see what moves this guy has. //

//We will find out soon enough if they have knowledge of ki. And I wasn't planning on ending my match too soon I am in the mood to play a little bit. //

On Vegeta's face underneath the mask was one of his evilest smirks. He hadn't been having any fun so far and couldn't wait for his first match where he intended to remedy the situation. Even if the humans were still weak compared to them with the rules Gohan made up Vegeta knew it would still be fun to toy with the other fighters. Making them believe they might actually have a chance before beating them into the ground. Vegeta's smirk and the evil look in his eyes increased. He hadn't been able to play like this in quite some time ever since he had mated with Bulma and he was looking forward to it. 

Gohan could sense Vegeta's eager anticipation of the match and he knew Vegeta was going to have his version of fun by playing with his opponents. He began to wonder if it had been such a great idea to involve Vegeta in these mini tournaments after all. He had an idea of what Vegeta thought was fun and suppressed a sigh of exasperation. The Saiyan Prince would undoubtedly be leaving at the end of the tournament with a few more enemies. Gohan gave a mental shrug of indifference it didn't matter to him if Vegeta played with his opponent as long as Vegeta didn't kill him or maim them to much and follow the rules they set. All it would do would be to give Gohan time to mentally observe the fighter's moves and learn their techniques and styles.

All of a sudden the attention of all the fighters in the room switched from whatever they were doing to the voice of the announcer as he spoke to the crowd announcing the beginning of the tournament.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first of eight mini tournaments sponsored by the commissioner of the WMAT. There is a great show waiting for you all today. Just like the WMAT we have solo matches and this year team matches as well. Beginning shortly will be the solo matches eight fighters all competing for the top prize of 200,000 zeni and the East City tournament title. The runner up will receive 100,000 zeni. Rules are the same as the WMAT. There is no eye gouging, or hitting below the belt. If a fighter kills their opponent they will be disqualified from this tournament and any others if the judges rule it not to be accidental. A fighter loses if he or she lands out of the ring. Down for a ten count, or knocked out. An added rule is that all matches will be thirty minutes long except for the final matches of both the team and solo competitions. In order to win the match in the team competition both team members must be defeated. Now that the rules are out of the way is everyone ready to see some action?"

The crowd roared their approval at the announcer's question. The crowd was actually quite large and ringside spots were crowded. Under his mask Gohan's lips turned up in a smirk as he heard the crowd roaring outside. He was ready for some fun his adrenaline was beginning to run high as began to feel the need to fight rise up in him. Standing next to Vegeta he could feel the Saiyan Prince's body literally quivering in anticipation. Gohan knew under Vegeta's mask would be Vegeta's trademark smirk that scared the hell out of nearly everyone and made him look like a homicidal maniac out for blood. As the noise from the crowd died down a little the announcer spoke again.

"All right folks! It's time to begin and the first solo match of the East City mini tournament is Iyashii versus Hageshisa!"

Vegeta pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and began to walk towards the entrance to the ring. Gohan could sense Iyashii making his way over as well, felt his confidence that he would win and nearly burst out laughing. Pushing away from his position on the wall Gohan made his way over to one of the walls that separated the ring from the waiting area for the fighters. Since the wall was only seven feet high Gohan jumped, grabbed a hold of the top and pulled himself up the rest of the way. Settling himself so that he was leaning against the end pillar with his side facing the ring, Gohan sent a thought to Vegeta who was currently standing on one side of the announcer while Iyashii was on the other.

//Hmmm..... think you can make this exciting Vegeta? Iyashii thinks he is going to win. //

Vegeta's voice was almost like a purr in Gohan's mind as he responded.

//Well the human will find out soon enough that he is wrong. I plan on demonstrating that fully. Don't fall off that wall and make yourself look like an idiot brat. //

Gohan's mental voice was full of suppressed laughter as he replied to Vegeta.

//Don't play with the poor man too much Vegeta he is one of the only fighters here 

with a halfway decent ki. And I wouldn't worry about me falling off of this wall I am not my father. See you in the finals Vegeta. //

With that Gohan cut off the mental conversation just in time as the announcer raised his microphone once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ummm......oops? I am really bad guys once again I promised that this chapter would have the first mini tournament and once again my mind ran away from me and before I knew it I had twenty-one pages and I was just getting to the first match of the tournament. **Whacks herself on the head a couple times** Bad me! Anyway since my poor brain doesn't like the parameters I set I have to split the whole chapter into to parts. So in reality this is just the first part of the chapter or Mini Tournament Part 1. The chapter would have been way to big together. By the way what do you think of my descriptions of the fighters? I know some of them are kind of vague but since Vegeta was the one describing them I can't really see him going into that much detail.  Well it's time everyone! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to use me for the punching machine? Let me know be a reviewer!

Next chapter: Mini Tournament Part 2


End file.
